Me vuelves loca
by andynaruhina
Summary: Hinata jamas pensó volver a enamorarse, y menos en el despacho al que acude para pedir su divorcio, su primer marido la abandono antes de que diera a luz, y el segundo acaba de desaparecer. Naruto tampoco ha tenido mucha suerte, su mujer se ha fugado con otro hombre. Ellos se resisten a la mutua atracción pero todo se desata cuando ella comienza a trabajar para el como secretaria.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! soy nueva en esto, amenos aquí, les traigo una adaptación de una novela que me gusto de la autora Carole Matthews, con los personajes de naruto que no me pertenecen, aun así, espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia y si tiene tiempo me dediquen algunos comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos :)

-MUNDO PARELELO-

-LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-

-PAREJA PRINCIPAL: NARUHINA-

-UN POCO SASUSAKU -

-¿Divorcio? - exhibo mi sonrisa más reconfortante al hombre sentado frente a mi

El desconocido levanta los ojos y, con expresión de sorpresa, pasea la vista a su alrededor para comprobar que no me dirijo a otra persona.

-¿Es a mí?

Hago un gesto afirmativo

-Eh... si- responde

-Yo también- me encojo de hombros, como si fuera una extraordinaria coincidencia el hecho de que ambos estemos en la sala de espera de un abogado. He de aclarar que he frecuentado demasiados despachos en mi corta y carente interés de vida, el ambiente es un despacho que a simple vista se trata de uno en las últimas tendencias de moda donde se aprecia unas llamativas butacas rojas, y la verdad por las tarifas que cobran habría esperado encontrarme un trono de oro por cliente.

Estoy aquí sentada, esperando ser atendida y aunque no es un orgullo decirlo tengo un poco de experiencia en esto pues no es mi primer divorcio, claro que ni siquiera la primera vez quise divorciarme y el hecho de estar aquí me hace sentir deprimida.

Devuelvo mi atención al hombre sentado frente a mí, al parecer finge leer una revista llamada " KONOHA STYLES", se sacude con nerviosismo, claro es comprensible, así estuve yo la primera vez, entiendo estas cosas. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga experta en los perfiles psicológicos de los ocupantes de bufetes de abogados.

-¿La primera ves

-Si- responde el, al tiempo que deja la revista en su sitio - ¿y tú?

-La segunda- admito con cierta timidez

-Lo lamento- admite el y me da la impresión de que es sincero

- Al parecer el mundo está lleno de mujeres más jóvenes, más bonitas y con pechos más turgentes- de nuevo me encojo en hombros.

Mi colega en trámite de divorcio arriesga una sonrisa y si yo no me fijara en esa clase de gestos, podría decir que se trata de una sonrisa encantadora.

-Pues a mí me pareces una buena persona-

-Ya, una buena persona- exhalo un suspiro- No es lo mismo que una gatita sexualmente promiscua, ¿verdad?

-Me parece que no

-Entonces mis dos ex maridos me consideraran una buena persona- continuo.- solian decir: Hinata, eres una buena persona, pero...

- Me marcho con una gatita sexualmente promiscua - termina por decir el

Ahora me toca a mi sonreír.

-Eres muy perspicaz-

El caso es que ignoro el paradero de mi actual marido, simplemente desapareció. Yo sali una mañana a comprar leche y otras cosas y cuando regrese 1 hora después, se había marchado con casi todas sus camisas y sus mejores pantalones, no dejo ninguna nota, no llamo después, ni mucho menos dejo dinero, y todo eso hace mas de 1 año, por eso he intentado localizarlo junto con la agencia para pedirle el divorcio.

-Mi mujer se fugo con un carnicero- me confiesa mi compañero

-Imagino que no resistió la tentación de obtener carne gratis-

-Es vegetariana-

-ya, - adopto una expresión algo comprensiva y me sonrojo un poco- a veces las mujeres resultamos ser extrañas.

-Supongo que los hombres también- comenta al tiempo que su celular empieza a sonar.

- Aqui uzumaki naruto digame- contesta el

Uzumaki naruto. Hmmm. Trato de no dar la impresión de estar escuchando su conversación, aunque para que negarlo. Eso es lo que hago.

-Estoy bien- continua, mientras aparenta incomodidad sobre su asiento - Todo ira bien, si, lo se- entonces baja el tono de voz- Estoy perfectamente mama- si, no te preocupes, no hare ninguna tonteria- baja el tono aun mas pero tengo el oido entrenado para los chismes- No voy a hacer eso mama, estoy en un lugar publico, tengo que colgar, si, si adios- Vuelve a introducir el celular en su bolsillo y chasqueando la lengua, me aclara- Negocios-

-Ah-

-Ya sabes, esto y aquello, reuniones internacionales- se rebulle en su asiento- .

-No hay nada que explicar, mi mama también se muere de preocupación por mi-

Me quedo con la palabra corta ya que mi madre fallecio desde que yo era pequeña.

-¿Son buenos estas abogados?

-Si te refieres a que si son buenos, dejándote sin ningun centavo, entonces, si, lo son-

- No quiero pelearme con Shion por el dinero-

-¿Ah no?

-No soy de esos- y me mira con una cara de reproche.

-Lo serás-

- Considero que uno puede divorciarse sin ser amargado ni retorcido-

-Pero si eso es lo interesante- exclamo yo, con una pisca de diversión-

Me mira con incredulidad, se ve que este hombre es un sol y por lógica un ingenuo en el mundo que lo rodea y mas en el tema de los divorcios.

-No va en mi naturaleza- insiste el- aunque tambien he escuchado el discurso de eres una buena persona-

Exhalo un suspiro.

-¿ por que siempre dejan a las buenas personas?-

-Es uno de los misterios de la vida, como por ejemplo, por que los chocolates de crema de cafe son los que siempre dejan a lo ultimo en una caja.

Me hecho a reir y caigo en la cuenta de que hace mucho no me reia de esa manera. Sobre todo en un bufete de abogados.

-¿ Hijos?- Pregunta naruto

-No, no no, ah, no. Ninguno.-

-Yo tampoco-

-Genial, los dos somos jovenes, libres y solteros-

-supongo que si- naruto adopta una tono de tristeza- Aunque me hubiera gustado ser padre. Dos hijos: un niño y una niña-

se muestra un poco avergonzado por la confesion- Es con lo que sueña todo el mundo ¿ no? exepto shion. Es una fanatica del mantenimiento fisico, le horrorizan las estrias-

-¿A quien no? los hijos te arruinan la figura- me aclaro la garganta- Eso he oido-

-Dicen que los pechos turgentes, son lo primero que se pierde-

Ambos soltamos una risa.

-confio en que no tarden mas, esta tarde tengo una entrevista en una agencia de empleo-

-¿Un cambio de profesion?-

-Algo asi, llevo años sin trabajar-

-¿Marido rico?

-Eh, si ... forrado-

Da igual que kiba no haya tenido nunca donde caerse muerto y que me halla dejado en la ruina, no puedo confesar a mi flamante amigo mi condicion de ama de casa que se pasa la vida cuidando de dos hijos hiperactivos, cuando acabo de negar su propia existencia. ¿ Que clase de madre soy por todos los santos?. A mi edad de 30 ya me siento como una anciana de crepito y no exagero. Primero tuve a mei, aunque se supone que tiene 10 años, ultimamente ha madurado tanto mentalmente que me hace parecer de unos 56 años, ryu aun no ha cumplido 2 años y es hombre por lo que no creo que alcance la madurez.

-¿ Que me dices sobre tu divorcio? seguro tu marido querra cuidar de ti-

-Lo unico que kiba cuidar a sido a el mismo, en realidad estoy tratando de divorciarme en su ausencia, pues el se fue sin mas-

-Lo siento- Seguro que encontraras un empleo-

-Si seguro- finjo despreocupación-

simultáneamente dos secretarias se acercan a nosotros.

-Señora hyuga-

-señor uzumaki-

Ambos nos ponemos de pie.

-Bueno ...- Dice Naruto-

-Bueno ...-

-Encantado de conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo-

Naruto titubea antes de seguir

-No se, quiza podríamos... no, en fin, da igual- lanza una mirada hacia las secretarias que permanecen en espera- seguro estas ocupada ahora que eres joven, libre y soltera-

-si claro- entonces me doy cuenta de que las únicas jóvenes, libres y solteras son ellas y no yo que se pasa la noche frente al televisor viendo programas infantiles con una copa de vino barato y chocolates en promoción del supermercado y pronto caigo en la cuenta de lo que respondi- No,que va, nada de eso-

Pero mi oportunidad ha pasado, alargamos el brazo y nos despedimos en un saludo de mano

-Buena suerte con tu entrevista, seguro que lo consigues-

-Gracias y buena suerte con tu empresa internacional, el estres y eso-

Intercambiamos una tímida sonrisa y ambos respiramos hondo, parece tan buena persona que me pregunto cómo es que ha terminado en esto, veo como desaparece por la puerta en el despacho de su buitre, perdón, abogado y miro hacia adelante donde yo tambien me meto a la boca del lobo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después del trauma sufrido en el despacho de abogados, me siento sumamente cansada para adentrarme al manos de la agencia de empleo, por los ordenadoresactualizados de los cuales no tengo idea y mas de las mujeres eficientes que se sientas enfrente de estos, se les ve mucho mas elegantes que ami y eso queme esforze en vestir con mis mejores atuendos, por eso en cuanto consiga un trabajo fabuloso, lo primero que hare sera comprarme un traje oscuro de 2 piezas.

-Nombre y domicilio, por favor- me dice la recepcionista, proporciono mis datos personales y me siento en una silla frent a ella, me las he estado arreglandopara contestar sin excesiva dificultad.

-'¿ Experiencia previa?

Me pregunto si cuenta el convertir a un niño histérico y lloron en un angelito con la unica ayuda de un paquete de M&M'S, o quizá debería abreviar y contarle exactamente con cuantos hombres me he acostado? por que me temo que en esa seccion tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, no necesito quitarme los tacones y contar con los dedos del pie las parejas que he tenido por que son solo 1 por pie y me he casado y fallado en ambos casos.

-¿empleos?- insiste ella mientras yo continuo meditando la respuesta.

-Ah si, ninguno- No creo que una temporada como limpiadora de oficinas o cajeras de un supermercado hace mas de diez años sea algo de lo cual cuente. De repente deja de teclar

-¿ De manera que carece de experiencia?- Me imagino que no habra traido usted un curriculum-

-No- pero puedo redactarle uno, tengo un titulo en ciencias empresariales- aunque albergo la esperanza de que no me pida ninguna prueba de ello

-Eso es como tener coche y no saber conducir- lo dice de manera que me da ganas de saltar sobre su cara prepotente y arrancarle su cabello perfecto.

-Ya basta, debe haber un empleo donde no necesiten requerir experiencia, ni especializacion-

-La verdad es que lo hay- y agradezco a kami, mientras veo como me da la hoja impresa con los datos de mi futuro empleo-

-No esta mal- La verdad es que si lo esta, pero peor es nada - Puede que me interese-

-Un momento- dice la odiosa secretaria y me quita el papel de las manos- la duda es si ellos les puede interesar usted-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estoy sentada en la cocina de mi amiga sakura haruno, sujetando una taza de café y en la otra mi hijo ryu que no deja de retorcerse. Sakura y yo somos amigas desde la infancia, fuimos juntas a la primaria y ahora residimos en fuentes vecinas, últimamente ha pasado de ser mi mejor amiga a una santa, ya que ha aceptado cuidar a mi hijo, mientras trato de reconstruir mi vida. disminuyo el tono de voz y le tapo las orejas a mi hijo.

-Le dije que no tenía hijos-

-¡Que más quisieras!-

-¿ Qué clase de madre soy?

-La habitual, yo también les quiero, pero si volviera a empezar-

-Lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante y no perder mis cavales son los niños, no se que haría sin ellos-

-Lo se y la solo idea parece terrorífica, pero dime ¿ cómo es el hombre del bufete?

-Llevaba el sello de buena persona, en la frente-

-¿Buena persona? más detalles, por favor.

-Alto, delgado, rubio, con unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa deslumbrante- afirmo un poco sonrojada

Sakura suelta una carcajada y acerca el ventilador mas cercano - creo que te vas a desmayar -

-Bueno no es guapo a morirse pero para nada es feo, resulto agradable, una buena persona-

-¿Acaso no le dijiste que lo tuyo no son las buenas personas, que solo te relacionas con los hijos de puta?

-La verdad no se ni lo que le dije, odio estar divorciada-

-Odio estar casada- apunta sakura, y no es broma, lleva 10 años con gaara, y ya no son lo que se considera tortolitos.

-¿Que tal la agencia de empleo?-

-Ha sido una experiencia parecer no sirvo para nada en el mercado laboral y no tienen ninguna consideración por las madres solteras-

-¿para nada en absoluto?-

-Bueno, hay un empleo, mañana tengo la entrevista, tiene una pinta deprimente pero bueno, la secretaria también me sugirió que podría hacerla de prostituta-

-Hay trabajos peores- afirma sakura

-¿Como cuáles?

-Abogado, especialista en divorcios-

-¡Puaj!- y de paso pondría a la bruja que me atendió en la agencia, me miraba como si fuera la típica madre sin pareja, dos divorcios, dos hijos de padres diferentes, una irresponsable-

-Pues, no iba mal encaminada- apunta sakura

Técnicamente tiene razón, pero desde mi perspectiva lo miro diferente, mi primer matrimonio termino cuando nació mi hija, y no he vuelto a saber de el desde entonces,de modo que me vi obligada a criarla yo sola, ryu es harina de otro costal, tuve un apasionado romance con kiba seguido de una boda organizada a toda velocidad. Desde entonces las cosas estuvieron tranquiilas pero era de esperar que el pasar más tiempo en la cama que en cualquier otro lugar naciera mi segundo hijo, aunque después de eso kiba no le importaba que eso pusiera freno a sus instintos de hombre macho y me abandono, por lo cual termine cuidando a mis hijos yo sola.

-Tu no deberias quejarte, tienes un buen marido-

-¿ Te refieres a uno ligado más emocionalmente con la televisión?,si de acuerdo-

-Gaara no es tan malo- miento. La verdad es que si lo es, no es lo que se considera un marido apasionado, mi amiga dice que se tiene que mirar en el espejo cada 10 Minutos para saber que no es invisible.

-Podría atravesar la sala desnuda, con una rosa entre los dientes, y el no se daria cuenta, solo se limitaría a decir que le tapo la pantalla- en fin ... ¿ crees volver a ver a esa buena persona?-

-Naruto- puntualizo- Se llama Uzumaki Naruto y no dudo mucho volverlo a ver, a menos que sea de nuevo en el despacho de abogados.

-¿Sigues sin saber nada de Kiba?- asiento con la cabeza- ay hina - veras que pronto vas a estar mucho mejor, con un fabuloso empleo y un hombre en tu vida que sea buena persona-

-Si- puntualizo - mientras voy a lidiar con 2 pequeños moustros que necesitan un poco de tortura, en fin me tengo que ir, mañana es la entrevista y quiero descansar-

Los niños se despiden de su tia Sakura y yo tambien le doy un beso en la mejilla- Lo traere mañana temprano, porque necesito ser puntual en la entrevista de trabajo-

-Claro, aquí estaré, el mismo lugar, la misma mierda-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto estaba sentado sobre una silla de jardín de plástico, mientras Sasuke se recostaba en el sillón de imitación se piel.

-cuéntame mas-

-Era atractiva- explico naruto- Preciosa en realidad, divertida, sofisticada-

-¿pecho?-

-si, demasiado -

-¿ es que se puede tener demasiado?- dime- ¿cuando vuelves a verla?

-Bueno... tu sabes que no quiero precipitarme para iniciar otra relación-

-ósea que no le pediste el numero ¿cierto?

-exactamente no-

Esa es otra cosa en la que eran diferentes Sasuke y Naruto, el hubiera tenido esa misma noche a la encantadora Hinata entre sus sabanas, mientras que a Naruto, los procesos le iban mas lentos, siempre había sido asi, en el pasado el tenia que llenarse de valor solo para pedir una cita y eso podría tardar meses, de hecho shion fue la que lo persiguió hasta que se hicieron novios.

-¿ Como rayoz vas a convertirte en un dios del sexo, cuando dejas escapar una oportunidad como esa?-

- No querrás decir ¿ como voy a convertirme en un dios del sexo, cuando he caido tan bajo a tal grado de regresar a vivir con mis padres, dormirme temprano en una pijama a rayas, despues de que mi madre me hace la cena?

-Tienes que salir de esa casa, dobe,- ya mismo- vente a vivir conmigo-

-Si claro, de cierta forma me deprimiria mas escuchando todo lo que haces en tu habitacion-

-!Oh vamos!, eso tiene que acabarse, es mas esta misma noche, vamos a salir-

-Imposible-

-Dime por que-

-Baile en grupo, al estilo country-

-¿ Estas de broma ? - esto es peor de lo que pensaba-

- Mi madre, ya sabes, no puedo dejarla sola, me lava la ropa, se preocupa por mi bienestar-

-Hermano, esto esta acabando con la poca dignidad que te queda-

-Ya, no seas exagerado, además tener sexo rapido con cualquiera, tampoco es la solucion a todo-

-Retráctate, no sabes lo que dices- señalo asustado sasuke- bueno en ese caso mañana en la noche y no me salgas con que acompañaras a tu padre al baile de merengue-

- Genial-

-Anda amigo, te estoy haciendo un favor, tienes que relajarte y se de un lugar nuevo que abrieron en la cuidad, es un bar de solteros y divorciados que dice nuestros nombres -

De repente me siento inquieto.

-Sasuke, sabes que me cuesta decidirme-

-Todo ira bien, lo unico que necesitas es practica- señalo sasuke.

-No quiero practica con alguna divorciada desesperada-

- Pero puede que ellas si quieran contigo-

Es en este momento donde empiezo a pensar en lo diferente que seria todo, si tan solo las cosas no hubieras ocurrido de esta manera, en que extraño a shion y de que la sola idea de volver a pasar por eso de coquetear y salir con mujeres, hace que me duela el estomago

-Soy demasiado mayor y tímido para estas cosas sasuke, me gustaba estar casado-

-Pero ya no lo estas amigo, es pasado y hay que pasar de pagina.-

Lanzo un suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Mañana amigo, que no se te olvide-

- No pienso bailar con nadie que tenga raíces blancas a medio salir en el pelo, falda en medio muslo y zapatos de aguja- señalo algo asustado-

-Ya lo veremos colega- acto seguido me da una fuerte palmada en el hombro y camina hacia la puerta para irse - Ya lo veremos-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Muchas gracias por leer, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, este capitulo lo he hecho mayor parte un mi ipad y se me complica escribir en modo touch, a mi los procesos tecnologicos se me dan mal. En fin. Gracias por los rewiews, por darme la oportunidad, ya veran que no se arrepentiran. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**-ME VUELVES LOCA-**

X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estoy tumbada en la cama con Ryu, tratando de interesar a mi hijo en el concepto del sueño. Me he pasado una hora leyéndole un cuento y por fin empieza a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que los míos llevan 50 minutos tratando de mantenerse abiertos. En el mismo instante en que empieza a cerrar sus parpados, mi hija Mei entra por la puerta armando un escandalo y se deja caer en la cama, lo que provoca que mi hijo vuelva a abrir los ojos.

-Me aburro- dice Mei

-Eres demasiado pequeña para aburrirte-

-¿No te aburres a veces, mama? Nunca sales.-

-Porque soy vieja y pobre, y tengo dos hijos protestones-

Mei detecta a doggy y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Doggy es la criatura mas repugnante que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Cualquier parecido con un perro de peluche desapareció hace mucho tiempo atrás, pues la lavadora se ha encargado de acabar con el relleno. En principio le pertenecia a Mei, Kiba se había encargado de regalárselo, era en uno de esos días, donde parecía tomarse enserio el papel de padre, ¿Dónde estará ese infeliz?. Como si me leyera le mente mi hija me pregunta.

-¿Sabes algo de papa?-

Se refiere a Kiba, ya que se trata del único padre que conoce, aunque sabe que no es su verdadero padre porque ya me encargue de pasar por el doloroso trance de explicárselo cuando considere apropiado, y al parecer lo tomo bien, y agradezco que no me pregunte demasiado del tema, siempre pienso que sería una tortura el que ella quiera conocer a su verdadero padre y tener que decirle que el jamás ha tenido el mínimo interés por ella.

-No cariño, no sé nada-

- A veces, lo echo de menos-

- Ya lo se-

Yo también lo echo de menos a veces, pero con el transcurso del tiempo esas ocasiones son más escasas.

-Hija, ya ve a descansar, yo también quiero acostarme pronto, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo, muy importante.-

- Lo conseguirás mama, eres súper genial- Y se sale de la habitación dando saltitos-

Ryu a mi lado se despierta y balbucea, que quiere seguir escuchando el cuento, abro el libro otra vez y comprendo que me espera otra hora de patos, perros y demás. No es que me moleste pasar tiempo con mi hijo pero quería prepararme para la entrevista, aunque no tengo ni idea de que hacer y existe la posibilidad de que me rechacen. Lo mas probable es que termine planchando una falta muy, muy corta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto respiro cuando se dio cuenta que la sala estaba a oscuras, con la excepción de algunas luces intermitentes, porque así nadie lo reconocería. Pero para espanto de Naruto, cuando vio que su madre se quitó el abrigo y dejo al descubierto una falta vaquera y una blusa con más lentejuelas delas que había visto nunca, se le bajaron los colores del rostro. Naruto se quedó contemplando con horror a la desconocida que tenía en frente. Kushina saco un sombrero tejano y se acercó a el.

-No- se negó cuando se lo ofreció.

-No te vas a morir por adaptarte al ambiente-

-Ni hablar-

Naruto podría asegurar que nunca había pasado por un trago tan amargo como ese, a excepción de la noche que Shion le confeso su aventura con el carnicero. También había sido un mal trago.

-Es demasiado grande- protesto

- Es perfecto y estas guapísimo-

A Naruto se le vino a la vente muchos momentos , como cuando su madre había dicho que el uniforme escolar le quedaba como un guante y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que los adultos y sobre todo su madre , no siempre decían la verdad. Por supuesto ahora mismo, sabia que no estaba guapísimo. Tenía la pinta de imbécil y peor aún, era consciente de ello. Inevitablemente empezó a sonar "No_ rompas más, mi pobre corazón" _de un tocadiscos casi tan viejo como su audiencia.

-Vamos cariño. Esta es mi favorita- Su madre lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

-Pero mama, no tengo ni idea de esto-

-Solo tienes que seguir a los demás- insistió kushina

Naruto miro a su alrededor, al menos era capaz de moverse mas deprisa que la mayoría. A mitad de la canción, una anciana con un atuendo vaquero rosa fosforescente se acercó a el.

-No sabía que eres el hijo de kushina, que apuesto, me ha costado reconocerte, mira cómo has crecido-

-¿ Cuándo nos vimos por última vez? – pregunto Naruto.

-En tu primer curso del colegio- afirmo felizmente la mujer.

- Ósea, que tenía 5 años-

-¡ Madre mia!, como vuela el tiempo-

Naruto, esbozó una sonrisa de cortesía._ Cuando uno practica baile country, no vuela en absoluto _mascullo para si mismo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

-¿Qué es esto?

-Palomitas de maíz- Responde mi hija con una nota desafiante.

-¿ Y que hacen aquí?-

_Aquí_ es debajo de la cama, y a juzgar por el avanzado moho que se aprecia, deben llevar ahí, algún tiempo. Mei se encoje de hombros, como si nunca hubiera visto semejante cosa. Le lanzo una mirada de enojo y desafío pero no parece convencida ni amenazada.

-Esta noche vas a limpiar tu habitación, jovencita- decreto

Mi hija molesta se da la media vuelta, y creo que se burla de que yo este en contra de la violencia física, pero estoy pensando seriamente empezar a emplearla. Mei sabe que estoy nerviosa por la entrevista a la que me voy a someter únicamente por el bien de mis hijos y aun así no hacen nada para facilitarme las cosas. Hoy precisamente tengo que ser más puntual que nunca y, aunque el lugar de mi entrevista solo se encuentra a 10 minutos en carro, siento que hoy no voy a lograrlo. Subo a Ryu en su sillita y mi hija sube de mala gana. Cuando por fin llegamos al colegio de Mei, ella continúa sin hablarme.

-Te quiero- le digo mientras estampo un beso en su mejilla. – Aunque a veces no me caes bien-

Soy de la opinión, que no es bueno pelearse por mucho tiempo con las personas, podría pasar algo terrible y arrepentirnos después.

Acelero y miro el reloj constantemente, mientras me abro paso para llegar a casa de Sakura. ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer esto todos los días, si consigo el empleo?. Trato de recordarme lo maravilloso que será mi autoestima cuando reciba dinero ganado por mi propio esfuerzo y pueda mantener a mi familia. Estaciono mal el coche y saco rápidamente a Ryu de su sillita, mientras corro hacia la puerta .

-Te has retrasado- me dice Sakura, al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Ya lo se, con suerte llego a tiempo-

Ryu con tanta sacudida me vomita el hombro.

-¡JODER!

Sakura me quita al niño y procede a ayudarme con unas toallas húmedas el vomito en mi abrigo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dios mío?, ¿Por qué he tenido un hijo con un estomago sensible? Es el único conjunto decente, todos los demás tenían manchas de dulce o alguna otra sustancia viscosa, cortesía de mis bellos hijos-

-¿Y si no se quita?

-Tonterías- saca del armario un roseador y procede a limpiarlo a fondo- Y ahora vete-

Me precipito hacia la puerta de salida.

-Un beso para mama- Doy un beso a mi pegajoso hijo antes de salir corriendo-

-¡Buena suerte!

-Voy a necesitarla. Les quiero-

Procedo a subir rápidamente al coche, y arrancar el motor pero en cuando bajo la avenida aprecio el trafico en su máximo esplendor. ¿Por qué me hacen esto?. Genial se que no soy la persona mas maravillosa del mundo pero parece que hoy todos se empeñan en retrasarme. Necesito relajarme, generalmente no soy así, solía ser una mujer diferente, algo tímida e ingenua, supongo que a raíz de mis dos matrimonios eso quedo en el pasado. Trato de poner la radio pero lo único que hay es el disco de mi hijo con música desesperante.

-Hola- trato de esbozar una sonrisa. –Hinata Hyuga-

_ Demasiado tensa. Relaja los labios. Tranquila._

-Hola. Encantada. Soy Hinata Hyuga-

_ Mejor. Mucho mejor. _

El reloj capta mi atención y no puedo creer como el tiempo conspira en contra mia. Bajo la ventanilla y grito.

-¡Muévanse, malditos cabrones!- Si, definitivamente ya no soy tímida e ingenua.

_ ¿ Que tal? Hinata Hyuga _

No, no es suficiente. Respiro otras 10 veces mas. Mientras una cacofonía de bocinas, comienzan a sonar a mi alrededor, apoyo la cabeza en el volante y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no ponerme a llorar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto recorria su oficia de un extremo a otro, debido a que el espacio no era grande, el recorrido no resultaba agotador, pero tampoco conseguia calmarle los nervios. Se detuvo en el escritorio, reorganizo los papeles, acomodo las sillas, movio un poco los ordenadores. Miro las flores que había comprado en la mañana. Se froto las manos en un intento por calmarse mientras se preguntaba si el ambiente lograría resultar acogedor. Naruto se giro en un intento por parecer relajado.

Hola-se dijo a si mismo- Naruto Uzumaki Estiro el brazo e imagino un apretón de mano.

-No, no, serio, demasiado serio. Relájate.

Nunca había imaginado lo difícil que seria contratar a alguien, pero la agencia le había dicho que las mujeres jóvenes lo único que querrian era trabajar en el campo de las relaciones publicas y medios de comunicación, casi nunca mostraban interés en destartaladas tiendas de vehículos usados que ofrecían un sueldo bajo, condiciones terribles y expectativa de promociones nulas. Lo que significaba que iba a terminar contratando a una inadapta social o una psicópata demente como secretaria personal. Aun así le parecía sorprendente el curriculum de la persona que le llego y por eso estaba decidido a causar una buena impresión.

Sono el timbre y una llamada en la puerta de la casera

Se ajusto de nuevo la corbata y se encamino de nuevo la puerta. Cuando la abrió, sintió una ligere alarma al encontrarse con la mujer que había conocido en el despacho, la cual mostraba un atractivo aspecto sonrojado ¿ Como había dicho que se llamaba? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué hacia aquí?.

-Mierda

Naruto cerro la puerta. Era un mal momento. Se aliso el pelo y se ajusto la corbata por quinta vez, cuando se dispuso a abrir, sintió como se paralizaba, mientras escuchaba de nuevo el timbre.

-Mierda. Mierda.

Antes de que el coraje le abandonara, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Hola.- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por lo del trabajo

-¿Por lo del trabajo?

-Si, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a venir?

-No lo se

-Sera mejor que me presente como es debido. Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga y lamento mucho haber llegado tarde.

-¿Ah si? – Miro su reloj- En realidad, te esperaba dentro de media hora.

Una sombra recorrió el rostro de Hinata. Naruto la invito a pasar.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Me temo que si

-No esta mal- repuso Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Se que lo ultimo que querrías era trabajar en un cuartucho como este, con suerte tal ves no sea el peor.

-Estoy desesperada- Admitió Hinata con un suspiro melancólico.

-Entiendo-

-¿No vas a entrevistarme?

-Ah, si claro. ¿quieres que te entreviste?

-Pues esa es la idea

-Nunca he entrevistado a nadie, ni tenido secretaria- admitió con un poco de timidez . - ¿Sabes preparar el te?

-La verdad es que no-

-Ya, bueno a mi si, ponte cómoda, mientras preparo un poco- Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un par de tazas de te, mientras tomaba el curriculum de ella en sus manos, lo cual ocasiono que ella se tensara un poco-

- Licenciatura en ciencias empresariales, 5 años como secretaria en _Namikaze's y mas tarde un _empleo temporal en_ Nara Company _- Cuando nos conocimos, me pareció entender que nunca habías trabajado.

Hinata se rebutía en su asiento y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-No me gusta presumir-

- Sin embargo, parece que no te importa dar gato por liebre-

Hinata se puso de pie y le quito el curriculum de sus manos

-Tengo que irme, gracias por el te

-Espera- Por alguna razón no podía dejarla irse en ese estado, no es pensara que ella iba a convertir su negocio en algo prospero de la noche a la mañana pero realmente necesitaba a alguien para que le ayude a organizar la situación. –-¿Has usado alguna ves la computadora?

-Aprendo rápidez, Podrías enseñarme- suplico

-Hinata…

-Mira- le interumpio ella, desde la primera ves que te vi supe que existía una afinidad entre nosotros.

- Hinata …

- Por favor, necesito el trabajo. Dame una semana, trabajare una semana y si en ese tiempo no consigo que este negocio funcione como …

- ¿Namikaze's?

- Si, como Namikaze's, me despides y no pasa nada

-Hinata…

-No digas que no, por favor- tenía los ojos cuajados en lágrimas- Por favor, me siento incapaz de volver a lidiar con la bruja de la agencia de empleo.

-Hinata – repitió con paciencia- el trabajo es tuyo

Hinata atravesó el escritorio, rodeo a Naruto con sus brazos y le planto un beso en la boca muy rápidamente. El tuvo que hacer fuerza para no desplomarse en el sillón.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti- Declaro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Me basta con tu gratitud

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Cuanto antes, mejor ¿Te parece mañana?

-Entonces, está decidido ¿Nueve?

-Mejor a las diez- Esta noche Sasuke, mi mejor amigo me va a sacar a rastras a la vida de soltero, iremos a una patética discoteca para solteros y divorciados, llena de mujeres desesperadas-

-Suena genial, que lo pases bien-

-No lo soportare, ni un solo minuto- repuso Naruto- ¿Saldrás esta noche?

-¿Yo?, no. Me acostare temprano, mañana tengo que estar lista para impresionar a mi nuevo jefe.

-Te ira muy bien. He oído que se deja convencer fácilmente.

-A mi me dijeron que es una buena persona

-Hasta mañana y otra vez, te lo agradezco. Y naruto lo del titulo de ciencias empresariales es real, bueno me falto un semestre-

-Seguro que podremos sacarle provecho. ¿Qué me dices del te?

-No. Hago un te espantoso-

-Nadie es perfecto-

-Es verdad. Formaremos un gran equipo, hasta mañana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sigo a Sakura hasta su cocina.

-¿Y los niños?

-¡Me hartaron!, los encerre en el sotano

-Pero si no tienes sotano.

-¡Maldita sea!, entonces deben estar con mi madre. ¿No te importa ?

-No- admito sonriendo- ¿Qué no me vas a preguntar?

-¡Claro!- exclama- ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

Doy un puñetazo al aire a manera de los futbolistas cuando hacen una anotación. Sakura se une a la celebrcion- Esto hay que celebrarlo, saca los chocolates y galltas-

-Ahora mismo- ¿Cómo diablos lo conseguiste?

-El trabajo es en una tienda de coches usados. No te lo vas a creer, pero el dueño es el tipo que conoci en el bufete de abogados. Naruto.

-Ah Naruto- Sakura hace una mala imitación de una sonisa- La que pensaba que eras una mujer sensual y sin hijos-

- Eso es, de hecho aun lo piensa . Ademas se acaba de dar cuenta que no se usar computadoras ni preparar el te, sigo sin entender como es que me dio el trabajo-

-¿Te ofreciste acostarte con el?

- No nada de eso, aunque le dije que existía una afinidad entre nosotros

-¿Entendió lo que querías decir? – afirmo con la cabeza-¡ Madre mía! Ya sabes que probablemente querrá hacerte cosas antinaturales encima del escritorio- Suspira Sakura- ¡Que suerte tienes! ¿Y si me consigues un empleo igual?

-Mañana empiezo

-¡Genial!, podremos celebrar esta noche

-¿Esta noche?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?- pone los brazos en jarras, no me iras a fallar, he planeado esto por semanas.

-Le prometí a mi jefe que me acostaría temprano

-No se enterara, Hina, es mi única noche de libertad, donde no soy una esclava de la casa con dos niños agotadores y un esposo apático terminal

-No se

-Te prestare uno de mis conjuntos, de esos que hacen que tu trasero se vea sensual

-De acuerdo –

-No lo lamentaras, te lo prometo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

:D bueno, esta vez si pude separar entre una secuencia y otra, en el primer capítulo se me revolvía :B y no sabía muy bien cómo , con suerte y subi el capítulo, pues no sabía como utilizar la pagina, en fin, espero les guste. Como soy nueva, no espero muchos comentarios, pero igual y se agradecen


	3. Chapter 3

ME VUELVES LOCA

CAPITULO 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estoy tumbada en la bañera, tratando de mentalizarme para mi noche de juerga con Sakura. No recuerdo la última vez que fui con ella a una discoteca, cuando éramos jóvenes nos pasábamos el día arreglándonos y preparándonos para las actividades nocturnas. Hay que ver lo que me ha conducido semejante actitud: dos padres desaparecidos y una falta de dinero permanente.

-Mama, ¿no eres ya muy vieja para ir a la discoteca?

-Si- respondo a mi encantadora hija. –Muchas gracias por recordármelo.

-La madre de mi amiga no va a las discotecas.

Pero es que la madre de tu amiga es una fastidiosa ama de casa que hornea pasteles caseros y prepara sus propias bolsas de cumpleaños. No expreso esta opinión, porque quiero que mi hija crezca respetando a sus mayores, aunque algunos sean como la maldita madre de su amiga que disfruta de su vida perfecta.

-¿No te alegras de que todavía me apetezca pasármela bien?

Mei reflexiona antes de contestarme.

-Podría enseñarte unos pasos de baile para que hagas el ridículo.

-De acuerdo, adelante.

Cualquier cosa por mantenerla callada. Ahora bien, tengo la firme intención de hacer el ridículo esta noche, ya que puede transcurrir mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Vamos a ir a un espantoso bar frecuentado por empleados de oficina donde se lleva a cabo un mercado de carne fresca. Además el precio de las bebidas es excesivo y la música suena a tal volumen que resultara imposible entablar una conversación. Creo que será horrible, lo que es un signo evidente de que me estoy haciendo vieja antes de tiempo.

Mientras Mei me enseña esos horrorosos pasos de baile, que la verdad solo me dejan en claro que los programas de televisión solo fomentan que mi hija en futuro sepa como desempeñar un trabajo en un teibol dance, me termino de arreglar, mientras cambio y doy de cenar a Ryu. En eso suena el timbre. Seguro es la niñera, se llama Tenten, y me la ha recomendado una amiga, según dicen es muy buena, sin embargo Tenten se ha presentado con su novio Lee y eso me resulta de lo más sospechoso. Todos los Lee que conozco han sido enfermos lascivos con más tentáculos que un pulpo, lo peor es que les he dejado para la cena y por error les mencione que pueden tomar lo que quieran ( incluyendo las cervezas ), sin mencionar que me da dolor de cabeza como se están "sobando" como se decía en mis tiempos, sus muslos entre si y ellos piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero ya es tarde para decirle a Sakura que no puedo ir.

-Estas muy guapa, mama- me dice Mei

-Gracias, cariño.

-¿Vas a encontrarnos un padre nuevo esta noche?.

No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que me duele su pregunta.

-Me parece poco probable- El tipo de hombre que voy a conocer en esa discoteca será posiblemente del que deba huir como la peste.

-De acuerdo, no volveré tarde, a la cama a las nueve, sean buenos – entonces me giro a Tenten y Lee- Y ustedes también, sobre todo ustedes.

o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Sakura entro alegremente en el salón, Gaara, Yumi y Ayami , se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo un programa de deportes. Decir que estaban pegados al televisor era quedarse corto. Ninguno de ellos miro en la dirección de Sakura.

-¡TACHAN!- Exclamo ella en un intento de provocar, algún tipo de reacción.

Con aire desganado, Yumi y Ayami apartaron la vista de los jadeantes famosos de tercera categoría, en cambio Gaara, sus ojos siguieron adheridos a los pechos exuberantes y saltarines de la famosa "Stunade –senju". Sus hijas ya bañadas y enfundadas en pijama presentaban un aspecto adorable. Yumi se chupaba los mechones de su largo cabello rosa mientras que Ayami que apenas tenia pelo , se contentaba con el chupete. Mientras su marido no tenía nada de adorable.

-¿Parezco una mujer capaz de despedazar a un hombre y comérselo vivo?

-Si- respondió Yumi, que era toda la aportación que una niña de 3 años podría dar, Ayami con 12 meses , aplaudió con entusiasmo. Gaara por fin levanto la vista.

-Si- dijo antes de devolver su atención al televisor.

Solo hasta cierto punto Sakura estaba dispuesta a echarle la culpa al trabajo de Gaara. Llevaba 10 años con el mismo trabajo monótono, abriéndose paso diario al tráfico, cada vez peor, ir a oficinas, reparar equipos informáticos que invariablemente habían sido inundados por el café, o golpeados por algún objetos, pero esto no solo estaba destruyendo su alma, sino también su matrimonio. A los 32 años, no entendía como no podía ser más ambicioso, y tratar de buscar un mejor empleo.

La mayor parte de las discusiones que mantenían últimamente tenía que ver con el hecho de que, en palabras de Gaara, Sakura se daba la gran vida al quedarse en casa cuidando a las niñas.

Gaara se quejaba de su suerte, porque lo único que tenía que hacer después de un dia de trabajo era, sentarse el tiempo suficiente en ver la tele, pedir su cena y tumbarse en su cama, en cuando Sakura no terminaba su jornada hasta que caía rendida en la cama, sin fuerzas para hablar y aún menos para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Y menos mal, porque desde hace mucho tiempo la actividad bajo la sabana no era demasiado intensa. Sakura podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que ella y Gaara habían tenido relaciones desde el nacimiento de Ayami. Por el contrario, se quedaría sin dedos de las manos y pies, a la hora de calcular las discusiones sin sentido que habían mantenido durante el mismo tiempo.

Sakura cargo su bolso, era hora de marcharse. Pensó en despedirse de Gaara con un beso pero cambio de opinión.

-Hasta luego- dijo

Gaara suspiro profundamente. –Si-

Sakura se dirigió al vestíbulo y agarro su saco, antes de ponérsela se miró en el espejo entero junto a la puerta. _ Estas preciosa _se dijo. Bueno exactamente preciosa no, pero desde luego muy pasable. Nada que unos kilitos de menos y un estiramiento fácil no quitaran.

_ Bestia sexual – gruño—Grr . _De pronto una oleada de incertidumbre la invadió y se quedó mirándose en el espejo_. __Eres una bestia sexual__- _se dijo con firmeza_- Y no permitas que tu marido ni ninguna otra persona te convenzan de lo contrario._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto y Sasuke se bajaron del taxi y atravesaron la calle en dirección de la discoteca. Por encima de sus cabezas se miraba un letrero en neón que decía: CINCUENTA POR CIENTO. Sin duda, se trataba de una divertida alusión al hecho de que el 50% de los matrimonios terminaban en divorcio, estadística que Naruto estaba mas que familiarizado gracias a su amable abogado. La acera estaba abarcada por mujeres a medio vestir que no parecían consientes del frio ni que de ese tipo de ropa no le favorecían a sus muslos.

Naruto empezaba a dar marcha atrás.

-Solo de pensarlo, me cuesta respirar.

Sasuke agarro a Naruto del codo y lo condujo hacia su funesto destino.

-Naruto, si fueras una cría de foca ya te habría golpeado con un palo hasta matarte.

-Sasuke, entiéndelo, hace 15 años que no piso una discoteca. Y ya entonces las odiaba.

-Tranquilo- respondió Sasuke- Va a ser genial.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de genial?

-Muchas mujeres. Muy poca ropa.

-No estoy preparado para esto.

Su poco comprensivo amigo, lo obligo a atravesar la puerta y pago la tarifa para entrar. Naruto jamás había visto tal ambiente. Ahogo un grito, mientras paseaba la vista por la sala, por todas partes se veía mujeres con la pinta de prostitutas.

-Bueno- dijo Sasuke- no esta nada mal ¿eh?

Naruto se encontraba estupefacto.

-Veo gente divorciada- acertó a decir entre jadeos, con una vos sacada de la película _"el sexto sentido". _Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Pues ya acostúmbrate colega. Ahora eres uno de ellos.

-Sonríe, hombre- le siseo Sasuke- pareces un psicópata asesino.

-No puedo-

-No muerden.

-Seguro que si- preso de los nervios, Naruto inspecciono a las mujeres.-Se nota que muerden.

-¿No pensaras que el divorcio ha afectado tu autoestima?- Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

Naruto exhalo un suspiro. –Lo siento- Sasuke también exhalo.

-El tío Sasuke cuidara de ti. ¿Alguna vez te has metido en un lio por mi culpa?

-Si- respondió Naruto.

Su amigo adopto una expresión resentida. –Solo aquella vez-

-Y Shion, nunca dejo de recordármelo.

-Bueno Shion es agua pasada. ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Eres demasiado quisquilloso.

-Pero es que todas tiene brazos de cargador de muelles.

-¿Ves a que me refiero? – Sasuke señalo el extremo contrario de la pista. –Esas dos no están mal-

Naruto siguió el dedo de su amigo. En lo alto de una mesa, al otro lado de la sala Hinata Hyuga, su nueva secretaria, y una amiga suya estaban ejecutando un baile al estilo Britney Spears. Naruto tuvo que mirar dos veces, pues no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Te apetece pasar un rato con ellas?

-Puede que si.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo.

-Venga, vamos.- Apresuro Naruto.

La cerveza de Sasuke se detuvo a medio camino hacia sus labios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia ellas, Sasuke no daba crédito a la repentina actitud de su amigo. -¿Qué has hecho con mi amigo "_ la cría de foca a medio morir"-_

-¿Pero no esto era lo que querías que hiciera?- Naruto avanzo hasta detenerse frente a Hinata y su amiga, ellos las observaban, Naruto no se había percatado de aquella aptitud en la entrevista de trabajo, si podría calificarse de esa manera e ignoraba como podría serle de utilidad durante las horas de oficina, pero el hecho de que su secretaria supiera moverse de aquel modo, le alegraba de sobremanera.

-Hola- dijo Naruto tras unos momentos.

Hinata bajo la vista y quedo petrificada.

-Hola- respondió, mientras a toda prisa se tiraba hacia abajo el vestido.

-Así que te ibas a acostar temprano- observo Naruto.

-Y esta es tu patética discoteca para solteros- Hinata esbozo una amplia sonrisa y Naruto la ayudo a bajar de la mesa. -No hago esto habitualmente- aclaro.

-Lastima- respondió Naruto. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de encontrarse con alguien.

La amiga de Hinata que también había dejado de bailar, fue rodeada en la cintura por los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal si alguien nos pone al corriente? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-Les presento a Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

-Y ella es Sakura- Añadió Hinata.

- Y esta es Hinata- dijo Naruto a su amigo, mientras se fijaba en que este aun seguía con las manos en la cintura de Sakura. –Hinata es mi nueva secretaria, va a convertir a mi horrible tienda de coches usados en un imperio, aunque no sabe usar la computadora, ni preparar el té.

-¿Y qué más da?- Sasuke brindo a Hinata su sonrisa más resplandeciente y luego se froto las manos. –Señoritas, ¿Nos permiten invitarlas a una copa?

-¿ No era mala idea mezclar el trabajo y el placer?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Dadas las circunstancias, considero que resulta de lo más agradable- respondió Naruto al tiempo que sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez en la calle, el aire gélido golpeo el rostro de Naruto como una bofetada. Hinata se encontraba de pie a su lado, un tanto sonrojada por el frio. Naruto sintió deseos de besarla, lo que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño, porque no se le había ocurrido que alguna vez iba a querer besar a otra mujer que no fuera Shion. No es que le hubiera invadido una oleada de lujuria por su secretaria-aunque unos cuantos pensamientos lujuriosos si andaban extraviados por ahí- se trataba mas bien del agradecimiento por el hecho de que Sasuke no hubiera podido endosarle una bestia esa noche. Además no se le ocurría mejor forma de pasar esa situación que con Hinata.

Volvio la vista hacia Sasuke, su amigo se encontraba entrelazado con la atractiva de Sakura. Sasuke nunca había considerado su condición de soltero un problema. A pesar de su gran amistad eran muy diferentes. Naruto siempre deseo una vida hogareña estable, dos hijos. Coche familiar, barbacoa de ladrillo y una linda casa. Tal ves algunas personas nacían con el gen del matrimonio y otras no. De ser cierto, su amigo carecía definitivamente de ese gen.

Mientras el reflexionaba sobre estos asuntos, Hinata caminaba alado de el soportando el frio y tiritaba bajo su fino abrigo. Había en ella cierta fragilidad que incitaba a Naruto a sentirse protector. Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a dirigirse hacia la parada de taxis, cuando llegaron, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y tomo la palabra:

-Sakura y yo nos vamos en el mismo taxi.

Hinata puso cara de preocupación, como era natural y se acercó a su embriagada amiga, jalándola del brazo.

-Saku,¿ segura que estarás bien?, me preocupas, no estás en tus 5 sentidos y ni siquiera te molesto que Sasuke te estuviera agarrando el trasero toda la noche mientras se besaban descaradamente.

-Estaré perfectamente Hina, no te preocupes por mí.

Dicho esto, regreso tambaleándose alado de Sasuke, también borracho.

-¡Hasta luego, colega!- grito Sasuke a Naruto mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Acto seguido le dedico un giño pícaro al tiempo que introducía a Sakura en el taxi.

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando el vehículo se alejó.

-Debería haberme ido con ella- empezó a morderse una uña- ¿Se puede confiar en él?

-Desde luego que no- respondió Naruto.

La frente de Hina se arrugo más a causa de la inquietud- Me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Ya que nuestros respectivos amigos se han ido juntos. ¿Compartimos también un taxi?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Con los ojos cerrados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El taxi se detiene frente a mi puerta, al igual que la escena en los bailes lentos, se trata de una situación embarazosa. ¿Acaso no ya soy mayor para seguir preocupándome por estas cosas?. El ambiente en el taxi es cálido y la compañía agradable. No me quiero marchar, pero antes de que la situación pueda estropearse me deslizo sobre el asiento para apartarme de Naruto.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Rebosante de alegría y entusiasmo, acuérdate.

-Hare todo lo posible.

-Ha sido estupendo-Dice Naruto- Gracias.

-¿Crees que mi jefe se de cuenta de que me he pasado la noche bebiendo y bailando y me ponga de patitas en la calle?

-Lo primero, quizá, lo segundo, de ninguna manera.

Una vez fuera del taxi, respondo:

-Lo he pasado muy bien. Buenas noches.

Naruto me sonríe y acto seguido cierra la puerta del taxi antes de mirarme por última vez.

-Adiós.

Mientras se aleja, agito la mano, luego observo como se aleja y me pregunto si el contaba con que lo invite a pasar para tomar un café o algo, me falta entrenamiento para interpretar las señales, es uno de los peores síntomas de ser divorciada. Al abrir la puerta, decido hacer todo el ruido posible para mi niñera. Tenten y Lee están sentados castamente en el sofá, veo las latas de cerveza vacías y una pizza a medio comer. Tal vez fui injusta con ellos al pensar mal, puede que hayan pasado la noche viendo televisión y cenando.

-Hola- saludo- ¿todo bien?

-Sí, los niños están perfectamente.

-Muy bien- respondo mientras busco dinero en mi bolso y se lo entrego. –Bueno gracias por todo.

En el momento que llegan a la puerta, me doy cuenta que algo se asoma por debajo de uno de los cojines, tiro del objeto y con cuidado de no tocarlo mas de lo necesario.

-Toma- le dijo a Tenten antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar- Puede que lo necesites.

Extiendo el dedo del que cuelga la ofensiva prenda y devuelvo la micro tanga a su dueña.

Con aire altivo, Tenten me lo arranca de un tirón y sale corriendo sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas. Tengo que sonreír para mis adentros antes de recordarme que nunca, jamás permitiré que mi hija trabaje como niñera.

o.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Estoy sentada tras el escritorio de Naruto y quien me viera se daría cuenta al instante de que sufro una resaca monumental.

-¿Mas café?- pregunta el.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Aunque me encuentro a medio morir, podría enamorarme de este hombre. Tiene la paciencia de un santo, además de un toque maestro con el hervidor de agua. Me entrega otra taza de intensa y estimulante cafeína.

-Por lo que veo, tendré que aumentar el presupuesto para las bebidas calientes.

-No, esto no pasa muy a menudo, lo de anoche fue un caso aislado, te lo aseguro- He llegado a la conclusión de que a mi edad la mezcla de alcohol y minifaldas no son convenientes.

-Lastima-Mi nuevo jefe me sonríe por encima de su taza y eso hace que me sienta nerviosa.

Examino los montones de papeles que se alzan enfrente a mi y me esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza quieta mientras desplazo los ojos. –No parece un gran comienzo de mis medidas de choque para sacar a flote tu imperio económico, lo siento.

-Estos asuntos llevan su tiempo, por el momento quédate sentada y empápate del ambiente.

-Tenemos que hablar de mis funciones.

-¿Ah sí?

-Veras- digo yo- la verdad es que no me veo como secretaria.

-¿Acaso por qué careces por completo de las técnicas de secretariado?- bromea Naruto.

-Entre otras cosas.

- Y dime ¿Qué quieres ser? – pregunta el- ¿directora general?¿jefa ejecutiva?, ¿vicepresidenta de sujetapapeles?.

-Me veo más como una ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial. -_Aun debo estar borracha, pienso yo-_

_-_Ah, perfecto.

-Elaborare estrategias y declaraciones de objetivos, confía en mí, será pan comido.

Cuando le entrego mi taza para que la rellene de nuevo, la puerta de la oficina se abre de improvisto. Una mujer joven, de físico atractivo, vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa deportiva, se encuentra en el umbral y resopla, como si le faltara el aliento y Naruto se muestra tan desconcertado que solo puede tratarse de una persona.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? – pregunto en tono jovial, mientras que Naruto sigue paralizado, de pie. La recién llegada se gira bruscamente para mirarme. Ahora le toca a ella quedarse desconcertada.

-Hola Shion- dice Naruto tras una incómoda pausa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy entrenando- voy a participar de nuevo en un maratón.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta el.

-Otra vez- replica ella con sequedad- Me faltan unos kilómetros y tengo que practicar.

No puede evitar que los ojos se le vallan en mi dirección y francamente, a mi no me engaña. Hay decenas de parque en los que podría haber elegido para entrenar, no tiene la menor necesidad de arriesgarse al envenenamiento por dióxido de carbono recorriendo las aceras que rodean la tienda de vehículos usados por Naruto. Además esta seca de los pies a la cabeza, estoy habituada al fraude a gran escala, por lo que detecto los indicios reveladores a mil metros de distancia. Sin embargo no parece que a Naruto le suceda lo mismo.

-Se me ha ocurrido acercarme a saludarte.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta el.

Se me escapa una sonrisa de modo que entierro mi cara en la pila de papeles y finjo estar ocupada, mis oídos no tiene problemas a la hora de concentrarse, claro esta, incluso cuando Shion baja el tono de voz.

-Sigo siendo tu mujer-sisea ella.

-Solo te quedan unas semanas- puntualiza Naruto- He firmado los papeles de divorcio.

-Naruto, estoy tratando de ser considerada en lo referente a ese asunto.

-Yo también.

Shion me lanza una mirada mordaz, dando por entender que no quiere hablar del tema en mi presencia. Naruto sigue su mirada.

-¡Ah!- dice- Te presento a Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.-

Me pongo de pie y me paro junto a Naruto, no sé por qué pero la presencia de esta mujer me irrita hasta límites insospechados y creo que ella también tiene el mutuo sentimiento. Shion es hermosa su melena a la mitad de la espalda y rubia se mueve de forma seductora, su figura es tan buena que muchas la apuñalarían y yo me incluyo en esa lista, pero se percibe que es antipática y ya tiene pequeñas arrugas, aunque creo que es mas joven que yo, un vejestorio con 2 hijos. Por mucho que lo intento no comprendo como Naruto podía formar pareja con ella. No se lo merece ni por casualidad.

-Soy la ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial de Naruto.-me presento.

-Mi … ayudante ejecutiva- corea Naruto con cierta vacilación y me lanza una mirada de desconcierto.

-Y asesora comercial- apunto.

-Y asesora comercial.

Naruto y yo sonreímos alegremente. Shion, sin embargo parece muy disgustada.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunta.

-Eh … - dice mi jefe

-Desde hace siglos- le informo- Vamos a ampliar el negocio a escala internacional.

-Vaya- dice Shion-, eso es estupendo, si, estupendo claro que si- La verdad no da la impresión de que le parezca estupendo.

-¿Podemos ayudarla en algo más?

-Eh … no- dice Shion, vuelve la vista a Naruto, en busca de ayuda o algún aporte, pero el parece zombi. –Bueno me tengo que marchar.

-Claro, hasta luego. –dice Naruto.

Me lanza una mirada gélida como diciendo que abre ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, yo me pregunto por qué una mujer que acaba de abandonar a su marido ha mostrado ser tan malévola con alguien quien claramente considera una rival. Sin despedirse de mi, se da la media vuelta y sale, miro como esquiva algunos charcos, desde la ventana y se sube a su BMW, Esbozo la sonrisa propia de que mis intuiciones y su pociones eran correctas. A mi no me engañaba. Miro hacia Naruto , de pronto se pone triste y eso me parte el corazón.

-Ojala fueras mi abogada- comenta en voz baja.

-Así que esa es la mujer que desconoce las estrías, ¿viene a saludarte con frecuencia?

-Nunca.- se frota la barbilla y en su rostro se muestra la confusión. –Es la primera vez, te lo aseguro.

-Quiere que vuelvas- afirmo yo.

-No digas tonterías- Naruto se echa a reir ante la sugerencia.

-Hablo enserio, las mujeres entendemos estos asuntos-

No voy a contarle que la vi subirse a su coche y eso del entrenamiento era pura patraña.

– Puede que el machete el carnicero este perdiendo atractivo.

-Ya me han hecho esa broma.

Vuelvo a sentarme en el escritorio y resisto la tentación de tumbarme sobre el y quedarme dormida. Naruto me pasa otra taza de café.

-Perdona por no haberte invitado anoche a pasar a mi casa.

-No, nada de eso, no te preocupes. –Suspira- ¿ Entonces vamos a ampliar el negocio a escala internacional?

Le dedico una sonrisa, y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pues da la casualidad de que mañana tengo una reunión importante con un empresario japonés- Vamos a hablar sobre el futuro concesionario de vehículos. -Naruto se aproxima a mi, es un hombre tan agradable que me hace sentir cosas extrañas por dentro, y no es esa mi intención, en absoluto.

-Entonces ¿me acompañas? –pregunta el.

-Ya lo veras- respondo- seré tu mejor carta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

:D ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Espero les esté gustando la historia, estuve pensando y me parece que esto da como para seis o más capítulos, aun no estoy segura, pero lo estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible.

Para los que saben, tengo un canal en YouTube, y bueno me andan preguntando cuando subiré nuevo video, pues les aseguro que mi intención es subirla este fin de semana, pero no prometo nada, por favor sean pacientes, no es fácil para mí, y aunque no lo parezca hacer los videos me consume mucho tiempo, no tengo un solo día libre y tengo que hacerlo por ratos y por eso me tardo tanto.

¡PERO DE QUE LO SUBO, LO SUBO! X)

Un beso, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

ME VUELVES LOCA

CAPITULO 4

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura abrió los ojos y se reincorporo en la cama, Sasuke enfundado en un traje elegante, se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-Tengo que irme- anuncio.

La beso suavemente y le mordió un poco el labio inferior, acto seguido introdujo su mano entre las sabanas y le acaricio el pecho, Sakura sintió una oleada de placer crecer desde sus entrañas, justo como la que sintió la noche anterior.

-Pero me gustaría repetir.

-Sasuke, es demasiado complicado- Sakura sacudió su cabeza, ni siquiera debió haber pasado la primera vez y no quería ni pensar el cómo le iba a explicar a su marido, su ausencia de anoche.

Sakura miro alrededor de ella, ahora que se fijaba _por que anoche, la verdad solo se fijó en la_ _cama_ el apartamento Sasuke era realmente elegante, vivía en una zona de condominios donde podría jurar que vivía solo gente soltera, también noto que el apartamento estaba rodeado de cosas de cristal y sofás de piel, los cuales estarían totalmente destrozados si sus hijas pusieran sus pequeñas manitas en ellos, hasta las sabanas eran de seda, tenían ese tacto que incitaba a envolverte y no salir de ellas, no como las que tenía su propia cama sacadas de una promoción al 50% en los almacenes B&H.

Mientras tanto Sasuke recorría la espalda desnuda de Sakura, no cabía duda de que era un hombre atractivo a mas no poder y por supuesto un amante inolvidable.

-Me lo ha pasado bien.

-Yo también-jadeo Sakura.

Sasuke acababa de afeitarse y olía a loción de menta de precio excesivo. Sasuke la beso de nuevo de forma suave y pausada, recorriéndole toda la cavidad de la boca, Sakura se afianzo a el, sabiendo que lo que quería era almacenar recuerdos, ya que difícilmente lo volvería a ver.

-Sasuke, yo nunca había hecho nada parecido.

-¿Ah no?- se rio Sasuke-Pues yo si.

-No te burles- Sakura le dio un golpe en el codo.

-No me burlo- contesto- de echo formas parte de una larga fila de mujeres casadas a las que he atraído con señuelos a mi nido de amor, con el propósito de seducirlas.

-¿Enserio?

-No. Eres la única, te lo prometo.

Pero Sakura no sabia si podía creérselo de verdad. Le costaba imaginar que alguien como el estuviera escaso de mujeres –casadas o no- deseosas de mantener calientes sus sabanas.

-Venga si quieres te llevo a casa, me queda en el camino.

-Prefiero que no.

-Bien, entonces disfruta de las instalaciones.

-Gracias.

Era temprano, pero tenía que empezar a ponerse en marcha, tenía unas hijas que alimentar, una casa que limpiar y un marido al cual ofrecerle disculpas, menos mal que precisamente hoy Ino una amiga de Hinata, iba a llevar a Ryu a un nuevo centro recreativo infantil, el estómago se le revolvía de imaginar que haría Gaara, si Hinata se presentara con su hijo a su casa, preguntando por ella, cuando no había rastro de la dueña de la casa.

-No te des prisa, quiero imaginarte en mi casa mientras estoy trabajando, aunque si estas esperando que me valla para revisar mis cosas, de una vez te aviso que las fotografías comprometedoras de mis ex novias están en una caja de zapatos dentro del closet.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa. -¿Por quién me tomas?-

Sasuke la beso apasionadamente.

-Por una mujer hermosa y muy, muy sensual- soltó a Sakura y se encamino a la puerta.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión, llámame siempre que puedas.

-Si- dijo Sakura, sabiendo de más, que jamás lo haría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me siento motivada, creo firmemente en lo que hago, me he recuperado y he decidido ordenar todos los documentos, aunque ahora mismo Naruto este aterrorizado mas que agradecido por el hecho de que están por todas partes y parece un mar de papeles. Admito que de momento el desorden es mayor que cuando empecé, pero se que la situación es transitoria.

Haría este trabajo solo por diversión, enserio ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esta hora en casa?. Imagino que planchando, lavando o limpiando cualquier superficie de dudosa sustancia viscosa que hayan dejado mis bellos hijos. En la oficina, la jornada ha transcurrido con calma, lo que no es tan bueno, pero amenos Naruto y yo hemos tenido tiempo de platicar y conocernos mejor. Ahora se que ha vuelto a vivir con sus padres y que detesta la situación, que no tenía la intención de dedicarse a la venta de coches y que aún no comprende el por qué es que lo hace. Se que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener hijos y que estaba muy enamorado de su mujer y se que Shion debe estar loca de remate por haberlo dejado, aunque sospecho que aunque tiene poco cerebro, ella también opina lo mismo.

¿Por qué no pude conocer hombres buenos como Naruto, en mi tortuoso camino del amor? Y ¿Por qué las mujeres que tienen hombres buenos, terminan dejándolos por un hijo de puta?. ¡Ay, que cruel es la vida!

Pongo fin a mis pensamientos internos cuando empieza a sonar el teléfono de la oficina, ambos tenemos problemas al localizarlo ya que se encuentra enterrado en una montaña de papeles – perfectamente organizados- debo añadir, lo que pasa es que a simple vista no da esa impresión. Por fin doy con el aparato.

-Uzumaki Naruto internacional – respondo al tiempo que le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Es Shion, que se identifica con un tono un tanto seco para mi gusto.

_-"Doña culo de aerobics_"- anuncio a Naruto, moviendo los labios en silencio.

Con un sonido de desgana, coge el aparato. –Hola Shion- dice con un tono animado. Levanto los pulgares, en señal de aprobación.

-Sí, sí, sí, si- corea él.

Maldita sea, así no hay quien se entere de la conversación.

-Sí, sí, si – prosigue- sí, sí, de acuerdo, adiós.

Cuelga y no dice nada.

-Soy tu asistente ejecutiva y asesora comercial – le recuerdo – Eso significa que debes contármelo todo.

Naruto tiene una mirada perdida.

-Quiere verme, esta noche.

-¿Aceptaste?

Naruto se encoje de hombros. -¿Qué otra cosa debía decir?

Esto no tiene buena pinta pienso yo, no, no la tiene en absoluto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El taxi tardo una eternidad en llegar, ¿Qué clase de servicios son esos? , aunque claro, que se puede esperar de los taxistas cuando aparte de ir lento y tardar en llegar al lugar, te cobran una cantidad excesiva de dinero. Sakura intento llamar a Hinata a su casa, pero era evidente de que se había marchado a su trabajo, intento localizarla en el móvil, pero no contestaba, aunque la verdad, no estaba segura de que decirle, lo mejor sería enfrentar primero a Gaara. Después de un trayecto tortuoso, bajo del taxi y le pago al conductor, bajo con cautela, sentía las piernas temblarle y el corazón se le salía, pero se preparó mentalmente para afrontar las consecuencias, esquivo los cochecitos de sus hijas que se habían quedado en el jardín y subio por las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta. Cuando trato de meter las llaves, la puerta se abrió y ahi estaba Gaara con un aspecto de indignación.

-¡Gracias a dios! – exploto- ¡has vuelto!.

-Gaara – empezó a decir ella- puedo explicarte…

-¡No me lo digas!- levanto la mano- te emborrachaste y caíste inconsciente en casa de Hinata.

-Yo… -Sakura se quedó perpleja y con la boca abierta- Si.

-Las niñas no han desayunado aun- protesto- y llego tarde, me voy, hasta luego.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta a toda prisa, y se subió a su coche para dirigirse a su empresa. Sakura de quedo mirándolo hasta que se perdió por las calles y se preguntó si debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada por el hecho de que a su marido no le interese demasiado, donde había pasado la noche o ¿acaso debería sentirse aún mas culpable, por el hecho de que su marido deposite tanta confianza en ella?. A lo mejor solo se trataba de que Gaara era incapaz de creer que otro hombre la considerara atractiva. ¿Por qué la vida y el amor tenían que ser tan complicados?. Debió de haberse metido de monja como a los trece y ahora no tendría esos problemas.

Yumi se acercó a la puerta, tenía puesto su traje de ballet y sus alas de hada, no tenia cepillado su cabello por lo que estaba todo enmarañado como el de una bruja loca.

-Mami- gimoteo- muero de hambre.

Sakura también se moría de hambre, pero no de comida, si no de cariño y compresión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al final de la jornada, Sasuke asomo su cabeza pro la oficina de Naruto y retrocedió espantado- aunque solo una parte de su horror era fingido- al ver el suelo lleno de papeles.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Sasuke atravesó el umbral y busco el sillón de imitación de piel donde siempre se sentaba cuando visitaba a Naruto, se sentó y subió los pies al escritorio.

-Me están organizando- Explico Naruto

-¿Así lo llaman ahora? ¿no? – Sasuke levanto el dedo de en medio.

Fuera lo que fuera la organización Naruto pensaba que tener a Hinata en la oficina era genial, por la compañía más que nada, tener un negocio estaba bien, pero siempre estaba solo, mirando las cuatro paredes y esperando que algún cliente se digne a aparecer. Lo mismo le pasaba con Shion, siempre se quedaba en casa esperando a que regresara. Naruto suspiro y se preguntó cuando cicatrizaría la herida. Siempre que avanzaba, aparecía Shion como caída del cielo provocando que su ánimo de desplome por los suelos, no tenía ni idea de por qué había accedido a encontrarse con ella hoy por la noche, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su motivo para reunirse. Probablemente sería algo sobre el dinero, los abogados y el divorcio, ya que era los únicos temas de conversación que mantenía con ella últimamente.

-¿ Y dónde esta la encantadora de Hinata?

-La envié a casa temprano – explico Naruto- tenía un aspecto terrible y una resaca monumental.

-Si claro.

-Fue una noche estupenda ¿no?

La verdad es que solo lo fue por Hinata, ya que el volver a ir solo con Sasuke, esperando cazar mujeres era un espanto, prefería comerse las uñas de los pies, antes de volver a pisar una discoteca.

-Me la pase muy bien- prosiguió Naruto.

-Yo también. Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Entonces Hinata y tu…

-¿Hinata y yo que?

- Amigo,¿ ha pasado tanto tiempo, que tengo que dibujarte un diagrama?.

-Ah, te refieres a eso –Naruto se ruborizo un poco- Pues claro que no, apenas la conozco, aunque ya sé que no es razón suficiente para algunos –clavo sus ojos en Sasuke- y ahora según dice es mi ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial, así que no hay que mezclar el trabajo y el placer.

- Si todos hicieran caso a eso, los congresos no existiría. ¡Oh vamos!, confiaba en que amenos hubiera coqueteo, un poco de química.

-Hinata puede ser una mujer guapa, preciosa si quieres, pero mi relación con ella sigue siendo puramente platónica.

-¿Sabes por qué? – Sasuke lo apunto- porque los dos se comportan como un par de cachorros desolados a los que temen al compromiso.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ja!, ¿y tu cuando tuviste una novia formal por última vez?

-Pues mira, ayer mismo.

-¿Ayer? ¿Te refieres a la amiga de Hinata? ¿Sakura?.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de afirmación. –El problema es que es casada y tiene hijos.

-Dos.

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-Hinata y yo nos la hemos pasado hablando como colegialas toda la tarde. Mira Sasuke olvídala ¿sí?.

-¿Cuántos hijos se necesitan para que la idea me desanime?

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Pero es que esta vez me ha dado fuerte- confeso Sasuke, y dio un sorbo a la cerveza que le había dado Naruto.-

-Esta vez tienes que olvidarte, es de ese caso donde muchos pueden salir perjudicados.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-Sasuke, el mundo está lleno de mujeres guapas y solteras, de hecho ya conoces a varias, no te metas en problemas. A mi me ocurrió justo lo contrario –prosiguió Naruto- y es horrible, horrible te lo aseguro. No le hagas eso a otro hombre, puede que sea un tipo estupendo que no se lo merezca.

- Y también puede que sea un imbécil que se lo haya ganado a pulso- Salto Sasuke del sillón como un resorte -¿Acaso las casadas se acuestan con otro hombre, cuando son felices en su matrimonio?

Naruto dio un respingo de dolor.

-Perdona, colega- Se excusó Sasuke, un poco avergonzado- No era mi intención herirte.

-No, pero ya ves lo mucho que duele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura y yo estamos sentadas en la mesa de su cocina y las dos tenemos a un niño entre las rodillas. Aun me quedan 15 minutos antes de pasar a recoger a Mei a su escuela y averiguar si sigue odiándome o no.

-Me ha dejado irme a casa temprano porque, según él, no tenía buen aspecto.-le explico.

-¿se ha dado cuenta que estabas mal? –Sakura pone cara de impacto- ¿ha notado que estas viva?

-Sí.

-Ese tipo es increíble- se admira Sakura- En todo caso, es verdad que tienes mala cara.

-Tú también.

Sakura, por algún motivo, esquiva mi mirada.

-¿Qué tal tu día en la oficina?- pregunta.

-Agotador. Quería darle una buena impresión a Naruto para que aun siga conmigo.

-¿Aun hablamos de trabajo?

-Quería demostrarle que soy dinámica pero he demostrado todo lo contrario. No debí haber permitido que me convencieras de salir. Esta noche me acostare temprano.

-El asunto parece prometedor entonces ¿eh?- Sakura sonríe.

- No, nada de eso, el es un hombre demasiado bueno para mi, ya sabes que solo me relaciono con mujeriegos, pervertidos e idiotas, Naruto no parece nada de eso. Además aun parece ligado emocionalmente a su mujer.

-¡Hay vamos! ¿Empezaras el dramatismo Hinata?, deja de leer esos libros de autoayuda.

-Bueno, ya, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?, ¿el encantador de Sasuke te trajo a casa temprano y a salvo?

-Bueno, ya sabes…

Interrumpo mis preparativos para marcharme en unos minutos y mis cejas se fruncen.

-Lo sabría si no te anduvieras con tanto misterio- le contesto.

La puerta principal se abre y se cierra de un portazo e instantes después, Gaara aparece en la cocina y arroja su abrigo sobre la silla más cercana.

-Ah- dice, dirigiéndose a mí- la otra depravada emerge de la superficie. Confió en que Sakura no te mantuviera despierta con sus ronquidos, no los aguanto, hace que tiemblen las paredes.

Me echó a reír, porque la verdad no sé qué otra cosa hacer. Gaara atraviesa la cocina en dirección al salón y caigo en cuenta que no le dirigió la palabra a su mujer, no la ha besado, ni siquiera ha notado su existencia. ¿Acaso todas las relaciones acaban por tener semejante desenlace?. La sola idea me deprime.

Compruebo que Gaara no puede oírnos, de todos modos bajo el tono de voz:

-¿No volviste anoche?

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

-¿En toda la noche?

-Mi demente amiga vuelve a negar.

-¿Estás loca? – Creo que la pregunta está de más.

Sakura hace un gesto afirmativo.

-Y ni siquiera ibas a contármelo- no me lo creo, ella siempre me cuenta todo, nunca han existido secretos entre nosotras. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si te traía a mi hijo hoy? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme que estabas actuando como una idiota?.

Bajo mi tono de voz, aún más:

-¿Qué le ibas a decir a Gaara?

-Ha sido un caso único- explica Sakura- y fue una estupidez ¿de acuerdo?.

-¡No me digas!- exclamo.

Sakura se da la media vuelta y me clava las pupilas.

-Si te digo y no quiero que la cosa valla a más.

-¿Piensas volver a verlo?- percibo que mi amiga tiene una lucha interna, es cierto que no apruebo lo que hizo, pero tampoco me gusta verla sufrir. – Sakura…

-No- salta ella- Desde luego que no.

-Bien- respondo con suavidad- Me alegro.

Sakura se gira hacia mí con expresión desolada.

-Hinata- susurra- es cierto que ha sido un riesgo terrible, pero lo de anoche fue maravilloso…

La voz de Gaara llega desde el salón.

-¿A qué hora cenamos, Sakura?

Sakura y yo damos un respingo al mismo tiempo.

-Y en esta casa no me pasa muy a menudo-concluye.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto se encontró con Shion en un viejo bar, amenos era un lugar agradable, no como los malditos bares a los que Sasuke lo arrastraba a ir. Naruto no comprendía por que Shion había elegido el lugar, ella no era de las que disfrutaban frecuentar bares donde servían comida tailandesa por las noches o tal vez si, y él nunca lo noto, en todo caso ahora que caía en la cuenta, posiblemente nunca termino de conocerla bien.

A pesar de que su mujer tenía un aspecto de incomodidad, lucia radiante. Como siempre su cabello brillaba, llevaba puesto un conjunto que resaltaba sus curvas. Naruto se preguntó si aún amaba a Shion ¿estaría así de nervioso si ya no le importara?. No, no lo estaría y por supuesto que le importaba. No te pasabas 7 años con una persona y luego deja de importarte de la noche a la mañana, por lo menos a él no le había ocurrido. No podía responde lo mismo por ella quien no daba la impresión de que Naruto le importara mucho, la verdad.

-Bueno- dijo ella- ¿qué tal la vida en casa de tus padres?

-Terrible, si no encuentro casa pronto, me voy a volver loco.

-¿Tu madre?

-Es un misterio que mi padre todavía no la haya descuartizado con el cuchillo eléctrico.

-¿Sabe que has quedado conmigo esta noche?

-No, cuanto menos sepa mejor.

- Se enterara, lo más probable es que haya colocado un micrófono en tu camisa.

-No me sorprendería.

-¿Ya cenaste?

- Shion, vivo con mi madre.

-Cierto, seguro comiste por diez.

-Por veinte, pero tú pide lo que quieras.

-No tengo hambre, últimamente no tengo mucho apetito.

_Dios santo_–pensó Naruto-. Que no haya venido a decirle que estaba embarazada ¿Las mujeres rechazaban la comida cuando lo estaban o acaso comían más?. No tenía idea, pero si ella estaba embarazada de Chouji el carnicero, la noticia le caería como un cuchillo en el hígado.

-¿Sabes? – prosiguió Shion- Me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Bueno, si no fuera así, echaríamos a perder los años que estuvimos juntos. Y tuvimos buenas épocas –Naruto esbozo una sonrisa cansada- de echo para mí todo iba bien.

Shion se ruborizo.

-Siento que acabara de esa manera.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Así funciona el mundo de hoy en día.

_Te hartas de lo viejo y vas por lo nuevo. _Teléfonos, coches, casas, parejas. En el caso de esposos no se necesita mucho problema, lo mismo da que hayas hecho las promesas de amor y fidelidad, un poco de dinero y un par de papeles diciendo que se trató de una gran equivocación, que en realidad no tenías esa intención, y ya te puedes quedar con la conciencia tranquila, pensó Naruto_._

-A veces te echo de menos- confeso Shion. –Chouji no se parece en nada a ti.

-Creí que ese era el mayor atractivo.

- Nos hemos comportado como unos auténticos adultos ¿no?

-Si claro, es verdad.

Shion vacilo y luego deslizo la mano por la mena en dirección de Naruto. Este se quedó mirándola con estupor. ¿Esperaba que él, le correspondiera?. Por si acaso, mejor seguía sosteniendo su vaso.

-Naruto- Shion exhalo un suspiro- A veces me pregunto si no nos hemos precipitado demasiado.

-¿Los dos?

Ella se enojó ligeramente.

-No toda la culpa es mía.

-No.

-Naruto, la gente no abandona matrimonios perfectos.

No- coincidió el- pero a veces se le da a la persona la oportunidad de poner remedio a lo que hizo mal.

Shion no le había dado esa oportunidad ni por casualidad. Se limitó a anunciar que había conocido a otro hombre y la le pidió a Naruto que se marcha. El seguía sin saber que había pasado y tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Miss Vegetariana del año hubiera ido a meterse con un carnicero?.

-¿Eso es lo que te hubiera gustado?

-Ahora ya no importa mucho, ¿no te parece?- replico el- Los dos hemos dejado atrás nuestra relación. Tú eres feliz con Chouji y yo tengo un negocio de autos usados.

Shion retiro su mano.

-Me dio la impresión de que te llevabas muy bien con la tal Hinata.

-Si- respondió Naruto con entusiasmo- es fantástica. Tiene un verdadero don para el negocio.

-¿En serio?- repuso Shion.- Creí que tenía otros "_dones_ "más evidentes.

Naruto fingió un aire de inocencia.

-¿Si? No me he fijado.

Pero claro que se había fijado, y Shion sabía que estaba mintiendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estoy sentada en el sofá, disfrutando de una copa de vino barato. Al menos ahora tengo la fabulosa excusa de que es mi forma de relajarme, después de una larga jornada de trabajo. En ambos lados estoy rodeada de mis hijos, a un lado tengo a Ryu y en otro a Mei, también está el repugnante de doggy. Estamos viendo la televisión, están pasando uno de esos concursos de talentos. Odio admitirlo pero estoy exhausta después de un solo día en el trabajo. No se trata de cansancio físico, sino de mental. Es la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo que entablo conversaciones prolongadas con un adulto. Sin embargo me siento orgullosa de mi misma porque he dejado de ser un azote a la sociedad y me he convertido en un miembro de la raza humana con un empleo remunerado.

Suena el teléfono. Sakura es la única que me habla y albergo la esperanza de que lo haga para decirme que ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre su indecoroso episodio con el tal Sasuke y que, en efecto, ha entrado en razón.

-Hola Sakura.

El suave tono de ella no me responde.

-Hola. ¿Hola?

Nada.

-¿Naruto? Naruto ¿eres tú?

Es la única persona, además de Sakura que se me ocurre que podría llamarme y confió en que no sea para despedirme.

-¿Naruto?

La comunicación se corta. ¡Qué raro!

-¿Quién era?-pregunta Mei.

-Nadie- me encojo de hombros con aire extrañado.

Se gira hacia a mí con una sonrisa esperanzada que me rompe el corazón en pedazos.

-¿Crees que podría ser papa?

-¿Papa?

Siento ganas de decir ¿_Por qué diablos iba a ser papa?, _pero en los ojos de mi hija hay un destello de ilusión que no puedo arrancar con expresiones crueles sobre su progenitor ausente. Mi hija decepcionada frunce el ceño.

-Ya nunca nos llama- protesta- ¿se habrá olvidado de nosotros?

La atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo.

-No lo sé Mei, cariño- le respondo- la verdad es que no lo sé.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto y Shion se encontraban junto a sus respectivos coches, bajo el resplandor anaranjado de una farola situada al extremo del aparcamiento del club. Se les veía un tanto incomodos.

-Gracias- dijo ella- ha sido muy agradable.

-Si- quien se preguntaba si realmente era verdad.

Aun no estaba seguro del propósito de la reunión. No se había producido discusiones sobre el dinero ni anuncios de embarazos, gracias a dios. A primera vista solo te trataba de unas bebidas entre amigos en un ambiente cordial. En todo momento habían evitado el tema del divorcio. Naruto miro a Shion, quien se le veía menuda y vulnerable en la oscuridad. Parecía imposible que la persona que había sido su mujer, su amor, Su vida entera fuera la misma que la desconocida que tenía enfrente.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el.

-Veamos cómo van las cosas.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Por qué la mujeres siempre querían que los hombres sean expertos en la lectura avanzada de mentes?

-No he tenido muchas ex esposas- respondió- no conozco el protocolo.

Shion adoptó una actitud recatada de coquetería.

-¿Debería darte un beso amistoso en la mejilla o qué?

-Puedes hacerlo- respondió ella- si quieres.

Naruto se inclinó y le planto un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que ella le había roto el corazón hasta dejárselo como un balón sin aire, seguía añorando el calor de su piel. Resultaba deprimente recostarse solo en una cama individual, mientras pensabas en tu mujer acurrucada con un nuevo novio en la misma cama donde tu dormías. ¿Había sido tan terrible su matrimonio?. Naruto siempre pensaba que el amor era como un rio, a veces pasible otras tormentoso, durante los momentos de sequía se secaba, y se vaciaba, pero el cauce siempre estaba ahí, trazado en el paisaje. Naruto no había contado con que Shion tratara de borrarlo como si nunca hubiera existido.

¿Acaso el matrimonio no consistía en jurar que permanecerías junto a la persona en lo bueno y en lo malo, y si las cosas se ponían difíciles, no saldrías corriendo a los brazos del primer hombre que agitara su ternera de primera clase ante ti?. Él pensaba que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y él hubiera sido tentado por una ventura, la habría rechazado. Él Amaba demasiado a Shion para portarse de esa manera y él había confiado en que ella sintiera lo mismo. Quizá la traición a esa lealtad le dolía más que el hecho físico del adulterio.

-¿Sabe Chouji que estas aquí?

-No- admitió ella.

-En ese caso mejor márchate, no valla a preocuparse.

-Te llamare ¿sí?

-Sí.

Shion levanto la mano, le paso los dedos por la mejilla y luego lo beso en los labios con ternura.

Después el observo como se subía a su coche y arrancaba el motor. Con un suspiro hondo, que encamino a su viejo coche. Jamás ni en un millón de años, conseguiría entender la mente femenina. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios donde ella acababa de besarle. Empezaban a surgir sentimientos en el que trataba de ignorar con todas su fuerzas. No sabía que había esperado de encontrarse con ella, pero, desde luego, aquello no lo había previsto ni por asomo.

xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

:D Estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando la historia, lamento no haber podido actualizar. De hecho a tenia la mitad escrita pero, mi horrible computadora empezó a fallar y mi novio tardo una semana en repararla, cuando me la devolvió estaba formateada y perdí todo, absolutamente todo. Mis imágenes, mis historias, mis dounjinshis, mis contraseñas, ¡TODO!. Me quería morir y matarlo (a mi novio xD ), pero desgraciadamente era la única forma de que mi lap funcionara. Así que me tarde unos días en tratar de recuperar todo. Bueno en fin, mucho bla bla bla ¿no?.

Estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, gracias por leer. ¡Los quiero!


	5. Chapter 5

- ME VUELVES LOCA -

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

El teléfono de Naruto sonó a las seis en punto de la madrugada. Nadie le llamaba a esa hora. Nunca. Salió de la cama y se las ingenió para dar con el teléfono, y se sorprendió al descubrir que era Shion quien le llamaba.

-Hola- dijo ella -¿No te abre despertado?.

-No- repuso Naruto, ahogando un bostezo que le humedeció los ojos- ¿Por qué iba a estar durmiendo, a estas horas?

-Lo siento. Se disculpó ella. –Estoy en la calle, corriendo, quería despejarme la cabeza.

-Ah, qué bien.

También su cabeza estaba confusa, pero por nada saldría de la cama a las seis de la mañana para despejar sus preocupaciones por medio del deporte. Naruto era de la opinión, que una agradable taza de café y un desayuno sustancioso, surtirían el mismo efecto, aunque era verdad que Shion siempre había recurrido al deporte en sus momentos de estrés.

-Me alegre de verte anoche.

-Si. – respondió Naruto.

A continuación se produjo un prolongado silencio, tan solo interrumpidos por un suspiro de Shion.

-Naruto- dijo ella- ¿quieres reunirte conmigo, en el parque junto al lago?

-Claro.

-Me refiero ahora mismo.

-Ah, ¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas que quiero explicarte y no puedo decírtelas por teléfono.

- De acuerdo – Naruto se preguntó si debería ducharse y afeitarse o si era preferible darse prisa y optar por la imagen neandertal. –No iras a decirme que estas embarazada ¿verdad?

Con tono horrorizado, Shion pregunto:

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Nada, estaré ahí en 15 minutos.

Tardo más de 25 minutos en llegar, pero más que nada, se tardó por que tratar de salir de la casa de sus padres, era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho y no quería saber que haría su madre si descubría que se iba a encontrar con Shion a las 6 y media de la madrugada. Cuando llego al lago, la encontró sentada en una de las bancas verdes, que se encontraban enfrente del lago, mirando lo que parecían un grupo de gansos.

-¿Damos un paseo?- propuso ella.

-Si.

Mientras paseaban, ambos mantenían una prudente distancia, caminando codo a codo, pero sin rozarse. Poco tiempo atrás hubiera tomado entre sus manos, los dedos congelados de su mujer y los habría frotado para sacarlos del entumecimiento o bien, los habría metido dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminaron por el sendero de grava que bordeaba el lago.

-Anoche no pegue ojo- comento Shion. –Tenia mucho que pensar.

Naruto había dormido como un bebe. ¿Acaso el encuentro con su mujer la noche anterior debería haberlo mantenido despierto?. No había sido asi tal vez aquello tenía un significado.

-Naruto- espeto con voz enérgica- no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma de decirlo …

Naruto noto que el corazón se le aceleraba e ignoraba si era a causa de la esperanza o del terror. No sabía a ciencia cierta si quería escuchar lo que Shion tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué te parecería, intentarlo otra vez? ,Me refiero a nosotros.

Naruto se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-Quiero detener el proceso de divorcio- se apresuró a continuar Shion. –Puede que hayamos cometido un error.

-¿"Hayamos" dices?

-Naruto, quiero que vuelvas- los ojos de su mujer, estaban cuajados en lágrimas. –Quiero que volvamos a empezar.

Shion le miro con ojos suplicantes. Si por lo menos el consiguiera articular palabra…, pero seguía mudo. ¿No era justo lo que había estado esperando? Todos aquellos meses soñando con escuchar esas palabras – además de _ Chouji es una mierda en la cama . _Ahora, sinembargo, se sentía más confuso que nunca.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estoy sentada en el escritorio, revisando a ritmo lento pero seguro todos los documentos. A cargo de las bebidas un día mas, Naruto remueve su te con aire pensativo.

-Bueno- le dijo levantando la vista de los documentos- parece que van a volver.

Naruto se encoje de hombros. –Eso parece.

-Podrías mostrarte un poco más entusiasta.

-Ya lo estoy. Naruto acompaña su afirmación con un suspiro desdichado apenas audible. –Es increíble, estaba casado y de pronto me encuentro en trámites de divorcio. Ahora, vuelvo a estar casado otra vez.

-Así que le ha dado una patada a Chouji el carnicero.

-No exactamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Shion no quiere precipitarse. Voy a quedarme en casa de mis padres un poco más.

Involuntariamente mis cejas se fruncen.

-Es que necesita encontrar el momento adecuado, para comentárselo con delicadeza.

-¿Acaso tuvo la misma atención contigo?

-No exactamente.

-Humm, entiendo. Asi que tu sigues durmiendo en tu antigua y estrecha cama en casa de tus padres, mientras que el sigue compartiendo con tu mujer, tu cama doble y tu atractiva residencia.

-Por ahora si.

-¿Y qué sales ganando tú con eso?

Naruto frunce el ceño.

-Aun no estoy seguro.

Suelto un bufido sarcástico.

-Suena exactamente igual que las jugarretas de mis ex maridos. Kiba se las ingenió para convencerme de que nuestra relación se fortalecería si tuviéramos un matrimonio abierto. Lo que venía a significar que el tenia pase libre para salir todas las noches por ahí a echar un polvo como un loco, mientras que yo tenía que quedarme en casa a cuidar de… -Note que me sonrojaba-, del gato.

Naruto se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Tienes un gato?

-Ya no- me apresure a decir en un intento por disimular mi vergüenza por casi confesar la existencia de mis hijos. –Desapareció el mismo día que mi marido. Eran tal para cual, dos machos sin castrar.

Nos echamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

-Me gusta que estés en la oficina – comenta Naruto.

- Y a mí me gusta estar.

-Esta mañana me he dado prisa por llegar – admite el, mientras un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas. Dios santo, adoro a los hombres que se sonrojan, cada vez escasean más. –Hacía mucho tiempo que la idea de venir a trabajar no me entusiasmaba tanto.

No entiendo muy bien las implicaciones de sus palabras, pero es verdad que se le ve un poco desaliñado esta mañana, aunque eso no le resta ni un poco su atractivo, debo confesar.

-Juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas- continua

-¿En la oficina?

-¿Dónde si no?- se extraña él.

Claro, ¿Dónde si no?

-En fin… vuelve a suspirar- ¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Hablas con la persona menos adecuada para ofrecer consejos de pareja. Mi marcador actual es el siguiente: Cabrones, dos puntos; Hinata, cero puntos.

-¿Estas segura que en la descripción de puesto no se encuentra la de organización personal de vida de tu jefe?

-Te la tendrás que arreglar tu solo.

No quiero que me echen la culpa de lo que pueda pasar, entre Naruto y su mujer, aunque me muero por decirle con señales, lo que tiene que hacer. Y eso sería mandar a la mierda a la encantadora y caprichosa Shion.

- ¿Sabes?. Le daré tiempo para que se organice, no quiero apresurarla- me mira melancólicamente- el tiempo es lo único que me sobra …

-Naruto- le interrumpo. -¿te han dicho que eres demasiado bueno para este mundo?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión. Ryu, Yumi y Ayami estaban acurrucados a su lado, dormidos como troncos. Varios de los participantes, estaba siendo entrevistados en un absurdo concurso por un presentador gay, que se había pasado con la cirugía plástica.

-¿Y qué aficiones tienes?- pregunto el conductor de televisión.

-¿Qué aficiones tienes, Sakura?- coreo ella- _¿Yo?- puso con voz más femenina –lo que más me gusta es pasarme el día, quitando las manchas de ropa de los hijos de mi amiga y ver programas de mierda como este._

Sakura contemplo el teléfono móvil con nostalgia. ¿Sería tan malo llamar?. Mordisqueándose el labio con nerviosismo, agarro el móvil. Detuvo los dedos, antes de marcar el número de Sasuke, que ya se sabía de memoria. Mientras marcaba el número, Ryu soltó un gemido y acto seguido se puso a vomitar.

-Vamos, tesoro- alzo al niño con cuidado y lo llevo a la cocina- está claro que mi destino es pasarme la vida, recogiendo las porquerías que van soltando los hombres.

Le limpio la cara y le cambio su ropa.

-Eres un niño precioso, pero por desgracia, me recuerdas a tu padre. Confió en que no heredes sus peores defectos, o harás sufrir mucho a alguna pobre mujer, esperemos por el bien de tu madre que tu papa no vuelva a aparecer nunca más.

-Papa- coreo Ryu

-Espero que no hayas entendido más que eso. Dime ¿no prefieres a un hombre como Naruto?

Ryu dio una palmada y sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Caramelos- dijo Ryu.

-Sí, estas mejor.

Sakura lo llevo en brazos al salón y lo acurruco hasta que se quedó dormido. Pronto sus hijas despertarían y querrían una nueva dosis de comida. Era ahora o nunca. Antes de pensárselo mejor, marco el número de Sasuke.

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-X—X-XX—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hinata se había quitado la chaqueta del elegante conjunto rojo y Naruto pensó que la fina blusa negra que llevaba debajo era la prenda más sensual que jamás había visto en aquella oficina. Llevaba toda la mañana esforzándose en dejar de mirarla, pues no era la conducta más adecuada para un hombre que estaba a punto de volver con su mujer. Pero es que la blusa era provocativa a mas no poder. Había que estar ciego y no solo casado para no darse cuenta.

Hinata se había pasado al ordenador, al parecer se había dado una tregua con todos los papeles que se había puesto a archivar y los cuales, seguían esparcidos por todo el lugar. Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Lo que a Hinata le faltaba en conocimientos de secretariado, lo compensaba con su empeño y dedicación y el hecho de que fuera una mujer deliciosa, no mermaba en modo alguno sus talentos. Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios en señal de concentración al tiempo que clavaba la vista en la pantalla del ordenador, y semejante actitud provocaba una serie de alteraciones en la anatomía de Naruto que resultaban una tortura. Concluyo que estar de nuevo en su dormitorio de adolecente, también le había vuelto a esa fase de la vida, pues no podía negar que tenía ciertos pensamientos en donde se la llevaba la cama. Pero claro, no estaba bien en pensar esas cosas ahora que iba a regresar con Shion.

Naruto consulto su reloj.

-Tenemos que marcharnos- anuncio- El señor Jiraya es un fanático de la puntualidad y quiero darle una buena impresión.

Hinata abandono el ordenador.

-¿Seguro que no te importa que te acompañe?

-No, nada de eso, será genial.

Hinata se aliso la falda, y gracias a dios, se volvió a poner la chaqueta. Si su ayudante permanecía, completamente vestida, quizás el seria capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Hinata agarro su bolso y le paso su maletín a Naruto.

-¿Necesitas haces pis antes de que nos marchemos?- pregunto Hinata.

Naruto parpadeo en un intento por ocultar su sorpresa. El rostro de su ayudante adquirió un atractivo tono remolacha.

-¿Pis?

-Puede que el camino sea largo- repuso ella con voz quebrada.

-Si es largo, vamos al otro lado de la cuidad, en un restaurante elegante llamado Ichirakus, favorito del señor Jiraya.

Hinata se mostró horrorizada.

-Sabía que íbamos a un lugar elegante, pero no tanto. ¿seguro que voy bien arreglada?

-Para mi estas muy bien. Dijo el aclarándose la garganta- perfecta, diría yo.

-Gracias.

-¿Te parece si llevamos mi coche? Está en una condiciones ligeramente mejores. Ya que tu otro coche se lo quedo tu mujer.

-Podríamos coger uno de esos- lanzo una mirada a las hileras de autos usados.

-No tenemos tiempo de quitar todas esas pegatinas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes que pensar en tu imagen, tu eres el dueño y necesitas conducir un coche como es debido.

- Tienes razón. Pero también deberías mejorar el tuyo. Alli hay un pequeño corsa que puedes utilizar.

-¿Un coche nuevo?- sintió que le iba a dar un infarto.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Estaría en deuda contigo, eternamente.

-Decidido- concluyo Naruto. Corre bien y es de fiar. También tenemos que pensar en tu imagen. Mañana lo organizaremos todo.

-Si, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Naruto- Creo que voy a hacer pis, después de todo.

-Buena idea- aprobó ella- y yo voy a calentar el motor del montón de chatarra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonaron tres timbrazos antes de que Sasuke contestara el teléfono, tiempo suficiente para que Sakura flaquease de valor, a pesar de las promesas a Hinata, tenía que hablar con él una vez más. Solo una más y punto.

-Aquí Sasuke Uchiha.

Su voz sonaba enérgica y formal. Sakura le imaginaba en su elegante oficina urbana, enfundado en un traje urbano y la visión resultaba muy diferente a la que guardaba de su noche de pasión con el.

-Soy yo- dijo con tono vacilante.

-¿ de que yo en concreto se trata? – Su timbre era suave y se preciaba una nota de burla.

-Yo, la de anoche. Ha sido una mala idea llamar, lo siento.

-No, nada de eso- susurro Sasuke. –Ni siquiera es la hora de comer y ya de echo de menos.

-Solo quería darte las gracias.

Sasuke se rio. – De nada. El placer fue mío, Bueno … no solo mío, me da la impresión.

Sakura suspiro.

-Eres estupendo, Sasuke.

-En ese caso, queda conmigo para comer.

-¿Para comer?- ahora le tocaba a ella echarse a reír. –No soy la clase de mujer que queda para comer.

-Pues quizá deberías empezar a serlo. Una hora- suplico el- no tardaremos más.

-Sasuke…

-Venga, vive peligrosamente una vez.

Sakura levanto la vista hacia el televisor. En la pantalla se veía un anuncio de detergente de lavadoras en el que se exponían las virtudes de las toallas blancas que hacían que tu familia te quisiera más. Un famoso de segunda categoría sostenía un paquete de detergente y decía : _como toda ama de casa sabe, no hay mayor alegría en la vida que otorgarle a tus toallas el resplandor ultra-white._

A Sakura se le ocurrían muchas otras cosas para proporcionarle alegría en la vida que no tenía nada que ver con el detergente para lavadoras. Y una de ellas se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono. El estómago se le encogió.

-De acuerdo- hizo un gesto de asentimiento- nos vemos para comer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Al subirme en el coche, retiro el reproductor de casetes de mis hijos y las lanzo al asiento de atrás. ¡Hacer pis!¿ Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir? No debo hablar a mi jefe, como a mi niño de 2 años. Repítelo varias veces. Sobre todo cuando mi jefe desconoce la existencia del niño en cuestión. Me golpearía la cabeza en el volante por lo estúpida que soy.

He metido a presión una percha de ropa en el agujero de la antena para poder sintonizar una estación de radio. Me asusta pensar que, incluso en este estado lamentable, mi coche es mejor que el de Naruto. Pero eso va a cambiar. Voy a tener un coche nuevo. Siento ganas de ponerme a bailar para celebrarlo. Empleo nuevo, coche nuevo… lo único que me hace falta es un hombre nuevo. Fuerzo a mi subconsciente a no mirar en dirección a Naruto. Mi vida progresa, asciende. Soy una persona intrépida y ambiciosas y no una madre sin pareja pisoteada. ¡Hurra!.

Naruto sube al carro y no menciona el asunto del pis y yo no le pregunto si ha estado en el cuarto de baño ni si ha hecho popo en vez de pipi, ni le regaño por no lavarse las manos, Tampoco le advierto que no pienso pararme por el camino, para que valla otra vez, ni le doy instrucciones para que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad, sino que partimos en un amigable silencio.

Naruto se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante y entorna los ojos. ¡Que a gusto me siento con este hombre! Es tan encantador que resulta imposible no quererlo. Habría que tener un corazón de piedra para hacerle daño, como sin duda lo hizo Shion. Aunque solo la conozco desde hace unos días, sé que volver con ella es lo peor que puede hacer. Le iría mucho mejor con otra mujer que lo cuidara. Como yo, por ejemplo.

-¡Que a gusto estoy!- comenta- ¿también aparece la palabra _chofer _en la descripción de tu puesto de trabajo?

-Imagino que si- le brindo una sonrisa- ¡Ahí va! ¡Mira! ¡Un tractor!- antes de que pueda ponerme freno a mi misma por todo lo que dije, señalo uno de los campos por los que pasamos.

Naruto me mira de reojo durante un buen rato y siento como las mejillas se me encienden.

-Si- responde- Un tractor grande y rojo.

-Me gustan los tractores- replico .

No puedo ver la expresión en la cara de Naruto, pero apuesto que está aguantándose la risa.

-A mí también- coincide el.

Me concentro en la carretera y trato de pasar por alto que Naruto me mira las piernas mientras conduzco. Y en cuanto entremos en ese restaurante voy a cortarme la lengua.

-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X

Ichirakus es un establecimiento tan sofisticado que no doy crédito a mis ojos. Nunca había puesto el pie en un sitio ni remotamente parecido. Todo es acero, metal, como y cristal esmerilado y mis tacones producen un sonido hueco en el suelo de madera. El comedor vibra con el bullicio de animadas charlas, Anunciamos nuestro nombre al jefe de sala y nos encaminamos a la barra del bar. No encajo en absoluto en el ambiente, contrario que todos los demás. Da la impresión de que la gente que me rodea en este momento acude aquí a comer a diario y caigo en cuenta que, en términos generales, mi vida es aburrida. Empiezo a temblar de miedo y emoción. Naruto actúa como si nada, examina la barra en busca del señor Jiraya.

-Perfecto- dice frotándose las manos- Somos los primeros. Podemos tomarnos una copa y relajarnos.

¡RELAJARNOS¡ ¿Es que está loco?

-Tengo que conducir- alego yo- para mi agua mineral.

Cuanto más alejada del alcohol mejor. No se me ha olvidado lo que ocurrió la última vez. Naruto pide un Martini, especial de la casa.

-Prueba un poco.

Me ofrece la copa, nuestros dedos se rozan y Naruto se ruboriza un poco. El coctel esta delicioso y me alegro de mi decisión de abstenerme al alcohol, porque podría beberme media docena de estos. Encontramos asiento mientras esperamos y Naruto dice:

-Quiero que todo salga a la perfección. El señor Jiraya, tiene toda la intención de establecer un concesionario oficial. Quiere el terreno del que soy propietario; yo quiero su dinero y, además, asociarme con el- me mira con ojos fervientes.- Es muy importante para mi.

A pesar de mi estado de nervios, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada de presiones, por lo que veo.

Naruto se echa a reír.

-Se tu misma- dice- Seguro que estarás maravillosa.

Y ahora ha llegado el momento de poner sus palabras a prueba ya que el señor Jiraya efectúa su entrada sonriendo y haciendo reverencias sin parar. Las rodillas me tiemblan de manera alarmante. Ahora estamos sentados en la mesa y encuentro que el señor Jiraya es un acompañante sociable y encantador, aunque siento que me mira el busto de vez en cuando. La carta me parece aterradora: no hay más que comida japonesa, lo que no es del todo descabellado en un restaurante japonés. Dado que los clientes acuden aquí a diario no veo ni rastro de unas breves explicaciones que puedan socorrer a los absolutamente ignorantes como yo. Debo de estar clavando una mirada de incomprensión en la carta, por que el señor Jiraya se inclina hacia delante y me pregunta:

-¿Me permites que te ayude a elegir?

-Si, por favor. No he probado la comida japonesa.

-¿Nunca?- El señor Jiraya, suelta una carcajada. –En ese caso, estamos en el lugar perfecto para empezar. ¿Te gusta el pescado?

-Si claro.

-Recomiendo el bacalao negro- dice nuestro importante invitado- Es la especialidad de la casa. Sublime.

El señor Jiraya apiña los dedos de una mano y los besa para demostrar que el plato es sensacional. Miro a Naruto y me brinda una sonrisa alentadora. Se muestra muy tranquilo, a pesar de que, en mi opinión, estoy haciendo el ridículo. Por alguna razón mis pensamientos se desplazan a Ryu y me pregunto si se encontrara bien. Apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en el. ¿Qué clase de madre soy, me escapo a almorzar mientras mi hijo se encuentra enfermo? Pues una madre trabajadora, claro. Y cuanto antes me acostumbre mejor. Noto una punzada de remordimiento, quizá debería escaparme al lavabo y comprobar si tengo algún mensaje en el móvil, o llamarle a Sakura para preguntarle por el.

Justo cuando estoy acopiando valor para ausentarme en la mesa, llega nuestra comida y veo que mi bacalao, tiene en efecto, una pinta deliciosa. El señor Jiraya ha pedido un filete de proporciones exquisitas y Naruto tiene un plato unas gambas enormes en presentación artística. Empiezo a relajarme, pero aún me muero por otro sorbo del Martini de Naruto.

-Y dime, Hinata- El señor Jiraya me sonríe- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Naruto?

-Bueno ..- empiezo a decir- El nivel de ruido aumenta por momentos y me inclino hacia delante para escucharle mejor- se trata de un cambio de rumbo relativamente reciente…

Una expresión de horror se extiende por el rostro del señor Jiraya, que clava la vista en su plato.

Yo prosigo un tanto distraída:

-Forma parte de un plan de expansión…

Dirijo la vista a mi jefe en busca de apoyo, pero Naruto también se ha quedado helado de puro horror. Sigo su mirada y la garganta se me contrae en el acto.

Sin darme cuenta. He empezado a cortar el filete del señor Jiraya en pedazos diminutos, como si fuera para Ryu. Detengo el cuchillo en seco.

-¡Cielo santo- mascullo con la voz entrecortada- lo siento!- miro al señor Jiraya y luego a Naruto, después de nuevo al señor Jiraya- Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

Empujo los pedazos de filete con el tenedor, tratando de componer lo que hice, mis dos acompañantes están demasiado estupefactos como para hacer movimiento alguno, están como estatuas, clavando los ojos en la carne partida.

Los ojos se me cuajan en lágrimas.

-Esto se considera un gran honor, en la zona de la que procedo. – les explico con voz débil y vuelvo mi cuchillo a mi propio plato.

El señor Jiraya logra salir de su ensimismamiento y recupera la compostura.

-Ah ¿si? y ¿Qué zona es esa?

-Konoha- le respondo.

Giro mi agonizante rostro hacia Naruto con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de respaldo, pero el continua en estado catatónico, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A través del escaparate del restaurante, Sakura diviso a Sasuke sentado en una mesa. Antes de que el valor la abandonara por completo entro a toda prisa, provocando una pausa al relajado ambiente. Sasuke levanto la vista. Sakura capto su propia imagen en el espejo. El cabello inmaculadamente arreglado se había ido al demonio en su carrera calle abajo.

-Sakura- dijo el

Ella bajo la vista hacia la sillita de paseo. Yumi y Ayami se encontraban peleando por un pato amarillo de peluche. Empujo hacia adelante a sus hijas. Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto.

-Esta es mi vida- anuncio ella con tono desolado.

-Entiendo- Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo mas encantadoramente despeinado aun. –En ese caso, será mejor que pidamos una mesa más grande.

El camarero ligeramente perturbado les cambio la mesa, era evidente que aquel no era un establecimiento acostumbrado, a la presencia de los niños. Gracias a dios, los pasaron en una parte donde no había ventanas, lo cual era bueno, pues no sabía lo que haría si alguien la viera en esa situación.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- comento él.

-Pues no lo entiendo- Sakura miro a los niños.

-Como tú misma has dicho, esta es tu vida y si quiero involucrarme en ella, tengo que aceptar tus compromisos, en los que se encuentran tus hijos.

-Me gustaría aclarar que no todos son míos, a uno me lo prestan durante el día. –Entonces se mordió la lengua, por que recordó que Naruto, el amigo de Sasuke, ignoraba que Hinata era la madre de dos robustos retoños. – Y no puedes involucrarte en mi vida, solo ha sido cosa de una noche y así tiene que quedarse.

-Ya lo has dicho antes.

-Y estaba convencida… cuando lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto? – suplico ella.

-Porque somos dos fuerzas que se atraen irresistiblemente entre si.

-No está bien.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke extendió sus manos. – Estamos disfrutando de una agradable comida rodeado de niños. ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

-Es que no estoy pensando en los niños.

-Yo tampoco- coincidió Sasuke y tomo la mano de Sakura. -¿Alguna vez pasaremos tiempo a solas tu y yo?

-No- Respondió ella

-Si de verdad lo deseamos, encontraremos la manera.- Replico el.

-Imposible.

-Habrá momentos buenos y momentos malos.

-No los habrá, Sasuke. No habrá nada. No puede ser.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido?

-Por qué padezco demencia transitoria.

- A mi me suena a algo bueno- observo Sasuke, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Y a Sakura le sonaba a algo peligroso, muy peligroso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nos encontramos en la calle, despidiéndonos del señor Jiraya, quien parece haberse recuperado de su terrible experiencia sufrida con mis inapropiados cuidados maternales. Observamos como se sube a un taxi y se despide de nosotros. Naruto y yo giramos por la calle lateral en la que esta estacionado el coche y caminamos en silencio. Mi jefe espera con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras abro el vehículo y luego nos subimos en el. En su rostro se adivina una expresión sombría. Me acomodo en el asiento el conductor, agarro el volante, mirando el frente en todo momento.

-Dime ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?- Pregunta Naruto.

-Dos- confieso yo.

Nos mantenemos callados unos instantes, mientras reflexiono sobre la manera en que he arruinado la imagen de negocios de Naruto.

-Debería habértelo contado- me disculpo. – Sé que debería haberlo hecho – agacho la cabeza. -Pero quería aparentar que era alguien que no soy.

Naruto se frota las sienes.

-¿Me lo aclaras?

-Quería que me tomaras por una mujer atractiva, soltera y sin ataduras.

-Dos de tres, no esta tan mal.

Suspiro con desconsuelo.

-Temía que si te enterabas de que en realidad soy una divorciada desesperada con dos hijos a mi cargo no me darías el empleo.

-Me dijiste que no eras secretaria y aun así, te di el trabajo.

-Porque eres demasiado bueno.- razono yo.

-No es verdad. –Naruto se gira en su asiento para mirarme. –Es que tenia otros motivos.

Ahora me toca a mi quedarme perpleja.

-Esa falda tuya es tan escandalosamente corta, me gustaba la idea de tenerla en la oficina, sobre todo si tu la llevabas puesta.

-Ahora va a resultar que eres un libidinoso repulsivo.

Naruto esboza una amplia sonrisa.

-Peores cosas me han llamado, solo que no recuerdo cuando.

-Naruto, me he portado como una autentica idiota, y eso que la cita era muy importante para ti.

-Y ni que decir que el señor Jiraya da por sentado que me acuesto contigo.

-Me siento tan humillada, de verdad lo siento mucho, no quiero ni pensar que pensara de mí.

-No lo sé, pero me dijo que tengo muy buen gusto.

Mi jefe suelta una carcajada y, sin poder evitarlo, me echo a reír también.

-¿De verdad que le corte el filete?

-Si- responde Naruto- de verdad.

A los dos nos entra un ataque de risa, Naruto sacude su cuerpo de tanto carcajearse y a mí las lágrimas me correen por las mejillas, No recuerdo haberme reído de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando consigo recuperar el control le digo:

-Lo siento, Naruto, lo siento muchísimo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, al señor Jiraya, le pareciste encantadora.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Le doy la razón.

-Me alegro- tengo la voz temblorosa- ¿Vas a despedirme?

-Ni loco, eres demasiado divertida como para perderte, además mi propuesta fue razonable y confió en que todo siga en pie.

Suspiro aliviada.

-Yo también.

Deseo besarle, o hacer algún gesto en señal de agradecimiento. En cambio, nos quedamos inmóviles un momento y luego intercambiamos una tímida sonrisa. Arranco el motor y me adentro poco a poco en el denso tráfico. Naruto se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante.

-Entonces- dice el- ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a esos hijos tuyos?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X

¡HOLA! Una disculpa, no había tenido tiempo de subir el capítulo, es que ya formo parte de la población con un trabajo ( MUAJAJAJAJA) , no la verdad es que ya saben la crisis es muy difícil y tengo un hámster y una perrita que alimentar :B

En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero si les esté gustando, y bueno respecto a los nuevos tomos en el canal, los subiré, pero aun no, no es porque me guste hacerlos sufrir, la verdad todavía no los termino, ando en exámenes y me tengo que dividir entre mis tareas y mi trabajo, comprendan un poco ¿vale?. Los quiero, les mando muchos saludos y besos. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

ME VUELVES LOCA

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X

Dos largas horas después mas tarde, aparco frente a la casa de Sakura. Naruto sigue sentado a mi lado, ha oscurecido por completo.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto.

-Claro que si.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta la puerta, llamo con los nudillos a la puerta y espero hasta que Sakura abre, con Ayami sujeta la cadera. Eleva las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Te acuerdas de Naruto? –pregunto.

-No mucho- admite con cierta timidez. – Aunque desde ese entonces, he oído hablar de ti a menudo.

_Genial, gracias, Sakura._

-Bueno- digo mientras atravesamos el umbral- Naruto también sabe mas cosas sobre mi y ha venido a conocer a los niños.

-Estas loco- suelta Sakura con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la casa. No se a que se habrá dedicado mi amiga hoy, pero seguro que no tiene nada que ver con las tareas domesticas. Nos abrimos camino entre juguetes hasta que, en el salón, encontramos una hilera de niños en el sofá que, hipnotizados, miran los dibujos animados.

-Estos dos son míos- explico al tiempo que Ryu se baja de un salto del sofá y sale disparado hacia mis piernas.

-Saluden a Naruto.

-Hola- dice Mei.

-Naruto es mi jefe.

-Ah.

-Hola- dice Naruto con tono vacilante.

-¡Hola!- grita Ryu a pleno pulmón.

-Hola- Naruto se inclina hasta la altura de mi hijo y de inmediato es recompensado por el detalle.

-¡Doggy!- exclama mi hijo, y le entrega su peluche. Tengo que decir a favor de Naruto que no retrocede espantando como seria lo normal. Tomar a doggy es como coger una pelota de tenis empapada de babas de un perro labrador.

Yumi se baja del sofá y con el pulgar en la boca, se apoya de mi pierna.

-Hemos comido con el tío Sasuke.

Naruto deja de juguetear con doggy. Yo clavo la vista en Sakura por encima de la cabeza de los niños. ¿Qué era eso de que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad?

-¿El tío Sasuke?

Mientras Sakura se encoge de miedo. Naruto se dirige a mi moviendo los labios en silencio _¿Mi Sasuke? _

-¿De verdad tesoro?- le digo a Yumi.

-Es simpático, se mete las patatas fritas por la nariz- nos cuenta.

Con aire resignado, Naruto asiente en señal de confirmación: _ Si, mi Sasuke_

-Mama y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué no van todos al jardín a jugar un momento?- hago una señal a Sakura para que suelte a Ayami y me acompañe a la cocina- ¿Te importa hacerte cargo de los niños un momento, Naruto?

-Claro que no- responde con voz temblorosa- lo hare encantando.

-Mei, ayuda a Naruto- decreto.

- De acuerdo- Me responde mi hija.

Saco a Sakura de la sala y me la llevo a la cocina, escucho a Ryu llorar, pero me da igual. Naruto tendrá que resolverlo. Cierro la puerta a nuestras espaldas y respiro profundo para no matar a mi amiga.

X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Miro a mi amiga cara a cara mientras me apoyo contra la puerta para evitar interrupciones, no puedo evitarlo, estoy indignada con Sakura y noto que las mejillas se me encienden por momentos. Antes de que yo pueda articular palabra, ella se me adelanta.

-Hemos comido juntos, nada mas.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-A un restaurante italiano del centro- Sakura cruza sus brazos en modo desafiante- por primera vez en mi vida no se trataba de un McDonalds, de modo que no le he arrancado la ropa en la piscina de pelotas.

-Pero se te ha pasado por la mente.

-Pues claro, pero por mucho que haya fantaseado con un revolcón en la paja, llevaba unos niños que me lo impedían, por cierto, uno de ellos era tu hijo.

-¿Has llevado a los niños?

-No tenia elección.

-Pudiste no haber ido.

Sakura se da la media vuelta y recoge una cesta de ropa. La planta de un solo golpe en la mesa y saca la tabla de planchar, la cual también sufre de una arrastrada, seguida de un azote. Después le da el mismo trato a la plancha e introduce el enchufe en la pared con tanta fuerza, que me sorprende que el yeso no se agriete. Me esfuerzo por suavizar mi tono de voz:

-¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?

-Porque me aburro Hinata, porque mi vida es una mierda. Estoy aburrida de Gaara. Estoy aburrida de los niños. Estoy aburrida de mi misma. Y de pronto aparece un hombre que me considera atractiva, divertida y no me ve como otro electrodoméstico más.

-Para ti estará muy bien- tercio yo- pero ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente en el caso contrario?

-No- responde con voz queda.

-Eso es por qué Gaara por muy aburrido y desagradecido que sea, no es un adultero. Puede que no sea cariñoso, puede que ya no haga saltar el resorte del colchón, pero al menos sabes donde pasa las noches.

Sakura se rehúsa a mirarme.

-Es un hombre fiel- prosigo- y está a tu lado – la garganta se me contrae-. Además, nunca te ha puesto la mano encima.

Sakura suelta la plancha de un sopetón. Respira con dificultad y no consigo descifrar el torbellino de emociones que se le cruza en el semblante.

-¿Y si eso ya no me basta?

- Tiene que bastarte.

-¿De modo que tengo que sentirme agradecida porque dispongamos de una cuenta corriente continua y por qué no se dedique a darme puñetazos?

Sus palabras me estremecen y, por unos instantes, Sakura se muestra arrepentida.

-No conoces a Sasuke, puede tener una mujer distinta cada noche.

-No es esa clase de hombre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no puedes asegurar nada, y arruinar tu vida por una noche de pasión, acaba con esto ahora que puedes.

Sakura se apoya en la tabla de planchar. Su espíritu de lucha se ha evaporado y levanta los ojos llorosos hacia mí.

-A lo mejor es demasiado tarde.

Un chillido ensordecedor de Ryu me impide enterarme de mas, porque Sakura y yo salimos disparadas hacia el jardín.

Naruto sujeta al niño con los brazos estirados y se gira hacia nosotras, para enseñarnos que mi adorado hijo, que desnudo de la cintura para abajo, se acaba de hacer pis en la parte delantera del elegante traje de Naruto. Mi jefe me brinda una sonrisa débil.

-¿También se considera esto un gran honor en la zona de la que procedes?

Sakura y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Me apresuro a socorrer a Naruto y le arranco a mi pesadilla de niño de los brazos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban junto al coche de ella en el patio de exposición de la tienda. Mei y Ryu estaban en el asiento posterior con los cinturones abrochados.

-Me marcho, tengo que cocinar la cena.

-¿Mas pescado?

Hinata se echo a reir.

-Gracias por lo de hoy. Espero no haberla J-O-D-I-D-O del todo- deletreo la palabrota, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de culpabilidad.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Tambien siento lo del traje.

-No pasa nada, nada que la tintorería no pueda resolver.

-Yo me encargo de la cuenta- insistió Hinata- Me das el recibo y ya esta.

-No te preocupes.- Naruto saco un sobre del bolsillo- Aun no he hecho un papeleo ni nada de eso- admitió- pero ya que se ha acabado la semana, aquí está tu sueldo de los últimos días.

Hinata agradecida, tomo el sobre.

-¡Ay Naruto- exclamo- no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí!

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿ A que ahora podrás pagar la cuenta de la tintorería de otros hombres al que tu hijo haga pis?

-Es mi primer paso en la escalera hacia la independencia.

-Acabaras por darte cuenta que la independencia se parece más a una rueda de molino que a una escalera.

-Es un momento simbólico para mi.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-Pues me alegro de haberlo compartido contigo.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas contratado –dijo Hinata- y que no te enfurezcas cuando te avergüenzo frente a clientes importantes, ¿Por qué será que me la paso arrastrándome ante ti, Uzumaki Naruto?

-Ni idea- respondió el- pero me gusta. Y si quieres hacer penitencia, encárgate de mis papeles en la oficina, ordenándolos y archivándolos.

-Claro que me encargare- prometió Hinata.

-Tus hijos son estupendos ¿sabes?- observo Naruto- Aun no controlan del todo los esfínteres, pero, en todo caso, son estupendos.

-Si, son buenos niños- hinchada de orgullo observo Hinata a sus hijos con ternura- No la tienen nada fácil- de pronto adquirió una expresión de vulnerabilidad- con su padre fuera de casa y todo lo demás.

-Debe estar loco- dijo Naruto- Si fueran mios, no podría estar lejos de ellos.

-Pues su padre no parece pensar así.

-¿Por qué no los llevamos de excursión?- sugirió antes de pensárselo mejor- Mañana, por ejemplo, podríamos ir a visitar los castillos en la próxima cuidad o a la costa.

-¿Y que pasa con la tienda?

-No abriré – respondió el- Es una de las pocas ventajas de ser el jefe, el negocio anda fatal, además no creo que pase nada, si no abro por unas horas- la voz se le fue quebrando- Si es que quieres y ya sabes, no estas ocupada …

-No- Respondió Hinata- Me encantaría, mas bien nos encantaría-

-De acuerdo, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-No, los niños no han salido desde hace siglos, cualquier sitio, mas alla de nuestra calle será genial.

-Estupendo- respondio Naruto- En ese caso, podemos volver a Londres, ¿Vamos a la torre?-

-Genial.

-Pensare en algo.

-Naruto- suspiro ella- eres increíble.

-No es verdad- replico el.

-Lo es, muchas gracias. ¿No te causara ningún problema con Shion?

-¿Por qué iba a ser así?- pregunto el- Tu y yo somos unos amigos y compañeros de trabajo que vamos a pasar el dia fuera con tus niños. Nos pienso violarte delante del castillo de Londres.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la idea le atraía bastante. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Seguro el exceso de martinis en el almuerzo le había afectado. Iba a ser un dia de diversión con Hinata y los niños. Sin ataduras. Sin proposiciones románticas. Sin hacer manitas. Sin nada de eso.

-Lo pasaremos bien- declaro Naruto- Podemos hablar de trabajo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Hinata lo beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un hombre adorable.

-Bueno pues hasta mañana, quedamos aquí a las 10.

El podría ser un hombre adorable, pero bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que su madre le viera ponerse en marcha con Hinata y sus hijos, sobre todo si iba a contarle una posible reconciliación con Shion. Kushina haría una interpretación exagerada de los hechos. Y es que ni siquiera el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta cómo debería interpretarlo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X

El dia empezó envuelto en una cada de nueva que a medida que nos encaminábamos a Londres se dispersaba. El sol, bajo en el horizonte como es una esfera blanca que reluce como una bombilla. Para entretenerse Mei arroja el aliento en la ventanilla y dibuja corazones en el vapor condensado. Ryu está durmiendo como un angelito.

Naruto y yo, un tanto azorados, ocupamos los asientos delanteros y escuchamos la voz alegre y aguda de Robbie William- la elección ha corrido a cargo de Mei- Pero a medida que avanzamos a gran velocidad, la niebla se desvanece y sej al descubierto un perfecto cielo azul. Entonces se que va a ser un dia maravilloso.

Nos aparcamos y nos metemos en el metro, otra novedad para mis hijos. Mei trata de aparentar indiferencia pero tiembla de la emoción. La majestuosa fortaleza de la Torre de Londres surge a la vista.

-¿Es verdad que la reina vive aquí?

La voz de Mei denotaba un cierto temor reverencial.

-No- respondo- se ha mudado a otro sitio.

-Si yo fuera la reina, viviría en este castillo y daría todo mi dinero a los pobres.

Naruto, empuja la sillita de Ryu. Tengo que decir que se le ve muy cómodo en ese papel. Me pregunto si la gente que nos mira nos toma por una familia, y semejante pensamiento me produce una sensación de bienestar. ¡Es tan agradable no tener que lidiar sola con los niños!.

Naruto sube a mi hijo a sus hombros y sonríe con benevolencia a mi hija, que se encuentra en plena representación. Me pregunto si este hombre interrumpirá mi racha de mala suerte. No me atrevo a considerar la idea, puesto que la vida ya he a herido mucha veces. Estamos codo a codo, nuestros brazos se rozan, y siento deseos de coger le la mano,, pero no lo hago. Entonces tengo que recordarme que va a volver con su mujer, que no está libre y que mis fantasías no tienen ningún sentido. Intento no pensar que Shion es un bruja que no se merece a un marido como Naruto.

Terminamos la visita guiada en el edificio que alberga las joyas de la corona y hacemos cola junto a un flujo continuo de norteamericanos, alemanes y una mezcla de razas europeas. En una película al estil Disney, nos muestran la colección de valor incalculable de joyas y reliquias. Mientras Ryu duerme en brazos de Naruto, Mei abre los ojos como platos.

-Quiero ser princesa- declara.

Me complace que mi hija empiece a comprender el valor de la ambición. Me encantaría que llegase a tener una profesión, excepto la de bailarina de club nocturno. Como ya he comentado antes, su talento parece inclinarse en esa dirección. Pero confió en que este tomando nota de todo lo que ve.

-Vamos a almorzar- sugiere Naruto.

Asi que nos dirigimos a un establecimiento revestido de madera de pino cuyas gruesas vigas están adornadas con lanzas y sables. Encontramos una mesa, y después de amenazar a Mei con una decapitación como en las que hacían en el castillo , si no cuida bien de su hermanito, Naruto y yo nos marchamos en busca de comida. Hacemos cola y ordenamos.

-Has sido muy amable al traernos- le digo.

-Tonterias- con un gesto de mano, le resta importancia al comentario. –Me encanta haber tenido un excusa para venir, me la estoy pasando en grande.

-Los niños se te dan muy bien.

-Bueno- responde con timidez- supongo que será la novedad. Si fueran mis propios hijos, les estaría gritando, como veo que hacen todos los demás.

Coloco mi mano en su brazo, sonriéndole.

-No lo creo.

Antes de que Naruto pueda responder, llegan cuatro raciones de patatas fritas y colocamos los vasos llenos de Coca-Cola. Nos encaminamos de vuelta a la mesa y descubrimos que Mei ha conseguido una sillita alta para su hermanito y ahora se encuentra felizmente amarrado a ella.

Naruto toma asiento y yo procedo a ejercer de madre, distribuyendo los platos de comida.

-Den las gracias a Naruto. – ordeno a los niños. Esta excursión debe estar costándole una fortuna, pera ha insistido en que no piensa aceptar un solo centavo de mi.

-¡Ga!- dice Ryu en su sillita.

-Gracias- Dice Mei.

-Y gracias de mi parte- digo yo mientras me siento y me recuerdo a mi misma que debo abstenerme de manipular la comida de Naruto.

Mei examina una patata y la sopla como si estuviera demasiado caliente.

-Naruto …- empieza decir con voz amable.

Naruto levanta la vista de su plato con aire expectante.

-¿Si?

Albergo la esperanza de que valla a formularle una pregunta inteligente, que demuestre que ha estado prestando atención y que ha sabido apreciar el valor educativo de la excursión.

Naruto y yo, somos todo oídos.

Mei inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te gustaría casarte con mi madre algún día?

Pero no, parece que no fue el momento para preguntas filosóficas ni discursos.

Naruto se ruboriza, aunque menos que yo.

-Y-ya estoy casado – tartamudea.

-Ah- Mei frunce el ceño- Enrique VIII tuvo 6 mujeres. ¿No puedes deshacerte de la tuya y casarte con mi madre de nuevo?-

De modo que si había aprendido algo del recorrido. .

-Pues no, la verdad- responde el con voz ronca- Solo es posible cuando eres rey.

-Ya veo- mi hija digiere la respuesta y luego regresa su atención a sus patatas fritas- ¡Qué pena!- exclama.

Siento ganas de regañarla o de disculparme ante Naruto, pero las palabras se niegan a acudir en mi ayuda, porque reconozco que yo misma no lo podría haber expresado mejor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X

_Estoy casado, _decía Naruto para si. Lo repetía una y otra vez, dejando que la frase le recorriera el cerebro de un lado a otro. _Estoy casado._

El problema residía en que ya no se sentía casado. Si, había accedido a volver con Shion, per por algún motivo desconocido, la información no había llegado a alcanzar sus conexiones cerebrales.

Tras abandonar la torre de Londres, poco después del almuerzo, se había dirigido hasta la pista de hielo. Instalaron a Ryu en la cálida y colorida guardería durante una hora, mientras ellos se encaminaba hacia la carpa donde se alquilaban los patines. La verdad, le había costado dejar al niño, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Los hijos de Hinata eran maravillosos.

Paso un mal rato cuando vio a Hinata y a Mei riendo tan cálidamente, enfundadas en sus patines alquilados, dispuestas a lanzarse al hielo, pues pensaba que nunca serian pareja, ni formarían una familia, Naruto deseaba que su vida fuera esa, pero teni que recordarse a si mismo que se trataba se un sueño imposible.

Tomo asiento alado de Hinata en el húmedo banco y contemplo sus patines. A el se le había ocurrido lo de ir a patinar, pero no contaba con que introducir sus pies en una botas húmedas las cuales ya habían acogido una docena de pies sudorosos iba a darle tanta repugnancia. La sensación era espantosa, y se preguntó si aquella cosa le resultaba tortuosa, ¿Cómo sería regresar a la cama con su mujer?. Aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa. Tenia las mejillas encendidas a causa del frio y, al ponerse de pie con los patines, se tambaleo ligeramente.

Naruto alargo el brazo y la tomo de la cintura.

-Ya te tengo.

Hinata se ruborizo aun más.

-Esto del patinaje, nunca ha sido lo mío.

-Dame un minuto.

Naruto termino de atarse los cordones de sus patines y apretó la mano de Hinata con firmeza, mientras la conducía por la pista con paso cauteloso. Mei demasiado independiente para que alguien la cogiera de la mano se agarro a la barandilla y se fue abriendo camino entre la multitud.

Hinata le brindo una amplia sonrisa y luego se lanzo a realizar 3 escapadas tambaleantes.

-Es divertido.

Si, lo era. No había nada como volver a comportarte como un niño para despojarte de las preocupaciones de la edad adulta. Además, el marco resultaba digno de fotografía. La pista estaba rodeada de antorchas con llamas de color naranja y sonaba música clásica.

La mano de Hinata se notaba pequeña y cálida, lo que a Naruto lo hacia sentir grande y protector. Era un sentimiento muy agradable. Con Shion siempre tenia la impresión de estar cometiendo un error. Se hallaban a medio camino cuando Hinata, falta de aliento, exclamo:

-¡Necesito un descanso!

Naruto la guio hacia la barandilla y cuando tiro de ella para apartarla de un grupo de patinadores, Hinata se le quedo pegada al pecho mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Tenía la nariz tan sonrojada como las mejillas, y la boca contraída por el frio. Levanto los ojos hacia el, y con los labios un tanto separados, esbozó una sonrisa. Habría sido tan fácil inclinarse un poco, solo un poco y besarla … Rozar sus labios con los suyos, suavemente. Naruto inclino su cabeza.

Mei, con un gesto de determinación en el rostro, se estrelló contra las piernas de ambos y la magia se rompió.

-Esto si que es genial- afirmo.

-Te estas portando muy bien, cielo- dijo Hinata y planto un beso en la cabeza de su hija, mientras esta se volvía apartar con paso vacilante.

Naruto también se moría de ganas de besar a una persona, la que se encontraba justo delante de él.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X—X—XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Me gustaría que el día de hoy no terminara nunca, aunque estoy cansada y he comprendido que no formare parte del equipo de patinaje en las próximas olimpiadas. Mi hijo también esta agotado, sentado en su sillita la cabeza se le cae por delante y sospecho que una vez en camino, se la pasara durmiendo. Mei como siempre conserva mas energía que el conejo rosa de Duracell, y avanza a paso de baile mientras le da explicaciones a Naruto sobre lo que es Genial y lo que no. Ambos comen una golosinas que le compraron un vendedor callejero en la estación del metro.

Naruto se gira hacia mi y me da una, mientras la mordisqueo, contemplo pensativamente la imagen frente a mis ojos. Mei toma de la mano a Naruto y se lo agradable que resulta eso. Ojala Naruto pudiera ser un elemento permanente en nuestras vidas, ojala que los días de excursión como este formaran parte habitual de nuestro calendario.

Empieza a anochecer y se encienden las luces en Londres. La vista es hermosa, exótica, como si se tratara de un decorado de película.

-Deberíamos volver a casa- Comenta Naruto.

Le cojo la mano y se la aprieto con fuerza.

-Naruto, ha sido un dia maravilloso, enserio.

El me estrecha la mano como respuesta.

-Tenemos que repetirlo- asegura- Pronto.

La mirada que intercambiamos denota que ambos somos conscientes de que eso es imposible.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X

Hinata termino de atar a Ryu, completamente dormido, en su silla de coche. Mei beso a Naruto con timidez y le dijo:

-Gracias por la excursión. Ha sido genial.

Acto seguido, se alejo dando brincos y se subio al asiento, alado del conductor.

Se encontraban en el patio de exposición de coches de Naruto, y a hora en que Ryu se iba a dormir ya había pasado, Hinata termino de asegurarlo y regreso junto a Naruto. Vacilo unos instantes y luego se impulso hacia arriba y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Por ser un hombre extraordinario- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Antes de que el tuviera oportunidad de responder, Hinata se subio de un salto al coche y se alejo conduciendo. Naruto se paso la mano por la mejilla en la que ella le había besado, al tiempo que notaba que una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Después se dirigió a la fría y oscura caseta. Notaba una satisfacción que desconocía desde hace meses. Sentía que había visto su propio destino como cabeza y sustento de una familia. Y sabia que clase de familia quería. Lastima que las circunstancias fueran complicadas. Los hijos de Hinata era estupendos y lee proporcionaba una familia formada con la que compensaría el tiempo perdido. Pero ya que iba intentarlo de nuevo con Shion, tendría que alejar semejantes pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se encontraba revisando unos documentos antes de marcharse a casa cuando, como convocada por sus pensamientos, Shion hizo entrada.

-Hola- saludo

Naruto pego un grito en la silla.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo- por poco me da un infarto.

-He estado esperando a que volvieras- anuncio con una voz tensa.

Naruto se preguntó que parte de la escena con Hinata habría presenciado y por qué no había dejado verse antes.

-¿Has estado fuera todo el día?- pregunto

-Si- respondió sin mas el.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Si

No sin asombro Naruto cayo en cuenta de que ya no era asunto de Shion lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer y por primera vez en su vida, le molestaba contárselo.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- pregunto ella.

-Pues maso menos como ayer.

-Chouji se ha marchado.

-¿A dónde?

-Se ha ido para siempre.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo nuestro se ha acabado- respondió ella con un sollozo.

Se acercó a Naruto, le rodeo con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza, Naruto no sabía muy bien donde colocar sus brazos. Aquella espalda que antes le resultaba tan familiar y que conocía con los ojos cerrados, de pronto parecía que pertenecía a un extraño.

-Naruto, puedes volver a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Si, a casa- repitió Shion.

¿No era su casa el dormitorio que había ocupado de niño? Desde luego que no podía ser su casa el lugar donde Shion había estado compartiendo con su reciente novio. Naruto cayó en cuenta de que se había pasado los últimos 6 meses a la deriva, sin rumbo. Y ahora que había conseguido lo que había soñado : Chouji el carnicero, de patitas en la calle y el, el bueno de Naruto, de vuelta en su hogar y su cama con su mujer, se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo había cambiado, algo que en ese momento no alcanzaba a acertar. ¿Acaso Shion no era la única mujer para el? Tal vez Naruto ya tenía la misma visión de su futuro con ella. Clavo la vista más allá del hombro de Shion, en el patio de exposición de los coches, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra el, Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto se alegraba de que no pudiera verle la cara, porque no estaba seguro si su expresión era de felicidad o de tristeza.

X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡Hola! :D

¿Cómo están? Yo Estoy súper cansada, tengo mil pendientes pero ya saben me tome un descanso para poder terminar el capitulo y subirlo. Me encantan sus lindos rewiews, y sus comentarios en mi Facebook acerca de la historia, asi como todos aquellos que me envían mensajes en Youtube.

¡Me emociona saber que realmente les esta gustando! n_n

Les tengo buenas noticias para los que me preguntan por los tomos, en una semana salgo de vacaciones en la escuela y en el trabajo, lo cual me da bandera blanca para ponerme al corriente en Youtube y subir otro capítulo aquí. Así que espérenlo ¿vale?.

Les mando mil besos y abrazos, muchas gracias por seguirme, esperen el siguiente capítulos, se pondrá mejor

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban al fondo del recinto de la subasta de coches. Para Naruto no era la mejor manera de pasar una noche de sábado, pero a veces el deber mandaba. Tenía que mantenerse al tanto en el sector de los automóviles y aquella era la peor manera de cumplir con eso, obligado a estar de pie, con un frio metido en los huesos y un par de billetes en el bolsillo por si se diera la remota casualidad de encontrar algún vehículo que le llamara la atención y valiera la pena.

Eran las 9 y Naruto se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hinata en ese momento y si el podría haber estado compartiéndolo con ella. Pero tenía que ver si había algo interesante para reponer las existencias de su negocio. Se había sorprendido cuando Sasuke al llamarlo a su departamento, respondió, pues el nunca se quedaba sin nada que hacer un sábado por la noche a menos que tenga a alguien del sexo contrario ocupándolo. Minutos después había recogido a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la autopista, para llegar al lugar de la subasta.

Odiaba admitirlo incluso ante si mismo, pero la mayor parte de placer del dia había consistido en volver a pasar un rato con Hinata. Era un persona divertida, animada, y bajo su frágil concha de protección, muy cariñosa. Solo llevaba una semana ejerciendo de ayudante de ejecutiva y quien sabe de qué más, pero Naruto ya se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado hasta entonces sin ella. ¿Aquello era buena señal o mala?. La sonrisa de Hinata, lograba iluminarle el día, incluso en esa oficina de Naruto. Y por lo que parecía ese sería el único lugar donde la iba poder verle de ahora en adelante. Al pensar en ella, recordó el dilema de Sasuke con su amiga de Hinata. Antes de que le fallara el valor dijo:

-No es propio de ti quedarte solo un sábado por la noche, teme.

-No, me estaba poniendo al corriente con unas películas que tenia en casa. Por cierto la segunda película de matrix es una porquería, no se que le ven las mujeres a Keanu Reeves.

-¿No tenias pensado ofrecerle tu agradable compañía a alguna mujer?

-Pues no- repuso Sasuke.

-¡Que raro!

-Ahora solo existe una mujer para mi- declaro con voz monocorde. – Ya lo sabes.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura?

-¿A quien, si no?

-Entonces ¿No la has visto?

-Tiene obligaciones como sabes muy bien- lanzo a Naruto una mirada melancolica- No le resulta fácil escaparse. Tengo que aceptarlo.

-¿De modo que piensas quedarte solo en casa los sábados por la noche con la única compañía de Keanu Reeves?

-No, estoy aquí contigo, dobe.

-Estas a un paso de acompañarnos a mi madre y a mi a las clases de baile country

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke no se mostro excesivamente preocupado ante esa idea. Naruto no daba crédito a la actitud de su amigo. En condiciones normales, Sasuke no se habría quedado esperando a nadie ni siquiera una hora y ahora había detenido su ajetreada vida social, por las migajas de atención de una mujer casada.

-Hinata piensa que no deberías seguir viéndote con su amiga.

-¿Ah si?- Replico Sasuke, mostrando el poco interés que le suscitaba la opinión de Hinata.

-Creo que en parte tiene razón.

-¿Acaso a alguien le importa que yo, a lo mejor, podría haberme enamorado de ella?

-Imagino que a su marido le interesa saberlo.

-Yo no te doy consejos sobre tus relaciones de pareja.

-Porque nos las tengo.

-Pues a lo mejor deberías. Ya es hora de que te alejes de las faldas de tu madre.

-Es lo que voy a hacer- admitió Naruto- Mañana mismo- Naruto jugueteaba la suela de su zapato con un charco- Volveré a casa, con Shion.

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto, como era de esperar. El mazo volvió a sonar, alguien había adquirido un coche.

-A Chouji el carnicero, le han pegado un hachazo- prosiguió Naruto- Y Naruto, el chico bueno, el marido honesto y fiel, regresa al tablero de juego.

Sasuke no se mostró satisfecho, sino todo lo contrario.

-Dime que estas bromeando.

-Es que no lo estoy.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Exclamo Sasuke con un tono demasiado alto, en opinión de Naruto. –Tu ex mujer es un bruja, siempre lo ha sido.

Muchas cabezas voltearon hacia ellos. Incluso el subastador levanto la vista. Naruto les brindo una sonrisa forzada y tras varios chasquidos producidos por la lengua en señal de desaprobación, las cabezas recuperaron su posición anterior.

-Shion habla muy bien de ti.

-¡Te dejo por otro Naruto!

-En este punto ¿Me permites señalar que encuentro cierta ironía en tu argumento?

-No puedes volver con ella- insistió Sasuke- No lo permitiré. Tu y Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Hechos el uno para el otro?-Pregunto Naruto asombrado.-¿Te he escuchado bien? ¿Me lo esta diciendo el hombre que la semana pasada se negaba a citarse con alguien que no llevara bragas con abertura en la entrepierna?

Un coche nuevo hizo su aparición. Este parecía un buen coche, pero comenzó con un precio excesivo. De ninguna manera ese coche costaría esa fortuna.

-Las personas cambian, yo he cambiado.- dijo Sasuke

-Bueno puede que Shion también haya cambiado. Tengo que darle una oportunidad.

-Dobe, estas muy mal.

Las cabezas se giraron hacia atrás de nuevo. Un hombre cubierto de tatuajes se dirigió a ellos.

-¿No les importaría seguir su discusión de amantes en casa y dejarnos en paz?

Naruto levanto la mano "_Perdón", _dijo en silencio moviendo los labios.

El subastador golpeo la maza y el precio arranco un grito ahogado del veterano público. Algún idiota había comprado el coche en un precio ridículamente excesivo.

-Adjudicado al caballero de la primera fila que tiene a una bruja por ex mujer- grito el subastador al tiempo que señalaba a Naruto.

Se refería a el mismo, por lo que parecía. La multitud que les rodeaba empezó a lanzar chiflidos.

-¡Dios santo- siseo Naruto- ¿Hemos comprado ese coche?

-Parece que si- señalo Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó mirando el vehículo, ahora que prestaba toda su atención, cayó en cuenta de que le resultaba familiar. Paso a su lado. Ah, perfecto, acababa de comprar su antiguo coche, el que le había dado a Shion en un principio pero que ella le obligo a vender por que no le gusto.

-¿No ese era tu coche?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No- respondió incomodo- aunque se parece un poco.

-Es el coche que te obligo a vender Shion.

-No

-Si.

-Por favor, que el caballero que ha adquirido el coche, pase al estrado a pagar.

Naruto se llevó la mano al bolsillo posterior en busca de dinero. Ahora no solo iba a regresar a su antigua vida, sino que también lo iba a hacer montado en su antiguo coche.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X

El desayuno tradicional en casa de los Uzumakiz se daba inicio, el olor a salchichas y beicon frito se le metía a la nariz a Naruto y le trasporto a un tiempo en el que tratar de ingerir la comida suficiente de comida había sido su única preocupación. Su madre le planto delante un plato rebosante de comida y el apetito lo abandono instantáneamente. Minato y Kushina se sentaron a comer con entusiasmo. Naruto se limito a jugar con su tenedor.

-No hay nada que le agrade a don caprichoso- objeto su madre.

-Lo siento mama- respondio Naruto- Tiene una pinta estupenda, pero la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

-Tonterias.

La falta de apetito era un concepto incomprensible para ella.

Naruto abandono el tenedor y se armo de valor para la conversación que estaba apunto de empeza.

-Mama- dijo- me voy.

La salchicha de Kushina se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca.

-¿No te iras a vivir con Sasuke a su departamento verdad?. Dime que no es eso. Minato dile algo.

-Me marcho a casa- anuncio Naruto.

-Ya estas en ella, esta es tu casa.

-No, mi casa es donde vivía con mi mujer- suspiro- Y hoy mismo vuelvo con ella.

-¿Piensas volver con esa mujer?, prefiero mil veces que vivas con el mujeriego de Sasuke.

-Mama …

Kushina se fue calentando, hasta alcanzar el punto de máxima indignación.

-Te volverá a abandonar. Cuando ya se ha hecho una vez, se hace mas fácil. Mira por ejemplo a… a.. Liza Minelli.

-Shion no tiene nada que ver con Liza Minelli.

-Peor me lo pones- replico Kushina- amenos esa mujer tiene buena voz. Nunca he visto a Shion cantando.

-¿Qué fue de Chouji el carnicero? – Pregunto Minato.

-Se ha ido

-¡¿Cómo¡?- se indignó Kushina de nuevo- Espero que no se valla de la zona ¿Dónde iba a encontrar mis filetes de aguja?

-¡Por todos los santos mama, tiene que haber otras carnicerías!

-Puede que Chouji haya sido un mujeriego empedernido, pero vende unas piernas de cordero tiernas de verdad.

Naruto enterró su cabeza entre las manos.

-No me lo puedo creer- prosiguió su madre.- ¿Qué voy a decir en la clase de baile? Llevo 6 meses poniendo verde a Shion.

-Diles que tienes un hijo muy leal. Hice los votos matrimoniales, mama y aunque cueste creerlo en estos tiempos en que a nadie le importan, para mi son importantes.

-Tomo el mundo comete errores- prosiguió con voz a la defensiva.

-Y este es el tuyo.

-Creí que no querías que me divorciara.

-Es que no quiero- repuso Kushina- Pero tampoco que gusta que estés casado con una mujer que no es capaz de tratarte bien.

Los ojos de su madre se cuajaron en lágrimas.

-No llores. Deberías alegrarte por mí. Mama, me gustaría marcharme con tu aprobación.

-Y yo prefería que te macharas con dos salchichas y tres pedazos de cordero- replico ella mientras le quitaba el plato con excesiva energía- Da la impresión de que los dos vamos a sufrir una gran decepción.

X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-No pienso comprarte un uniforme de enfermera.

Estoy dispuesta a mostrarme inflexible en este asunto.

-Solo lo estaba mirando- Dice Sakura. A regañadientes lo devuelve en su sitio.

Nos encontramos en uno de esos sex shops situados en las zonas comerciales, accesibles al público en general y pensados para la mujer moderna. Se encuentra en pleno centro comercial y albergo la esperanza de que nadie me haya visto entrar. Nunca me he considerado una mojigata, preferiría no pasearme por una bolsa que tenga grabada el nombre de la tienda. ¿Y si me encuentro con un vecino? O peor aún: ¡Con Naruto!.

Sakura y yo hemos salido de compras y voy a emplear el salario que he ganado estos días con el sudor de me frente en hacerle un regalo. Cuando revise el sobre que Naruto me había dado, me dio la impresión de que había muchísimo dinero, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que he trabajado. Cada vez que me pongo a pensar en lo encantador de ese hombre siento un remolino en el estómago. Y no está bien. Él es mi jefe. Tengo que comportarme como una profesional. A pesar del estupendo día que ayer pasamos juntos, no debo vincularme emocionalmente con él. Creo que lo escribiré 100 veces, como hacíamos en la primaria _No debo vincularme emocionalmente con mi jefe No debo vincularme emocionalmente con mi jefe_. Aunque sea maravilloso.

A pesar de no tener hijos propios, es fantástico con los niños. Tiene que ser un don innato, y me indigna que su miserable y escuálida ex mujer no se haya percatado de eso. O acaso si lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo. Cada vez que me pongo a pensar en él, me esfuerzo por recordarme que no está libre. Es posible que vuelva con Shion. Dios nos proteja. No sería extraño pues el sigue vinculado emocionalmente a ella. También tendré que escribir es 100 veces, a ver si así se me mete en la cabeza de una buena vez. Que me lleve a mi y a mis hijos a Londres no significa que me quiera llevar al altar. Se que ama a Shion. Tiene que amar a esa bruja tramposa para plantearse la posibilidad de volver con ella, después de todo lo que le hizo. Exhalo un suspiro. Aun así me encantaría que mis hijos tuvieran a un padre como Naruto. Kiba nunca tuvo madera de progenitor, ni siquiera cuando vivía con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no te compras uno tu?- sugiere Sakura señalando un diminuto uniforme de enfermera.

-Si, claro.

Cuando termino de cuidar a los niños todo el dia lo último que me apetece es vestirme de enfermera y seguir ejerciendo el mismo papel en un hombre. Eso también incluye el disfraz de doncella y cantinera medieval. ¿Por qué todas las fantasías sexuales de los hombres giran alrededor de mujeres sumisas?.

Nos abrimos paso hasta llegar al exhibidor de vibradores- cuyos colores abargan toda la gama del arcoíris- Vemos un vibrador de color rosa –De tacto suave y realista-.¡Que horror!. Si yo fuera hombre y tuviera un apéndice que se pareciera remotamente a esa cosa, me ingresaría en la primera clínica que encontrara.

-¿Por qué no me regalas este?- suplica Sakura con un gimoteo.

Me quedo mirándola horrorizada. Ha escogido un disfraz de conejito. Es color rosa espantoso y no se parece en lo mas minimo a los adorables conejos de la vida real.

-¿O tal vez debería escoger ese vibrador purpura?

Le lanzo una mirada de horror y estupefacción.

-¡Hina!

-Aver, ¿siquiera sabes cómo se usan, o peor, se limpian?

-Se lavan con un detergente bactericida.

-¡Puf! Ya te veo cortando verduras, mientras uno de esos cachivaches se seca en el lavavajillas.

-No tienes ni una pizca de romanismo hina.

-Si que lo tengo- replico yo- por eso no quiero practicar sexo con un juguete de plástico.

-¿Qué te parece este? –Coje otro- Este es el maximixador, según dice la caja tiene 23 cm de largo.

-¿23 cm? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer? ¡Es gigantesco!

-¡Nada te gusta!- replica Sakura.

Menos mal que he prohibido a mi hija entrar en este emporio de placeres eróticos, sobre todo porque puede que sepa bastante más que yo, sobre algunos de los artículos que venden aquí. La debe con mi móvil y un helado para que se distraiga mientras Sakura y yo compramos.

Doy una palmada a Ryu en la mano, para evitar que alcance unos bombones en forma de pezón. Espero que cuando crezca no recuerde nada de esto, tal vez debí dejarlo con su hermana.

-Venga Sakura, ¿Cómo vas a esconder esas cosas de los niños?

-Tienes razón-suspira ella- Además ¿Cuándo encontraría un momento de tranquilidad para usarlo?

A regañadientes lo devuelve en su lugar y con un suspiro, lo contempla por ultima vez. Acto seguido dirige su atención a la sección de lencería.

-¿Por qué este repentino interés por la lencería diminuta?- Pregunto, como si no lo supiera ya.

-Por nada- Sakura se encoje de hombros.

-Creí que habías terminado con Sasuke.

Mi amiga guarda un molesto silencio.

-¡No estás pensando comprarte ropa interior para Gaara!

Sakura me lanza una mirada furiosa.

-¡A lo mejor me la compro para mi!

Y puede que sea verdad.

-Podría matar a Gaara por el poco caso que te hace-Le susurro a Sakura- Pero, a pesar de todo, no está bien que acompañe a su mujer a comprar lencería con las que seducirá a su amante.

-Siempre has sido más puritana que yo.

-No quiero que esto nos haga discutir. –Estrecho a mi amiga en un abrazo- Pero ya te he servido de coartada con Gaara más de una vez, y no me siento cómoda con ese papel.

Sakura me abraza mas fuerte.

-Si pensara que alguna de estas prendas podía ayudarte a salvar tu matrimonio, te la compraría al instante- aclaro- sabes que es verdad. Pero no puedo por que pienso que solo ayudara a separarte de tu marido.

-Entonces, yo me las pagare. –Espeta Sakura con un tono desafiante.

-No seas así. Quiero hacerte un regalo. Has sido un ángel conmigo, si no fuera por ti, no podría haber aceptado el trabajo.

-¡Entonces quiero estos! – Sujeta en alto toda clase de lencería que no cubre ni su … ¡en fin!

Nos acercamos a la caja para pagar.

-¿Por qué no te compras algo para ti?- Me pregunta Sakura.

-¿A donde llevaría puesto algo asi?- Señalo el corpiño de leopardo.

-A la oficina- responde Sakura con una sonrisa. – Podrías darle a Naruto una agradable sorpresa, cuando te inclines sobre su escritorio.

- Menuda pervertida estas hecha- digo yo- Naruto es demasiado bueno para caer con unos trucos tan evidentes.

Aunque debo admitir que si me viene a la mente alguno que otro destello enfermizo en el que mi jefe y yo actuemos de forma indecorosa entre los montones de documentos pendientes de archivar. Humm …

-¡Venga!- Sakura me da un codazo en las costillas. Puede queme de el lujo de comprarme alguna tontería para celebrar mi primer sueldo, por ninguna otra razón. Agarro la minúscula tanga trasparente de plumas de marabú. Tiene que despertar el interés en cualquiera, me imagino.

-Esto es absurdo.

-Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar una razón para que te lo pongas.

-Ya quisiera yo.

La cajera registra nuestras adquisiciones y las mete en una bolsa donde tiene el estampado de "sex shop" por todos lados, de manera que a nadie se le puede pasar por alto, el tipo de cosas que hemos comprado.

-Mami, mira lo que hemos hecho.

Ayami y Yumi, han encadenado a Ryu con unas esposas sadomasoquistas. Mi hijo lejos de preocuparse, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Ay dios santo.

-¿Dónde está la llave? – Les pregunto.

-No lo sé.

-Lo que me faltaba.

La encargada con una expresión de aburrimiento, abre el cajo y se acerca a nosotras con paso lento, la mujer libera a mi hijo de las esposas. Entonces, y solo entonces, Ryu rompe a llorar. Me pregunto si esto dice algo de sus predicciones futuras.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Agarramos nuestras bolsas de lascivas mercancías y a nuestros respectivos hijos y entre risas, salimos de la tienda.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X

Una vez abandonado el sex shop, nos embarcamos a una aventura mas saludable y llevamos a los niños a los columpios de un parque cercano. Mientras los niños juegan en el carrusel, Sakura y yo introducimos nuestros traseros de tamaño adulto en los columpios de tamaño infantil y nos balanceamos al tiempo que disfrutamos unos helados.

-¿Sigues sin saber nada de Kiba?- pregunta Sakura.

-Nada- sacudo la cabeza- Aunque de vez en cuando recibo llamadas extrañas, en las que cuelgan cuando contesto.

-Me alegra de que se marchara.

No hace falta que lo diga, nunca le cayó bien, ni siquiera antes de que nos abandonara.

-No era asi como imaginábamos nuestras vidas, cuando estábamos en colegio.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos a nuestro hijos.

-Si, ahora no podríamos estar sin ellos, pero todo es muy complicado ¿no te parece?

Observamos como los niños dan vueltas sin cesar en el carrusel, riéndose como locos mientras Mei les gira a toda velocidad, protegidos y libres de preocupaciones. Amo a mis hijos, pero me dan tanto trabajo, tal ves Sakura tiene razón. He echado a pique mi propia vida para que ellos vivan la suya y me pregunto si valdrá la pena. ¿Cuándo voy a tener mi recompensa por un amor tan desinteresado? ¿De verdad aprecian lo mucho que me esfuerzo y sacrifico por ellos? Entonces veo a mis hijos que por un instante mi miran y me sonríen dulcemente, y el corazón se me ablanda.

-Confió en que vale la pena, lo mismo pienso en tu caso con Gaara.

-Tres veces al año, Hinata. Solo 3 veces al año lo hago con Gaara. Dos cumpleaños y una noche buena. Hasta el día de san Valentín se ha quitado de la agenda. No es suficiente.

-Kiba siempre estaba dispuesto- Me encojo de hombros- No era cantidad lo que nos faltaba, aunque si cierta calidad. Por lo general me sentía muy presionada.

No parecía importarle si estaba cansada, ni lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo. Kiba invariablemente exigía su derechos conyugales. Es un término anticuado pero es que Kiba, en algunos aspectos era un hombre muy tradicional. Y yo solía ceder. Pero cuando hacíamos el amor, nunca me sentía especialmente amada, tenía la sensación de ser utilizada como un artículo electrodoméstico. Resulta irónico. Ahora Sakura quejándose del poco interés que su marido le proporciona y sin embargo, a mí me habría encantado tener un marido que se interesara mucho menos por mí. Eran muses escasos las ocasiones en la que nos acurrucábamos juntos hasta quedarnos dormidos. En el caso de Kiba o se me echaba encima o no me dirigía la palabra. No me imagino a Naruto en esa actitud, mas sin embargo me estoy imaginando a Naruto en demasiadas situaciones.

-La verdad que no esta tan mal tener la cama para mi sola.

-Si existe un matrimonio que debería haber terminado desde hace mucho, es el tuyo. En comparación, yo no me puedo quejar.

-¿No es lo que siempre te digo?- respondo yo con una sonrisa.

-Estar con Sasuke fue una maravilla.

-Fue … he ahí la clave.

-Si.

-Con el tiempo te olvidaras de el.-Le brindo una sonrisa y un apretón cariñoso.

-Es que no quiero olvidarlo. Nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera jamas. Y ahora que conozco lo que puede ser, ¿Po que tengo que conformarme con menos?

-Guarda el recuerdo. Úsalo para mejorar la vida que tienes. Ponte esa ropa provocativa, puede que consigas maravillas con Gaara.

-Unos consejos muy sensatos. Pero ¿No sería mas fácil cambiarlo por otro?

Los niños, cansados se acercan corriendo. Mei deja a Ayami en brazos de Sakura y mi amiga sonríe al contemplar a su hija con las mejillas encendidas.

-Me parece que ambas sabemos la respuesta Sakura.

-Vamos, hay que ponernos en marcha.

-¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?

-No, será otra velada salvaje de televisión y vino barato.

-Lo mismo que yo. Igual y decido pintarme las uñas de los pies.

-La emoción de nuestras vidas es verdaderamente extraordinaria.

En este momento no puedo llevarle la contraria.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—XX—X

Gaara, Yumi y Ayami estaban alineados en el sofá viendo la televisión, cuando Sakura entro poniéndose el abrigo.

-¿Sales otra vez?- Pregunto Gaara, sin levantar la vista del absurdo programa.-Los vecinos van a pensar que tienes un amante.

-Tengo que ir a casa de Hinata. –Explico- No tardare, volveré en un par de horas.

-No entiendo de que pueden pasarse las mujeres hablando horas y horas.

-De la ineptitud de los hombres- replico Sakura con brusquedad.

Sin ningún comentario. Gaara devolvió la mirada al televisor. Sakura se acercó a las niñas y les dio un beso. Sakura pensó que les debía a sus hijas, algo mas que eso.

Se encamino hacia la puerta y luego miro hacia atrás, atacada de pronto por el remordimiento.

-Hasta luego.

Gaara soltó un gruñido.

Reprimiendo una oleada de irritación, Sakura dio un portazo. Subió a su coche y apoyo su cabeza sobre el volantee. Cuando Hinata le daba consejos, todo parecía muy sencillo, pero no lo era. Arranco el coche y siguió en línea recta. 10 minutos después se detuvo a las puertas del edificio de Sasuke. Se quedo un momento observando el edifico y le dio un vuelco al estómago, al recordar la última vez que estuvo ahí. Antes de pensarlo mejor, se bajó del coche y atravesó la calle, apretó el timbre junto al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha .

-Hola.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba a través del telefonillo.

-Entrega de pizza- Dijo Sakura- Jamos y piña con extra queso.

-Sube.

Sonó un zumbido y la puerta se abrió. Sakura atravesó el umbral y subió corriendo hacia el departamento, donde Sasuke le esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El corazón se le desbocaba del pecho y no solo por culpa de las escaleras. Era una mezcla de emoción y miedo. De tentación e inquietud.

Cuando Sakura se acercó, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa y declaro.

-No me gusta la piña.

-Da lo mismo- respondió Sakura sin aliento- no he traído pizza.

Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos y la arrastro hasta el vestíbulo, besándola y arrancándole la ropa antes incluso de cerrar la puerta. Arrojo al aire el abrigo de Sakura, le desabrocho la blusa y luego la apoyo contra la pared, antes de bajarle la cremallera de la falta y subírsela por encima de las caderas. Sakura suspiro de placer y se alegró de llevar puesta la ropa interior de leopardo, aunque sin duda a Hinata no le hubiera hecho gracia si llegara a enterarse.

Sakura arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sasuke le quitaba la lencería de leopardo, al tiempo que la acariciaba y le recorría el cuerpo con los labios. Sakura temblaba de deseo. La ropa interior había durado muy poco, era verdad, pero estaba claro que había valido la pena.

-Nunca he deseado tanto a ninguna mujer- murmuro Sasuke mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sakura apenas conseguía respirar.

-Definitivamente…es…la última vez…. Que esto… pasa.

-Definitivamente- coincidió Sasuke, mientras ambos se dejaban caer al suelo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X

Estoy en la sala, probando nuestro viejo estéreo, mi hija me convenció de practicar unos pasos de baile que para mi gusto son demasiado lascivos. Cuando termina la canción nos entra un ataque de risa, al ver que Ryu intenta imitarnos. Mi hija se detiene por un instante y se muestra perpleja.

-Mama, ¿Qué significa zorra cachonda?

-Eh…

Que miedo me dan estas preguntas. ¿Acaso los productores discográficos, cuando hacen sus canciones no se paran a pensar en las pavorosas escenas a las que los padres nos vemos sometidos? ¿Es que no tienen hijos en casa? Cristina Aguilera y compañía tendrán mucho que explicarme si alguna vez se presentan a mi puerta. En ese instante suena el teléfono y me entra un alivio, me he salvado por los pelos. Confió en que no sea otra de esas veces en las que cuelgan cuando contesto.

-Hola.

-Hola, Hinata.

-Hola, Gaara.

Ahora lamento que no sea ese interlocutor misterioso. Me preocupa por que Gaara nunca me llama. Nunca. Creía que era físicamente incapaz de tomar un teléfono, con lo poco que habla ese hombre. Debe de ocurrir algo grave.

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿Esta Sakura contigo?

-Eh… Sakura.

-Ya sabes. Sakura, tu mejor amiga. La misma que me dijo que iba a verte un rato.

-Si, si- balbuceo- Sakura está aquí-

Se exactamente dónde esta y solo de pensarlo me entran ganas de asesinarla

-¿Me la pasas un momento?

-Eh.. –Mierda. Maldita sea.- En este momento esta en el baño. ¿Le digo que te hable cuando salga?

-No. ¿Dices que esta en el baño?

-Si- la garganta se me contrae hasta el punto se sentir que me ahogo. -¿Le digo que se comunique contigo?

-No, déjalo. No te molestes.

Y Gaara cuelga.

Sakura entro por la puerta principal justo cuando Gaara colocaba el auricular del teléfono.

-Hola- dijo- Ya estoy en casa.

Seguían sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, tal y como cuando se había ido 3 horas atrás. Sakura abrigo la esperanza de no parecer tan desaliñada como se sentía. Las tres horas en la cama con Sasuke habían sido el equivalente a correr un maratón sin entrenamiento previo.

-Has tardado más de lo que pensaba- el tono de Gaara era más brusco de lo normal- Empezaba a preocuparme- lanzo una mirada penetrante al reloj.

-Ya sabes cómo es Hinata.- Sakura chasqueo la lengua y elevo los ojos al techo para mayor efecto. –Le encanta platicar.

-Si- respondió Gaara.

-¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?

-Con nadie, se habían equivocado.

-Ah.

Yumi, soltó de sopetón:

-Papa quería que compraras papitas fritas al volver de casa de tia Hinata.

-Si quieres, puedo volver y comprarlas.

Sakura atormentada por el remordimiento contemplo a su familia. Antes sus ojos pasaba a toda velocidad las imágenes de Sasuke y ella en la cama.

Gaara se levantó.

-Iré yo- suspiro- No me vendrá mal un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Aire fresco? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas aire fresco?

- Desde ahora.

Gaara se enfundo en su abrigo y sin pronunciar palabra se encamino a la salido y se marcho dando un portazo. Sakura se mordió el labio preocupada.

Me paso la mano por la frente tratando de borrarme el ceño de preocupación y como no lo consigo, me empiezo a morder la uña.

-¿Por qué dices mentiras sobre la tía Sakura? –pregunta Mei. – No está con nosotros.

-A veces los mayores hacemos esas cosas.

Busco el número de Sakura en la agenda del teléfono y pulso el botón de llamada. Tiene el móvil desconectado, dejo un mensaje diciendo que me llame, pero como es natural no puedo explicarle que su marido la está buscando. Si ha decidido ser una adultera más vale que empiece a responsabilizarse y no me utilice de tapadera para sus infidelidades sin ni siquiera avisarme.

-¿Está preocupado el tío Gaara

Y encima involucra a mi hija en sus engaños.

-Si un poco.

-Los mayores siempre están diciendo mentiras- observa Mei- En mi opinión es una tontería.

-Tienes razón- coincido yo. Doy un abrazo a mi hija. – Una tontería muy grande.

Aun así, todos seguimos mintiendo ¿o no?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—XX-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡HOLA!

¡Pues que me he desvelado por que me entraron unas ganas de escribir! jajá (Así que si ven la mala ortografía o palabras a media, discúlpenme, me ando durmiendo xD )

Pero como mañana tengo clase, no pude hacer muy largo el capítulo, pero de todos modos espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

La próxima semana subo tomos nuevos y respecto a los que me preguntan por los que bloqueo TV. TOKIO. Aún estoy viendo como subirlos, pues no quiero hacerlos de nuevo, son demasiados y me tomaría mucho tiempo, tal vez los grabe desde algún cel y los suba. No lo se, pero sean mas comprensivos ¿vale?. Me toma bastante tiempo. Pero yo prometo y lo cumplo, lo subiré, eso ténganlo por seguro.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos y todos son tan lindos, me suben el ánimo y me entran más ganas de escribir, gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia.

Bueno los dejo, porque aquí ya son las 2 am D: y mañana tengo clase a las 7am (pero vale la pena la desvelada) Les mando muchos saludos, besos, abrazos. ¡Les quiero y nos leemos pronto!.


	8. Chapter 8

**ME VUELVES LOCA**

Minato y Kushina se encontraban junto a el, en el vestivulo. Naruto tenia su maleta entre los pies. Los ojos de Kushina estaban cuajados en lagrimas.

-Es peor que cuando te despedimos el primer dia del colegio- comento ella.

-Mama- respondio Naruto- todo saldra bien.

Su madre lo abrazo con fuerza, aferrándose a el como si nunca fuera a soltarlo. Tras complacerla unos instantes, Naruto se las arreglo para apartarla.

-Minato- sollozo Kushina- di algo.

Su padre extendio su brazo y le dio unas palmadas un tanto rigidas.

-Hijo ... ¡cuídate!

-Gracias papa.

Su madre lo agarro por la manga.

-Llámame en cuanto puedas.- dijo Kushina

-Te llamare mañana- respondio

-Colocare una bolsa de agua caliente en tu cama por si acaso.

-No, me voy a quedar en mi casa.

-Quiero que sepas, que no tienes por que.

-Mama- Naruto le dio un beso en su mejilla- cuidate. Mañana hablamos.

Y se marcho, antes de que la tentación de quedarse se hiciera mas grande.

Naruto se encontraba a las puertas de su hogar, sentado en su viejo coche, sin moverse. Se sentia tan viejo y deteriorado como el vehiculo que ocupaba. Demasiados kilómetros en el marcador, demasiados rasguños, demasiadas piezas que no funcionaban bien, demasiada falta de cuidado y afecto por parte del propietario. Le dolía la cabeza y las extremidades, los ojos y para ser sincero sentia un dolor profundo en el corazon. Quizas lo mas sensato seria volver a casa con sus padres, acurrucarse en su cama cerca de la bolsa de agua caliente y permitir que su madre le diera una sopa de pollo a cucharadas. Al dia siguiente, cuando se sintiera mejor, podría volver con Shion.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y Naruto se quedo mirando como su mujer se desplazaba de un lado a otro. Se sintio como un fisgon, ¿de verdad aquella habia sido su casa?. Ahora todo le resultaba muy extraño. La ultima vez que habia estado ahi, fue el dia que le invitaron amablemente a abandonar su matrimonio y se habia ido con la misma maleta que ahora traia consigo.

Habia llegado el momento de dejarse de excusas y enfrentarse a la realidad; de otro modo, cuando el cartero realizara su ronda se lo encontraria delante del volante, muerto por congelación. Sono su teléfono. Busco en su bolsillo para sacarlo. Eso le daria unos minutos de respiro. ¿Como podia pensar asi? ¿Que le aconsejaría Hinata en esta situación? Quiza era ella quien le estaba llamando. Consulto el nombre de la pantalla. No, no era ella.

-Hola mama- suspiro.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Como va todo?

-Muy bien.

-¿Y Shion?

-Todavia no he hablado con ella.

-¿Por que?

-Porque sigo dentro del coche.

-¿Es que quieres pensarlo dos veces?

Dos, tres, cuatro y cinco.

-No- suspiro- tengo que dejarte mama. Shion se preguntara que ha sido de mi.

-Siempre seras mi niño pequeño.

-Si.-respondio Naruto- Y tu siempre seras mi madre.

Lo que aveces estaba bien y otras veces no era tan bueno. Naruto puso fin a ala llamada antes de que su madre le convenciera de volver. Se metio el movil al bolsillo y lo empujo hasta el fondo, antes de que la tentación de llamar a Hinata resultara irresistible. Deseaba escuchar su voz, sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, no parecía una buena idea.

Con un leve resoplido de hastio, Naruto se bajo del coche. La noche estaba tranquila y despejada. Una vez liberado del encanto de la luna, Naruto toco el timbre. Pasados unos segundos, Shion se acerco a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- dijo ella, soltando un aire de nerviosismo.

-Hola.

Shion esbozo una sonrisa vacilante y se aparto a un lado. Y Naruto entro a la casa sin volver la vista atras.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cualquiera pensaria que estoy loca. Yo misma pienso creo que estoy loca. Me he pasado la noche en vela pensando en Naruto. Ya se que he dicho que es mi jefe y que, por algun motivo sigue vinculado emocionalmente con su mujer, pero no siempre tengo la razon ¿o no?. A veces merece la pena que pasen estas cosas para ver a donde conduce, y si ahora no doy el paso, puede ser que lo lamente despues. ¿Y que estoy haciendo ahora? Aparte de ir con retraso una mañana mas, doy un barrido a mi armario, preda a prenda, intentando encontrar algo para ponerme que, por un lado, sea absolutamente provocativo y por el otro, lo bastante recatado para la oficina. Me decido por un traje que me ha prestado Sakura. En esta ocasion se trata de un conjunto azul lavanda bajo el que me pongo un top negro que se me pega al cuerpo. Si tiro de el hacia abajo y me lo remeto por las bragas, que me llegan a la cintura, consigo un escote fabuloso. No me he decidio por la tanga de maribu que me compre en el sex shop ya que lo que tiene de sensual, lo tiene de incomodo.

Esta mañana he estado tan ocupada eligiendo mi vestuario que no he tenido tiempo de preparar el desayuno de mis hijos, de modo que Mei se ha hecho cargo de eso. En todo caso, los dos estan preparados y me esperan. Mientras doy vueltas como loca por la casa, el telefono suena.

-Mierda, mierda- me lamento, olvidando que Ryu aprende y repite mis malas palabras en los momentos mas inoportunos- cariño contesta porfavor.

Mei coloca el audicular en su oreja.

-¿Hola?- Mi hija ahoga un grito de jubilo- ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Es papa!

A Mei se le salen los ojos de las orbitas de pura alegria. A mi no me ocurre lo mismo. Me lanzo sobre la cama y agarro el telefono. En cuestion de segundos, los nudillos se me han puesto trasparentes.

-¿Kiba- escupo,- eres tu?

No hay respuesta y tras unos instantes, cuelgan. Mei adquiere una expresion desolada. La rodeo con un abrazo.

-No habia nadie, tesoro.

-Pero dijo "hola"- insiste ella- era la voz de papa.

¿Reconoceria mi hija, la voz de kiba, despues de tanto tiempo? No lo creo.

-No- respondo con suavidad. -Me parece que no cielo, anda vamos, tenemos que ir a tu escuela.

-¿Por que ya no llama?

-Supongo que estara ocupado, cariño. "_Donde quiera que se encuentre el muy infeliz" _ Agrego para mis adentros.

Mi hija no muy convencida se abre paso y camina hacia el coche, cuando escucho que no puede oirme, marco el 182 para devolver la llamada y compruebo que es un numero oculto. Que tipico. En fin, no puedo hacer mas. Lanzo una frenética mirada al reloj, y me lanzo hacia el coche a tropezones.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XXX-XX-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto y Shion estaba sentados ante la pequeña mesa de cristal situada en la mitad de la cocina y rodeada de relucientes armarios blancos y electrodomésticos. Naruto bajo la vista hacia su desayuno, el y su mujer tenian en frente sus respectivos cereales de frutos secos cubiertos de yogurth natural y un vaso de zumo de naranja recien exprimido. No habia a la vista ninguna salchicha ni cualquier otro alimento que elevara el colesterol que le habia estado sirviendo su madre los ultimos meses. Naruto tosió y la tos sono excesivamente en el silencio reinante.

Shion le sonrio desde el asiento de enfrente, pero, mas que una sonrisa parecia un incomodo intento por expresar jovialidad.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, perfectamente.

Apenas habia pegado el ojo. A Shion no le habia hecho gracia que hubiera decidido marcharse al cuarto de invitados en lugar de reclamar su puesto en la cama de matrimonio. Suspiro para si mismo. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado sensible con todo ese asunto? Tal vez debería haber realizado una victoriosa marcha triunfal y haber revindicado asi su puesto en la cama. Quiza deberia haber llevado a Shion al colchon, y haberle hecho el amor cual heroe conquistador. Le habia dado la impresión de que eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero por desgracia, ese no era su estilo. A duras penas habia sido capaz de echarle un vistazo a su cama doble que recientemente habia dejado libre Chouji el carnicero. Le resultaba muy disgustante tumbarse en el lugar donde otro hombre habia estado. Mientras habia estado lejos pudo apartar las imágenes de Shion con su amante, pero ahora que habia regresado a la escena del crimen era mas dificil todo. Y las heridas que el creia curadas, volvian a abrirse y mostrarse en carne viva. Ademas la cama bien podia clasificarse como un bloque de cemento en comparación con su colchon de dormitorio infantil. Shion era muy aficionada a las camas duras, y Naruto cayo en cuenta de que no compartían muchos gustos.

El proceso de aseo personal tambien habia estado plagado de dificultades. En lugar de disfrutar viendo como Shion entraba y salia del cuarto de baño con su liviana ropa interior de color negro, le aterrorizaba la idea de tropezarse con ella estando desnudo. En los viejos tiempos, todos los dias tenia lugar una amistosa batalla frente al espejo en la que ambos se disputaban el espacio para cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara o maquillarse - en el caso se Shion, claro-. Si se les hacia tarde, se duchaban al mismo tiempo, lo que por general tenia como consecuencia que se retrasaban aun mas. Esa mañana, Naruto se quedo tumbado en la cama, inmovil, hasta que estuvo seguro que Shion, habia terminado de arreglarse. Solo entonces se encontro a salvo para atravesar de puntitas y con los calzoncillos puestos, para encerrarse en el baño.

-¿Que te apetece cenar esta noche?- Pregunto Shion con voz mas bien tensa.

¿A eso se habia reducido las conversaciones de ambos?. Naruto se encogio de hombros.

-Con tal de que no sea bizcocho relleno, me conformo.

-Tengo un cordero muy bueno en el congelador- dijo Shion.

Ambos alzaron la vista al comprender las implicaciones de aquella sencilla frase. Shion mostro una expresion desolada. Imito su propia voz, pero ahora con una nota de patetismo.

-Tengo un cordero muy bueno en el congelador...- cogio la cuchara y se golpeo con ella en la cabeza-¿En que estare pensado? ¡Que estupida soy! Valla forma de meter la pata.

-Tranquila- dijo Naruto- No va a resultar facil que nuestras vidas vuelvan a encajar.

-No- coincidio Shion- Lo siento, lo siento muchisimo.

-¿Cordero? - Pregunto Naruto- entonces ya no eres vegetariana ...

-No, ya no practico, es verdad.

-Vaya

¿Por que no se habia dado cuenta que el tiempo tambien habia pasado en Shion? Era logico que hubiera pasado paginas, evolucionado para adaptarse a la relacion que tuvo con Chouji el carnicero. Aun asi, de ahi a comer carne .. Era como si el papa se declarara ateo de repente.

-Algo de pescado estaria bien.

-Pescado- repitió Shion. - Si, pescado estara bien, comprare salmon.

-Me parece estupendo.

-Shion, ¿Por que rompiste con Chouji?

-No me apetece hablar de eso, francamente, creo que deberiamos olvidar el pasado y mirar al futuro.

_"Ojala fuera tan sencillo _reflexiono" Naruto. Cuando se vio obligado a marcharse, Shion no le habia dado razones por la cual todo habia terminado. Ella se habia enamorado de otro hombre, es verdad, pero el ignoraba por completo en que habia fallado. Iba ser dificil no volver a actuar de la misma manera, ya que ignoraba en que habia consistido su error.

-Bueno- Naruto se levanto de la mesa- El desenfrenado mundo de los vehiculos no espera a nadie. Sera mejor que me valla.

-Naruto- dijo Shion con nerviosismo- todo va a salir bien ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que si.

Naruto se acerco a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. No parecian encajar entre si con la facilidad de antes. Tras seis meses de separacion, los labios no podian haber cambiado ¿o si?.

-Es solo cuestion de tiempo- añadio Naruto.

Y de trabajo. Y de tolerancia. Y de perdon. Naruto nunca habia contado con que el amor fuera perfecto, pero tampoco lo habia imaginado tan plagado de defectos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-

Era muy de mañana en la residencia de los Sabaku Haruno, Sakura trataba de hacer el desayuno de sus hijas que consistia en unos huevos y tostar tiras de pan del tamaño perfecto. Ajusto el reloj de cocina para que sonara a los cinco minutos; para avisarle que estaban listos. Gaara entro en la cocina. No habia desayunado pero ya estaba vestido para ir al trabajo y acarreaba su caja de herramientas. Aun no habia cruzado palabra esa mañana con ella, lo que no tenia nada de extraño.

-Me voy a trabajar- anuncio su marido.

Sakura no tenia valor para mirarlo. La noche anterior el se habia tumbado en la cama junto a ella asegurandose de mantener una separacion entre ambos, y dandole la espalda, que estaba tan rigida como una tabla. Sakura, a su vez, permanecio tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo, furiosa por dentro y pensando en lo diferentes que habian sido las pocas horas que habia pasado en casa de Sasuke.

-Me voy a trabajar- repitio Gaara.

-Si, claro.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Sakura asombrada, se giro como movida por un resorte.

-¿Yo?

Gaara se encogio de hombros.

-Si- respondio Sakura- De hecho, tengo una cita para hacerme un pedicure a las nuevo, luego tengo que ir a jugar tennis en el club y despues tengo un almuerzo en Ichirakus. Alomejor me acerco al centro para irme de Shopping.

Su marido no le vio la gracia.

-Tambien puede ser que me quede en casa- prosigio ella- a cuidar de los niños todo el maldito dia.

Gaara apreto la mandibula.

-Hasta luego.

Y salio dando un portazo. Sakura se encorvo sobre la meseta de la cocina. Por mucho que se hubiera valentonado se sentia como si estuviera muriendo. No era forma de llevar un matrimonio. Suspiro con hastio. Bajo ningun concepto podia seguir llevando esa vida que no era vida. Estaba destinada a pasar demasiado poco tiempo en este planeta como para dedicarse a un hombre que ya no se interesaba por ella en lo mas minimo. Yumi y Ayami eran el unico cemento que unia a esa inestable pared. Tal vez lo mas sensato seria recoger todas aquellos restos y volver a empezar. Quedarse era una decision aun mas dificil cuando Sakura sabia que otra persona la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, un hombre con fuertes extremidades y un cuerpo sensacional.

El olor a quemado la desperto de su transe.

-¡Tostadas!- grito Yumi

Dos piezas negras y humeantes emergieron del tostador. Sakura los extrajo y los arrojo sobre la tabla de pan. Se habian quemado hasta el punto de convertirse en carbon y nisiquiera una generosa capa de mantequilla y mermelada servirian para ocultar su situacion. Sakura decidio que no tenian remedio, cuando abrio el cubo de basura para tirarlas, se pregunto si lo mismo le ocurria a su propia situacion.

X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles, de montones y montones de papeles. Los aparto a un lado. Hinata aun no habia llegado, pero aun era temprano. A naruto no le apetecia pararse a pensar, las razones por las que habia preferido llegar una hora antes de lo necesario a su oficina en vez de quedarse en su casa con Shion, sentada al otro lado de su mesa.

Tenia que hablar con Sasuke. Levanto el audicular y marco su numero de trabajo. Debia de llevar horas en su despacho. Era de esas personas que miden la valia profesional en funcion de la cantidad de tiempo que pasan en la oficina. Con ese pensamiento, su amigo era valiosisimo para sus jefes.

En contra de lo habitual, la linea directa de Sasuke sono varias veces, hasta que una compañera contesto.

-Telefono de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ah- dijo Naruto- ¿Puede comunicarme con el?

-Lo siento. Hoy no ha venido. Ha llamado hace media hora diciendo que esta enfermo.

-¿Sasuke enfermo?

-Si es verdad, es extraño, que yo sepa hasta ahora no habia faltado ni un solo dia. Pero ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No, gracias. Soy un amigo suyo, pero le llamare a su casa.

-De acuerdo.

Naruto colgo y marco el domicilio de Sasuke, pero el contestador respondio_. "Hola. Estas llamando a Sasuke Uchiha, he salido con Cameron diaz, o puede que con Angelina Jolie. Te llamare luego"_

_-_Teme- dijo Naruto- ¿Donde te has metido? En el trabajo dicen que estas enfermo. Llamame.

Estaba colgando el auricular cuando Hinata entro por la puerta.

-¡Dios mio- solto Naruto involuntariamente- estas preciosa!

-Gracias- Hinata esbozo una timida sonrisa seguido de un notorio sonrojo- pero no es mas que un traje viejo que me he puesto a toda prisa.

-Pues el efecto no puede ser mejor- respondio Naruto- Me parece que esta oficina es poca cosa para ti.

¡Mierda, estaba impresionante¡ ¡Estaba endemoniadamente preciosa e impecable como un pincel!

-Espera- añadio Naruto frunciendo el ceño- ¡No me digas que tienes una entrevista para un trabajo mejor!

-No existe un trabajo mejor- respondio Hinata. -¿Preparo agua para el te?

-No, tu haces un te espantoso. Yo me encargo de eso. Venga, ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial, sientate aqui y continua con nuestros planes para conquistar el mundo.

Hinata se echo a reir y se acomodo frente al escritorio.

-He estado pensado- dijo Hinata- y se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para el nuevo imperio de Uzumaki Naruto. Y ninguna de ellas tiene relacion con que tu prepares el te.

-Perfecto- respondio Naruto- No me vendria mal alguna buena noticia que me levante el animo.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Hinata, mientras empezaba a acomodar los papeles.-¿Has vuelto a tener noticias del moustro aficionado a los maratones y carniceros?

-Si- Naruto vacilo y Hinata levanto la vista del escritorio. El se rasco la oreja, aunque no sentia comezon. -Anoche, regrese a vivir con ella.

Hinata se quedo desconcertada.

-Vamos a intentarlo otra vez- admitio el un tanto avergonzado. ¿Por que se sentia fatal contandoselo a ella?

-Bien. Perfecto- Hinata se habia puesto del mismo color que el sugerente conjunto rojo que habia llevado la vez que habian ido a comer a Ichirakus. -Me alegro por ti. Estoy encantada, es estupendo, maravilloso, genial, fantastico, magnifico, de verdad ...

Se quedo sin aliento y sin adjetivos, de modo que ambos se miraron en silencio de un extremo a otro de la oficina.

-Piensas que no debi haber dado ese paso ¿verdad?

-No hagas caso de mis desvarios- Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a la cuestion- No es asunto mio, Naruto. Es tu mujer y haz hecho bien, muy bien. Es ...

-No empieces otra vez, porfavor- suplico el.

Hinata se detuvo y el rostro se le descompuso. Dio la impresion de que se iba a echar a llorar. Cuando tomo la palabra, lo hizo con un hilo de voz:

-Has hecho lo correcto.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del escritorio. Las mejillas de Hinata conservaban un leve rubor y sus ojos se veian llorosos y consternados. -Entonces, ¿por que me siento tan mal?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En esta ocasion Sakura habia tenido al meno el buen juicio de prever que la madre de Gaara se quedase en casa para cuidar a los niños durante el dia. Despues de eso, cualquier atisbo de sentido comun, se esfumo en el aire.

Eran poco mas de las nueve cuando Sakura aparco frente a la casa de su suegra y descargo a sus hiperactivas hijas, ademas de Ryu quien aun permanecia dormido, tal y como habia llegado a primera hora de la mañana con Hinata. Su suegra la esperaba junto a la puerta y Sakura sintio una punzada de mala conciencia al pensar que estaba engañando a la mujer encantadora que siempre habia echo todo lo posible por ayudarles. Nada suponia demasiado sacrificio para la madre de Gaara, capaz de cualquier cosa para que la vida del matrimonio les resultara mas facil. De vez en cuando se presentaba sin avisar y planchaba toda la ropa que ella acomulaba en la cesta y por lo general llegaba con un pastel recien horneado, pues sabia que a su hijo le gustaban los postres caseros. Sakura tambien lo sabia, pero no sentia la tentacion de elaborar exquisitos dulces a base de harina y huevos para el deleite de su marido.

-¿Como estan mis preciosas nietecitas?

-¡Abuelita!

Yumi salio corriendo a los brazos de su abuela, seguida cerca de Ayami. Sakura se acerco a ella y su suegra la beso en la mejilla.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahi, hace un frio de muerte.

-No puedo- explico Sakura- Tengo que irme.

-Pasa mientras les quito sus abrigos. Trae a Ryu y llevalo a la sala- echo una miradita a Ryu- ¡pobre! duerme como un angelito. Lo dejare en la silla, hasta que despierte.

Aunque en teoria Ryu no pertenecia ala familia, ella conocia a Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo y trataba a los hijos de ella como si tambien fueran sus nietos. Sakura la siguio hasta la sala y la invadio una oleada de aire calido que la invitaba al sueño y de la cocina llegaba un olor a canela mezclada con el aroma de galletas recien horneadas.

-Pareces cansada querida.

-Si- respondio Sakura- es que no duermo bien.

-¿Va todo bien?

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa forzada que no consiguio alcanzar el nivel necesario de despreocupacion.

-No es mas que la rutina diaria.

-Estas muy palida, cariño. Me alegro de que hoy puedas disfrutar el dia para ti- su suegra lanzo una mirada comprensiva- cuidar de dos niñas no resulta facil, es un trabajo de jornada completa y eso que son encantadoras.

-Si- coincido Sakura- Y son mejores aun cuando se quedan dormidas.

Ellas entraron a la cocina y su suegra abrio el horno para comprobar el estado de lo que estuviera adentro. Definitivamente esa mujer era la prueba perfecta de una ama y madre dedicada, Sakura como ama de casa era un desastre.

-Muñecos de jengibre- explico la madre de Gaara. - He pensado que luego las niñas pueden ayudarme a glasearlos.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa cansada.

-Eres un cielo.

La madre de Gaara arrugo el ceño.

-¿Que te pasa, cariño? ¿Va todo bien entre Gaara y tu?

-Perfectamente-respondio Sakura y evito la mirada de su suegra.

-Se que no es muy comunicativo- admitio ella- De niño era igual. Nunca le sacabas mas de dos palabras seguidas.- agarro a su nuera del brazo- Pero el te ama. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Por que no me dejas las niñas el fin de semana? Hace años que no salen juntos, Podrian ir a cenar a un sitio agradable.

-Se lo comentare a Gaara.

A Sakura no se le ocurria nada peor que sentarse en una mesa a la luz de las velas frente a una persona que no tenia nada que decirle. Seria un desperdicio de dinero.

-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?

-No gran cosa, ir a comprar y almorzar.

-¿Con quien dijiste que ibas?

Sakura habia tenido buen cuidado de no mencionar a nadie.

-Con Hinata.

-Creia que habia empezado a trabajar- dijo la madre de Gaara- ¿No es por eso que te haces cargo de Ryu?

-Si, bueno- Sakura azorada, cambio de posicion- Se ha pedido el dia libre. Me ha dejado a Ryu por que tenia que pasarse una horas por la oficina a trabajar almenos un rato.

-¡Ah, que bien!, siempre han sido tan buenas amigas.

Sakura penso que Hinata no tardaria en cortar la relacion de amistad si la seguia involucrando en su atormentada vida amorosa.

-Sera mejor que me valla- dijo.

-Si, no hagas esperar a Hinata.

-Adios, chicas- grito Sakura. Yumi y Ayami, llegaron corriendo para darle un beso de despedida. - Sean buenas con su abuelita.

-Adios mami- corearon las niñas al ultrasonido.

-Adios. - le dio un fugaz beso a su suegra. - Hasta luego.

-Pasala muy bien, cariño.- dijo la madre de Gaara, mientras permanecia junto a la puerta con sus hijas y agitaban sus manos para despedirla.- Y no te preocupes por nosotras.

Pero claro que se preocuparia. Mientras bajaba el sendero alejandose de su familia, se sentia la persona mas malvada del mundo, pero mantuvo inmovil su radiante sonrisa hasta encontrarse a salvo en el interior del coche. Entonces agito la mano por ultima vez y se alejo conduciendo.

Aliviada por distanciarse del calor agobiante de la casa de su suegra y ante la perspectiva de reunirse con su amante, Sakura no reparo en el coche de Gaara, aparcado no muy lejos, detras de ella. Tampoco se percato de que su marido arrancaba y empezaba a seguirla calle abajo a una discreta distancia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Hola! :D Yo se que esta cortito, lo se, lo se. Pero actualizare el lunes o martes. Ya que este fin de semana estoy super ocupada y tuve que terminar de escribir este capitulo mientras me tomaba un descanso.

GOOD NEWS: ¡O SI! ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Pero ... u_u, tengo que terminar unos proyectos escolares que quedaron pendientes. Pero no se preocupen, que me he quedado con unas ganas de seguir escribiendo, asi que mañana o pasado me pongo al corriente ¿vale?.

Tambien tengo que subir otros videos en mi canal, asi que tengo que ver como dividir mi tiempo para poder hacer todo, por eso como siempre, les pido su hermosa, maravillosa, divina y encantadora ... PACIENCIA _

Les mando mil besos, abrazos, los quiero muchisimo, gracias por sus hermosisisisismos comentarios, reviews, me encantan todos. y aunque no les puedo contestar a todos, tengan la seguridad de que los leo todos y todos me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Asi que, esperen muy pronto la conti y ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Aun no me he repuesto del anuncio de Naruto de que ha vuelto a vivir con Shion, pero me esfuerzo por disimular. La noticia no debería molestarme, pues siempre he sabido que seguia enamorado. Sin embargo, me fastidia un montón, ¡Maldita sea! la verdad es que el sábado me parecio que nos llevábamos estupendamente, como si fueras una pareja, y tengo que admitirlo, estaba convencida de que entre nosotros se habia producido un tension muy agradable, de esa clase que no habia experimentado hacia una eternidad, y es que Naruto me hace sentir especial, y no esta bien que lo piense, pero me habia parecido que el también opinaba lo mismo. Esta claro que mi ultrasensible detector de interes amoroso ha terminado de atrofiarse por falta de uso. En fin, tendre que volver a buscar consuelo en el chocolate y vino. La verdad es que debería renunciar al sexo apuesto de una vez por todas. No es de extrañar que ultitamente me apetezca mas una barra de chocolate que una sesion de sexo. Al menos puedo estar segura que el chocolate no va a darse vuelta y preguntar _: ¿Que hay de cenar?_

Hace un dia espantoso, de esos tan corrientes en el invierno, uno de esos en los que el gris cielo hace juego con el gris de las aceras. Me da la impresión de que hoy la gente no va a salir en masa a comprar coches usados. Naruto se pasea de un extremo a otro de la oficina con aire melancolico.

Yo me he sumergido en mi trabajo, que consiste en tratar de que el ordenador me obedezca sin verme obligada a recurrir a las lagrimas. Tambien intento conseguirlo sin sacar la punta de la lengua.

-Te la vas a morder- me advierte Naruto.

Otra vez he fallado.

Dejo de vapulear el ordenador y Naruto se sienta sobre el escritorio, en frente de mi, en el unico hueco de unos tres centímetros que no esta ocupado por papeles.

-No me has dicho, que te parece mi reconciliación con Shion.

-¿Que mas da lo que yo piense?

-Valoro tus opiniones.

-No soy quien para hablar de estos asuntos- replico- pero a lo mejor, mas vale malo conocido que ... ya sabes.

Naruto juguetea con los deteriorados boligrafos.

-Hinata, para ser sincero, una de las razones por las que he vuelto tan pronto con Shion es que me aterroriza regresar al mercado de las relaciones y buscar a otra persona de la cual enamorarme. ¿Quien me iba a querer a mi?.

No respondo a su pregunta.

-Si pudiera ponerme a la venta en Ebay, lo haria con gusto-continua mientras se niega a admitir lo evidente- "_Varon agradable, propietario de un negocio ruinoso, corazón herido que puede curarse con dosis adecuadas de ternura y cariño"_ Pero volver a pasar por el ritual de las citas, a mi edad, me resulta insoportable. No seria natural ¿verdad? A estas alturas, no deberia ponerme a perseguir mujeres con minifalda.

Bajo la vista y contemplo la longitud de mi falta, Naruto hace lo mismo.

-Quiero pasar tiempo en casa, montando vallas protectoras para los niños y haciendo turnos para bañarlos. Siento que es lo que deberia estar haciendo.

-Suena admirable- apruebo yo- aunque algo insolito en estos tiempos.

A mis hijos Naruto también les parecio maravillosos y no han parado de hablar de el desde el sabado, lo que me parte el corazon. Me mato a trabajar para proporcionarles todo tipo de delicias culinarias y justo lo que no puedo darles; es lo que mas necesitan: un padre cariñoso y hogareño que les alegre la vida.

-¿Y si a mi malo conocido particular no le interesan esas aficiones?- Pregunta Naruto.

Exhalo un suspiro en su direccion.

-En ese caso, puede que tu malo conocido no te merezca.

Medita mi respuesta en silencio. Su expresion denota tal grado de tristeza que no puede estar convencido de que volver con Shion es lo mejor para el. Le admiro por su fidelidad.

-Hablando de malo conocido- digo yo para cambiar de tema- ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke? Creo que Sakura estuvo anoche con el.

-Le he llamado a su oficina, pero me han dicho que estaba enfermo- replica Naruto- Sasuke nunca se enferma. Su riego sanguineo tiene un noventa por ciento de alcohol, los germenes no sobreviven. Tambien le he llamado a su departamento, pero me sale un mensaje absurbo en el contestador.

-Tal vez, deberias acercarte a verlo- suguiero yo- no creo que hoy vengan muchos clientes.

-Puede que tengas razon.

-Creo que Gaara, el marido de Sakura, sospecha algo. Me llamo anoche preguntando por su mujer, lo que no es propio de el.

-Ah, maravilloso- ironiza Naruto- como si no tuviera ya bastante con mis propios problemas.

-He tratado de localizar a Sakura en el movil, pero no me contesta. Y hace caso omiso de mis mensajes de texto.

-No se que ve Sasuke en ella- confiesa Naruto- no es que no sea atractiva y tiene un gran sentido del humor- me lanza una mirada afligida- le dio un ataque de risa cuando tu hijo me hizo pies en mi mejor traje.

Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Pero Sasuke podria tener a cualquier mujer. Enserio- insiste tratando de convencerme. -A cualquiera que quisiera, y sin las complicaciones de la vida de Sakura, seria mucho mas comprensible si por ejemplo, hubiera perdido la cabeza por ti.

Me afano por no dejar notar mi estupefaccion.

-Ah ¿si?

Mi jefe se pone como un tomate.

-Si- balbucea.- Seria absolutamente comprensible. Eres muy ... muy simpatica.

No puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Simpatica?

-Si, mucho.

-Recuerdame que nunca te pida referencias para otro trabajo- bromeo yo- "_Hinata es simpatica"_

Le toca el turno de ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno, podria decir mas cosas, pero prefiero no hablar.

Naruto se levanta y me quedo con ganas de saber a que cosas se refiere. Satisfecho al parecer por tener una excusa por escapar, anuncia:

-Voy a buscar el coche y ir a ver a Sasuke para comprobar que todo este bien. ¿Te importa quedarte sola?

-No, para nada.

-Hinata- dice el mientras no para de moverse frente al escritorio- me gusta que estes aqui.

Hago un esfuerzo por pasar por alto todas las emociones que esa simple frase causa en mi.

-A mi tambien, me gusta estar aqui.

-Si conseguimos el dinero del señor Jiyaya, las cosas cambiaran. Todo sera mas grande y lujoso ..

-¿Y con menos corrientes de aire?

-Y con menos moho detras de los archiveros.

No me habia fijado en eso ultimo.

-Volvere pronto- dice Naruto mientras recoje su abrigo- Hasta luego.

Observo como atraviesa a paso lento el patio azotado por el viento, con la cabeza baja y miro como su hermoso cabello rubio se despeina mas de lo que ya esta. Nisiquiera se ha subido en el coche y ya lo extraño. Esto no esta bien. No esta bien en absoluto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X

Por segunda vez, en igual numero de dias, Sakura aparco su coche delante del apartamento de Sasuke. Si aquello continuaba, tendria que enterarse del codigo de acceso a la zona privada de aparcamiento en el garaje subterraneo. Aquella mañana Sakura espero hasta asegurarse de que su marido habia salido al trabajo, luego se quito la ropa que llevaba y se enfundo en un atuendo mas alegante. Tambien se lavo el cabello y se maquillo., lo que jamas habia hecho en la mañana. Pero Sasuke se lo merecia. La mantenia en una clase de relacion sexual con la que Sakura siempre habia soñado, pues llevaba consigo arrebatos de pasion, una leve perversion y pintura de chocolate para el cuerpo. Dicen que el sexo por si mismo no consigue una relacion sea exelente, pero tambien es un hecho que la relaciones sin sexo nunca pueden salir bien. Si a una masa de bizcocho le falta un ingrediente fundamental, no alcanzara la altura deseada. Sakura concluyo que lo mismo le pasaria a su matrimonio.

Llamo al timbre del portero automatico de Sasuke una vez mas, hasta ese pequeño detalle resultaba excitante, como si fueran abrile las puertas de un resinto secreto. Mientras subia corriendo las escaleras, notaba como se le renovaban las energias. Cuando entre en el edificio, no se percato de que su marido habia aparcado su auto, a una escasa distancia.

Su amante la estaba esperando, con una sombra oscura sobre la barbilla, el cabello revuelto y vestido unicamente con una bata. No se trataba de una prenda de felpa y deshilachada con 10 años de antiguedad como la que usaba Gaara, sino que era una bata negra y corta que dejaba a la vista sus fornidas piernas. Iba desclazo mientras que Gaara siempre usaba calcetines y pantunflas. Las sabanas de Sasuke, aunque debian conservar la calidez de su cuerpo. Sakura sonrio para si. ¿Por que los hombres nunca se esforzaban para arreglarse como lo hacian las mujeres? En la actualidad, algunos eran igual de presumidos que ellas, y se preocupaban en la misma medida con respecto al envejecimiento, pero no establecian una estrecha relacion con el espejo. En cualquier caso, Sasuke estaba impresionante.

-Hola- dijo el y beso a Sakura en los labios, mientras la atraia hacia el.

-No se que hago aqui- contesto ella cuano consiguio recuperar el aliento.

-Claro que lo sabes- replico Sasuke con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el abrigo y se lo quitaba.

Mientras Sasuke le cubria el cuerpo, Sakura dirigio su atencion al departamento de Sasuke, que consistia en un espacio inmaculado, un palacio minimalista on suelo de madera, sofas de cuero y llamativas pinturas con bloques de colores brillantes. El unico toque hogareño consistia lo proporcionaban una serie de caprichos, propias de un soltero, un playstation enchufada a una gigantesca pantalla plasma, una desordenada pila de periodicos y revistas. No era la clase de lugar que Sakura podria imaginar plagada de juguetes, hasta tal punto que apenas se pudiera ver el suelo. Sasuke no se tomaria bien que sus paredes fueran pintadas con crayolas, mientras que en su casa, eso ya era considerado parte general de la decoracion.

Sakura dirigio su vista a la cocina, sofisticada a mas no poder. Lleno de acero inoxidable y granito negro. Daba la impresion de que nunca hubieran cocinado en ella, y ella era incapaz de imaginarse cocinando en un lugar que en vez de cocina, parecia obra de arte. En la barra se alineaban un exprimidor de zumos, una cafetera para preparar capuchinos y una coctelera, los tres cromados, relucientes y libres de huellas. Tampoco daba la impresion de que se usaran mucho. Sakura se pregunto si Sasuke preparaba sus comidas, alguna vez. ¡Que poco sabia de el! Y es que el escaso tiempo que conseguian pasar juntos no lo dedicaban precisamente a entablar conversaciones profundas y trascendentes.

Sasuke arrojo su abrigo al sofa y empezo a desabrocharle la blusa. Ella noto una punzada de culpabilidad, ¿Que hacia una frustrada ama de casa, con dos hijas en un lugar como aquel? De nuevo, el sentido de culpa le retorcia las entrañas ¿Como se le ocurria?

-Estoy batallando contra mi conciencia- Explico Sakura.

-Preferiria que batallases conmigo.

Sasuke continuo desnudandola. Le aparto la blusa de los hombros.

-Estoy casada.

Sasuke la agarro por los brazos y la miro a los ojos.

-Ya lo se.

Sakura permanecia ahi, de pie. en sujetador, sintiendose un tanto cohibida.

-No deberia comportarme de esta manera- dijo Sakura- He dejado a los niños con la madre de Gaara. Ella los cuida, mientras yo me dedico a traicionar a su hijo. Cree que estoy pasando un merecido dia de descanso con mi amiga Hinata. Se supone que estoy de compras. ¿Sabes como me hace sentir eso?

-Fatal- responde Sasuke- Por que eres una buena persona.

-No, no lo soy- replico ella- Si fuera buena persona, no estaria aqui.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre uno de los sofas de cuero y tiro de Sakura hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas y la acurruco entre sus brazos. Le inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y le acaricio su cabello.

-El matrimonio no es como una mascota- Dijo Sasuke con suavidad- no es obligatorio conservarlo para toda la vida.

Sakura suspiro con tristeza mientras pegaba los labios al cuello de Sasuke.

-La gente cambia- prosigui el- Y tambien cambian las necesidades. Probablemente no eres la misma que hace diez años.

-No soy la misma que hace 10 dias- mascullo Sakura.

-Solo dispones de una vida- Sasuke le paso los dedos por los brazos desnudos. - no tienes por que pasar con la persona equivocada por el simple hecho de haber firmado un pedazo de papel que diga que asi seria.

-No es tan sencillo- Objeto Sakura.

-Ya lo se.

-Tu nunca te has casado ¿verdad?

-No- admitio Sasuke- Ni siquiera me lo he planteado.

-Entonces no puedes comprenderlo- concluyo ella- Gaara es un hombre bueno. Por la razon que sea, no parece que la relacion nos funcione. Nos hemos distanciado.

-Te amo- dijo Sasuke.

A Sakura se le subio el estomago en la garganta, como si estuviera en un ascensor de alta velocidad. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba aquellas palabras.

-Sakura, para mi no eres una diversion.

-Tengo dos hijas.

-Y son encantadoras.

Sasuke inclino la cabeza y beso a Sakura en la garganta.

-Deberia ponerlas en primer lugar.

-Si, pero tambien debes tener en cuenta tus propias necesidades. Puede que Gaara sea un buen hombre, pero no te da lo que te hace falta.

Sakura no podia llevarle la contraria. Resultaba ridiculo. Se habia sentido muerta durante años y una sola hora en brazos de Sasuke habia sido suficiente para resucitarla.

-Abandonalo- dijo Sasuke- vente a vivir conmigo.

-No hablas enserio.

-Ponme a prueba.

-¿Y que hago con las niñas? ¿Acaso permiten niños en este edificio tan elegante?

-Aqui no viven niños, pero eso no significa que no puedan. Hay un parque enfrente, les encantaria.

Sakura no estaba convencida.

-¿Y si despues decides que no es eso lo que quieres? - pregunto Sakura- ¿Y si te cansas de nosotras? ¿Y si Yumi vomitara en el sofa y Ayumi dejara tu pantalla de plasma llena de huellas de mermelada? ¿Y si al volver del trabajo te encontraras con la bruja que suelo convertirme?

-No sera asi.

_"Si sera asi"_ penso Sakura, pero opto por mantenerse en silencio. Ya no seria cosa de ellos dos. Habria otras personas que tener en cuenta, otros corazones que romper. ¿Podria Sasuke hacerle frente a la cruda realidad de formar parte de la vida en familia? ¿Acabaria por marcharse con otra persona que se adecue mejor a sus necesidades, en vez de sentirse atrapado con una mujer equivocada? ¿Estaria junto a ella, lento pero constante, dia tras dia, al igual que Gaara?

Sasuke desplazo los dedos hasta la cremallera de su falda y la deslizo hacia abajo.

-Estamos desperdiciando un tiempo precioso- Susurro en el cabello de Sakura mientras la besaba sin parar - Quiero hacerte el amor.

Ella se derritio en sus brazos y se rindio a sus besos, ahogada por el deseo. Si tan solo tuviera un pequeño interruptor que pudiera desconectarle el cerebro...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto aparco su viejo y abollado coche frente al apartamento de Sasuke. Se bajo de un salto y traveso a toda prisa la calle azotada por la lluvia y llego a la puerta del edificio, donde pulso el timbre del portero automatico.

-Hola- se escucho la voz de Sasuke.

-Soy yo, teme- dijo Naruto- Estoy empapado asi que date prisa.

Sono un chasquido y la puerta se abrio. Naruto la empujo y titiritando, subio las escaleras a paso lento. Que dia tan horroroso para salir a hacer una buena obra, cuando podria estar tan a gusto en la oficina con Hinata, disfrutando de un cafe caliente y galletas de chocolate. Como le habia ocurrido a Sakura, Naruto no reparo que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados por el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, desplomado sobre el volante de su automovil. Mientras Naruto se aproximaba al apartamento de Sasuke, su amigo abrio la puerta. Tenia el cabello alborotado y llevaba la bata puesta.

-¿Que haces aqui Dobe?- Pregunto Sasuke con brusquedad, lo que a Naruto le parecio un tanto grosero.

-En tu oficina me dijeron que estabas enfermo.- Explico Naruto- Y no contestas los mensajes de tu maldito contestador. Pensaba que te habias desmayado en el suelo y estabas rodeado de un charco de vomito.

-¡Que pensamiento mas agradable!

-Tienes buen aspecto- comento Naruto mirandolo de arriba hacia abajo- ¿Que te pasa?

-Nada- respondio Sasuke- He decidido pasar el dia entre las sabanas- guiño un ojo y giro la cabeza en direccion del dormitorio.

De pronto a Naruto se le encendio la bombilla.

-¡Vaya!- resoplo- ¿es por eso que me tienes aqui mojado de pie, en el vestibulo?

-Si.

-Esto empieza a complicarse demasiado para mi- Naruto sacudio la cabeza- Tu estas loco o enfermo, o mas bien los dos.

-La amo- declaro Sasuke sin rodeos. - Y ella me ama.

Naruto levanto una mano, para que no siga hablando.

-No, no quiero tener nada que ver con este asunto teme.

-Entonces ¿por que has venido?

-Mira- dijo Naruto- Hinata ha estado tratando de localizar a Sakura. Cree que su marido sospecha algo.

-Hazme caso- repuso Sasuke con altaneria- No tiene la menor idea.

-Bueno, segun mi experiencia, el ultimo en enterarse no siempre es el marido.

Sasuke coloco una mano, en el hombro de Naruto.

-Dobe, te preocupas demasiado.

-Y tu no te preocupas lo suficiente.

-En cualquier caso- prosiguio Sasuke- ¿Que tal van las cosas con Shion? ¿Es como montar biciclera otra vez, o como si nunca te hubiras subido en una?

-Pues no- admitio Naruto- se parece mas a estar pisando huevos. Me he instalado en el cuarto de invitados. No podia ... yo ... de alguna forma me parecia que el lado de mi cama aun estaba tibio. - concluyo por fin.

-Dobe, tenemos que hablar de esto, lo que pasa es que ahora mismo lo tengo un poco complicado- le lanzo una mirada añorante hacia el dormitorio.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto- Tienes razon. Lo siento. Enserio, solo pense que ... tu sabes, queria asegurarme de que estes bien.

-Estoy perfectamente. Mejor que nunca. Te llamare, cuenta con ello, te doy un telefonazo y nos tomamos unas cervezas.

-Si- respondio Naruto. Aunque sabia de sobra que Shion no le iba a dejar salir esta noche con Sasuke, de ninguna manera.

Esa noche su mujer y el iban a sentarse uno enfrente del otro, envueltos en un tenso silencio, degustando un salmon de cultivo organico a la plancha, tratando de recomponer piezas de su destrozado matrimonio. Unas cervezas con Sasuke entre bromas y risas suponian una magnifica alternativa.

-Gracias colega- dijo Sasuke y lo empujo hacia la puerta- Te lo agradezco de verdad.

A Sasuke le costaba disimular el tono de urgencia en la voz y el destello de lascivia en los ojos. Era evidente que se moria por regresar a sus asuntos y Naruto penso que el tambien deberia regresar a alos suyos, ahora que sabia que su amigo no se hallaba en un peligro inminente.

-Ya, ya. salgo solo, no te molestes.

Estaba claro que su presencia en el apartamento no era bienvenida. Y aunque Naruto, no siempre captaba las indirectas, aquella, le azotaba la puerta en la cara.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto decidio que era mejor darse prisa, antes de que Sasuke Y Sakura vuelvan a ponerse en practica. Esos edifcios podrian ser de lujo, pero las paredes eran tan finas como los de cualquier closed adosado de clase media. Justo cuando iba a salir a la puerta principal, sono el portero automarico.

-Ya contesto yo- Dijo Naruto elevando la voz, aunque no tuvo respuesta por parte de Sasuke. Cogio el telefonillo -¿Si?

-Mensajero- respondio una voz ronca.

-Suba.

Naruto apreto el boton para abrir la puerta de entrada del edificio. Menos mal que el estaba ahi, si no Sasuke tendria que haber vuelto a practicar _Coitus interumpidus._ Tras echar un vistazo en direccion del dormitorio, que por fortuna aun seguia en silencio, Naruto abrio la puerta del apartamento.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alguien lo ataco. Como caido del cielo, un puño salio disparado hacia delante y lo golpeo de lleno en la nariz. Naruto se cayo al suelo y se llevo la mano a la cara. La sangre le corria entre los dedos. Era la segunda vez que lo derribaban en dos semanas, algo tenia que cambiar en su estilo de vida. El hombre que descollaba por encima de el se frotaba los nudillos enrojecidos. Tenia el semblante blanco de ira. Era corpulento y parecia de esos tipos a los que no convenia enfandar. La cabeza de Naruto palpitaba de dolor. El hombre lo apunto con el dedo.

-¡Apartate de mi mujer!

-Pero ..- Comenzo a decir Naruto, mientras trataba desesperadamente de salir de su aturdimiento.

-Nada de excusas - le grito el desconocido- Escuchame bien: ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar!

-De acuerdo.- Respondio Naruto con un hilo de voz.

Esa especie de mensajero de pacotilla lo habia confundido con Sasuke, que se le iba a hacer. Naruto podria haber alegado su inocencia, pero entonces su amigo habria recibido una buena paliza. El hombre se marcho con paso firme y salio del edificio dando un portazo.

Naruto se quedo tumbado en el frio suelo de baldosas del vestibulo de Sasuke deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el dolor minimizara. Penso que el sujeto debia ser el marido de Sakura. A menos que hubiera mas maridos por ahi, buscando a su amigo, lo que siempre era una posibilidad. Le dolia el cuerpo entero, incluso las zonas que habia quedado a salvo del ataque. Una agradable oscuridad acechaba en los bordes de su campo de vision.

-¡Ay!- exclamo Naruto.

Desde algun lugar lejano de un mundo paralelo escucho como se abria la puerta del dormitorio. Su amigo salio corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Se ha marchado?

-Humm - mascullo Naruto.

-¡Mierda!- Sasuke se arrodillo junto a la cabeza de su amigo - Era Gaara, el marido de Sakura.

_"¿En serio?" _- Se pregunto Naruto sin llegar articular palabra

-¡Joder! ¡Te ha pegado ese loco!

-Si, eso parece - En momentos de afirmar lo evidente, sasuke no tenia competencia.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Sasuke- ¡Estas sangrando!

-No es mas que una herida.

La habitacion giraba a su alrededor. Sasuke ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y lo fue arrastrando hacia la cama.

-Gaara debio de haberse enterado de lo nuestro- dijo mordiendose el labio-

-Me parece que no vas desencaminado.

Sakura llego como una exhalacion, intentando alisarse el cabello enmarañado mientras se ceñia el cinturon de bata de Sasuke.

-Hola- se las arreglo Naruto para saludarla, mientras deseaba estar en otro lugar menos en esa cita amorosa que al parece habia dejado de ser secreta.

-Siento muchisimo haberte metido en este embrollo- dijo ella con un hilo de voz llorosa al tiempo que le entregaba una toalla de color negro que habia cogido del baño.

-¿Que quieres que haga? - Le pregunto Sasuke

-Dejar de tirarte a las mujeres de los demas.

Sakura estallo en llanto.

-No pretendia ofender- explico Naruto.

-Estaba pensando en un poco de coñac o cerveza -repuso Sasuke con tono malhumorado- tengo algunas latas en la nevera.

-¿Va bien las cervezas para las narices rotas?

-¿Crees que esta rota?

Naruto pensaba que con aquel puñetazo tan brutal tenia que haberse partido con toda seguridad. Pero no respondio, sino que permanecio tumbado mientras le embargaba el sentimiento de que se trataba del primero de una pavorosa cadena de acontecimientos que cambiarian las vidas de todos aquellos. Sakura seguia de pie, alejada del centro del salon , con aspecto avergonzado.

-Sera mejor que me vista- indico con tono azorado.

Acto seguido, desaparecio tras la puerta del dormitorio.

-Te debo una colega - dijo Sasuke, agradecido.

Naruto noto que los parpados, pesados como el plomo, se le cerraban. La habitacion se fue estrechando a su alrededor, envolviendolo.

-Si, me la debes- respondio.

Y ya no recordo mas.

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Llevo todo el dia trabajando sin parar y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de localizar a Sakura y Naruto para enterarme de que demonios esta pasando. Ninguno me contesta el celular, lo que es tipico de los dos. Son las 4 de la tarde cuando por fin Naruto regresa a la oficina. Observo como se baja del coche y luego me fijo en la sangre y las magulladuras que le cubren la cara. El estomago me da un vuelco. He visto esa clase de lesiones con mas frecuencia de la que me apetece recordar. Abandono el ordenador y no puedo evitar salir corriendo para recibirlo.

-He conocido al marido de Sakura- dice el a modo de explicacion.

-¿Te ha dado una paliza?

-Si- responde Naruto- Bastante buena, por cierto.

-Pero ¿Por que?

-Me ha confundido con Uchiha Sasuke, ese bastardo mujeriego que tengo por amigo- responde Naruto con resignacion- Un error comprensible, claro esta.

-Entonces, estabas en el departamento de Sasuke.

-Si, apunto de salir corriendo antes de que nuestros respectivos amigos se pusieran en faena.

-Pobresito, debio haber sido espantoso.

-Si.

Lleva la camisa blanca salpicada de sangre y una costra seca de sangre alrededor de la nariz. Esta ultima tiene el tamaño de una manzana con una moustrosa incision enmedio. La indinacion me embarga.

-Vamos- lo rodeo con el brazo- el cafe y la simpatia son lo que ami me va.

He colocado a Naruto en el sillon del escritorio y lo he reclinado hacia atras. Yo estoy sentada en la silla de jardin, a su lado, y le doy cautelosos golpesitos en la cara con pañuelos de papel humedecidos. Le he preparado una taza de te con dos azucarados, aunque Naruto no toma azucar, pero eso es lo que hacen con los donantes de sangre, para ayudarse a reponerse. Bueno, no hay nada malo en probarlo. Dos galletas integrales cubiertas de chocolate, esperan pacientemente en un plato junto al herido.

-¡Ay!- exclama este, y me aparta la mano hacia un lado -¿No nos haria falta un bisctec crudo en este caso?

-No- continuo con mis toquesitos sin que Naruto me lo impida. -Lo que nos haria falta son amigos capaces de estarse con las manos quietas.

-Me parece que es mucho pedir- Naruto se palpa la nariz con cuidado- ¿Crees que este rota?

-No, tengo experiencia en este tema, me rompi la nariz hace años.

-¿Tambien te ataco el marido de una amiga?- Bromea Naruto

-No- replico yo con brusquedad y de inmediado bajo la cabeza avergonzada. -Te pondras bien, solo seran unos dias de hinchazon con pastillas pasara.

Naruto suspira.

-Seria capaz de asesinar a Sasuke.

-Tienes suerte de que no te hallan matado por su culpa- chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobacion- No me lo puedo creer, es que Gaara por lo general es tan tranquilo.

-¡Ah! Pero si los tranquilos son los peores.

-He intentado localizar a Sakura, pero no contesta ¿sabes algo de ella?

-No gran cosa, pero se ha vestido muy de prisa, algo inusual en las mujeres, por lo que yo se.

-Quiza trato de alcanzar a Gaara. Naruto, ¿por que no te vas a casa a descansar? Has pasado un buen susto.

-Tal vez, los dos deberiamos irnos a casa- Naruto se reincorpora en el sillon y toma un poco de su te, cuando el liquido le roza el labio roto, da un respingo de dolor.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-No- responde Naruto- Me encuentro bien. He dormido unas horas en casa de Sasuke. Al despertar, Sakura se habia marchado.

-Maldita sea, ¿donde se habra metido?

-Sasuke dijo que se habia ido a afrontar las consecuencias. Estaba muy preocupado por ella- explica Naruto- Si yo fuera ella me lo pensaria mejor y me iria a buscarte a ti.

Planto un beso en la mejilla de mi adorable jefe.

-Tienes mucha sensibilidad.

-Es cierto- se lleva la mano a la nariz- en algunos sitios mas que en otros.

X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto seguia nervioso cuando aparco su coche en la entrada de su casa. Se quedo dentro del coche contemplando su vivienda, tratando de quitarse esa sensacion de que era la casa de alguien mas. La nariz le empezo a sangrar de nuevo, de modo que salio del vehiculo. Rebusco en su bolsillo y saco su llave. No encajaba con la cerradura. Llamo al timbre y espero. Escucho las pisadas de Shion bajar las escaleras y luego su mujer abrio la puerta.

-Dios mio- Shion se llevo la mano a la boca- ¿Que te paso?

-Has cambiado la cerradura- dijo Naruto con un tono de voz acusador.

-Lo siento, se me ha olvidado decirtelo, me lo recomendo el abogado. Tengo una llave de repuesto.

_"Bienvenido a casa Naruto_" Mascullo para si mismo

-Sientate, te preparare un te.

-No me apetece un te, acabo de tomarme una taza. Hinata me ha dicho que me ponga una bolsa de guisantes congelados en la herida para bajar la inflamacion.

Shion fruncio los labios como si acabara de chupar un limon.

-Debe de ser una experta en estos asuntos ¿no?

-Pues si. Se partio la nariz hace un par de años.

Aunque Naruto pensaba que su nariz se veia demasiado bonita como para habersela roto. Naruto trato de apartar la imagen de su mente, por que no le parecia correcto tener esa clase de pensamientos mientras se encontraba herido y en compañia de su mujer. Shion se sento en la mesa frente a el.

-¿Vas a decirme que ha pasado?

-Sasuke tiene una aventura con una mujer casada, se produjo un malentendido y el marido me confundio por el, como notaras yo he cargado la cuenta.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Vaya imbecil!

-¿Te refieres a mi, a Sasuke o al marido?

-¡Al marido!, no se puede ir por la vida, propinando palizas a los demas.

-¿Nisiquiera si el tipo esta acostandose con tu mujer?-Naruto se froto la barbilla, ya no le dolia lo que era buena señal.- Ahora debe de sentirse mucho mejor, solo que no sabe que ha golpeado al tipo equivocado.

-En cualquier caso- replico Shion- me alegro de que tu no te comportaras de esa manera.

-Tal vez debi haberlo hecho- Naruto se encogio de hombros- Es un elemento disuasorio muy efectivo. Si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera tenido una aventura con Sakura, con ese susto, le hubiera abandonado como una patata caliente.

-No hablas enserio.

Naruto solto una carcajada, aunque carente de humor.

-¿Aconsejarias actuar como lo hize yo? Deje que otro hombre me quitara a mi mujer delante de mis naricez, sin la mas minima protesta. Se metio en mi casa, mi cama y mi vida.

Shion se levanto de la silla, se sento sobre las rodillas de Naruto y lo rodeo con los brazos.

-Todo eso ya ha quedado atras Naruto.

-Si- respondio el, pero, incluso ante sus propias palabras no estaba convencido. Tal vez se hubiera sentido mejor, si le hubiera dado una buena paliza a Chouji el carnicero. Ya nunca lo sabria. De pronto no le apetecia estar con Shion, ni con nadie mas- Voy a acostarme un rato, no puedo soportar tantas emociones en un solo dia.

Shion vacilo antes de tomar la palabra. Se puso a juguetear con el cabello de Naruto.

-Podria subir al dormitorio contigo.

Naruto le retiro las manos del cuello y la bajo de sus rodillas. Esbozo una sonrisa cansada.

-Puede que todavia no haya llegado el momento- respondio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando por fin llego a casa, Sakura esta sentada en el peldaño de la puerta, envuelta en la oscuridad. Por poco me da un infarto cuando se levanta y se coloca debajo de la luz de entrada.

-¿Y los niños?- pregunto

-Ryu y Mei estan en el coche, dentro hace menos frio- explica- Gaara ha pasado a buscar a Yummi y Ayami de casa de su madre.

-¿Antes o despues de darle la paliza a Naruto?

Sakura se lleva las manos a la cara y rompe en llanto.

-Lo siento mucho- dice apunto de atragantarse- ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sobrevivira- afirmo- ¿Que le ha dicho Gaara a su madre?

-Nada- Sakura niega con la cabeza- esto es un lio espantoso- se queda mirandome, mientras una expresion desolada se le cruza en su semblante manchado de rimel- No se que decir.

-Di que se ha acabado.

Rodeo a Sakura con un brazo y las dos nos encaminamos a mi coche, donde Mei, la pobrecilla esta acurrucada bajo su abrigo haciendo los deberes. Ryu, como de costumbre duerme como un angelito. Mei abre la puerta, mete los libros en su mochila y se acerca a darme un beso. Me envuelve en sus brazos y me da un apreton, lo que me resulta de lo mas inusual en el caso de mi hija.

-¡Eh! -digo yo- Te he extrañado, cariño.

-Yo tambien a ti mama.

No se si se ha percatado del estado de infelicidad de Sakura, pero el caso es que noto a la niña intranquila y me recuerdo a mi misma que mas tarde tengo que dedicarle un rato a ella sola. Mi amiga levanta a Ryu, aun dormido, y entramos todos juntos a la casa. Atravesamos la zona catastrifica en que se ha convertido mi cocina. Prometo que un dia de estos, me levantare temprano y limpiare todo.

-Coge una galleta y algo de beber- le digo a Mei- Y termina la tarea, tengo que hablar con la tia Sakura.

-¿Puedo ver la tele mientras?

Esta niña sabe negociar.

-Solo por esta vez.- respondo yo, ya que francamente no me siento con fuerzas para discutir.

Siguiendo mis intrucciones Mei agarra unas galletas y un vaso de zumo de naranja y desaparece en direccion del salon.

-Echale un vistazo a Ryu, cielo.

Una vez que se ha marchado, preparo te para Sakura, mientras ella lloriquea sobre una pila de pañuelos.

-¿Si Gaara me pide el divorcio- solloza ella- a donde ire?¿ Y que sera de las niñas? ¿Que voy a hacer hinata?

Aparto los platos sucios y deposito el te enfrente nuestro.

-¿No es un poco tarde para empezar a pensar en eso?

Sakura agarra la taza de te y se aferra a ella como salvavidas. Baja el tono de voz:

-¿Y si no puedo volver a ver a Sasuke?

Suspiro profundamente.

-Supongo que, a grandes rasgos, de eso se trata.

Sakura se muestra consternada y vuelve a romper en lagrimas.

-¿Que dijo Sasuke?

-No mucho- admite Sakura- Esta muy afectado.

-¿Sasuke afectado?- mi paciencia no da para mas- No es a el a quien le han pegado un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Ya lo se, me siento fatal. No se como voy a volver a mirar a Sasuke a la cara. No se que mosca le pico a Gaara.

Me quedo mirandola boquiabierta.

- ¡Ah! ¡No lo se! Tal vez el hecho de que alguien se acostara con su mujer. Deberias ser mas comprensiva, ¡Por todos los santos!

-Odio toda clase de violencia.

-Bueno, no es que yo sea la persona mas indicada para decirlo- aclaro. pero a veces puede estar justificada.

Sakura me mira furiosa e indignada.

-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¿De verdad?!

Me derrumbo ante la pregunta.

-No- admito- la verdad es que no. Pero siento lastima por Gaara, enserio. No se merecelo que le estas haciendo, Sakura. Por muy aburrido que sea, no se lo merece. A su manera tranquila y poco cariñosa, estoy segura que el te ama.

Sakura agacha la cabeza.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Gaara?

Trato de encontrar alguna señal en su abatido rostro.

-No lo se- responde ella- Me asusta perderlo.

-Es un buen comienzo- observo yo- Y no es de Sasuke de quien debes preocuparte ahora , si no de tu marido. Ve a casa y arregla la situacion.

Sakura solloza de nuevo.

-Me va a pedir el divorcio.

-En ese caso, tengras muchas explicaciones que dar, y a toda prisa.

-Tienes razon- dice ella- Mas vale que vaya a enfrentarme a lo peor- mi amiga se mete los pañuelos mojados a los bolsillos y se levanta -¿Sabes que? Puede ser que esto consiga fortalecer nuestra relacion.

-No hablas enserio ¿verdad?

-No- responde ella- pero puedo vivir con esa esperanza.

Se marcha para averiguar que le espera en casa y no le digo que yo tambien he vivido en la esperanza y he llegado a la conclusion de que se trata de un lugar muy, pero muy sobrevalorado.

X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto se desperto con un sobresalto. Shion estaba de pie a lado de la cama y le ofrecia una taza y una sonrisa entristecida. Se reincorporo apoyandose en los codos y se paso la mano por la cabeza.

- Crei que alguien venia a golpearme de nuevo.

-Te he traido un poco de te- explico Shion.

-¡Ah la gran cura para todas las golpizas!

Con suma cautela se palpo la nariz. Ya no parecia una pelota de tennis en medio de la cara, y se pregunto de que color seria. El resto del cuerpo no le dolia tanto como antes, incluso la nariz solo le daba punzadas de vez en cuando, y no de manera constante. Debia de significar que no iba a tener que someterse a cirujia ¿no?

Shion se sento junto a el. La proximidad de su mujer hacia que Naruto se sientiera incomodo, por lo que se aparto un poco para dejarle espacio. Jamas habia imaginado que iba a resultar tan dificil regresar a una confortable intimidad. Era como si le creciera varias capaz de piel cuando estaba con Shion, una especie de barrera protectora para repeler a los tripulantes no deseados, como los escudos. Se pregunto si en algun momento podria desactivarlos, en presencia de su mujer.

Negras sombras se cernieron sobre el dormitorio. Shion encendio la lampara de la mesilla de noche, que arrojo un luz macilenta sobre los rincones. Aquella habitacion era un verdadero espanto. La sobrecarga de adornos, cuadros y flores en tonos rojos y amarillos resultaban agobiantes. A Naruto le daba la impresion de encontrarse en una casa de muñecas gigante, Shion mantenica esa habitacion en estado impoluto por si algun invitado se quedaba a pasar la noche, pero como odiaba alojar gente en su casa, el dormitorio nunca se usaba. Habria sido un cuarto perfecto para los niños, pero cuando Naruto se lo habia comentado a Shion, a esta no le habia sentado bien, por lo que nunca mas volvio a mencionarlo. Se veia a si mismo en unos años como alguien incapaz de expresar su opinion, o almenos no alguna que no coincidiera con la de Shion. ¿De verdad deseaba eso? Se sacudio esa idea de la cabeza, aunque solo figuradamente. Cualquier sacudida fisica, por el momento se encontraba fuera de sus facultades. Debia de haber dormido una hora o mas, a juzgar por la oscuridad del atardecer. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Habia sido un dia horrible que daba paso a una noche espantosa.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Como si alguien me hubiera propinado una paliza- respondio Naruto con voz serena.

-No tienes buen aspecto- observo su mujer.

Ciertamente., se sentia fatal.

-¿Que hora es? - pregunto, aun somnoliento

-La hora de que nos enfrentemos a lo que esta pasando- respondio Shion con suavidad.

El comentario le hizo reincorporarse.

-¿A que te refieres?

Empezo a notar violentos latidos en la cabeza.

-Naruto- Shion exhalo un suspiro cargado de decepcion - no esta funcionando ¿verdad?

No, no estaba funcionando, y se debia principalmente al hecho, de que la mujer que tenia enfrente, la mujer que habia prometido amar, mantener, cuidar sobre todas las cosas, ahora resultaba una desconocida. Naruto pensaba que no habia pasado de pagina desde que el y Shion se habian separado. Pensaba que se habia quedado estancado en su antiguo dormitorio y su antigua vida, pero no era asi. En algunos aspectos, por insignificantes que sean, habia cambiado. Aunque hasta ese mismo momento no se habia dado cuenta, no era la misma persona de antes.

-Dale tiempo.

Naruto evito la mirada de su mujer. Estuvo apunto de tomarla por la mano, pero no se sintio con el valor suficiente. ¿Volveria a confiar en Shion de nuevo? ¿Se sentiria alguna vez seguro, de la relacion de la relacion que tenian o andaria siempre preocupado por si ella encontraba de nuevo otro hombre para reemplazarle? Quiza en un futuro Shion pierda la cabeza por el frutero. Tal vez viera en la tienda un pepino y se preguntara si esa hortaliza no estaria mejor en algun otro lugar. El pensamiento era absurdo y Naruto lo sabia, pero ¿Confiaria alguna vez en que eso no pasaria de nuevo? No podia pasarse el resto de su vida abrigando la esperanza de que su mujer evitara toda clase de establecimientos en los que pusieran a la venta productos frescos.

-No creo que el paso del tiempo sea suficiente- respondio ella con voz cansada- despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, no me parece que podamos volver a estar como antes.

-No podemos volver hacia atras- coincidio Naruto- pero alomejor podemos avanzar hacia adelante- hizo un esfuerzo por alargar los dedos atraves de la cama y rozar su mano - Tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Shion agarro la mano de Naruto y la estrecho mientras sacudia la cabeza con tristeza.

-He notado como me miras- dijo- Ya no hay nada en tus ojos para mi.

-Yo ...

Shion le puso un dedo sobre el labio hinchado y adolorido para silenciarlo.

-Tambien me he dado cuenta de como miras a Hinata.

-¿A Hinata?

-Tenemos que ser sinceros entre nosotros- le recordó ella- Tu mismo lo acabas de decir.

Shion pellizcaba la tela del edredon mecánicamente. Cuando levanto la vista, tenia los ojos cuajados en lagrimas y la voz se le quebraba :

- A veces me pregunto si no estaras enamorado de ella.

-Yo ..., yo ... - Naruto se recosto sobre la almohada. En efecto, la sinceridad era la mejor politica a seguir. - De pronto tengo la horrible sensación de que puede que estes en lo cierto.

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X

Pues esta vez, si que he actualizado pronto :)

¡Vale! la verdad que me he emocionado bastante, pero que se le puede hacer ¿ verdad?

Espero que les guste este capitulo, que ya queda mas antes de finalizar la historia.

Pues nada, estoy super cansada, y eso que aun me falta terminar algunos tomos, pero no importa, por cierto, me voy de viaje el jueves y regreso hasta el proximo martes. Asi que mañana, tratare de subir almenos 2 tomos mas. :) Si no, regresando. Y lo mismo va para la conti de la historia. Todos merecemos un descansito ¿no?

Bueno pues entonces, muchas gracias por todo, saben que los quiero, les mando muchos besos, abrazos, que esten muy bien, no, no, no que esten increible :).

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura se encontraba delante de su casa. Las rodillas le temblaban y le aterrorizaba la idea de entrar y enfrentarse a lo que pudiera esperarla. Aun asi, no habia manera de evitarlo, de modo que se armo de valor y se encamino hacia la puerta por el sendero del jardin. Cuando entro, se encontro a Gaara de pie en la cocina y se quedo estupefacta ante la vision que tenia ante sus ojos. La cocina estaba impoluta y tan ordenada que incluso la encimera quedaba a la vista. El suelo y el fregadero lanzaban destellos y en el ambiente se apreciaba un olor a limon propio del aceite abrillantador de muebles.

Sus hijas, recien bañadas y peinadas, estaban sentadas en la mesa y cenaban en armonia. Encima de la mesa, entre las dos niñas, se veia un jarron lleno de flores frescas: unos narcisos de petalos amarillos y naranjas, compartian espacio con unos tulipanes rojos. Era como si su propia casa hubiera sido sometida a un cambio radical, de esos que aparecen en los programas de television. O como si el hada madrina de los quehaceres hubiera agitado su varita magica sobre el hogar de los Sabaku Haruno.

Su marido llevaba puesto un delantal que anunciaba en grandes _letras " A los hombres de verdad les gustan las tareas domesticas ( o eso dice mi mujer)"_ la leyenda iba acompañada de un dibujo de un hombre corpulento a medio vestir que agitaba un plumero. Varios años atras, Sakura se lo habia regalado en navidad a modo de broma, y tambien, claro esta, como una evidente indirecta. Tanto la indirecta como el delantal habian sido resueltamente ignorados, y este ultimo habia permanecido, sin estrenar, en un cajon de cocina desde entonces. Sakura descubrio que su marido llevaba puesta una camisa limpia debajo del delantal, ademas se acababa de cortar el cabello. Gaara estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, ayudando a Ayumi a cortar las salchichas. Levanto la vista cuando entro Sakura. Y los ojos de ella se le cuajaron en lagrimas.

-Gaara... - empezo a decir.

El la saludo con la cabeza.

-Sakura.

Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no hablo, ya lo sabes.

Se acerco a el.

-Mira...

-Siempre he creido que las acciones dicen mas que mil palabras.

-Gaara-

El se reincorporo y se acerco a ella.

-Por lo que a mi respecta, es agua pasada.- Se quedo mirandola con ojos suplicantes- Tu opinas lo mismo, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad Sakura?

Ella, ahogada por la emocion, asintio con un gesto. Gaara acerco una silla y su mujer se desplomo sobre ella.

-Se me ha ocurrido que podemos pedir comida china cuando las niñas se vallan a dormir. Abrire una botella de vino del bueno- añadio- y sacare las copas elegantes.

Sakura se mostro de acuerdo atraves de las lagrimas.

-Podemos ver una pelicula en el video- dijo Gaara- Que no sea de esas cursis y sensibleras. Elegiremos una de Arnold Schwarzenegger.

-Muy bien- respondio Sakura- Perfecto, sera genial.

-Bien- daba la impresion de que Gaara tambien se esforzaba por controlar sus lagrimas- Decidido- se volvio a mirar a las niñas- Yumi, terminate tus salchicas, no se vallan a enfriar. Buena chica.

Sakura entendio que ese momento era lo mas cerca que iba a estar nunca de decirle a su marido lo mucho que lo sentia, y a su vez Gaara le estaba diciendo de alguna manera que el tambien lo sentia mucho.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Llevo puesta mi bata vieja y andrajosa, la mas comoda que tengo y muero por acostarme temprano. Esta drama en el que anda metida mi amiga, me resulta agotador y para recuperarme necesito esconderme debajo del edredon diez horas seguidas. Me he quitado el maquillaje meticulosamente y me he dado el capricho de ponerme una mascarilla facial que, desde luego, tambien se la he puesto a mi hija, cuyo cutis de piel de melocoton carece de la menor arruga.

Ademas, nos hemos pasado un buen rato pintandonos las uñas. He elegido un rosa palido para Mei, con suerte en el colegio no lo noten, aunque dudo que dure mas de 1 dia, ya que para entonces mi hija se habra comido todo el esmalte. Luego le hemos pintado las uñas a Ryu, para que no se sienta excluido, asi me preocupo menos por su tendencia a ponerse lapiz labial cuando encuentra alguno tirado por ahi, aunque prefiero que se pinte los labios y no las paredes. Tambien me aplique en el cabello un tratamiento a base de aceite templado para que brille tanto como las cabelleras de las chicas en los anuncios de L'Oreal. Y me he pasado por las piernas la cuchilla de afeitar, una nueva, asi no hay rastro de antiesteticas incisiones. Incluso me he probado mi nueva tanga con plumas de marabu para levantarme el animo, aunque dudo que vaya a hacer delicias de ningun hombre en un futuro. Por si acaso le que quitado la etiqueta. Ahora se que este renovado interes por mi apariencia es inutil, ya que el objeto de mi afecto ha vuelto con su mujer, pero no se porque no voy a seguir cuidandome, aunque sea solo para mi.

Quiza solo lleve en las filas de los trabajadores unas semanas, pero me siento mil veces mejor conmigo misma, que cuando vivia solo de las ayudas sociales. Ahora sin embargo, siento que puedo caminar con la cabeza en alto y que soy capaz de mantenerme a mi misma y a mis hijos. Aunque sin grandes lujos por ahora, almenos se que la comida no nos faltara, siempre que a Naruto no se le ocurra despedirme. No todas las historias acaban como la de J.K Rowling, quien de forma metodica paso de ser una madre sin pareja carente de recursos a la autora mas rica del planeta. Bueno almenos lo intento. Pienso que ya es hora de cerrar con llave, apagar las luces e irse a dormir, y en ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta, y no una vez, sino una detras de otra. Un dedo insistente no para de llamar. El corazon se me acelera, presa del panico. Espero que no sea Sakura con su maleta.

-¿Quien demonios sera?

-Quiza sea santa claus- aventura Mei, esperanzada-

-Estamos en marzo- señalo yo- Nisiquiera le habra dado tiempo de deshacer el quipaje desde la ultima vez que vino.

-¡Vaya!- mi hija suspira desilusionada.

Mientras bajo corriendo por las escaleras, el timbre suena otras varias veces.

-¡Ya voy!

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-¡Calmate!

Llego a la puerta y la figura que vislumbro detras de la puerta, no parece la de Sakura. Ni la de Santa Claus. Se trata de una persona mas alta y corpulenta. Un hombre. ¿Sera Naruto? ¡Santo cielo, no puede verme asi!

Tras varios fugaces e indecisos mordiscos a las uñas y otros dos timbrazos, abro la puerta de un tiron. Cuando recobro el aliento, suelto:

-¿Que demonios haces aqui?

-Hola, Hinata.

El hombre que tengo frente a mi, grande como un armario y rebosante de salud, es Kiba, mi marido ausente. Se le ve bronceado, en plena forma. Por su actitud se diria que da por sentado un recibimiento por todo lo alto. Yo me quedo inmovil, conmocionada, y me ciño la bata al cuerpo. Kiba sonrie de oreja a oreja y me guiña un ojo.

-¿Es Santa Claus?- pregunta Mei a todo pulmon

La vision del anciano con barba blanca en mi puerta, me habria sorprendido mucho menos.

-No- acierto a responder

Pero acaba de llegar otra figura mitica que aparece una vez al año, solo que nunca trae juguetes. Ademas, probablemente se comeria todo los pastelillos de frutos secos y se beberia el jerez que se deja a Santa Claus. A decir verdad, llegaria incluso a robarles las zanahorias a los renos. Desde lo alto de las escaleras se escucha un alardido:

-¡Papa!

Mei baja los escalones de dos en dos y pasa a mi lado como un rayo en camison, con los pies descalzos y una expresion de extasis en la cara, que mira hacia arriba.

"Mierda", pienso yo, aunque me lo callo.

-¡Mi papa!- exclama entre chillidos al tiempo que se lanza a los brazos de Kiba. -¡Es mi papa!

Pues si, lo es. La escena resulta desgarradora. Kiba la levanta con sus manos y gira con ella en el aire.

-¿Como esta mi chica preferida?

Es evidente que Mei se encuentra en la gloria, pero yo estoy bastante menos emocionada. Mi marido deposita a Mei en el suelo y ella se aferra a sus piernas como si no le fuera a soltar. Hubo veces en las que yo hacia lo mismo intentando que no se marchara.

-He vuelto nena- anuncia Kiba.

Cruzo los brasos y adopto un ademan propio de una verdulera. Le clavo una mirada de hielo.

-¿Asi, por las buenas?

-Esta vez es para siempre- aclara el.

Su expresion es candida y sincera. Y no me fio ni por un segundo.

-Ah ¿si?

Sigo de pie en la puerta, como un portero de discoteca que prohibe la entrada a un cliente que le ofrece pocas garantias.

-Aqui afuera, hace un frio horrible, nena.

Para demostrarmelo, mi marido se pone a titiritar. Mei me mira con ojos suplicantes. Me doy cuenta de que le aterroriza que yo mande de paseo a mi marido, le cierre la puerta en sus narices y no lo deje volver a poner un pie en mi casa. Justo lo que deberia hacer. Mi hija empieza a temblar bajo el fino camison.

-Por favor mama- implora con ojos cuajados en lagrimas- Por favor, deja entrar a papa.

¿Como voy a negar a mi hija la oportunidad de reunirse con la unica figura paterna que ha conocido? Por muchos defectos que tenga o por muy mal que se haya portado.

-Mama, por favor- insiste Mei

Me escucho suspirar con resignacion y Kiba esboza una sonrisa. En sus ojos percibo un destello, no se si de alivio o de triunfo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto se encontraba en el vestibulo de la casa que el y Shion habian compartido. Una vez mas el tenia la maleta a los pies. Solo que en esta ocasion no se habia quedado tiempo suficiente para desempaquetar sus objetos de aseo o reclamar el espacio que le correspondia en el armario del cuarto de baño.

-No puedo soportar esta situacion- Dijo Shion mientras agarraba a Naruto del brazo. Su rostro mostraba un tinte grisaceo a causa de la ansiedad.

-Estare bien, ¿ y tu?

-No te preocupes por mi.

-Llama a Chouji- sugirio Naruto- Haz las pases con el. Me sentiria mejor.

-Tal vez lo haga. pero puede ser que el tampoco quiera volver conmigo.- Una lagrima solitaria le rodo por la mejilla y Naruto se la limpio con el pulgar- A la hora de cuidar los hombres con los que me relaciono, no soy precisamente la primera de la clase.

A pesar de que Naruto no le guardaba rencor, tampoco podia refutar el comentario.

-No hace falta que le cuentes que he estado aqui. Dile solo que has cambiado de opinion en el ultimo momento. Que cometiste un error.

-Creo que el primer error lo cometi contigo, cuendo te deje marchar- respondio Shion con voz llorosa.

-Bueno- dijo Naruto- nadie es perfecto. Todos cometemos estupideces.

-La mayor estupidez de todas fue permitir que mi matrimonio se fuera al demonio.

La confianza que pensaron que seria el poder solucionar sus problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tambien habia sido una estupidez destacable.

-Mas vale que te vallas- dijo con voz temblorosa- Si no, podria tratar de impedirtelo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Shion le sujeto y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-¿Como hemos podido destrozar nuestro matrimonio de esta manera? -pregunto ella sollozando sobre su hombro.

-No lo hemos hecho aproposito- respondio Naruto. - Supongo que ha ido ocurriendo poco a poco, sin que nos dieramos cuenta, son cosas que pasan.

_"Si, pasan cuando te haces de la vista gorda, cuando no estas atento y bajas la guardia. Cuando das por sentado tu matrimonio"_

-Estuvimos muy enamorados ¿verdad?

Naruto la beso tiernamente en la mejilla y cogiendole los brazos, la aparto hacia atras.

-Si, es verdad.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Pues claro- repuso el- de otro modo seria como desperdiciar el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Confio en que te valla bien con Hinata- dijo Shion con voz entrecortada- Tiene suerte de que la amas, eres un buena persona.

_"Buena persona" _penso el. Ya estabamos de nuevo con el maldito calificativo. Naruto emprendio la marcha sin volver la vista atras para comprobar si Shion seguia junto a la puerta_."Buena persona"_ Abrio el maletero del coche y lanzo su equipaje al interior. Esperaba de todo corazon que Hinata le considerara algo mas que una buena persona.

-o-

Naruto habia decidido volver con sus padres, pero pasaria primero a casa de Hinata. Tenia ganas de verla. Se moria por estar con ella y hablarle de sus sentimientos antes de que el valor le flaquease. Fue recorriendo las calles. El coche traqueteaba una y otra vez contra los badenes puestos para reducir la velocidad, hasta que por fin reconocio la calle. Se metio en ella y trato de recordar cual era la casa de Hinata la noche que la llevo en taxi cuando salieron de la discoteca de solteros y divorciados. Naruto fue reduciendo la marcha. Tenia que ser aquella, por que el coche de Hinata estaba aparcado enfrente. No habia que se un detective para llegar a esa conclusion.

Se detuvo al otro lado de la calle y observo que habia un segundo coche aparcado. "¡Vaya!" debia de tener visita. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y de las ventanas emanaba una acogedora sensacion de vida hogareña. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder pasar un rato de vida hogareña en compañia de Hinata. Naruto trato de sobreponerse a la decepcion. Quiza no era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, dado que el aun se encontraba emocionalmente magullado. Deberia consultarlo con la almohada y decidir de que manera se lo diria. Ya que iba a declarle su amor eterno, mas le valia hacerlo como es debido.

Naruto puso en marcha el coche. Tal vez deberia acercarse a ver a Sasuke y comprobar si su amigo habia sobrevivido a la jornada. Luego consulto la hora. No, tenia que ir con sus padres. ellos estarian preparando la cena y debian enterarse lo antes posible de que su huesped regresaba. Ademas, necesitaba los mimos de su madre. Giro el volante y partio a su casa.

Cuando su madre abrio la puerta, tenia las manos llenas de harina, asi como la punta de la nariz. Incluso cocinando, Kushina siempre llevaba puesto su collar de perlas que le habia regalado Minato en su aniversario. Naruto penso que no podria mostrarse mas sorprendida o aliviada.

-Saca el Ramen- dijo el- el hijo prodigo ha regresado a casa.

A pesar de las manos enharinadas, su mabre lo abrazo.

-Estas herido.

Naruto se palpo la nariz inflamada.

-¿Te ha pegado Chouji el carnicero?

-No- respondio Naruto- Ha sido el marido de otra mujer.

Su madre adquirio una expresion de sobresalto.

-No voy a preguntar lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Kushina- pero, por lo que veo, Shion y tu van a divorciarse despues de todo.

Naruto asintio con tristeza.

-No ha funcionado.

-Por lo menos lo has intentado, cariño.

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre se preguntaria si se habia esforzado lo suficiente. Su madre volvio a abrazarle.

-¡Minato! ¡Minato!- llamo en voz alta.

El padre de Naruto se encontraba en el salon viendo un programa de jardineria. Minato aparto la vista del televisor.

-Abre el Sake- ordeno su mujer- Naruto ha vuelto a casa.

Kushina cogio la maleta que su hijo sujetaba y le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo.

-Esta noche tenemos pastel de manzana caliente y te preparare tu platillo favorito.

Naruto no estaba seguro si el ramen cumpliria con su objetivo de alegrarle la noche, se sentia cansado, magullado, herido y desilucionado por toda esa situacion, pero no queria entristezer a su madre con todo eso, asi que se dejo consentir por la excesiva atencion de parte de ella.

Su padre siguiendo ordenes aparecio con el Sake y tres copas.

-No te vendra mal una copita- dijo su madre mientras le guiaba a la cocina, en cuyo calido ambiente flotaba el aroma de hojaldre recien horneado.

-Es verdad- respondio Naruto.

Si pudiera, se beberia la botella entera en un santiamen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama junto a su hija, que aferrada a un osito de peluche lloraba en silencio. La lampara de la mesilla de noche arrojaba una suave luz color rosa sobre ambas, al tiempo que disimulaba la estropeada decoracion del dormitorio. Sakura acaricio el cabello de su hija.

-Tranquila cielo- murmuro- Mama esta contigo, ha sido solo una pesadilla.

-Soñe que un dragon te atrapaba- gimoteo la niña- era enorme, con dientes negros. Te llevaba lejos para devorarte y no podias escapar.

-Eso te pasa por ver el dvd de Shrerk, te hace pensar en dragones.

Ayumi, no parecia convencida.

-Ademas mama, es demasiado grande para que un dragon la devore- Sakura le dio una palmada en el trasero- ¿Quien querria masticar tanta cantidad de carne?

A regañadientes, Ayumi esbozo una sonrisa y se acurruco junto a ella.

-No quiero que te valla, mama.

Sakura noto que la garganta se le contraia.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte, cariño.

-¿Nunca?

-No

-Algunas madres si se van.

-La tuya no.

Hablaba enserio. De pronto cayo en cuenta de lo que seria estar sin las niñas. ¿Y si Ayumi hubiera despertado de su pesadilla y ella no hubiera estado para tranquilizarla? ¿Acaso Gaara habria sido capaz de confortarla de la misma manera? ¿ Y si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a sus hijas, mientras ella, dejandose llevar por el egoismo, se dedicada a hacer de las suyas con su amante? Sakura cerro los ojos para no pensar en las tragedias que pudieron haber ocurrido. Su hija dejo de sollozar y empezo a respirar a ritmo lento y pesado en compañia del sueño.

-Buenas noches, mama- mascullo adormilada.

Sakura abrio los ojos y contemplo a su hija. Con suavidad le paso la yema de los dedos por sus parpados, la nariz y los labios.

-Buenas noches, tesoro.

Ayumi exhalo un suspiro de satisfaccion y se recosto en la cama con aire relajado. Sakura paseo la vista por la habitacion de sus hijas, las paredes seguian decoradas con los patitos y conejos de los primeros años de sus hijas. El papel pintado estaba sucio y rasgado y la parte inferior estaba cubierta por garabatos de colores. La moqueta se veia descolorida y desgastada. El propio dormitorio de Sakura estaba en un estado igual de lamentable. Las cortinas pasadas de moda y el edredon viejo. El ambiente no era precisamente un palacio que invitaba a la pasion, por lo que no le resultaba extraño que a Gaara no le apeteciera hacer el amor.

Una buena batida por toda la casa podria ayudar. Sakura debia lanzarse a limpiar la casa a fondo y decorarla. Se pondria a fregar y sacar brillo, a lijar y pintar paredes hasta erradicar cualquier rastro de antigua vida como pareja. A algunas mujeres les funcionaba un nuevo corte de cabello. Tal vez ella debia inclinarse por una nueva mano de pintura. El intento merecia la pena. Para ser sincera, no se le ocurria ninguna otra solucion. Jamas conseguiria llevar a Gaara a un consejero matrimonial que les ayudara a recuperar su relacion. Ya le constaba ayuda conseguir que cruzara con ella un par de palabras, asi que seria pedirle peras al olmo pretender que se sincerase ante un "chismoso entrometido" como sin duda calificaria al pobre consejero. Si iban a arreglar su situacion de pareja, tendria que actuar sin la ayuda de nadie.

Sakura bajo la vista hacia su hija. Pasara lo que pasara tendria que quedarse en casa, por el bien de las niñas. No podria destrozar sus vidas de forma tan cruel, cuando ellas no habian hecho nada para merecerlo. Yumi dormia tranquilamente junto a su hermana, que una vez ahuyentada la pesadilla pudo volver a dormir. Sakura apago la lampara de mesilla y permanecio sentada en la oscuridad. ¡Ojala su mayor preocupacion consistiera en impedir que un dragon la devorara!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kiba y Mei estaban tirados en el suelo, pasandolo en grande con Bop-it, un juego musical horriblemente escandalozo que compramos en oferta las navidades pasadas.

-¡Pulsalo!- grita Mei a Kiba, quien procede a pulsar el boton.

Yo encambio no quiero pulsarlo, quiero tirarlo a la basura. Se me esta levantando un dolor de cabeza monumental y no se si es solo por culpa de esa voz robotizada que retumba en la sala y te dice que tienes que pulsar, girar, lanzar, etc.

Mei, sin llegar a sentarse en las rodillas de Kiba, se encuentra pegada a el como le es posible. Debe de pensar que, si se da la vuelta un instante, su padre volvera a desaparecer. Se muere por que el la quiera y se me encojen las tripas al ver lo cariñoso que se muestra con ella. Si alguien viera una fotografia de la escena que tengo ante mis ojos, diria que se trata por supuesto de un padre perfecto. Y luego dicen que la camara no miente. Me pregunto cuanto tardara esta vez en cansarse del papel de amante progenitor. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que se pierde al no relacionarse con sus hijos de manera permanente?

Hace un rato he subido a mi dormitorio y me he puesto unos vaqueros, porque la inesperada llegada de Kiba ha puesto fin a toda expectativa de irnos temprano a la cama. Despues de tanto tiempo, no me apetece que me vea en bata. Ademas tengo que reflexionar sobre lo que voy a hacer, pero me resulta imposible albergar cualquier pensamiento. Da la impresion de que mi mente ha entrado en un estado catatonico y mi poder de negociacion se ha visto gravemente debilitado por el evidente deleite que demuestra mi hija con el regreso de su padre. Ryu, mi angelito, duerme en su cuna sin percatarse del torbellino de emociones. Bajo las escaleras y me siento en el sofa a ver como juegan, como representan sus respectivos papeles de padre amoroso e hija entrañable. Durante las ultimas semanas he intentado recuperar mi vida y avanzar hacia adelante. Pensaba que habia hecho algun progreso, ahora siento que he regresado al punto de partida. Justo cuando creia que porfin me habia librado de Kiba, aqui lo tengo, tumbado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, igual que si nunca se hubiera marchado.

Como si me leyera la mente, levanta los ojos y me sonrie. Es una sonrisa irresistible, practicada durante tanto tiempo que, aunque trato de no dejarme influir, me cuesta no sucumbir ante ella. Kiba es encantador hasta decir basta, pero el encanto en los hombres ya no me parece una virtud. Mi marido - de nombre unicamente- es alto y ancho de espaldas, sus abultados musculos se debe a que se ha ganado la vida con empleos temporales en el sector de la construccion. Sabe levantar tabiques, instalar sanitarios y rehacer redes electricas. Cuando coloca baldas, no se caen. Esas si son cualidades que valoro en los hombres. Lo malo de Kiba es que siempre se muestra insuficiente a la hora de sus habilidades domesticas y familiares. Su cabello oscuro ha crecido desde la ultima vez y ahora lleva una pequeña barba que lo hace parece mientro en una banda musical de adolescentes. Tiene el cutis bronceado y aunque le asoman unas canas, no aparenta tener su edad de 34 años. Lastima que tampoco actue como de su edad.

Kiba da unas palmadas a su estomago, liso como una tabla.

-No he cenado- dice- anda, se buena y preparame algo.

Me levanto del sofa. Me alegro de no tener en el refrigerador ninguno de los alimentos favoritos de Kiba; de otro modo podria dejarme llevar por la tentacion de impresionarle y la verdad que no me apetece.

-Puedo prepararte unos huevos con beicon.

-Humm... Maravilloso- responde el- justo lo que los medicos recomiendan.

¡Maldicion! Avazo hacia la puerta con paso fatigado, tan fatigado como mi propio corazon.

-¿No tendras unas cervezas frias en la nevera? -Pregunta Kiba a mis espaldas.

-Si

Odio admitirlo, pero en mi ultima visita al supermercado compre un paquete de seis latas por si Naruto venia a verme en alguna ocasion.

Mi marido me guiña el ojo, tan satisfecho como el gato que acaba de zampar un hueco en la cama. Mientras que yo, una vez mas, me siento como el raton atrapado por ese mismo gato.

X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos, dejo por fin a su hija dormida y se encamino a las escaleras. Mientras bajaba los peldaños, vio que su marido, con expresion sombria, se enfundaba en su abrigo.

-¿Esta bien la niña?- pregunto.

-Si- respiro Sakura con un suspiro de alivio.

-Voy por la comida china- dijo el- Si tienes que hacer algo, llamar por telefono o algo asi, aprovecha ahora.

-Gaara...

-Tardare un buen rato- la interrumpio el- ya conoces ese sitio, siempre hay mucha cola.

Sakura asintio con un gesto y se quedo observando como Gaara salia por la puerta. Entro en la cocina y se fijo que su marido bajaba el camino de acceso a la casa en su coche, quiza demasiado rapido. Luego se quedo junto a la ventana hasta que los faros traseros el automovil desaparecieron calle abajo. Solo entonces agarro el movil y marco el numero de Sasuke. Tras un par de timbrazos, sono el contestador.

_"Hola. Estas llamando a Sasuke Uchiha. He salido con Cameron Diaz, o puede que con Angelina Jolie. Te llamare luego"_

-Sasuke, soy yo, Sakura- dijo ella- Si estas ahi, coge el telefono. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Nadie respondio. Solo se escuchaba el zumbido de la cinta a medida que se iba enrollando. Tal vez habia salido al centro a tomar unas cervezas con Naruto, para ahogar sus penas. Quizas habia decidido que Sakura le traia demasiados problemas y estaba buscando otra mujer para remplazarla. Esa idea le provoco una punzada de dolor.

-Preferiria no decir esto por telefono y tampoco me apetece dejarte un mensaje, pero quiza no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de llamarte- explico Sakura- Se ha terminado, Sasuke. No hay mas remedio, tengo que pensar en Gaara; a su manera un tanto brusca, me quiere. Debo pensar en todos los demas, exepto en ti.- Hizo una pausa para secarse las lagrimas- Pero sobreviviras. Eres joven, guapo y sobre todo estas muy pero muy soltero- Sakura emitio una risa llorosa- La semana que viene te habras olvidado por completo de mi, aunque yo nunca podre olvidarte- un "te quiero" se le quedo encajado en la garganta, negandose a salir- Cuidate, Sasuke.

Sakura colgo el movil. Arranco un trozo de papel de cocina y rompio en sonoro llanto. Habia hecho exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Su futuro se encontraba con Gaara y las niñas. Ademas, el recuerdo de Sasuke iria borrandose en el tiempo. Tendria que componerse el maquillaje antes de que su marido regrese con la comida; borraria de su rostro, cualquier rastro de transgresiones. Igual que quienes sufren una perdida de un ser querido, ella seguiria adelante hasta que el tiempo, que todo lo cura, consiguiese el milagro. Sin embargo Sasuke no estaba muerto; estaba vivo, y su departamento no se encontraba a mas de diez minutos. Pero no podia ir. Nunca mas. Lo sabia perfectamente. Sasuke pasaria de pagina, se olvidaria de ella. Nunca habia imaginado que existiera un dolor tan insoportable.

Y el dolor le habria resultado aun mas insoportable si hubiera visto a Sasuke, sentado solo en su dormitorio, a oscuras, rebobinando una y otra vez el mensaje que Sakura recien le habia dejado en el contestador, mientras las lagrimas le corrian por las mejillas.

X.-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Hola! Este capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo, realmente espero que halla podido trasmitir los sentimientos de los personajes, aparte de que estoy enferma y he tardado mucho pues no me siento bien. Tengo un resfriado terrible, apesar de que disfrute mis vacaciones, me he enfermado a causa de meterme en aguas heladas cuando estaba calurosa. u_u

Pero es que habia mucho calor y no quize esperar y bueno he aqui los resultados de mi comportamiento y desesperacion.

¡Bueno pues que mas! :D Apesar de eso, queria actualizar pronto, aparte ya estamos en la recta final de la historia. Yo creo que seran unos tres o cuatro cap. mas y ¡Tachan! Acabamos.

Ah si, antes de que me olvide, me han pedido que mande saludos en especial a :

Alex gonzalez1

Mina-chan-

Alitzel Duran

SaraHyuga

Bueno me ha faltado mas, y tambien todos los demas que siempre leen mi fanfiction y me dejan sus reviews, como candy, Stella T. Whiteney, calderonsabuza, anita-chan, netokastillo, madarauchiha, Mare-1998, Karliss, etc. Me faltan muchisimos y sepan que agradezco a todos. Mil gracias por todo, por leer y apoyar la historia. Bueno me voy, no puedo estar mucho en la compu, que me empiezo a sentir mal de nuevo u_u.

¡Los quiero! ¡Nos leemos pronto! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Temo este momento. Mei esta en la cama y ya no tengo excusa para rezagarme. Ya es mayor para permitir que le lea un cuento en voz alta; nisiquiera accedería por complacerme. Reconozco que cuando la veo con su padre, siento celos de su expresión de entusiasmo, de sus ansias de agradar. Nunca he visto que haga lo mismo con su pobre madre, que la mima y le procura todo cuanto necesita sin fallar un solo dia. No me encuentro en la lista de objetos de veneración, sino que me encuentro en un listado de elementos a tolerar, junto con las revisiones dentales, la verdura fresca y la ducha diaria.

Cuando Kiba ha subido a darle las buenas noches, Mei a mostrado tal grado de emocion que se diria la reina de Inglaterra. Es verdad que hubo un tiempo en el que Kiba provocaba en mi un efecto parecido. En este momento se encuentra abajo, en el salon, y oigo el siseo de otra lata de cerveza abrirse.

-Buenas noches cariño- planto un beso en la mejilla de Mei.

-Mama- dice ella- me alegro de que papa haya vuelto a casa.

-Duérmete- le doy un golpesito en su nariz- Mañana estaras agotada.

Mi hija me lanza una mirada de desdén, como diciendo: "podría quedarme despierta toda la noche y aun asi estar tan fresca" y no lo dudo pero yo me encuentro al borde de la extenuación. Para demostrar su energía de sobra, Mei abre los ojos de par en par y se pone a tararear una canción que habla de echar un polvo a cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Haciendo caso omiso a tan lasciva canción, le doy una palmada en el trasero por encima del edredon y le dijo:

-Duermete de una vez.

-Mama...

-¿Y ahora que?

Una expresión de preocupación ensombrece el rostro de mi hija.

-¿Crees que papa se quedara esta vez?

-Mañana hablaremos de eso.

-Me encanta que este en casa- Mei insiste, clavando unos cuantos alfileres mas en mi pobre y magullado corazón- ¿Y ti?

-Si- miento con el fin de apaciguarla- Y ahora, por ultima vez ¡A dormir!

Salgo de la habitación y una vez afuera, en el rellano me apoyo contra la puerta y trato de concentrarme en la respiración con el fin de serenarme. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera me apetece que Kiba respire el mismo aire que yo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto y su padre se encontraban sentados en uno frente al otro. En silencio, ambos atacaban sus respectivos postres que consistía en pastel de manzana caliente. Naruto había consumido una cantidad suficiente de Sake como para encontrarse en un estado de entumecimiento. De echo se sentia tan aturdido que hasta el florido papel pintado del comedor, habia dejado de deprimirlo. Su padre como de costumbre, habia evitado cualquier conversación en la cual incluyera expresar su opinión. Aunque a decir verdad agradecía ese hecho. Minato era un hombre sereno, reservado y aunque generalmente no expresaba su pensar a menos que se le pregunte, cuando era necesario siempre tenia algo bueno que decir. Kushina aun con su delantal de flores puesto, entro en la sala.

-Tienes visita cariño- anuncio

Naruto levanto la vista, animado. Quienquiera que fuera no podia ser Shion, por que su madre se mostraba demasiado satisfecha.

Unos instantes después, con paso lento y aire avergonzado, Sasuke entro en el comedor y agito su mano con timidez a modo de saludo.

-Hola, dobe.

-¡Sasuke!

Hacia meses que su amigo no se presentaba en casa de sus padres. Ese era el motivo por el que Kushina se mostraba tan euforica.

-Hola, señor Uzumaki- Dijo Sasuke y se acerco a estrechar la mano de Minato.

Este cabeceo con entusiasmo y le dio al recien llegado un fuerte apretón de manos. Era evidente que había olvidado el nombre del mejor amigo de su hijo.

-Aver sientate- ordeno Kushina mientras le ofrecia una silla- ¿pastel de manzana?

Sasuke puso cara de mosquita muerta y respondió:

-Si no es mucha molestia.

Kushina le dio un palmadita en el hombro.

-Querido Sasuke, nada es mucha molestia cuando se trata de ti.

Antes incluso de acabar la frase, la madre de Naruto ya habia sacado un cuenco y empezaba a servir una racion descomunal.

-Minato... ¡Minato, termínate el postre de una vez! Los chicos querran estar solos.

El padre de Naruto ataco su pastel de manzana a toda velocidad, pero no debio ser lo bastante rapido, pues su mujer le arrebato su plato. Acto seguido, le apremio a salir con ella del comedor y cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron a la cara.

-Tu madre da miedo- dijo Sasuke.

-Y es que no vives con ella- Dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

-Lo que pasa es que jamas has entendido a las mujeres dobe.

-¿Y tu si?

-No- Sasuke empezó a comer su pastel de manzana -¿Queremos estar así, de solos?

-Por lo que parece, no tenemos opción.

-Otra vez dos solteros tristes- Sasuke suspiro con aire melancólico- He pasado por tu antigua casa y Shion me ha contado que habias vuelto con tus padres. Lo de ustedes no ha durado mucho ¿eh?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-A los diez minutos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo equivocados que estábamos al pensar que podíamos volver a empezar donde nos habiamos quedado, asi, sin mas.

-Ha llovido demasiado desde entonces ¿verdad?

-Algo asi.

Kushina volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-Mas salsa de natilla para pastel- dijo a modo de explicación.

Acto seguido, deposito una jarra sobre la mesa con tanta discreción como fue capaz y se retiro.

-¡Natilla!- Sasuke levanto la jarra e inspecciono el contenido- Ademas, caseras- fruncio los labios en señal de admiracion- Nada de esos envasados.

-Dios nos libre de esos.

Su amigo parecia exhausto y demacrado. Círculos oscuros le rodeaban los ojos enrojecidos, cuyo irresistible centelleo habitual destacaba por su ausencia. Sasuke se mostraba mas silencioso que de costumbre, y su entusiasmo natural, se habia evaporado.

-¿Una copa de Sake?

-¿Sake?- Sasuke pregunto sorprendido-¿ Es que la gente lo sigue bebiendo?

-En esta casa, es lo que se entiende por alcohol de alta graduación.

-Pues entonces que asi sea.

-¿Brindamos?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No hay mucho que celebrar.

-No- coincidió Naruto. De todas formas entrechocaron sus copas y Naruto exclamo: -¡Por nosotros!

-¡Por nosotros!- Coreo Sasuke y se bebió toda la copa de un trago. Se estremeció al sentir el liquido algo dulce de la bebida. -¡Aunque no seamos mas que unos putos desgraciados!

-Unos putos desgraciados- corroboro Naruto arrastrando ligeramente sus palabras.

Sasuke dejo la copa sobre la mesa y empezó a devorar su pastel de manzana.

-¡Madre mia- exclamo con la boca llena, mientras se relamía los labios- ¿Me dejaria tu mama mudarme aquí con ustedes?

-Hazme caso- advirtio Naruto- no compensa ni por todos los pasteles caseros del mundo.

Su amigo agacho la cabeza y siguio masticando con sombria determinación.

-Dado que estas aqui bebiendote el Sake de mis padres y comiéndote tu postre, es de suponer que has terminado con Sakura.

Sasuke asintió y Naruto sospecho que utilizaba la tarta como excusa para evitar poner a prueba su voz.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke no levanto los ojos.

-Si. Mejor que nunca.

Naruto le propino un puñetazo en el brazo de su amigo, que miro hacia arriba. Naruto nunca le habia visto tan afectado, y sintio lastima por el. Habia dado por hecho que Sasuke no habia dejado de ser el caprichoso de siempre en su relacion con Sakura, pero ahora comprendia que lo habia juzgado mal. Y es que no hay nada peor que no tener a la mujer que uno ama. Naruto lo sabia de sobra.

-Lo superaras- le aseguro.

-Si- respondio Sasuke, a punto de atragantarse.- Estoy bien, mejor que nunca, ya te lo dije.

-Asi me gusta- dijo Naruto, al tiempo que juraba apoyar a su amigo en ese momento tan malo. -Podemos ir al CINCUENTA POR CIENTO otra vez ¿Eh? A romper unos cuantos corazones.

Sasuke asintió. Entonces se llevo las manos a la cara y Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de llorar.

-¡Joder!- protesto Sasuke- !Este Sake me esta cociendo los ojos, de lo bueno que esta!

-En ese caso, sera mejor que nos tomemos otra copa- sugiero Naruto y procedió a llenar las copas hasta el borde.

X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura estaba tumbada en el sofa y, con aspecto sumiso, abrazaba un almohadón. Gaara regreso media hora mas tarde con una abultada bolsa de papel marrón llena de exquisita comida china. Como de costumbre, la televisión estaba encendida, pero Sakura no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba viendo. Su marido entro en el salón y se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Has terminado?- pregunto.

Sakura asintio con la cabeza. Gaara le lanzo un DVD.

-No les quedaba nada de Arnold- protesto entre bufidos- He tenido que coger una del puñetero de Hugh Grant.

Sakura le brindo una sonrisa llorosa. Gaara estaba ondeando la bandera blanca. ¡ Una pelicula de Hugh Grant! Era el equivalente a que le hubiera traido un anillo de diamantes.

-Gaara...- dijo-, lo siento.

Su marido solto un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

Sakura alargo el brazo y lo cogio de la mano.

-Te quiero de verdad.

-Voy a repartir esto en los platos ¿vale?- se ofrecio el.

Sakura volvió a sonreir. Jamas llegaría a cambiar a aquel hombre en lo fundamental, pero la sutil transformacion que se habia producido era un buen comienzo.

-Lo prepararemos juntos.

Entonces Gaara la cogió de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse del sofa. Coloco la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa y rodeo a su mujer con los brazos. Sakura comprendió que había estado apunto de cometer un grave error al dejar a ese hombre. Tal vez las cosas mejorarían desde ahora, dicen que cuando tocas fondo y decides cambiar, solo puedes ir hacia adelante ¿no? Ellos lo comprobarían. No seria fácil pero valia la pena intentarlo.

-Si la película es una mierda, podríamos... En fin- vacilo-, podríamos irnos temprano a la cama.

-Me parece una gran idea.

-A mi también- confirmo Gaara- que la trajo hacia si y escondio su rostro en su cuello.

Sakura se pego a el y percibio en su marido ciertas emociones y muestras de interes desconocidas en los ultimos tiempos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto el con voz quebrada por la emocion.

-No mucha.

Sakura noto que su marido estaba luchando contra el mismo.

-Podemos meter la cena en el microondas mas tarde- sugirio- La comida china recalentada sabe estupendo.

Sakura miro a Gaara y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Eso me han dicho, si.

-¿Y si nos vamos a la cama ahora mismo?- propuso Gaara.

-Me encantaria.

Cogio a Sakura de la mano y la condujo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Sabes que? - suspiro el- Deberiamos hacer esto mas a menudo.

Sakura asintio.

-Podriamos dejar a las niñas a dormir en casa de mi madre para pasar solos mas tiempo.

Sakura dio un cariñoso apreton a la mano de su marido y Gaara se detuvo para mirarla. Sus miradas chocaron por un segundo, fue en ese instante que el tuvo la necesidad de besarla como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

- Entonces ...¿Te parece bien mi idea? - Aventuro el.

-Me parece perfecta. - Respondió Sakura, al tiempo que cerraban la puerta de su habitación.

X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cuando paso por delante de la puerta de mi dormitorio descubro que Kiba se encuentra como en su propia casa en todos los sentidos. Se ha quitado la camisa y esta tirado a lo largo sobre el edredon, mientras una lata de cerveza descansa en la mesilla de noche. Suspiro profundamente y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. ¿Como me puede seguir atrayendo una persona que al mismo tiempo me provoca tanta repugnancia?

-Parece que estas cómodo- comento con toda la aspereza que soy capaz.

Me resulta extraño verlo de nuevo tumbado ocupando gran parte de mi cama.

-Te he echado de menos- responde Kiba- Los he echado de menos a los tres. Son unos niños geniales.

-Si, lo son- le clavo las pupilas- Y no se merecen que entres y salgas de sus vidas a tu antojo. Yo tampoco lo merezco.

-No empecemos a discutir la primera noche que paso en casa- Kiba sacude la cabeza- He vuelto. Ya te he dicho que voy a quedarme.

Me agarro un mechón de la frente y empiezo a retorcerlo con el puño.

-Puede ser que me hayas repetido lo mismo demasiadas veces.

-Ven a la cama- Dice Kiba y proyecta hacia mi toda la fuerza de su sonrisa adolescente.

-¿No te parece un poco presuntuoso de tu parte?

-Antes nunca te habías quejado- su voz suena melosa, zalamera.

-Tal vez las cosas han cambiado- le respondo.

-Mira- mi marido se reincorpora y se apoya sobre los codos- Quiero que lo nuestro funcione. Enserio. Se que hemos tenido nuestros problemas...

-Te quedas un poco corto.

Ignora mi comentario y continua como si nada:

-Quiero quedarme, por los niños. Y también por ti.

-¿Y a que se debe ese cambio de opinión?

-Tal vez me haya convertido en una persona diferente- sugiere el.

Se me escapa un soplido desdeñoso.

-Me he dado cuenta de donde están mis prioridades- afirma con aire sincero- Estoy madurando. Si... - Levanta una mano- Ya era hora, lo se.

Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca. Kiba es el máximo exponente del síndrome de Peter Pan, del adulto que se niega a crecer.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto

Baja la vista hacia su estomago bronceado.

-En España- responde- En marbella, un sitio precioso.

-Ya me imagino.

-Hinata, te lo prometo- dice con suavidad mi hiriente marido- esta vez es para siempre. Lo juro por la vida de mi hija.

Se muestra tan convincente que empiezo a flaquear. Seria tan bueno volver a ser una familia. Si Kiba cambiara...

-Ven aqui- da una palmadita a la cama. Mi cama.

-No- respondo. - Es demasiado pronto.

-Pero puedo quedarme ¿no?- pregunta con nerviosismo- Necesito tiempo para demostrarte que voy enserio.

-Si, puedes quedarte- respondo exasperada- Puedes incluso dormir en mi cama- Kiba me brinda su mejor sonrisa- Pero yo me voy al sofa- añado.

-Hinata Hyuga, eres una mujer fría y obstinada.

-Y tu eres un hijo de puta embustero y tramposo- contraataco yo.

-Me encanta cuando sueltas insultos- comenta Kiba.

Ha llegado el momento de marcharme.

-Todavía te amo- Declara mi marido.

Me pregunto si con eso basta. Después de haber despedazado el corazón de una mujer y haberlo arrojado a los perros; después de haber vuelto su vida al reves; después de dejarla magullada, maltratada y sin dinero ¿ es suficiente presentarse como caído del cielo y anunciar que todavía la amas? ¿ Asi se arregla todo? En opinión de Kiba, eso parece. Contemplo a mi marido de la manera mas desapasionada posible que me resulta posible. Se le ve guapo, tranquilo, bronceado. No esta hecho un manojo de nervios e inseguridades como yo.

No da la impresion de que durante los últimos seis meses haya tenido que batallar contra la adversidad, como me ha pasado ami. Por el simple hecho de que aun tenemos un documento que nos vincula, no le da el derecho de colarse en mi vida otra vez. Cada uno a nuestra manera, hemos funcionado sin el otro. Aun asi, yo lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas ¿De verdad podría volver a amarlo? Hubo un tiempo en el que la vida sin el me aterrorizaba. Pero ahora he recuperado mi independencia, mi autoestima. Y se que no quiero volver a sentirme asi nunca mas. Sin embargo tengo que pensar en los niños. Obtener el divorcio es lo mas facil del mundo. Un matrimonio puede disolverse en cuestión de segundos. Pero no es tan sencillo que los pequeños comprendan que sus padres ya no estaran juntos o en mi caso, que su padre ya no los vera mas. Si ya es doloroso para ellos tener que soportar que entre y se marche de sus vidas cuando se le da la gana. Me duele esta situación por que yo misma soy testigo de lo difícil de crecer sin una madre y sin un padre, y no quiero que mis hijos pasen por eso. Realmente hago esto por Mei y Ryu. Si no tuviera hijos en los que pensar, si solo dependiera de mi, lo mandaria al diablo y lo obligaria a salir por la puerta. En ese orden.

En cambio, digo:

-Buenas noches, Kiba.

Y me marcho en busca de mi edredón de repuesto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto estaba tumbado en su estrecha cama de su antiguo dormitorio. La botella le estallaba por culpa de la media botella de Sake, el estomago le dolia por culpa de las raciones exageradas de pastel de manzana y el corazón se le resentía a causa de su fracaso matrimonial. Habia que regresar de nuevo al bufete de abogados para volver a poner en marcha el tramite de divorcio.

Su madre asomo la cabeza por detras de la puerta.

-He instalado a Sasuke en el cuarto de huésped- le informo con alegria- igual que cuando eran niños-

Excepto que cuando eran niños, Sasuke se quedaba a dormir por que le resultaba divertido y no por que estuviera al tope de borracho, y por lo tanto, no pudiera conducir.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Me parece que si- respondio su madre- Aunque puede que mañana tenga una buena resaca, mejor verifico si tengo Alka-Seltzer en el botiquin.

Uzumaki Kushina tenia en su botiquín mayor cantidad de medicinas que cualquier farmacia. Bromeaban diciendo que siempre le llamaban de cualquier farmacia cuando se les agotaba algún medicamento.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo estoy perfectamente.- respondio Naruto- Menos mal que no te decidiste a alquilar mi habitacion.

-Jamas se me ha ocurrido. - replico Kushina- esta es tu casa.¿ A donde mas irias en momentos dificiles?

-Gracias mama.

Su madre se inclino y le beso la frente.

-No te preocupes- Dijo- pronto dejaras todo esto atrás y pasaras de pagina. Eso es lo que dicen los jóvenes de hoy en día ¿no?

Naruto asintio.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kushina- Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches,mama.

-Encontraras a una mujer que te quiera mucho mas que Shion- le aseguro su mama antes de que cierre la puerta de su habitación.

Naruto cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedo mirando la luna atraves de la ventana. Dejo vagar su mente y empezo a pensar en Hinata. Con un poco de suerte y el viento a su favor, confiaban en conseguir a la mujer de la que hablaba su madre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Saco mi edredon de repuesto del armario del pasillo. Esta un poco deshilachado y el relleno se ha apelmazado y forma bultos, pero por el momento tendra que servir. Encajada en una esquina, veo una almohada que desprende olor a rancio y la arranco de un tiron antes de bajar penosamente las escaleras con mi ropa de cama. Kiba podra insistir que ha regresado para siempre, pero ahora mismo soy incapaz de meterme en la cama con el como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seria como tener una aventura de una noche con un desconocido. Ademas, no se que habra estado haciendo desde que se marcho, pero seguro que lo habrá estado haciendo en compañia. Necesito tiempo para adaptarme a esta nueva situación y decidir si va a ser permanente o no.

La televisión sigue encendida en un rincón del salón. Por lo que se ve, a unos cuantos famosos con poca ropa están en medio de un cultivo e introduciendo gusanos en la ropa interior del otro, mientras se debaten en quien soporta mas. ¡Menuda clase de entretenimiento! ¿En que piensan las cadenas de television ultimamente? ¿Que ha sido de las apasionantes y dramaticas series? En mis tiempo no habia nada como sentarse frente al televisor y contemplar a un hombre de aspecto varonil sumergido en una bañera con el torso desnudo, dispuesto a seducir a una mujer ardosa. ¡Eso si eran buenos programas! No se por que pero parece que me paso las noches viendo en la pantalla a toda clase de personas ocupadas en sus respectivos empleos: policías, bomberos, enfermeras, controladores de vigilancia, peronal aeroportuario, agentes inmobiliarios, peluqueras... Todos ellos trabajando sin parar. Y ami no me interesa en lo absoluto, la verdad. Para eso, podrian acercarse a la tienda de coches a grabarnos a Naruto y a mi. Considero que mi vida supondría un programa televisivo mucho mas interesante que la mitad de las historias que se emiten- por descontado la mia cuenta con mucho mas dramatismo-, pero por nada del mundo la compartiría con el gran publico.

Apago la television y empiezo a prepararme para la cama. Lanzo los cojines a un extremo del sofa. Acto seguido, extiendo el edredón, ahueco la almohada. Se me ha olvidado coger mi camisón pero de ninguna manera pienso subir a mi habitación para buscarla. La calefacción se ha apagado y hace frió en la sala. Esta noche no voy a contar con mis angelitos para mantenerme en calor y me pregunto si Mei se habra quedado en su cama. Me quito los vaqueros, pero me dejo la camiseta y los calcetines. Acto seguido, me meto debajo del edredón. El cordoncillo que remata los almohadones del sofa se me incrusta en las caderas y las clavículas. Tengo que doblar las rodillas para caber en este espacio tan reducido.

Estoy acostada de lado y contemplo la luna a través de la ventana, pues se me ha olvidado correr las cortinas. Grises retazos de nube pasan por delante de la luna y van adquiriendo un tono plateado. El viento agita los arboles y observo como las hojas muertas son zarandeadas de un lugar a otro. No es un buen comienzo. Si Kiba estuviera de verdad dispuesto a volver a empezar, seria el quien estaría encogido en el sofa y yo me estiraria a ims anchas en la confortable cama.

La puerta del salón se abre y me pongo en tension. Espero que Kiba no tenga la intención de probar suerte, ya que no me va hacer cambiar de opinion. Falsa alarma. Mei, adormecida, se encuentra en el umbral. La luz de una farola en la calle recorta su silueta.

-Papa esta roncando- dice con un bostezo- Me ha despertado.

-Ven aqui- levanto el edredon y se acomoda a mi lado- Estas helada.

-He ido a meterme en tu cama- dice ella- pero te habias ido. No sabia donde estabas- su voz suena entrecortada.

-Chiss- le acaricio el cabello-. Estoy aqui.

Mei se acurruca a mi lado, en los tres centimetros de espacio libre.

-¿Por que no estas en la cama con papa?

-No es asunto tuyo, doña fisgona- digo yo plantandole un beso en la mejilla.

Mei remueve el trasero hasta acaparar la mayor parte del almohadón del sofa.

-Me parece que ya no estas enamorada de el- dice con la voz somnolienta.

Puedo engañarme a mi misma en cuanto al estado de mi relación, pero esta claro que no soy capaz de hacer lo mismo con mi perspicaz hija de diez años. A oscuras, trato inutilmente de conciliar el sueño, cuando deberia estar dormida hace horas, y me pregunto que demonios voy a hacer ahora.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Los ojos me duelen como si les hubieran arrojado varios kilos de arena y los parpados me erosionan los globos oculares, inyectados en sangre. Estoy vestiga y preparada para irme a trabajar, pero me encuentro hecha un desastre. La cocina parece escenario de guerra. Montones de ropa y juguetes esparcidos por la sala y mis hijos entretenidos con la tele me estan poniendo los nervios de punta.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Vamos- le grito a Mei-, come mas de prisa!

Mi agotada hija ingiere sus cereales Zucaritas de uno en uno. Por mucho que alardeara de que podia pasarse la noche en vela sin notarlo, ahora sufre como yo la falta de sueño. No es el caso de Kiba, claro esta. Entra como armonia en la cocina con unos vaqueros y desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tiene el pelo enmarañado y se nota que acaba de despertar.

Mi marido se frota los brasos con ambas manos.

-En esta casa hace un frio de muerte- protesta.

-Pues vistete- replico con sequedad.

Se apoya en la encimera ocupando el espacio. Procurando esquivarle, arrojo los platos sucios al fregadero al tiempo que me zampo a toda prisa una tostada fria. Ryu golpea la cuchara contra su sillita. Le arranco la cuchara de la mano y se echa a llorar. Kiba se muestra aturdido.

-¿A que viene todo este jaleo?

Le miro boquiabierta.

-Es por la mañana- respondo- hay que darles de desayunar. Mei tiene que ir al colegio. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Si te apetece tomar algo, tendras que arreglartelas tu solo. Deberiamos haber salido hace diez minutos. - mientras pronuncio eso, le dirijo una mirada de furia a Mei- Mi hija, con notable apatia sigue llevandose lentamente los cereales a la boca. ¡De acuerdo- estallo-, se acabo!- retiro el cuenco de un tiron y le doy una manzana. Llevatela para el recreo.

Guarda la manzana a regañadientes y, no sin cierto placer perverso, observo que hace caso omiso de su padre.

-Ponte tu abrigo- le digo mientras la empujo hacia la puerta.

-¿Es que no vas a despedirte de tu padre?- Dice Kiba.

Mei a regañadientes y paso tranquilo, le planta un beso poco entusiasta. Kiba se queda un tanto desconcertado.

-Hasta luego, cocodrilo.

-Adios- masculla entre dientes.

Ni siquiera el regreso del heroe es capaz de hacer mella en su caparazon preadolescente. Desato a Ryu de su sillita.

-Volvemos a las cinco.

Ahora Kiba se queda desconcertado de verdad.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un empleo?

-Desde que te marchaste y nos dejaste para que nos las arreglemos por nuestra cuenta- respondo yo- ¡Mei, termina de una vez!

-¿A que hora volveras?

-Ya te lo dije, mas tarde.

No me apetece despedirme con un beso, de modo que rodeo la mesa y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Sabes que no me gusta que trabajes- dice Kiba mientras una expresion sombria le cubre el semblante.

Suelto una carcajada carente de humor.

-Y a mi no me gusto que desaparecieras en mitad de la noche dejandonos sin un quinto. pero tuvimos que acostumbrarnos. Ahora te toca acostumbrarte a ti.

Kiba relaja un poco la expresion, lo que me sorprende. Me estaba preparando para una pelea, y al parecer, el se ha echado atras.

-¿Que voy a hacer solo, todo el dia?

-Por lo que dices, estas sin trabajo.

-De momento si- admite- pero tengo varios contactos.

-Puedes empezar lavando los trastes.

Dirijo la mirada hacia la pila de trastes. No parece que le haga mucha gracia, pero responde:

-De acuerdo.

-Hay un monton de ropa para planchar y no queda comida en la nevera.

-Me pondre con la planchada- dice mi marido- pero eso del supermercado... ¿Que compro?

En contra de mis intenciones, me ablando.

-Ahi esta apuntado- señalo la lista, esperanzada aunque creo que seguira en el mismo sitio cuando regrese.- Hasta luego.

Antes de salir sujeto a Ryu en lo alto y lo acerco a su padre.

-Dale un beso a papa.

Ryu obedece y luego choca la palma contra la de Kiba.

-¡Que gracioso!- comenta mi marido- ¿Quien le ha enseñado eso?

-Todas sus malas costumbres las aprende de la tia Sakura- respondo yo- ¿Verdad, cielo?

-Choca- balbucela Ryu y alarga su diminuto puño gordinflon.

Kiba propulsa con entusiasmo su puño de adulto y yo retiro al niño.

-Le vas a hacer daño.

Kiba deja caer su mano.

-Les he hechado de menos- dice- Y a ti tambien nena- me clava una mirada que parece sincera- Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

-Si- respondo yo- cambiaran- y le hablo enserio. Si kiba peinsa quedarse bajo ningun concepto pienso volver a lo de antes.

-Bueno, voy con retraso y mi jefe se va a poner hecho una furia.

Es una vil mentira,por que el amable, afectuoso y encantador Naruto se mostrara tan comprensivo como de costumbre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XXX-X.X.X-X

Enfilo la calle de Sakura a toda velocidad y freno a las puertas de su casa con un chirrido de llantas. Como he salido de casa con tanto retraso, he tenido que dejar antes a Mei en el colegio, para lo que me he visto obligada a dar un rodeo que me ha atrasado todavia mas. De pronto me pregunto como no se ha ocurrido dejar a Ryu con Kiba. Puede que la desconfianza con mi marido, sea mas profunda de lo que pense.

Es otro dia deprimente. El cielo esta cargado de lluvia que se muere de ganas por caer sobre nosotros. Unas nubes de aspecto siniestro penden a baja altura. Los arboles y la hierba se ven vencidos por el viento y la humedad.

Saco a Ryu del coche de un tiron y subo el sendero a toda velocidad. La pobe Sakura me espera en la puerta, y sin mas preambulo, le planto el niño en los brazos extendidos.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?- señalo a mi hijo.

-Seguro- promete ella.

-Por lo que veo, Gaara no te ha asesinado.

-No.

-¿Todo esta bien?

-Muy bien. Estamos perfectamente. -Responde con una sonrisa.

Caigo en cuenta de que tiene el pelo enmarañado y aun sigue en bata. En las mejillas se aprecia un ligero sonrojo que resulta alentador, pues ayer tenia la palidez de un muerto.

-¿Has hablado con Sasuke?

Sakura asiente. Baja la voz para responder:

- Sabe que hemos terminado.

Le pongo la mano sobre el brazo.

-Me alegro- digo- Has hecho lo que tenias que hacer.

-Si, ya se- me sonrie, pero aun noto una cierta tristeza en su semblante- Venga, marchate, despues te cuento.

-Mas te vale- le advierto, pero en vez de salir corriendo al coche me quedo frente a su puerta, sin decir nada.

-Sueltalo- dice mi amiga, que capta que algo ha ocurrido. Me conoce demasiado bien.

-Kiba ha vuelto- anuncio mientras me muerdo el labio.

-¡Ay, Hina!- suspira ella.

-Se presento como caido del cielo- explico- Lo deje quedarse. La verdad que me tomo por sorpresa.

Sakura me mira como para darme a entender que con eso de "sorpresa" me estoy quedando corta.

-No sabia que mas hacer.

Mi amiga sacude la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No puedes permitir que ese hombre vuelva a tu vida, de ninguna manera.

Pienso en Kiba, grande y fuerte, de pie en la cocina esta mañana. Le veo otra vez en mi casa- aunque sin mi, por ahora- Miro a Sakura con ojos tristes.

-Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡Hola! :D Actualize rapido, la verdad que estoy tratando de adelantar, ya que el lunes empiezan mis clases y mi trabajo de nuevo y se me va a dificultar un poco escribir, pero prometo que no tardare mucho. Ya me lo pense bien y en definitiva son 16 capitulos. Asi que solo faltarian 5 mas. :)

¡Muchas gracias a los que me mandaban animos para recuperarme! Ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque aun sigo enferma, ya estoy con los animos y la energia de siempre.

Como siempre, gracias por seguir el fanfic y por el apoyo. Los quiero y lamento hacerlos sufrir, jajaja muchos de ustedes me dicen que quieren el romance al 100% entre Naruto y Hina, pero lamento informarles que lo mio es el drama, lo divertido y aunque si trato de que sea romantico, no caigo en lo meloso. Mas bien trato de que tengo un poco de todo. Ademas me gusta que sufran todos los personajes ( MUAJAJAJA) y que no sea demasiado ovia la historia.

¡En fin! Les mando mil besos, abrazos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto recorría la oficina de un extremo a otro. Llevaba despierto desde el amanecer y habia aliviado la resaca producida por el sake con uno de los sandwiches de beicon de su madre. Sasuke se habia reunido con el para desayunar, poco antes de las siete, con un aspecto algo mas demacrado pero de mejor humor. Una vez que Kushina hubo terminado de malcriarle durante media hora a base de copiosas cantidades de cafe, huevos revueltos y beicon, Sasuke abandono la casa con paso animado, a pesar de que aun le estallaba la cabeza. Penso con afecto que la madre de Naruto podia resultar a veces fastidiosa y entrometida, pero definitivamente se podía contar con que te ofrecería una taza de te y un oido amigo cuando asi la situación lo requeria.

Naruto no había pasado la noche en vela por culpa de la resaca, si no discutiendo que le iba a decir a Hinata. Habia ensayado mentalmente setenta y cinco discursos diferentes; aun asi, ninguno de ellos le sonaba bien, cuando lo decia en voz alta. Echo un vistazo al reloj, Hinata llegaba tarde. El retraso no le resultaba del todo insolito, pero aquel dia en concreto deseaba que se presentara lo antes posible y asi sacarse la incertidumbre que lo atormentaba.

Por otro lado, Naruto había recibido una llamada del señor Jiraya, lo que le habia proporcionado una agradable distracción. A pesar de los pequeños deslices de Hinata en la reunión con el ejecutivo japones, este habia realizado una generosa oferta de financiación para construir un concesionario de automoviles en el terreno de Naruto. Los últimos días de la caseta prefabricada de mala muerte podrían estar llegando a su fin. Era la noticia que necesitaba oir. Había concretado una cita con el director del banco para discutir el asunto lo antes posible, antes de que el señor Jiraya cambiara de opinion. Por lo que parecia, las cosas empezaban a ir viento en popa. Tenia la corazonada de que era un momento esplendido para pedirle a Hinata que se casara con el ( con todo lo que eso pudiera traer consigo). Naruto consulto su reloj. Iba a tener que marcharse dentro de poco, hubiese llegado ella o no. Deseaba el maximo respaldo por parte del director del banco, por lo que llegar tarde a la cita resultaba impensable.

En ese mismo instante se escucho el familiar chirrido de las llantas y Naruto observo como Hinata entraba en su plaza de aparcamiento sobre dos ruedas. Cayo en cuenta de que habia estado aguardando su llegada con la respiración contenida y sonrio para si mientras su ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial atravesaba a toda prisa el patio de exposición al tiempo que se alisaba su cabello y falda. Por fin irrumpio en la oficina.

-Siento llegar tarde- se excuso con voz entrecortada y arrojo su bolso al escritorio- Pero puedo alegar circunstancias atenuantes como excusa- levanto una mano- Te las explicare cuando recupere el aliento.

Naruto se froto las manos, nervioso.

-Siéntate. Vamos, siéntate- apremio el- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-Mataría por algo de beber.

-Te- dijo el- De acuerdo, Te. El agua ya ha hervido.

Hinata se quito la chaqueta mientras Naruto se afanaba en prepararle la infusión. El mismo no había tenido tiempo para tomar nada, por que tenia que marcharse en cuestión de minutos.

Le entrego la taza y Hinata, agradecida, bebió unos cuantos sorbos y suspiro de satisfacción.

-Pareces muy serio- observo ella- ¿Es que ha muerto alguien?

-No, nada de eso- Naruto se sentó al borde del escritorio- Aunque podría decirse que si algo ha muerto.

-¡No me digas que eche a perder el ordenador!

Hinata miro al ofensivo artefacto con un sentimiento parecido al terror.

-No, no.

Hinata se mostro confundida, lo que era comprensible.

-No lo estoy haciendo muy bien que se diga- se excuso Naruto- Y eso que me he pasado la noche en blanco; bueno, casi, quitando el rato en el que me he quedado dormido por culpa del sake.

-¿Sake?

-He vuelto a casa de mis padres. A mi antigua cama- Naruto la miro con aire timido- Shion y yo hemos terminado. Para siempre.

Hinata arqueo las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Pero si acababan de volver!

-Ya lo se- respondio Naruto- Tenias razón, fue una equivocación. Una terrible equivocación. Me di cuenta... bueno Shion se dio cuenta de que ya no la amaba. Mis sentimientos por ella se habia esfumado. Hace mucho. Se habían muerto, de una vez por todas.

Hinata le brindo una sonrisa de compasión.

-De verdad lo siento, Naruto.

-No, no, nada de eso. Yo no lo siento en absoluto - repuso el- Por que la ruptura me ha ayudado a entender otra cosa sobre otra persona...

La expresión de su encantadora ayudante reflejaba la confusión mas absoluta. Naruto se desanimo, preso de la frustración.

-Estoy actuando como un imbécil ¿verdad?

Hinata esbozo una amplia sonrisa. Naruto suspiro profundamente y siguió adelante.

-Lo que intento decir es que..., es que... creo que podría sentir algo..., algo muy fuerte... por otra persona.

Hinata lo miro con expectación.

-Por ti- concluyo Naruto con un susurro- Siento algo muy fuerte por ti Hinata.

-¿Por mi?- Hinata cayo hacia atrás en el sillon.

-¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Si. No.- Balbuceo ella- ¡Ay no lo se! - escondio la cabeza entre las manos mientras Naruto permanecia de pie, arrastrandolos - ¡Dios mio- gimio ella- es horrible!

Naruto sonrio débilmente.

-No creia que fuera tan horrible, la verdad.

-Pues si lo es- repuso ella con voz tensa- No te imaginas hasta que punto.

Se froto la frente, fruncida por la ansiedad. Cuando levanto la vista para mirar a Naruto, sus ojos denotaban preocupacion.

-Kiba volvio anoche.

-¿Kiba, tu marido errante?

Hinata asintio con expresión melancolica.

¡Dios, que situacion tan embarazosa!

-Es un momento espantoso- insistio ella- Si, no podria ser peor!

Daba la impresion de que Hinata se echaria a llorar, nada mas lejos de la intencion de Naruto. De alguna manera, este habia albergado la esperanza de que tambien ella le declarase su amor etero, de que se hubieran lanzado el uno en brazos del otro, etcetera. Mierda. ¿Por que nada le salia bien? ¿Es que habia nacido bajo el signo zodiacal inadecuado o algo asi? ¿Acaso todo los libra sufrian la misma maldicion?

-¿Piensa quedarse?- la voz de Naruto tenia una nota apagada, de desilucion.

-No lo se- admitio ella- No lo aceptaria en mi casa de ninguna manera si dependiera de mi unicamente. Dice que ha cambiado, de modo de debo darle una oportunidad. Por el bien de los niños- con los ojos, suplicaba a Naruto que entendiera la situacion. Y lo malo es que el la entendio-. No se que es lo mejor. Mei le trata como una especie de super heroe. Necesita un padre.

-Si, pero un padre que sea bueno.

-Parece diferente- replico Hinata, un tanto a la defensiva. -Puede ser que esta vez si que haya cambiado.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No- Hinata se recosto en el respaldo del sillon.- Ay, no lo se.

Naruto consulto su reloj.

-Maldita sea- dijo- me tengo que ir. He concretdo una cita con el director del banco. Es importante. El señor Jiraya nos ha ofrecido el dinero.

-Entonces no eche a perder por completo la reunion.

-Todo lo contrario.

Naruto esbozo una amplia sonrisa al acordarse, mientras cogia su abrigo. Se daba cuenta de que Hinata esta consternada y no deseaba dejarla en ese estado. Le agarro de la mano y le dio un apreton. Al instante ella se puso de pie de un salto y se lanzo hacia el. Se estrecharon mutuamente, con fuerza. Ella se notaba muy pequeña entre los brazos de Naruto.

-Te amo- dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz.

El corazon de Naruto dio un vuelco de alegria.

-Y yo te amo ati.

De pronto, cayo en cuenta de lo mucho que habia anhelado escuchar aquellas palabras. Los labios de Hinata buscaron los de el. Eran unos labios calidos, suaves y dulces a mas no poder. El insipido ambiente de la caseta prefabricada se esfumo y fue reemplazado por un radiante paisaje de cielo azul plagado de flores. Jamas habia sentido eso, nisiquiera con su ex mujer. Una vivida alucinacion de tecnicolor. Las piernas le flojeaban de pura alegria. Una oleada de sensaciones le ahogaba, le abrumaba, le provocaba que la cabeza le diese vueltas. Hinata apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y el le beso el cabello.

-No quiero dejarte.

-Tienes que irte - insistio ella- Es importante.

-No tanto como esto - respondio el en voz baja.

Naruto notaba mariposas en el estomago a causa de la ansiedad.

-Ve - dijo ella.

Naruto corrio con los dedos el rostro preocupado de Hinata, que tenia los ojos cuajados en lagrimas.

-Habra que decidir lo que tenemos que hacer. Prometeme que hablaremos de ello cuando regrese de la reunion.

Hinata asintio. Naruto, a regañadientes, se aparto de ella.

-Mientras este afuera, haz la declaracion de objetivos, o como quiera que se llame- dijo el- añade un apartado donde se nos prohiba echar a perder nuestras vidas - salio disparado hacia la puerta- Volvere pronto.

Hinata se quedo inmovil con aspecto desvalido, y Naruto se dio la vuelta para besarla apasionadamente otra vez.

-Regresare lo antes que pueda- aseguro- No te vayas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lo mas triste es que ya he decidido lo que tengo que hacer. Me siento en el sillon, me quedo mirando por la ventana y contemplo las bolsas de patatas fritas vacias y los periodicos que revolotean por la calle, arastrados por el viento. Mientras organizo los papeles del escritorio distraidamente, recorro con una mirada añorante la destartalada y marchita oficina que tanto he llegado a amar, casi tanto como a su propietario. Hace frio. Me pongo la chaqueta, pero no consigo entrar en calor. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos y me los froto con energia al tiempo que me pregunto si deberia dejar una nota a Naruto.

Me pongo de pie, recojo mis cosas y me encamino a la puerta. La oficina sigue hecha un desastre y odio dejarla en semejante estado. Pero no tengo mas remedio, lo se. Es la forma correcta de actuar. Si me lo repito con la frecuencia necesaria, puede que llegue a convencerme. El tiempo que he pasado entre estas paredes ha significado mucho para mi, mucho mas que un simple trabajo. Ha supuesto la salida de mi antigua vida y la entrada a una mejor. Me escandalizo al pensar que soy capaz de darle la espalda a Naruto, pero ya le he explicado que no se trata de mi, sino de los niños. Kiba es su padre y llegado este momento no puedo apartarlos de el una vez mas. Obligo a mis pierna a encaminarse hacia la puerta. Las noto pesadas, apenas consigo moverlas, y siento escalofrios por todo el cuerpo como si tuviera gripe.

Salgo de la caseta y echo llave a la puerta. Me subo al coche, y no se como, me las arreglo para conducir atraves de la cuidad. Un concierto de bocinas me asalta por culpa de mis erraticas maniobras al volante. Deberia ir a ver a Sakura, pero me falta valor. Mi amiga acabaria por convencerme de que pusiera a Kiba de patitas en la calle e iniciara una relacion con Naruto, una muy maravillos relacion. Pero no es eso lo que quiero escuchar. Quiero tener la sensacion de que, despues de todo por lo que he pasado en mi turbulento matrimonio, al menos he conseguido algo bueno. Quiero que mi decision sea corroborada y demostrar que los años que hemos pasado juntos no han supuesto un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Tras un trayecto que completo en estado de trance, entro en el aparcamiento publico de un parque al que solia ir de pequeña. El resinto esta desierto, salvo por algunos coches. Veo una furgoneta juento a otra de BT, y ambos conductores comparten un termo de cafe. Aparco junto a ellos en busca de seguridad, con el fin de que nadie me destroze las ventanillas mientras me encuentro ausente. La superficie del cemento esta salpicada de montones de hojas empapadas. Los escuetos arbustos de tono gris y los rosales silvestres que tan coloridos resultan en verano, se ven frios y desnudos bajo la mortecina luz invernal. A pesar de su apariencia desolada, este lugar es magnifico para detenerse a reflexionar sobre la propia vida. Necesito esta soledad para poder pensar.

Llevo una cazadora gruesa e impermeable en el maletero del coche, pues vivo constantemente con el temor de que mi ruinoso cacharo sufra una averia y siempre llevo a mano un equipo de emergencias. Se trata de una de las pocas areas de mi vida en el que soy organizada. Tambien me quito los tacones y me enfundo en unas deportivas que han conocido mejores tiempos y tambien forman parte de mi vestuario de supervivencia. Por extraño que parezca, no se me habia ocurrido que iba a usarlas en una situacion como esta, en la que soy yo, y no el coche, quien se ha venido abajo.

-¿Te apatece una taza de cafe caliente, guapa?- pregunta uno de los conductores de furgoneta, levantando la voz. - Por lo que se ve, no te caeria mal.

-No, gracias-respondo yo- ¿Van a quedarse aqui un rato?

Ambos asienten al unisono.

-¿Les importaria cuidar del coche?

-Pues claro que no.

Por la manera en la que me preocupo por el, se diria que se trata de un Mercedes de gama alta, pero como es mi unico medio de trasporte, lo ultimo que quiero es que le ocurra alguna desgracia.

Me despido de los hombres con un gesto de mano y emprendo por el empinado y serpenteante sendero que conduce a un edificio blanco, en lo alto de una colina, que disfruta de esplendidas vistas sobre la amplia superficie del lago. En las laderas de la colina hay plantados de un millan de cerezos y de cedros que provienen de una antiquisima aldea japonesa, famosa por la belleza de sus arboles de flor. Ahora la hierba esta demasiado alta y manchada de barro. Con todo, los flameantes brotes verdes que se aferran a las ramas de los cerezos en espera del calor de la primavera me proporcionan un halito de esperanza. Dentro de un mes, empezara a nevar y entonces todo tendra un estallido de color blanco inmaculado que relucira austero y orgulloso. Me ciño la cazadora para protegerme del viento y lamento que mi equipo de emergencia no incluya tambien un gorro de lana.

Asciendo las escaleras de marmol, y sumida en mis pensamientos, doy una vuelta completa al edificio. Al final me siento en los escalones, flaqueados por dos leones de piedra y contemplo el lago. No puedo seguir con mi trabajo. Si las cosas salen mal con Kiba, tendre que encontrar una solucion. No puedo mantener a Naruto, tan amable y servicial, en segundo plano, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme. Asi Kiba y yo jamas conseguiriamos reconciliarnos. Y aunque ni yo misma lo entiendo, siento que debo darle a mi marido una segunda oportunidad.

El viento forma olas de espuma en la oscura superficie del agua. Los gansos elevan sus graznidos de protesta mientras remontan el vuelo luchando contra los elementos. Estoy completamente sola. Tengo los dedos entumecidos de frio, y lo peor es que mi corazon se encuentra en el mismo estado. Espero con todo mi corazon que Naruto, algun dia, sea capaz de entenderlo y perdonarme.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-

La zona donde era la reunion tenia que ser uno de los peores lugares del mundo en lo que al aparcamiento se refiere. Naruto llevaba una eternidad rastreando la zona en busca de un espacio libre y mientras tanto los minutos que le quedaban para su cita transcurrian a toda prisa. Habia parquimetros grises, azules, rojos y negros, cada uno con tarifas direrentes y distintas restricciones que solo conseguia recordar una persona dotada con memoria fotografica o acaso alguien cuya vida gozara de escasas fuentes de felicidad. Y ese no era el caso de Naruto aquel dia, en el que la fortuna le mostraba su mejor sonrisa. ¿Que mas daba que el aparquimetro que consiguiera encontrar se tragara su dinero o que cuando tenia la impresion de haber encontrado un espacio libre se encontrara con un vehiculo diminuto aparcado justo al fondo? Nada podia hacer mella en su inmejorable estado de animo. Hinata lo amaba, y eso era lo unico que de verdad importaba.

Por fin se las arreglo para aparcar y atraveso corriendo el bolevar, esquivo el unico autobus que ocupaba el carril reservado al trasporte publico y consiguio llegar a tiempo a su cita con el director del banco. El banquero de Naruto era, sin lugar a dudas un hombre amable. Le habia ofrecido apoyo en varias situaciones dificiles relativas al local de vehiculos usados y estaria bien recompensar su perseverancia consiguiendo para el negocio un exito soñado. Mantenian una relacion de tanta confianza que se tuteaban y ese dia en concreto Shikamaru se encontraba mas locuaz que de costumbre. En medio de una serio de divagaciones acerca de sus hijos, su esposa Temari, su perro, su suegra, su coche y las vacaciones del año siguiente. Naruto se las ingenio para plantear la solicitud de fondos adicionales destinados a pagar la parte que le correspondia en la financiacion del nuevo concesionario y los elegantes edificios que traeria consigo. Al mismo tiempo, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirar el reloj mas de una vez por minuto. A pesar de que Shikamaru era una persona de lo mas fiable, Naruto no queria perder el tiempo en conversaciones banales. Lo que deseaba era obtener cuanto antes el acuerdo sellado para poder salir disparado a los brazos de Hinata y averiguar a que dedicarian el resto de sus vidas.

Tras un interminable periodo durante el cual Naruto se vio forzado a ingerir una taza de cafe de maquina que no le apetecia en lo mas minimo, Shikamaru telefoneo a alguna persona de nivel superior para conseguir la aprovacion del prestamo. Una vez alcanzado el trato, Naruto salio del banco sin perder un minuto. Apreto los documentos contra su pecho. Ya estaba. Por fin, veia cumplido su sueño. Habia llegado el momento de concentrarse en otro asunto que ni en sus fantasias mas inverosimiles se habia atrevido a imaginar. De camino al coche entro en "Yamanakas" y compro apresuradamente, el ramo de flores mas grande y colorido que pudo encontrar. Incluso estuvo silbando mientras hacia cola para pagar.

Una vez en el coche, entrego su tiket de aparcamiento a otra persona que escarbaba en su bolsillo en busca de monedas para que utilizara el tiempo no consumido por Naruto, que apesar de que las normas lo prohibian estrictamente " Que se jodan" penso. Aquella mañana albergaba buenos deseos para toda la humanidad. Salio del aparcamiento y se dirigio a la tienda de coches con un exelente acuerdo bancario en el bolsillo y una alegre melodia en su corazon.

Deberia haberse fijado que el coche de Hinata no estaba en lugar acostumbrado, pero no se percato debido a la prisa que tenia por entrar en la oficina y volver a verla. El segundo indicio podria haber sido que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada con llave, pero tampoco se dio cuenta. Cuando abrio de un empujon la puerta, que se bamboleo sobre las desgastadas bisagras, se quedo de piedra al comprobar que la estancia se encontraba desierta. Los papeles del escritorio se encontraban ordenados en pulcros montones, lo que no era una buena señal. Noto que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que las rodillas se le doblaran y no caer al suelo. El corazon, ese inestable pedazo de musculo, le retumbaba en el pecho a toda velocidad. Hinata se habia marchado. Instintivamente supo que no iba a volver.

Descolgo el telefono y marco un numero. Su respiracion era irregular, entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido un maraton y se encontrara al final de sus fuerzas. Y tal vez, de alguna manera, aquello era el final. ¿De verdad podia soportar mas desengaños? ¿Podia seguir aferrado a sus sueños apesar de quel constante enfrentamiento contra la adversidad?

Sasuke respondio tras un par de timbrazos. Naruto se escucho a si mismo respirar hondo.

-Necesito una terapia de emergencia a base de pizza.

-De acuerdo, dobe - respondio Sasuke- Dame diez minutos.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados frente a frente en la oficina. Por una vez, Naruto tenia el privilegio de sentarse en el sillon de imitacion de cuero mientras Sasuke estaba en una silla de plastico. Era evidente que su amigo estaba haciendo una exepcion a causa del delicado momento que atravesaba Naruto. Cada uno de ellos sostenia en sus rodillas una caja de carton y ambos comian con sorprendente lentitud.

-Mujeres- Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que daba un bocado a los pimientos picantes con extra queso- Son como los bombones, hazme caso; mientras mas elaborado sea el envoltorio, mas decepcionante lo que esconde.

-Es verdad- suspiro Naruto sobre su jamon con piña.

Sasuke agito un trozo de pizza en direccion a su amigo.

-A partir de ahora, las casadas quedan terminantemente prohibidas.

-Estoy por renunciar a las mujeres en general. Esto podria dejarme marcado de por vida- confeso Naruto. Tenia el estomago revuelto y no solo por que la pizza estuviera grasienta y medio fria. - Me dara tanto miedo comprometerme con cualquier otra mujer que me veo aun dentro de diez años acompañando a mi madre a los bailes de country.

-No lo permitire- le aseguro Sasuke- Soy tu mejor amigo. Tenemos que mantenernos unidos en momentos como este.

-Me cuesta creer lo que ha pasado- Dijo Naruto con tristeza - Entro en mi vida, puso mis ficheros patas arriba y se marcho, asi sin mas.

-Tus ficheros se recuperaran- Repuso Sasuke- Y tu tambien, con el tiempo.

Naruto levanto la vista en la taza de Hinata. La taza de te que habia dejado a medio acabar en una esquina del escritorio.

-Ni siquiera ha lavado su taza.

-Menuda cerda - concluyo Sasuke.

Naruto penso que fuera o no una cerda, la echaria de menos desesperadamente. Solto un prolongado suspiro de hastio y volvio a atacar su pizza.

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Hola! :D

Primero que nada, lamento tardar en actualizar, la verdad es que este mes termina mi semestre en la universidad, asi que como se imaginaran, los maestros estan atacandonos con examenes y trabajos finales. Ademas de que los fines de semana me la paso trabajando de 11 a 7, por lo que cuando llego no tengo muchas energias mas que para adelantar ( obligadamente ) mis tareas. Por eso no he subido los tomos, que ya los empeze pero no avanzo mucho por las razones anteriormente explicadas. ¡Lamento muchisimo dejarlos esperando! Pero es que el tiempo pasa volando y siento que no avanzo. Yo espero que a finales o mediados del mes todo este mejor, mas tranquilo.

Por otro lado :) muchas gracias a todos por sus sugerencias en la historia, algunas me gustaron y puede que las incluya, pero no dare detalles de lo que pasara. Y ¡no me maten! JAJAJAJJA queria hacer este capitulo mas romantico pero es que ami no se me da, xD ya lo he explicado anteriormente, pero creo que quedo bien :) (espero) Aun faltan 4 capitulos mas. Y muchas cosas mas que pasaran. En fin, mil gracias por seguirme y apoyarme. Realmente espero que esten disfrutando la historia tanto como yo. Les mando muchos saludos, besos, etc, etc :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

:)


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X

La puesta de sol es magnífica en este atardecer. El cielo vibra con los colores de un batido de fresa y arándanos con una capa de crema. Si me encontrara de un humor diferente, la imagen me llenaría de asombro y alegría. Tal como está la situación, el despliegue de arte contemporáneo por parte de los elementos fracasa rotundamente a la hora de levantarme el ánimo. Aunque es verdad que está consiguiendo que me sienta un tanto hambrienta.

He pospuesto mi regreso a casa hasta el último minuto, pero ya no puedo retrasarlo más. La visión del coche de Kiba junto a mi casa me sigue causando estupefacción y cuando abro la puerta de entrada la radio todo volumen y los silbidos de mi marido, que acompañan la melodía, asaltan mis sentidos. Llego hasta la cocina y arrojo las llaves del coche sobre la mesa, en medio de la cual se apilan varias bolsas de comestibles. No son la clase de artículos de oferta y al límite de caducidad que suelo adquirir, sino que se trata de productos de máxima calidad. Está claro que Kiba se ha acostumbrado a pagarse la gran vida durante su ausencia.

-¡Eh!- saluda mi marido, dándose la vuelta.

Esta planchando una pila de blusas de Mei. Ya ha acabado con un par de ellas, que ahora están dobladas y colocadas sobre el escurridero. Aun exhiben bastantes arrugas, lo que demuestra la falta de practica en esta tarea domestica por parte de Kiba; pero el hecho mismo de que lo intente me ha dejado atónita. Sus mejillas dejan ver el rubor provocado por el vapor y el esfuerzo.

-Debo de estar viendo un espejismo- digo yo.

-No te burles- responde Kiba entre risas- Ya te lo he dicho, he cambiado- Y señala las compras con la barbilla- He hecho un asalto al supermercado, pero pensaba que sería mejor dejar las cosas para que tú las coloques, así ves lo que he comprado. Además no me acuerdo donde hay que ponerlas-me lanza una mirada de disculpa.

-Muy bien- esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Kiba yendo al supermercado y planchando? – Voy a quitarme el abrigo y enseguida coloco todo.

-¿Te?- pregunta Kiba mientras yo sacudo mi cazadora de emergencia.

Agradecida, hago un gesto de afirmación. Necesito algo que me deshiele los huesos. Mi marido incluso se acuerda de apagar la plancha antes de pasar a la preparación del té, mientras yo hurgo entre las bolsas de compra. Da la impresión de que hay mayor cantidad de alcohol que de comida, pero en general, Kiba ha hecho un buen trabajo, por lo que no digo nada y empiezo a buscar hueco para los paquetes y latas.

-No te esperaba tan pronto- comenta Kiba mientras me entrega mi taza.

Intento esquivar su mirada.

-He tenido algunos problemas en el trabajo- respondo y me pongo a organizar una hilera de latas – He decidido que lo mejor era marcharme.

-¿Problemas? – La frente de Kiba se oscurece- ¿Quieres que me encargue de solucionarlos?

-No- le lanzo una mirada sarcástica- No quiero que soluciones nada. – Conozco muy bien la manera que tiene Kiba de solucionar las cosas- Dices que has cambiado ¿verdad?

-No quiero que nadie te cause problemas.

-Tu eres la raíz de todos mis problemas- replico yo, pero Kiba no llega a entender hasta qué punto estoy diciendo la verdad.

Se acerca a mí y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos. Intento no ponerme rígida.

-Ya no- dice el con voz monocorde- Aquellos días han terminado.

Mi expresión debe de dejar al descubierto cierta dosis de escepticismo, porque se inclina y me besa en la punta de la nariz.

-Te lo prometo- añade- Quiero que volvamos a hacer una familia.

-¿Por qué has vuelto ahora, después de tanto tiempo? – Pregunto.

-Porque te amo- responde Kiba.

Busca mis labios y me besa con pasión. Y yo albergo la esperanza de poder decir lo mismo, con el paso del tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los montones y montones de documentos para la franquicia del concesionario se cumplimentaron con rapidez y relativa facilidad. Aun así, tuvieron que trascurrir 3 meses hasta conseguir el dinero del señor Jiraya y el del banco para la construcción del nuevo edificio. Luego pasaron otros tres meses para la aprobación de los planos por parte del departamento de urbanización. Aunque a mediados de verano cuando llegaron las excavadoras y empezaron a perforar, el terreno no estaba empapado de lluvia y el espléndido estado del tiempo permitió a los constructores tomarse la revancha. Pronto, una flamante gama de automóviles japoneses honraría con su presencia el patio delantero de la reforma.

Naruto se encontraba contemplando los cimientos del nuevo edificio y los elegantes muros de ladrillo gris, que ahora le llegaban a la altura de la cintura. Puede que todavía no llamara mucho la atención, pero acabaría por eclipsar la arcaica caseta prefabricada que se encontraba al lado. Una vez terminada, la sala de exposición sería un excelente ejemplo arquitectónico de acero y cristal. El terreno embarrado en el que ahora se encontraban los coches de segunda mano se convertiría, gracias al milagro del pavimentado en piedra, en una obra de arte donde se exhibirían filas y filas de brillantes vehículos de la marca Hivanti y Susuki. Los operarios bronceados y desnudos de cintura para arriba, se afanaban de un lado a otro de la estructura como si de un enjambre de abejas obreras se tratara. El señor Jiraya enfundado en un elegante traje negro de lino, sumaba un cigarrillo con el ansioso fervor propio de los japoneses. El nuevo socio de Naruto contemplaba las obras y soltaba gruñidos de aprobación mientras el sol del mediodía caya en ambos.

-Me gusta,

El señor Jiraya dio una palmada en la espalda de Naruto y luego señalo con amplio gesto de la mano la obra que tenía enfrente:

-Quedara estupendo- respondió Naruto con una nota de orgullo.

-Unos cuantos meses y te habrás convertido en un hombre diferente- comento su socio.

-Tienes razón.

Incluso a esas alturas, un destello de su proverbial sentido de la lealtad asalto a Naruto. ¿Quién proporcionaría a la población vehículos fiables, aunque fueran anticuados, ahora que el iba a dedicarse a la venta de vehículos mas lujosos?

El señor Jiraya consulto su reloj.

-Tengo que irme- anuncio.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia el reluciente Jaguar del japonés.

-Para ti será un cambio positivo, ya verás.

Y ya lo había sido. Durante los últimos seis meses se había encontrado mas ocupado que nunca, lo que en cierta manera conseguía que no todos sus pensamientos durante las horas que pasaba despierto estuvieran relacionados con Hinata. Aun asi las horas que pasaba dormido seguían suponiendo un problema, ya que constantemente soñaba con ella.

Estaban junto al coche del señor Jiraya.

-¿Hoy no contamos con la encantadora ayudante?

-No- respondió Naruto- Por desgracia, la encantadora ayudante ha emigrado a otras tierras. – Brindo una sonrisa serena a su socio.

-Es una lástima- respondió el Japonés de corta estatura- Era muy divertida y por no decir atractiva.

-Sí.

-Confiaba en que trabajara con nosotros en el concesionario.

-Yo también.

-Quiero que la sala de exposición tenga un toque de cordialidad femenina, que las mujeres jóvenes y modernas adquieran nuestros coches. Hinata habría resultado ideal para ese objetivo- El socio de Naruto le estrecho la mano con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se montó en su coche- Deberías llamarla- dijo- Y ofrecerle un empleo.

-Puede que lo haga- respondió Naruto.

Agito la mano mientras el señor Jiraya se alejaba en la distancia ronroneando suavemente y luego se dirigió con paso lento hacia la caseta prefabricada. Tal vez debería llamar a Hinata. Podía seguir la sugerencia de su socio y ofrecerle un trabajo. No tenía nada que perder.

Había tardado meses en volver a archivar los papeles en los ficheros correspondientes y la declaración de objetivos seguía acechando en el ordenador, por desgracia incompleta. Por otro lado, tal vez sería peor tener a Hinata trabajando a su lado día tras día, a sabiendas que se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero quieres apoyaban semejante creencia popular no había sufrido heridas demasiado profundas. Naruto había seguido diferentes caminos a la hora de poner fin a su desconsuelo: grandes cantidades de alcohol, noches de juega con Sasuke, interminables horas en el negocio de vehículos incluso las clases de baile country con su madre, habían fracasado estrepitosamente. Seguía añorando a Hinata con la misma intensidad.

Si, decidió que la llamaría por teléfono, por simple cortesía nada más. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Mientras se dirigía a la oficina, un coche se detuvo y un hombre calvo con barriga y su escuálida mujer se bajaron del automóvil.

-¿Qué tal, amigo?- Saludo el recién llegado- Necesito un coche, por la señora. – Lanzo el pulgar en dirección a la mujer de aspecto un tanto agobiado.

Naruto contemplo la posibilidad de hacer un chiste acerca de no aceptar esposas como parte del pago, pero se lo pensó mejor. Aún no había superado el trauma de la golpiza que le habían propinado meses atrás y por lo que parecía su cliente no mostraba una actitud muy jovial y relajada.

-¿En que limite de precios está pensando?

El hombre se giró hacia un hilera de Opel Corsa de ocasión.

-Algo de ese estilo.

-Perfecto- dijo Naruto- Este de aquí va bien. ¿Quiere que lo saquemos a dar una vuelta?

La pareja asintió con entusiasmados gestos de cabeza.

-Voy por las llaves- dijo Naruto.

Mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia la caseta prefabricada, cayó en cuenta de que había estado a punto de ponerse en ridículo con Hinata aun vez más.

X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-XX—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—XX—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X

Estoy tumbada boca abajo sobre la manta de picnic a cuadros y contemplo a Ryu y a Kiba mientras juegan al futbol. Mi hijo trata de agarrarse a la piernas de mi marido mientras este hace expertos pases con el balón.

-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!- Grita Kiba para darle ánimos al tiempo que Ryu lanza chillidos de alegría y se pone frenético por momentos.

Mi chaqueta de lana y la de Mei han sido requisitas para delimitar la portería que mi hija se encuentra defendiendo en estos momentos.

-¡Tira! ¡Tira! – Grita Mei, aunque no tiene ni idea de lo que esta hablando. Su atracción por David Beckham es lo más cerca que ha llegado a la hora de valorar este deporte.

Agito mis pies descalzos en el aire y, con aire distraído, tiro del matojo de hierbas que tengo alado y selecciono una brizna que me pongo a mordisquear. Me rodean los restos del almuerzo campestre a medio comer, pero me encuentro incapaz de reunir la energía suficiente para recogerlos. Tengo que decidirme de una vez, porque lo que queda de comida empezara a estropearse por el calor.

Este ha sido otro largo y caluroso verano, de eso que contradicen al que dice el clima en la tele y mi familia y yo estamos sacando el máximo provecho. Los fines de semana desayunamos al sol de nuestro pequeño jardín, salimos de picnic con frecuencia y organizamos cenas a la luz de la luna, disfrutando asi de un breve ejemplo de estilo de vida mediterráneo. Tal vez la abundancia de aire libre y el ambiente de jovialidad que el buen estado del tiempo trae consigo sean las razones por las cuales a Kiba y a mi nos ha resultado relativamente fácil retomar nuestra relación. No nos habría ido tan bien si hubiéramos estado encerrados puertas adentro durante un largo y lluvioso invierno.

Contemplo como una de las coloridas barcas se desplaza por la fresca y verde superficie del Lago. Pintada de rojo brillante y adornada con las tradicionales y llamativas flores características de las vías navegables, su silueta se recorta en el intenso azul del cielo. Los sauces lloran y, con timidez, sumergen en el agua las delicadas puntas de sus hojas. Los pájaros lanzan sus cantos, la verdad es que el ambiente es de lo más idílico.

Kiba marca un gol y se lanza al suelo agitando los pies en el aire para celebrarlo. Los niños se arrojan encima de él y empiezan a apalearle hasta que se forma una maraña de piernas y brazos. Una vez más, me siento como una simple observadora, apartada de tan alegre escena. Tengo la sensación de estar flotando en lo alto, observando cuanto ocurre en torno a mí como si se tratara de una experiencia extracorpórea; me siento distanciada como si no estuviera del todo presente. Me pregunto cuando empezara todo esto a resultarme mal. Mi marido se libera de sus asaltantes, recoge a Ryu y lo trae hacia mí, Deposita al inquieto niño sobre la manta de picnic. Con renovado entusiasmo, mi hijo ataca las salchichas.

-Hola- dice Kiba, y se inclina a besarme los labios.

Tiene la cara enrojecida a causa del sol y de un exceso de cerveza. Respira con dificultad.

-Estoy agotado. Deberíamos haberle criado para que fueran más tranquilos.

Una vez más, me muero de ganas de corregir la versión que tiene de la vida, de decirle que no hemos sido nosotros dos quienes hemos criado a los niños, que he sido yo sola. Yo fui quien tuvo que luchar para sacarles adelante sin ayuda mientras él está ahí, haciendo quien sabe que, con quien sabe quién. Una vez dicho esto, Kiba ha sido el marido perfecto desde su regreso, bueno casi. Es como si se hubiera leído un libro sobre cómo convertirse en el cónyuge ideal y lo estuviera siguiendo al pie de la letra. Aun no puedo decidir si encaja o no con el papel, de modo que me callo el comentario y trato de pasar por alto el daño que me ha hecho. Pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que aún estamos pegados a la pared, evitando la pista de baile. Observo a mi marido mientras se tumba y se despereza encima de la manta. La danza de la cólera es muy potente, y sus pasos no se olvidan con facilidad.

Kiba me agarra de la mano.

-¿Contenta?- pregunta.

-Si- me obligo a esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Da la impresión de que existe una pantalla de humo que oscurece la escena, que me empaña los ojos y me impide ver la verdad. Me pregunto si el proceso de ir despegando de una en una las capas de nuestro amor está dejando al descubierto el tejido áspero, inflexible y lleno de cicatrices que yace en el fondo.

He vuelto a adoptar el papel de esposa de Kiba y tengo el firme sentimiento de haber dado un paso atrás. Ahora no tengo empleo, porque a mi marido no le gusta. Me he batido en retirada sin protestar y he vuelto a ejercer de ama de casa y madre. Tampoco veo a Sakura con frecuencia, ya que ahora no tiene que cuidar de Ryu, asi que las obligatorias cargas y descargas diarias han desaparecido. Además, desde el principio de los tiempos, mi amiga y mi marido han sido acérrimos enemigos. Ella es capaz de calar a Kiba mucho mejor que yo, es decir, lo era. La verdad, todo resulta mas fácil si se mantienen apartados, de modo que Sakura últimamente no viene a verme a menudo, y la echo de menos. Añoro su carácter mandón, nuestras charlas de mujeres, su sentido bizarro del humor.

Al contemplar la escena familiar que tengo enfrente a mi – Kiba dando una cabezda, Ryu terminándose los restos del picnic, Mei persiguiendo mariposas en la orilla del canal entre los ranúnculos y las margaritas- me pregunto cuanto va a durar esta fachada. No estoy enamorada de Kiba como antes. No se me ilumina la cara al verlo. No sufro cuando no está conmigo. Pero ya que los momentos de éxtasis que solíamos tener se han vuelto inexistentes, puede que en el futuro tampoco se repitan los momentos de horror. Y prefiero no pensar en los momentos de horror que he pasado con Kiba. Por lo demás, llevamos una vida familiar bastante agradable. Tenemos relaciones sexuales, pero yo aún me siento como una muñeca de trapo cuando estoy con él y cabe mencionar que no quiero llamarlo hacer el amor, pues no amo a Kiba. En realidad se trata de un acto mecánico, y mi cuerpo se mantiene en estado de tensión que no puedo ignorar. Me freno y soy consciente de eso. Ya no lo puedo dar todo y sospecho que el lo sabe.

Trato de no pensar en Naruto con excesiva frecuencia, ni en lo que habría podido ocurrir entre nosotros. Kiba se pasa el día entero trabajando, aunque no se con exactitud de que. La construcción es un término muy amplio. El caso es que se pasa muchas horas en las obras y le pagan bien; acaso demasiado bien, aunque no tengo ánimos de indagar más a fondo. En parte porque no estoy segura de quererme enterar; con cierto nivel de ignorancia, puedo apartar mis recelos con más facilidad. Así que, en apariencia, todo es perfecto. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Admito que algunas veces he estado a punto de coger el teléfono, solo para enterarme de cómo esta Naruto. Me dolió marcharme de aquella manera y … En fin, seria agradable volver a hablar con él. Sakura ha tenido que apartarse de Sasuke, y si mi amiga puede hacerlo, y también. Eso si, continúo sintiendo ligeras nauseas cuando me paro a reflexionar que esta va a ser mi vida en un futuro previsible. Mei, libre de preocupaciones da vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Ryu está limpiando sus pringosos dedos en su camisa. Espero que en los años venideros mis hijos sepan agradecerme la decisión que he tomado.

El cielo empieza a adquirir un tinte oscuro que resulta inquietante.

-Deberíamos irnos- comento.

Kiba abre los ojos y se reincorpora.

-Como quieras.

Hace calor y me duele la cabeza. Me parece escuchar un trueno. Creo que va a caer una tormenta. Mi marido me ayuda a recoger y cargamos las cosas al coche. Los niños protestan, no quieren volver a casa. Ryu se echa a llorar por que esta exhausto y caluroso, y albergo la esperanza de que no vomite por culpa de todas esas salchichas. Va a ser un infierno conseguir que se quede dormido en su sofocante habitación.

-Yo conduzco- digo.

No, conduciré yo- insiste Kiba.

-Has bebido demasiado.

No me hace el mas mínimo caso, se sube al volante y arranca el motor. Me coloco su lado y me aprieto las rodillas con las manos.

En silencio Kiba dirige el coche de camino a casa. En cuention de segundos, Ryu queda dormido en su sulla para niños y Mei tararea canciones de rap, cortesía de Eminem, en las que no faltan toda clase de blasfemias y palabrotas. Debido al calor que entra por la ventanilla y mi absoluto agotamiento, empiezo a sentir una agradable sensación de letargo y el arullo del coche hace que me quede dormida. De pronto Mei suelta un grito.

-¡Mira!- exclama.

Abro los ojos de golpe. Mi hija señala a través de la ventanilla.

-¡El tío Naruto!

Giro la cabeza y sigo la dirección de su dedo. Tiene razón. Estamos pasando por la tienda de coches y ahí, en medio del patio de exposición, esta Naruto con un cliente. Es la primer vez que paso por aquí desde que me marche sin previo aviso, porque siempre procuro buscar una alternativa para evitar esta situación. Me da un vuelco al corazón al verlo. Naruto está bronceado y se le ve con buen aspecto. Charla animadamente al tiempo que esboza esa característica sonrisa suya tan llena de bondad y sinceridad. Empiezo a sentir los golpes sordos en la cabeza y me noto las palmas de las manos frías y pegajosas.

Kiba aparta los ojos de la carretera y contempla la escena. Mei ha bajado la ventanilla.

-¡Tío Naruto!

-¡Mei, sube esa ventanilla ahora mismo!- digo yo con brusquedad.

Mi hija, cuya euforia acabo de cortar en seco, sube el cristal con aire huraño, tal como le he ordenado.

-Solo quería saludarlo- protesta.

El rostro de mi marido ha adquirido una expresión sombría.

-¿Quién es el tío Naruto?

-Es mi jefe. Bueno, lo era- me corrijo.

-¿Por qué le llama tío?

-Nos llevó a los niños y a mí a pasar un día en Londres- le explico- Hace mucho tiempo.

-Es adorable- suelta Mei. Podría estrangularla, aunque la pobre desconoce por completo su culpa.

-¿Ah sí?- Replica Kiba con voz tensa.

-Es un hombre muy amable- tercio yo- Se portó bien con nosotros en los malos momentos.

-¿Algo más?

Kiba atenaza con las manos el volante hasta que los nudillos le empalidecen. Igual que mi cara.

Me humedezco los labios, nerviosa.

-No.

Dejamos atrás la tienda de coches y resisto la tentación de volver la cabeza atrás. Mei carece de semejantes escrúpulos y se queda mirando a Naruto hasta que desaparece en la lejanía. Por lo que se ve, mi hija también echa de menos a Naruto, lo cual me entristece en mayor medida.

Tengo las manos cerradas en un puño. Mientras evito dirigir mi vista a Kiba, mis viejos temores regresa. Cuando amas a una persona, no deberías vivir en constante temor por su culpa. Cuando amas a una persona, no deberías pasar la vida caminando de puntitas para evitar sus impredecibles cambios de humor. Acabo de vislumbrar al antiguo Kiba y me da la impresión de que el volcán dormido empieza a activarse una vez más. Me pregunto cuanto tardara en producirse una autentica erupción.

Todo rastro de sonrisa se ha esfumado de su semblante. De pronto el sol se oculta tras una nube oscura, amenazante. Parece que el buen tiempo ha llegado a su fin.

X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X

-Te he organizado una cita- dijo Sasuke.

-No, no y no.

-Sí, si y si- Sasuke dio un trago a su botella de cerveza.- Una cita a ciegas.

-Por descontado, ella tendría que estar ciega para salir conmigo.

-La gran Tayuya es una mujer encantadora. Justo de las que te van.

-¿La gran Tayuya?

Con las manos, Sasuke reprodujo la parte de la anatomía de Tayuya que destacaba por su gran tamaño. No daba la impresión de que fuera el cerebro.

-Es una de las que has desechado ¿verdad?

Sasuke evito mirarle a los ojos.

-La he probado antes de ofrecértela, si te refieres a eso.

-Venga ya, teme- protesto Naruto.- Ya tengo bastante con los coches usados. No quiero novias de segunda mano.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy exigente?

Se encontraban en All Bar, un establecimiento situado en el bulevar. El ambiente era tranquilo, aun no se había producido la aglomeración habitual de última hora de la tarde, pero tal circunstancia no impedía que Sasuke pasara minuciosas revista a las escasas mujeres que por allí merodeaban. Naruto pensó que le gustaría ser como su amigo, y sin más problemas, volver a poner su atención sobre alguna otra mujer; pero ellos eran como el día y la noche. Aunque por otra parte, tampoco estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo hubiera hecho, pero si se le daba mejor que a el disimular si tristeza.

-Nos reuniremos con ellas en el CINCUENTA POR CIENTO.

-No- respondió Naruto.

-Sí, es la alternativa a la clase de baile de tu madre y sus septuagenarias amigas, esas que van vestidas con los colores de la bandera norteamericana.

Naruto no necesitaba una cita a ciegas. Lo que le hacía falta era alguien con quien hablar. Una persona que le devolviera su magullada autoestima. Ser abandonado por dos mujeres en el mismo año era más de lo que cualquier hombre podía soportar. Pero sus amigos, Sasuke entre ellos, eran un desastre a la hora de ofrecer consuelo. Naruto había albergado la esperanza de que, ahora que los dos habían sido rechazados por las mujeres que amaban, encontrarían un terreno común para las conversaciones relativas a lo emocional, pero no había sido el caso. Si le hubiera confesado a Sasuke que de vez en cuando mantenía pensamientos de suicidio, que estamparse contra un árbol a toda velocidad parecía en ocasiones una idea atractiva, su amigo habría chasqueado la lengua en señal de apoyo y hubiera dicho:

-¡Mujeres! Por cierto, ¿me toca a mí esta ronda?

Tal vez esa clase de conversaciones podían perjudicar a Sasuke, pero Naruto deseaba hablar de Hinata, sentía la necesidad de hablar de ella. Necesitaba saber que el mismo no era un fracasado total y que algún día, preferiblemente antes de perder el cabello y los dientes, encontraría a otra persona que lo amara. Deseaba compartir sus inseguridades y sus penas con su mejor amigo. En cambio, Sasuke le había concertado una cita con la gran Tayuya.

A las mujeres les resultaba más fácil. En el momento en que algo sale mal en una relación, legiones de amigas se planta a su puerta pertrechadas con pañuelos de papel, helado, botellas de vodka, películas de DVD o series protagonizadas con Orlando Bloom, Tom Welling o Chris hemswort y cajas de chocolates. Se ponen a soltar frases del estilo "Mejor para ti, el imbécil ese no valía la pena" y luego diseccionan maliciosamente hasta el más mínimo fallo de la técnica sexual del individuo. Siempre que se produce una crisis, una docena de amistades se encuentran a la distancia de un mensaje de texto dispuestas a ofrecer una solidaridad totalmente parcial. Si todo eso falla, existen una docena de revistas a la que las mujeres pueden recurrir, las cuales ofrecen páginas y más páginas de consuelo por parte de sus congéneres. En el caso de los hombres, el tema es bien distinto. Si te abandonan, te quemas más solo que nunca. Y aun así todo el mundo, en particular otras mujeres, espera de ti que te encojas de hombros y te dirijas al bar más cercano con paso alegre para escoger a tu siguiente víctima. Naruto volvió la vista a Sasuke, que estaba haciendo eso mismo. Suspiro.

-Venga- dijo Sasuke mientras se acababa de un trago su cerveza- No hagamos esperar a las chicas.

-Quiero que sepas que actuó bajo la más absoluta negación.

El bar empezó a llenarse de mujeres escasas de ropa y e hombres bien arreglados, dispuestos sin duda a pasar un buen rato. Sasuke y el encajaban en el perfil. Naruto no soportaba salir de caza, siempre le había parecido una experiencia humillante. Incluso cuando tenía suerte, no era de la clase de hombres capaz de meterse en la cama con una mujer sin más preámbulos, si bien parecía ser lo normal en los días actuales. Si eso era lo que esperaba de ahora en adelante, tendría que empezar a prestar atención a las uñas de los pies y los pelos de la nariz, dejar de comer los postres de su madre y acudir al gimnasio con mas frecuencia. La idea de quedarse desnudo ante una desconocida le aterrorizaba y es que estaba pasando por una especie de entumecimiento sexual. Si no podía ser con Hinata, el sexo no le interesaba.

-No pienso volver a casa con ninguna mujer. Declaro Naruto con firmeza mientras seguía a su amigo a la salida del bar. –Quiero dejarlo claro desde el principio.

Sasuke le guiño un ojo.

-Cuando la gran Tayuya se haga cargo de ti, puede que no tengas elección.

Las septuagenarias amigas de su madre vestidas con flecos propios del oeste norteamericano se le iban antojando más atractivas que terminar en esa situación.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X—X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X-XX-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ryu lleva horas fuera de combate. Entro en su habitación para verle y compruebo que duerme plácidamente. Me pregunto cuando ha sido la última vez que yo he disfrutado de un sueño tan apacible. Le acaricio el cabello, del mismo tono que el mío, tan sedoso, y le planto un beso en su frente. Se retuerce y empuja hacia adentro el pulgar que ya tiene en la boca. Aunque solo lleva puesto un pañal, las mejillas le arden por culpa del calor y abrió más la ventana para que entre el aire nocturno. No corre una gota de brisa, pero no parece que le afecte en absoluto.

En el dormitorio de Mei do la escena es bien distinta. Esta nerviosa y agitada. Ha tirado al suelo el edredón, así como al repulsivo Doggy, y se revuelve en la cama jadeando y soltando resoplidos. Recojo el edredón, lo doblo cuidadosamente y coloco el peluche en lo alto.

-¿Qué hace Doggy aquí?

-Pensaba que a lo mejor se sentía solo.

Me siento junto a mi hija.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Tengo mucho calor.

El flequillo de Mei esta empapado y se le pega a la frente. Las ventanas de la habitación permanecen abiertas de par en par. Se escucha un ligero zumbido de tráfico que proviene de la carretera que se encuentra a corta distancia de la casa. Ahí afuera, en algún lugar al otro extremo de la cuidad, Naruto sigue adelante con su vida.

-Puede que haya tormenta- le explico.

-Genial- responde Mei, aunque sé que se está haciendo la fuerte por que las tormentas la asustan, como a mí de pequeña.

Ahora entiendo por qué se ha traído a Doggy del cuarto de su hermano y me doy cuenta que sigue siendo mi niña pequeña, a pesar de lo mucho que se esfuerza por demostrar lo contrario. Ahora, a mis años, se que la vida esconde mucho más terror que el que puede provocar una simple, pero aparatoso choque de nubes.

-Tranquilízate e intenta dormir- le aconsejo- Si dejas de moverte, no tendrás tanto calor.

Apago la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-Mama- dice Mei en la oscuridad- ¿Volveremos a ver al tío Naruto alguna vez?

Se me contrae la garganta y el corazón se me rompe.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta ella- Era bueno. Y divertido. Me caía muy bien.

-A mí también- le confieso con voz baja.

-¿Es una de esas situaciones complicadas de las personas adultas?

-Si- respondo- Muy complicada.

-A veces pienso que no quiero hacerme mayor – Susurra Mei.

-A veces yo tampoco quiero que crezcas.

Beso a mi hija en la mejilla. Albergo la esperanza de que disfrute de una vida más sencilla que la mía, de que encuentre un hombre maravilloso que la ame y la cuide, y de que su experiencia en el amor esté libre de dolor y sufrimiento. Espero que sepa amar como es debido, y no de forma imprudente. Y cuando sea mayor, confió en poder hablar con ella de estos asuntos y evitar que cometa los mismos errores absurdos que cometió su madre. Suspiro profundamente y le doy otro beso antes de marcharme.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi dormitorio veo que Kiba se pasa nervioso de un lado a otro. No ha dejado de beber desde que regresamos a casa después del picnic y tiene un aspecto terrible.

-Creí que ya te habías metido a la cama- digo yo.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tal Naruto?

-Nada.

La ansiedad me produce un nudo en el estómago. La cólera ensombrece el rostro de Kiba. Es una expresión que reconozco al instante. Atravieso la habitación hasta la cómoda y abro un cajón para sacar una camisa limpia para dormir.

-Es un hombre agradable- continuo con voz tranquila, aunque los dedos me tiemblan – Se portó muy bien con los niños.

-Con mis niños, querrás decir- La voz de Kiba denota un tono de amenaza.

-Solo son tuyos cuando te conviene- replico mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Acabo de cometer un error.

Kiba cruza la habitación a la velocidad de un rayo. Me empuja hacia un lado, agarra el cajón de la cómoda y lo arroja sobre la cama, provocando que las prendas que contiene se esparzan sobre el edredón. Y como no, la tanga de marabú que compre en el sex shop aterriza en primer plano. Las absurdas plumas resaltan como un faro en plena noche; resultan de dudoso, gusto en comparación con mi colección de bragas desgastadas y más propias de una abuela.

Kiba recoge la tanga y lo agita entre los dedos.

-¿Te compraste esto para Naruto?

-No seas ridículo.

Debería recordar que cuando Kiba se encuentra en ese estado es mejor no contrariarle. Lo más sensato es permanecer inmóvil, en silencio, y prepararse para lo que está por venir. Pero como lleva meses haciéndose pasar por el esposo perfecto, he bajado la guardia.

Al instante se lanza contra mí y de un golpe me arroja hacia la pared. Sitúa su rostro, contorsionado y horrendo, a escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Ridículo yo? – Pregunta a gritos mientras me restriega con brusquedad la tanga por la cara. Noto que me araña la mejilla y me hace un corte en la piel. - ¿HA ESTADO FOLLANDOTE EL TIO ESE?

-No.

El marido que tan bien conozco aprieta el cuerpo violentamente contra mis costillas. El dolor me resulta insoportable. Me agarra del cabello y tira de el con todas sus fuerzas. Me arranca varios mechones.

-¡DIMELO!

-No tengo nada que decirte- Mi voz suena temblorosa y acobardada.

¿Cómo he podido pensar que este animal había cambiado? La última vez me jure que jamás permitiría que volviera a intimidarme y sin embargo, aquí estoy, de nuevo en una situación que se ha venido repitiendo una y otra vez, como una pesadilla recurrente.

Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas y le propino un rodillazo en los testículos. No sé si será porque he acertado en el blando o porque es la primera vez que respondo a sus agresiones, pero una expresión de sorpresa le recorre la cara. Baja las manos para protegerse y aprovecho la oportunidad para apartarlo de un empujón. En el instante mismo en que intento alejarme, Kiba se recupera, me agarra del brazo y me empieza a zarandear como a una muñeca de trapo. Aterrizo en el suelo con un golpe sordo. De inmediato se coloca encima de mí. Me inmoviliza contra el suelo y me aplasta con su peso.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme?- espeta, lanzándome saliva a la cara.

Me rodea el cuello con las manos y luego me asesta un fuerte puñetazo que me desplaza la cabeza a un lado. Vuelve a apretarme la garganta y trato de gritar, pero solo me sale una especie de gorgoteo. Va a estrangularme y no puedo impedírselo. Antes mis ojos flotan luces rojas y negras y tengo la impresión de que los tímpanos me van a estallar.

De pronto escucho a Mei.

-¡Mama!- Grita.

-¡Lárgate!- Gruñe Kiba, y oigo un golpe.

-¡Suéltala!¡Suéltala!

Mi hija emite alardidos histéricos y Kiba me suelta la garganta. La oscuridad se desvanece y veo que Mei golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Doggy contra Kiba mientras este trata de apartarla a un lado.

-¡Deja a mi madre!- Grita ella.

Me incorporo del suelo. Apenas me quedan fuerzas, como si me hubieran machacado el cuerpo entero.

-¡Mei!- trato de gritar, pero solo consigo emitir un graznido.

Aun así, mi hija me escucha y sale disparada hacia mí, se arroja contra mi cuerpo a toda velocidad y me rodea con sus brazos. Está llorando, la acuno mientras la abrazo.

-Tranquila cariño.

Kiba se tambalea; su cólera ha pasado. Le miro y solo soy capaz de sentir odio hacia él. Se encamina hacia la puerta.

-Volveré- me advierte.

Mei se da la media vuelta y me mira. Nunca, jamás quiero volver a ver esa expresión de terror en los ojos de mi hija. Seguimos abrazadas mientras Kiba baja las escaleras y ambas damos un respingo cuando oímos que la puerta principal se cierra de golpe.

-Ya ha pasado- digo con tono tranquilizador, pero en mi fuero interno sé que no es verdad.

Nada cambiara hasta que logre expulsar para siempre a ese hombre de nuestras vidas. La garganta me quema y apenas consigo articular palabra.

-Ya ha pasado.

A Doggy le falta la cabeza. El relleno de peluche se derrama por una infinidad de agujeros y al recoger su cuerpo destrozado me parte el alma. Pues yo misma me reflejo en él.

-No te preocupes, mama- dice mi hija con voz temblorosa – Conseguirás arreglarlo. Podrás hacer que todo vaya mejor.

-Tenlo por seguro, cariño- le respondo- Doggy se pondrá bien- Acaricio el cabello de mi hija, que empapado, se le aplasta contra la cabeza -, Igual que nosotras, te lo prometo.

-No dejes que vuelva papa – Suplica Mei entre lágrimas – No me gusta. Me da miedo.

Aprieto a mi hija contra el pecho. A mí también me da miedo Kiba. Por última vez, el castillo de naipes en que consiste mi vida se derrumba.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X

¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Yo esto definitivamente en modo zombie. x_x

Es normal, pues no he dormido bien lo últimos 3 dias, y acabo de enterarme de mi horario de exámenes finales y entrega de proyectos, mañana tengo prueba, el viernes, el próximo lunes, martes y jueves y finalmente el viernes. Así que como podrán notar, tengo esta y la próxima semana llenas con unas deliciosas pruebas y proyectos, eso sin mencionar que trabajo los fines de semana. ¡La vida universitaria es tan cruel y despiadada! Por eso decidí adelantar y subir el capítulo 13. ¡Realmente me gusto como me quedo! Espero que también a ustedes

En fin, me voy a dormir un rato porque tengo que estudiar u_u . Gracias por comprender y su apoyo. ¡Los quiero! 3

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Este es el dormitorio principal- Dijo la agente inmobiliaria.

En realidad, era el único dormitorio, pero Naruto opto por no corregirla. Ino Yamanaka, de Yamanakas inmobiliaria, le ofreció una gran sonrisa. Apenas y habia descubierto que la familia Yamanaka, no solo tenia éxito con sus grandes florerías, sino que también tenían muchos otros negocios.

-Ideal para un soltero con ganas para divertirse.

Lo que significaba un soltero triste, solo y desconsolado divorciado. Pero el tampoco la corrigio en eso. El dormitorio mostraba un ambiente completamente varonil. Una pared recubierta de pizarra gris se enlazaba tras la cama de matrimonio extra grande, que estaba cubierta con un edredón rojo oscuro. Los radiadores de acero inoxidable tenían un aspecto retro, como la de las aulas del colegio, y otra de las paredes estaba adornada por una embarazosa pintura erótica que mostraba a una pareja copulando en una atlética posición. Naruto se percato de que Ino tambien ladeaba la cabeza tratando de averiguar, quien estaba encima del otro. Se sonrieron mutuamente al caer de pronto en la cuenta de que ambos estaban mirando lo mismo.

-La habitación es perfecta- comento Naruto.

Si eso no conseguía que se sienta como un dios del sexo, nada lo haria.

-¿Echamos un vistazo al resto del departamento?- Propuso Ino.

-Vamos- respondio el y se dispuso a seguirla hasta el cuarto de baño.

Mas pizarra, mas adornos eroticos tipicamente masculinos. Un plato de ducha capaz de albergar a seis personas " con dos bastaria", penso Naruto.

El apartamento se encontraba en el edifcio de Sasuke, una planta mas abajo del piso de su mejor amigo. Era mas pequeño y con peores vistas hacia el parque, pero en cualquier caso seria un lugar fabuloso en el cual instalarse a vivir. Sin punto de comparacion con su incomodo dormitorio de la infancia de la casa de sus padres. Si se mudaba aqui, volveria a sentirse fuerte e independiente. Era claro que "como todo en estos tiempos", pero es que su espiritu hecho trizas necesitaba un buen estimulo y el director del banco habia dado luz verde a la hipoteca. Lo unico que tenia que hacer, era presentar una oferta por la vivienda. El "atractivo estudio amueblado para soltero" segun anunciaba el folleto de la agencia inmobiliaria.

Ino se hallaba en pleno discurso de promocion y venta, pero Naruto no le prestaba mucha atención. Ya se habia decidido. Se lo merecía. Se merecia un poco de comodidad y lujo en su vida. Si no cuidaba de el mismo, ¿quien iba a hacerlo? No daba la impresion de que hubiera ningun grupo de mujeres dispuestas a preocuparse por el. Con exepcion de su madre, claro.

Estaba convencido de que Kushina no le sentaría nada bien su decisión de apartarse de las garras de su amorosa progenitora, pero Naruto corria grave peligro de acabar muriendo victima de sus mimos y atenciones. Se habia propuesto tomar las riendas de su vida. Para empezar, ya habia regresado al gimnasio, con el fin de recuperar su cintura perdida tras los asaltos de calorias por parte de su madre. Se froto el abdomen, que pronto pareceria una tableta de chocolate, y noto que los ojos de Ino viajaban hacia esa zona. Como cualquier hombre hubiera hecho, contrajo el estomago.

-La cocina- anuncio convenientemente ella.

Era minimalista y reluciente, y seguro que la utilizaria para retomar sus habilidades culinarias, restringidas desde que se habia mudado con sus padres. Paso la mano por la encimera. Granito y del mas caro, resultaba de lo mas agradable. La mesa, de tamaño reducido, para dos personas, se encontraba junto a una enorme ventana panoramica, ideal para organizar cenas romanticas. Cocina casera, vino y velas en agradable compañia.

-Resulta un espacio perfecto para recibir invitados- Comento Ino, como si le leyera la mente. Se cambio de mano la carpeta llena de papeles. -¿Tienes pareja?

-No- respondio Naruto con sinceridad antes de que se le ocurriera una respuesta mejor.

-Ah- Ino le brindo otra sonrisa.

Era una mujer alta, joven, de melena larga y rubia . Esbelta y guapa. Justo el tipo de Sasuke.

Naruto se acerco a la ventana y dirigió su vista hacia el extenso y frondoso parque. Los niños corrian por la zona infantil entre gritos y risas. Las madres empujaban los cochesitos de sus bebes y los niños pequeños, ayudados por sus padres, daban de comer a los patos junto al pequeño estanque que tenia una fuente sobre dimensionada. Sintio en las entrañas una punzada de añoranza. ¿Alguna vez formaria el parte de aquel escenario? Aun se encontraba agotado desde el punto de vista emocional. Dudaba si volveria a reunir la energia necesaria para embarcarse a una nueva relacion. Pero ¿no les ocurria los mismo a todos los hombres divorciados? ¿No gruñian desde sus adentros, ante la simple idea de volver a empezar todo el proceso para volver a encontrar a su media naranja? Solo pensar en conocer a una mujer, examinar su equipaje y permitir que ella hiciera lo mismo le llenaba de angustia. Tendria que volver a contar sus viejas historias, volver a pasar por el proceso de presentarse a los padres y que ella conociera a los suyos ... suficiente para quitarle las ganas a cualquiera. Luego habria que pasar por la etapa de fingimiento que toda nueva relacion lleva consigo, para descubrir tres semanas mas tarde que no tienen absolutamente nada en comun, salvo que los dos son seres vivos y pertenecen al genero humano. Por otro lado, tambien podrian pasar meses en los que, creyendo haber acertado, la nueva pareja juegue con sus sentimientos y Naruto acabaria por ver que sus castillos en el aire se desmoronan ante sus ojos y se convierten en un monton de polvo. Lamentaba que las relaciones no fueran como los CD: uno podia saltarse las tres primeras canciones e ir directo a la que te gusta.

-¿Suficiente?- Pregunto Ino.

-Si- Respondió el. A decir verdad suficiente para toda una vida. -Siento haberte entretenido.

-No te preocupes- Ino se coloco su mechon de cabello detras de la oreja. Su actitud resuelta, profesional, resultaba muy atractiva. -¿Te interesa el departamento?

-Mucho. Me gustaría hacerte una contra oferta.

La negociación nunca habia sido su fuerte, y era consciente de que un lugar asi tendría una gran demanda.

-Genial. Llamare al propietario en cuanto llegue a la oficina.- Ino le entrego una tarjeta- Espero que no te importe - dijo en tono coqueto, - pero he anotado mi numero personal al reverso- un leve rubor le tiño las mejillas- puede que te apetezca llamarme alguna vez para salir a tomar una copa o algo asi.

Naruto le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y se quedo mirando el numero de telefono. Se las habia arreglado para escapar de las garras de la gran Tayuya relativamente bien, pero pronto tendria que hacer un esfuerzo por regresar al mundo y empezar a alternar.

-Gracias- respondio con una sonrisa.

Era una chica encantadora. Adorable. Seria de locos no llamarla.

-Muchas gracias- repitio.

Se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Algun dia no lejano volveria a salir con mujeres. Pero todavía no.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Como esta Mei?- Me pregunta Sakura.

Estoy sentada, lloriqueando, en el familiar entorno de la cocina de mi amiga.

-Traumatizada- respondo- La he llevado al colegio esta mañana. Tenia un aspecto horrible. Nunca la habia visto con esas sombras oscuras alrededor de los ojos, pero me ha parecido mejor que saliera de casa. He hablado con su tutora y le he pedido que estuviera al pendiente de ella.

El pequeño Ryu, que por suerte no se ha dado cuenta de la revolución domestica que ha estallado a su alrededor, se encuentra en casa de la madre de Sakura, donde va a quedarse esta tarde. Aunque me moria de ganas de aferrarme a mi hijo y no dejarlo ir, mi amiga me ha convencido de que es lo mejor pues necesitaba tomarme el dia para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. De modo que aqui estamos solas las dos, sentadas frente a frente a la mesa de la cocina una vez mas.

Sakura me lanza una mirada de tristeza.

-No voy a decir que te lo adverti.

-Dímelo si quieres- me sueno la nariz estrepitosamente- por que es la verdad. Me lo repetiste una y otra vez. Después de que Kiba se marchara anoche, cerre con diestra y siniestra la puerta principal y, por si acaso, apile junto a la puerta las sillas del comedor, protegiendo así la casa con una barricada. Mei estaba sentada en las escaleras. Titiritaba y lloraba sin parar, lo que me partia el corazón. Se que tengo que hacer algo para que los niños jamas vuelvan a exponerse a un peligro semejante. No es un buen ejemplo para mi hija ver a su madre maltratada de esa manera a manos de su marido.-

Ni que decir que no es la primera vez que ha sucedido, y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa. Por muchas veces de que me hayan dicho de que no tengo la culpa que Kiba sea incapaz de controlar su temperamento, me sigo avergonzando cada vez que eso pasa. Muchas veces escuchaba el "¿Por que simplemente no lo dejas?" pero es que no es tan facil, cuando vives rodeada de ese tipo de maltrato, creces pensando que es tu culpa y aunque sabes que esta mal, y tratas de evitarlo, inevitablemente vuelves a caer en la misma situación. Es como un hueco sin fondo del que por mas que escalas, si no te fijas bien, tropiezas y caes al precipicio de nuevo. Luzco en la mejilla un ojo morado y un arañazo. Tengo el cuello moreteado de manchas rojas y me duele al tragar. A pesar del esfuerzo, me bebo el te que Sakura se ha empeñado en echarle azucar, aunque siempre lo tomo solo. A pesar de que sabe dulzon a mas no poder, hace que me sienta mucho mejor.

-Tienes que ir al medico a que te examine la garganta.

-Si- respondo yo, aunque no tengo la mas minima intención.

¿Como voy a explicarle lo que ha pasado? Uno puede chocarse contra las puertas sin querer, pero es imposible tratar de estrangularse por accidente.

He pasado la noche en vela abrazando a mi llorosa hija y aguzando el oido en busca de cualquier señal que anunciara el regreso de Kiba. Pero no volvio, y cuando esta mañana hemos salido de casa seguía sin haber rastro del el. He cierto que no me he dado prisa por acudir al medico, pero a primera hora he llamado al cerrajero para que me cambie todas las cerraduras y añada algunos cerrojos a las ventanas del piso de abajo, para mayor seguridad. Tambien va a instalar un pasador de cadena en la puerta de entrada. Voy a volver lo antes posible al despacho para divorciarme de Kiba. Mas vale tarde que nunca.

-No se como se te ocurrió dejar que volviera- Dice Sakura moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Lo hice por los niños, pensaba que seria bueno volver a ser una familia.

-No creo que la vida con un maltratador adicto al alcohol sea preferible a la de una madre sin pareja que lucha por sacar sus hijos adelante.

-Lo amaba- señalo yo.

-Pero dejaste de hacerlo, desde hace tiempo, te fías demasiado hina.

-Es verdad- confirmo- Y me porte fatal con la única persona de la que me podía haber fiado.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Todos los días- respondo con una ligereza que no siento- Pero por alguna razon senti que tenia que darle a Kiba otra oportunidad.

-¿Por que? Desperdicio todas las anteriores.

Me encojo de hombros y caigo en cuenta de que también me duelen.

-¿No dicen que en el amor hay que aceptar a las personas con sus defectos?

-¿Y no seria bueno que la otra persona tambien hiciera lo mismo? -Me agarra de la mano y me da un apreton- Si un hombre te rompe las costillas por mirarlo de una manera que no le gusta, es que el amor no es reciproco.

-Tienes razón- digo yo.

Sakura, tiempo atras, se habia pasado largas horas en la sala de espera de urgencias mientras me hacian radiografias y me escayolaban alguna que otra parte el cuerpo.

-Cuando una persona te ama, lo normal es que te sientas mejor, mas feliz a su lado y no como una triste sombra.

Sakura asiente.

-¿Como te pasaba con Naruto?

-Ni lo menciones- con las manos me froto la frente, que me da una punzada de dolor- Así empezó la discusión. Vimos a Naruto en la tienda de coches y Kiba empezo a sospechar. Luego encontro la tanga de Marabu que compramos en el sex shop. Se puso a atar cabos y llego a unas conclusiones disparatadas.

-¡Vaya, lo siento!- Sakura hace una mueca- Ha sido culpa mia.

-Si, es verdad- respondo- Tienes suerte de preparar un te estupendo; si no, jamas te lo perdonaria.

Soltamos una carcajada, si bien mi risa suena mas llorosa de lo que me gustaría.

-Te he echado de menos- dice Sakura.

-Y yo a ti.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, pero doy un respingo cuando aprieta mis costillas contra su cuerpo. Sakura tambien tiene los ojos cuajados en lagrimas.

-Me siento fatal- dice- Yo estuve pensando en abandonar a mi marido porque me aburria con el dentro y fuera de la cama, y aqui estas tu, aferrada a una relacion de abusos por culpa de un exagerado sentido de lealtad hacia tus hijos.

-Me tome enserio mis votos matrimoniales.

Es cierto, aunque ahora, a la luz de los ultimos acontecimientos, me parece una excusa demasiado pobre.

-Pues desde mi punto de vista, mientras antes los rompas, mejor.

En el ultimo año he aprendido mucho acerca del amor y, en numerosos aspectos, las lecciones me han resultado dolorosas. Si amas a alguien, debes dejarle el espacio suficiente para que pueda realizarse como ser humano; es la unica manera de mantener a tu pareja cerca de ti. No pretendo que mi vida este llena de sonrisas radiantes, interminables dias soleados y jarrones rebosantes de flores, pero si quiero a alguien que me ayude a crecer como persona y no me detenga de un pisoton en el momento que intento dar un paso.

Sakura me suelta. Lanzo una mirada al reloj y digo:

- Tengo que volver- aunque la idea me preocupa- el cerrajero llegara en cualquier momento.

Sakura recoje su bolso.

-Te acompaño.

No discuto con ella, por que en este momento realmente necesito de su amiga me pasa el brazo por los hombros mientras me ayuda a encaminarme por la puerta.

-Te recuperaras- asegura- Hay que dejar pasar el tiempo.

-Si- asiento con la cabeza, e intento no recordar que ninguno de los sueños que me he atrevido a albergar se ha hecho realidad.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cuando nos detenemos delante de mi casa, siento alivio al comprobar que el coche de Kiba ha desaparecido y que la furgoneta del cerrajero espera con paciencia aparcada junto a la acera.

-Iba a dejarle una nota señora- dicel el hombre- pense que no habia nadie en casa.

-Lo siento- dijo yo.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Intenta no fijar la vista en mis magulladuras y yo viro la cara apenada. Mi amiga toma el mando: -Quiere cambiar la cerradura- explica- y colocar una cadena. Tambien cerrojos de seguridad en las ventanas.

-Perfecto- dice el cerrajero- Ahora mismo me pongo a la tarea.

Abro la puerta con llave y compruebo que las sillas del comedor siguen tiradas por el suelo, despues de haber servido de barricada provisional. Se que Kiba no esta en casa, pero me siento como en una de esas películas de terror en las que la chica inocente recorre habitación tras habitación a sabiendas de que el malo esta al acecho, esperando atacarla. Yo debería ir vestida mas ligera de ropa y agarrar un cuchillo con una mano temblorosa.

-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien?- Grita Sakura y me da un susto de muerte.

Como percibe mi malestar sugiere:

-Vamos, revisaremos todos los cuartos. Empecemos por el piso de arriba.

Engancha su brazo con el mio, y con aire decidido, me conduce hacia las escaleras. Las rodillas me tiemblan del puro miedo. La impresion que da mi dormitorio es que han entrado los ladrones. Los cajones están fuera de su sitio y los objetos que guardaba, tirados por el suelo. Las puertas del armario se encuentran abiertas y mi ropa, hecha trizas y jirones, se apila en un monton. Es evidente que Kiba ha pasado por aqui.

-Dios santo- susurra Sakura.

Pero al darme cuenta de que las cosas de mi marido ya no estan se me alegra el animo. No ha dejado nada. Se ha llevado hasta la ultima prenda.

-Se ha ido.

-¡Buen viaje y que se pudra!- replica mi amiga al tiempo que recoje los cajones, dobla con aire energetico la ropa interior y la vuelve a guardar. - No tardaremos mucho en que todo esto vuelva a la normalidad.

-No.

Aunque puede ser que yo tarde un poco mas de tiempo en reponerme. Da la impresion de que tengo el cerebro tan echado a perder como mi vestuario. Ordenamos la habitación lo mejor que podemos, recogemos del suelo mi arruinada vestimenta y la llevamos abajo para meterla en grandes bolsas negras destinadas al basurero municipal.

-Te advierto que te ha echo un gran favor- dice Sakura en plan de broma- Algunas de estas ropas, estaban mas que pasadas de moda.

Suelto una carcajada, pero cuanto llegamos al vestibulo con paso vacilante, a causa del peso, me entran unas enormes ganas de llorar. Se me ocurre que seria una buena idea limpiar la casa entera con jabon desinfectante, pues deseo eliminar cualquier rastro de ese hombre.

El cerrajero trabaja en silencio y con resolución, ocupado por convertir nuestra vivienda en una replica de carcel. Ojala fuera tan facil poner un candado a mis pensamientos y emociones.

-Se te ve agotada- dice Sakura.

-Es que lo estoy.

-Esta noche vendré a dormir contigo- anuncia- no puedes quedarte sola.

Me faltan fuerzas para protestar. En este momento me gustaria contar con uno de esos guardaespaldas que tiene Britney Spears, que miden mas de dos metros y pesan ciento veinte kilos por lo menos. Casi es la hora de recoger a Mei del colegio y no quiero llegar ni un minuto tarde. Me asaltan terribles imagenes de Kiba intentando secuestrarla.

Cuando recojo las llaves del coche me doy cuenta de que mi lata de te se encuentra fuera de su sitio. Es la lata en la que guardo todo mi dinero. Levanto la tapadera y, como no, esta completamente vacia.

Suelto un hondo suspiro.

-Había 500 libras ahí dentro ... ¿Como voy a pagar el cerrajero?

Sakura se acerca y me rodea con los brazos.

-Hazme caso- dice- resulta un precio ridiculo si con eso desaparece de tu vida para siempre.

Y se que tiene razón.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La navidad habia regresado, como tiene por costumbre, por monotona regularidad. La casa de los Uzumakis se encontraba adornada por toda clase de ornamentos festivos: ninguna superficie de la casa se salvaba de campanitas plateadas, luces o odornos. Un gran arbol navideño estaba justo en el rincón de la casa. De la radio de la cocina sonaban los villancicos que se mezclaban con el aroma a pasteles de picadillo de frutas recien horneadas.

El exterior estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de nieve, la suficiente para dar un toque navideño pero no tanta como para resultar peligrosa a la hora de pisarla. Minato se había visto obligado por Kushina a colgar en los cerezos las luces intermitentes y en medio del jardin destacaba una extraña figura de mimbre que, según aseguraba Kushina, representaba un reno. Aun asi podia haber sido peor. Los Akimichi que vivian al otro lado de la calle, habian instalado un santa inflable de tamaño monumental.

En el salón, una tarjeta navideña con motivos religiosos enviada por Shion y Chouji- que expresaban sus mejores deseos a toda la humanidad- descansaba sobre la ventana. Naruto no habia recibido felicitacion alguna por parte de Hinata. Habia transcurrido casi un año desde que ella se habia marchado de la oficina sin despedirse y no habia vuelto a verla desde entonces. La unica señal de que seguia viva fue por una peticion de referencias procedente de una empresa. Naruto habia llenado la solicitud con termino halagadores hasta el absurdo, y esperaba que Hinata hubiera conseguido el empleo, si bien confiaba en mayor medida en volver a verla algun dia. La navidad se convertia en la epoca mas deprimente del año, cuando no la pasabas alado de la persona que amas.

-Naruto, vamos a llegar tarde- Le apremio su madre.

No era el precisamente quien se tardaba horas arreglandose.

-Estoy listo- respondio mientras agitaba las llaves del coche para demostrarlo.

Kushina se ahueco el peinado y se enfundo en su abrigo invernal. Era la fiesta navideña de los alumnos del baile country y Kushina se habia puesto para la ocasion un conjunto del medio oeste norteamericano de color escarlata ribeteado de piel blanca. " La señora se santa, aterrizo en su casa" penso Naruto. Se habia visto obligado de ejecer de acompañante una vez mas, porque no se le habia ocurrido ninguna excusa, aparte de que la sola idea le espantaba.

-Minato- ni te acerques a esos pasteles de picadillo de frutas- advirtio Kushina- los he contado.

Bajo el brazo Kushina llavaba una lata de esos mismos dulces para la mesa del bufe, de modo que Naruto al menos tenia un pequeño incentivo. Acompaño a su madre hacia el gelido exterior para subir al coche - de gama alta- que de inmediato se apaño con su nuevo consecionario.

Mientras esperaban a que el motor se calentara, Kushina intentaba con grandes espavientos abrocharse el cinturon de seguridad sin volcar la lata de pasteles de picadullo de fruta.

-¿Como va el apartamente?

-Bien- respondio Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka estaba tratando de llevar a un bien termino la negociación de la venta, pero era un proceso lento y Naruto detectaba cierta tension entre ellos dos, por que no habia aceptado la sugerencia que ella le habia echo para invitarla a salir.

-Imagino que me mudare esta semana que viene, mas o menos.

-No tienes por que marcharte de casa- observo su madre.

-Ya lo se.

Naruto metio primera y se pusieron en marcha. Tendria suerte si el apartamento estuviera listo antes de navidad, aunque no le importaba demasiado. El nuevo edificio destinado al concesionario avanzaba a buen ritmo y tambien estaria listo, afortunadamente, en las proximas semanas. Para el mes de enero, habia planificado una inaguracion formal por todo lo alto. ¡Estaba pasando su ultimo año en la caseta prefabricada!

-Te echare de menos.

-Y yo a ustedes, mama.

Por extraño que pudiera resultar, era sincero. Encuestas recientes habian revelado que los varones solteros experimentaban el peor estado de salud mental de todo el pais. Y Naruto estaba convencido de que los solteros que vivian con sus madres eran los que sufrian el deterioro mas vertiginoso.

-De todas formas- repuso Kushina- tienes que vivir tu vida.

Aparcaron frente a la sala parroquial, adornada con bombillas de colores. Cuando se bajaron del coche, Kushina añadio:

-Nunca se sabe, puede que la vivas con alguien especial.

Entonces le guiño el ojo, lo cual, pensado a posteriori, deberia haber hecho sonar una alarma en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hanna!- su madre beso, sin llegar a rozarle la mejilla a una mujer que iba vestida de manera similar, aunque no tan festiva. Kushina renuncio cambiar de sitio los pasteles y empujo a Naruto hacia adelante, agarrandole del brazo- Te presento a la señora Nakamura. Hanna, te presento a mi hijo, Naruto. Esta divorciado.

-¡Caramba!- repuso Hanna- Encantada de conocerte.

Naruto le brindo una debil sonrisa, la clase de sonrisa forzada que esbozan los recien nacidos cuando padecen de gases. La señora Nakamura, a su vez, empujo hacia adelante a una joven que acechaba a su espalda con aire sombrio, y Naruto entendio de pronto que deberia haber previsto lo que le aguardaba.

-Esta es Hanabi, mi hija. ¡Tambien esta divorciada!

-¡Que coincidencia!- gorjetearon las confabuladas al ultrasonido.

Hanabi como es narutal, parecia humillada.

-Si, que coincidencia.

Naruto trato de asesinar a su madre con los ojos, pero Kushina se encontraba tan ocupada intercambiando una mirada orgullosa con la señora Nakamura, su complice en conspiracion.

-¿Por que no los dejamos a solas, jovencitos?- sugirio su madre- seguro que no les apetece cargar con dos vejestorios como nosotros.

Naruto sintio ganas de recordarle la unica razon por la que habia accedido a acompañarla era efectivamente cargar de una lado a otro con vejestorios. Desde el arcaico tocadisto llego la cancion "No rompas mas, mi pobre corazon" ¿Acaso existiria una directiva de la Union Europea sobre la prohibicion de practicar el baile country con cualquier otra cancion que no perteneciera a Billy Ray Cyrus? Kushina y Hanna salieron disparadas hacia la pista de baile.

Hanabi se volteo hacia Naruto.

-Nos la han jugado- comento Hanabi.

-¿Seria ir en contra del espiritu navideño estrangularlas con las luces de colores?

Su avergonzada compañera en el divorcio se echo a reir.

-Menudo peligro que son.

Hanabi bajo la vista hacia su camisa de cuadros, sus vaqueros y sus botas. El sombrero tejano le quedaba grande y se le caia por encima de los ojos, lo que le provoco otra carcajada.

-Acepte vestirme asi porque no me imaginaba que pudiera conocer a nadie ni remotamente apetecible...- Hanabi se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Me refiero- prosiguio con timidez- a que estaba convencida de que todos los hombres de la fiesta usarian dentadura postiza y peluquin.

Naruto sonrio abiertamente y se quito el sombrero tejano.

-No llevo peluquin- aseguro- Dime, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas divorciada?

-Un año- respondio Hanabi. - Lo malo es que me siento incapaz de relacionarme con la gente- se encogio de hombros con aire melancolico- la sola idea de aterroriza.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo - admitio Naruto.

-¿Cuanto hace de tu divorcio?

-Alrededor de un año, como en tu caso- respondio Naruto, que no quizo admitir que entre medias habia sufrido otra decepcion amorosa.- Pensaba que con el tiempo resultaria mas facil.

El golpeteo de los talones de los ancianos se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Kushina y Hanna no dejaban de lanzar miradas en direccion a sus hijos.

-Nos observan como buitres- dijo Hanabi.

-Vamos a beber algo y a tomarnos un pastel de frutas, asi nos libramos de tener que bailar- dijo Naruto- Mi madre, a pesar de sus muchos, variados e irritantes defectos, hace unos pasteles de picadillo sensacionales.

-Estupendo.

Agarro a Hanabi por el codo y la condujo en direccion al bar, esquivando el muerdago con sumo cuidado. Si se detenian demasiado tiempo bajo una de las ramas de esta planta relacionada con los besos, Kushina podria sufrir de una combustion expontanea. Naruto pidio una bebida para cada uno y ambos se apoyaron en la pared, intentando no mirar a sus respectivas progenitoras.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo- dijo Hanabi- mi madre lleva tratando de emparejarme con toda clase de hombres desde que Neji me dejo.- dio un sorbo a su vino blanco- Primero me lanzo a un economista del club de golf. Apestaba a sudor pero estaba forrado. Luego me presento a un hombre, bajo, gordo y calvo de su club de bridge- Naruto la miro bien, la chica era una monada, la verdad- Mi madre tiene un gusto, espantoso en cuanto a los hombres. Exeptuando lo presente, se entiende.

-Gracias.

-Eres muy normal- observo ella.

-Me suelen describir como una buena persona- dijo Naruto.

No una persona sensual, ni apasionada en la cama, ni forrada de dinero, ni bien dotada sexualmente. Simplemente buena.

-Hay cosas peores- repuso ella- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Te ha querido emparejar con un monton de mujeres inadecuadas?

-No- respondio el- Hasta ahora no. Y no quiero decir que tu lo seas.

Hanabi se echo a reir.

-Todo lo contrario- prosiguio Naruto.

Santo cielo, a su manera un tanto cortada, ¡Estaba ligando! ¿Como era posible? La sensacion resultaba agradable, como si se le hubiera quitado un peso del corazon. Cogio el vaso de Hanabi y lo devolvio a la barra del bar.

-Venga- dijo- enseñemos a estas viejecitas como se baila.

Naruto le agarro de la mano e intercambiaron una timida mirada al llegar a la pista de baile. Como no querian desvelar la intrinseca falta de pericia al mundo en general, se encamino hacia la ultima hilera de bailarines. Cuando pasaron junto a Kushina, esta le agarro por la manga y le susurro al oido:

-Y ahora dime que tu madre no sabe lo que te conviene.

Naruto le sonrio y se pregunto si por una vez su madre no tendia razon.

X-X-X-XX-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Hola! Como les prometi, aqui traigo el antepenultimo capitulo :) Solo dos capitulos mas y ¡TACHAN! it's over :) Bueno, me siento muy contenta de escribir, me relaja muchisimo y ultimamente estoy de la cabeza a los pies de estress por mi escuela, en fin, me voy a dormir un rato, que les juro que no he dormido casi nada, mi cerebro esta a punto del colapso. x_x

¡En fin! Mil gracias por sus reviews, me encantan todos. Solo para aclarar, no me gusta el incesto ni anda jajaja. Si recuerdan al principio Hinata habia dicho que su madre habia muerto por lo que no piensen mal, Hanna no es la madre de Hina, y por logica, Hanabi tampoco su hermana, aqui cada personaje tiene otro rol diferente, recuerden que es un mundo alternativo asi que no voy por ese lado. Aclarado esto :) Supongo que es todo por ahora, ahora si, me retiro.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Pd: El chapter 15 lo subire la prox semana :) Chao.


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

El centro comercial esta hasta los topes de gente que se ha dejado llevar por un festivo impulso de excesos adquisitivos, aunque hay que reconocer que la decoración de este año es una maravilla. Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo principal, que ha sido trasformado en una mágica región ártica en la que abundan figuras en miniaturas de esquimales, iglus, huskies siberianos y osos polares. Son una preciosidad. He tenido que obligar a Mei a que nos acompañe y ahora finge que es demasiado mayor como para interesarse por cosas tan entupidas e infantiles - sus palabras, no las mías - Ruega por que ningún compañero de la escuela la descubra en especial un tal Konohamaru, del que cree haberse enamorado.

Ryu, por el contrario, extasiado y menos mal, porque nos queda una buena media hora de cola para ver a Santa Claus; mas vale que no resulte ser un borracho depravado con una barba postiza y regalos deprimentes. De ser asi, habra problemas.

Ah, si. Los problemas aun forman parte inseparable de mi vida. Ha de ser el problema de medio mundo, ademas desde hace unos meses asisto a un curso de autoafirmacion donde me enseñan a reclamar mis derechos de una manera tranquila y controlada. También tengo un empleo. Trabajo en una pequeña imprenta, en la oficina de administración, en la que solo estamos dos empleadas, Temari y yo. Temari también tiene dos hijos, aunque ella tiene un feliz matrimonio con un banquero llamado Shikamaru, el cual es muy agradable, aunque algo extraño. Temari y yo compartimos las tareas y organizamos en los horarios entre nosotras. Es un ambiente de trabajo agradable. No hay rastro de una rancia caseta prefabricada, ni de corrientes de aire que me ataquen las rodillas y claro, por desgracia tampoco hay rastro de Naruto.

Y es que no se puede tener todo. Al menos, la mayor parte de mi vida ha regresado a la normalidad. El sueldo es bueno y puedo disponer de todas las fotocopias que necesite. A Kiba y a mi nos separan unas semanas del divorcio, lo que valoro como un paso muy positivo. Los abogados del despacho han conseguido localizarlo y le han exigido la firma de los documentos, ni siquiera les pregunte donde esta viviendo ahora, ya que no me apetece en absoluto saberlo. Mis heridas se curaron hace tiempo, incluso las que no se aprecian a simple vista mejoran con rapidez. Empiezo a vivir con holgura y ahora mi armario contiene varios elegantes conjuntos de corte impecable, en vez de gangas de segunda mano, y aunque, este mal decirlo presento una imagen bastante distinguida.

Mei y yo, con ayuda de Sakura, hemos re decorado la casa de arriba abajo. A base se esmalte satinado anti goteo y papel pintado, hemos conseguido borrar a Kiba de nuestras vidas. Los muebles en peor estado han sido reemplazados con productos nuevos, baratos pero modernos. Me he deshecho de toda la ropa de cama y ahora la casa entera goza de una alegre convinacion de colores que recuerda alas de las revistas de decoración.

Otra decisión que tome, mas sorprendente aun, fue la de ponerme en contacto con Itachi, mi primer marido. Sin demasiado esfuerzo conseguí localizarlo gracias a amigos en común y hace unas semanas quedamos en tomar un cafe. Mi nueva e intrépida persona se puso a temblar como una hoja antes de reencontrarme con el. Si bien, cuando yo estaba casada con el, era una persona sumamente sumisa e insegura, y no quería reflejar eso nunca mas. En cambio el, siempre fue un hombre de carácter serio y pareciera que no tuviera sentimientos. Sin embargo, en los años transcurridos desde el divorcio parecen haberlo cambiado completamente. Se ha vuelto a casar y tiene unos mellizos de tres años. Me dijo que al ser padre de nuevo, se habia dado cuenta de lo que se habia perdido, y que lamentaba profundamente no haber llegado a conocer a Mei. También me explico que, aunque lo deseada, no se habia atrevido a ponerse en contacto conmigo por temor a mi reacción. Si, yo le daba miedo. Si el supiera ...

Quiero que conozca a Mei, que la trate con frecuencia. Al fin y al cabo es su padre verdadero. Aun no le he dicho a mi hija que lo he visto. Antes debo asegurarme de que no se trate de otro maníaco. Con uno ya ha tenido la pobre mas que suficiente. Pienso exigir que se comprometa a mantener una relación estable con la niña, no permitiré que entre en nuestras vidas y unos meses despues desaparezca para siempre. Por lo visto, a Itachi le va bastante bien con su negocio de instalación de moquetas, asi que ha decidido pasarme una pensión alimenticia para Mei, lo que sin duda ayudara nuestra situación financiera. El ofrecimiento puede ser que llegue con retraso, pero me alegro que naciera de el en vez de tener que suplicarle. Albergo la esperanza de que salga bien. He invitado a Itachi y su familia a que nos visiten en año nuevo y me imagino que partiremos desde ahi, lentamente, paso a paso.

He hecho todo esto porque quiero que mi hija se sienta orgullosa de mi; porque quiero sentirme orgullosa de mi misma. Si no fuera porque empiezo a notar el habitual estres pre-navideño y porque añoro a Naruto mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir, el mundo que me rodea seria de color rosa.

Temari esta tarde ha llegado temprano a la oficina, de modo que he podido escaparme y traer a Rui a que conociera a Santa. He arrastrado conmigo a Sakura, claro, y ahora espera a mi lado, con menos paciencia que yo, mientras Yumi se balancea colgada de su brazo. Mientras tanto con su pierna mece de un lado a otro la sillita de Ayami , su hija pequeña. Ryu se muestra emocionado ante la escena de un esquimal de cara redonda montado en un trineo del que tiran cuatro perros siberianos de un blanco inmaculado. Mi hijo esta de pie, con la cara pegada a los postes de la colorida valla, lanzando ladridos. De echo va cayendo nieve artificial, que nos hace parecer victimas de una severa caspa.

-Al tio Naruto le gustaría estar aqui- Suelta Mei.

Me quedo boquiabierta y noto como a Sakura le sucede lo mismo. Hace casi un año que no se menciona a Naruto en casa.

-Le gustan los sitios para niños- prosigue- deberías haberlo llamado, mama.

-La verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido- respondo.

Me mira como si la respuesta no la convenciera.

-¿Puedo ir a la tienda de accesorios y bisutería?

-Si- aun sigo un tanto conmocionada-, pero luego vuelve directamente con nosotras. Sujeta bien el monedero y no hables con desconocidos. -No todo el mundo considera esta época un oasis de buena voluntad- Y no tardes mucho. Tenemos que marcharnos despues de ver a Santa. La tia Sakura va a asistir al estreno de una película esta noche con el tio Gaara y yo he quedado a cenar con Johnnny Depp.

Mi hija sale disparada antes de que yo pueda pensármelo mejor y quitarle el permiso.

-En fin- suspiro.

Sakura y yo llevamos meses sin hablar de Sasuke ni de Naruto. Se ha convertido en un tema tabu entre nosotras. Supongo que nos recuendan la forma en que metimos la pata.

-¿Johnnny Depp?

-Es una idea apetecible- respondo yo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta mi amiga.

Asiento con un gesto. Sakura me dirige una sonrisa ironica.

-En términos generales ha sido un año interesante.

- Si.

Suelta un sonoro bufido.

-Esta época del año me pone melancólica.

Me situó junto a la valla, al lado de mi amiga, a medida que la cola avanza a paso de tortuga.

-Las dos tenemos cosas que lamentar.

-Alguna que otra es verdad. Pero trato de no pensarlo, porque temo convertirme en una mujer amargada y retorcida.

-¿Te va bien con Gaara?

-Me gustaría decir que ahora me valora por mi carácter apasionado, y que se da cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perderme; pero la verdad es que la vida ha seguido un poco maso menos como antes- tuerce los labios en una mueca que podria ser arrepentimiento- Por las mañanas me trae una taza de te a ala cama, y aun vez a la semana me proporciona algo mas excitante.¿Eso significa que nos va bien?

-Bueno, mejor que antes.

He ahi mi nueva visión positiva de la vida.

-Lo único que he aprendido es que los hombres y mujeres no somos tan diferentes. A pesar de lo mucho que digan los libros de autoayuda, nos parecemos mas de lo que nos gusta admitir y tenemos que aguantarnos.

Sonrio y me pregunto si tendrá razón.

-Le sigo echando de menos ¿sabes?- confiesa con un hilo de voz- Pensé en enviarle una tarjeta de navidad.

-Pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-No- responde- Pero estuve a un tris. Llegue incluso a elegir una felicitación.

Me pongo a apilar un monton de nieve con la puntera de mis botas.

-Yo también estuve apunto de enviarle una a Naruto.

-No hay razón por la que no se la envíes- responde- eres joven, hermosa, libre y maso menos soltera- lanza una mirada a mi hijo- Y Naruto tambien.

-Ayer estuve mirando los historiales del personal de la imprenta. Por cuestiones puramente profesionales- añado, no vaya a pensar Sakura que he estado fisgoneando en mi carpeta de papel marron para ver que tiene adentro; nada mas lejos de mi intención, bueno hasta cierto punto- Eche una ojeada a las referencias que envio Naruto.

Sakura enarca las cejas.

-Me pone por las nubes. Cuando lo leí, me costo reconocerme- digo con una sonrisa- Todo era maravilloso, el es maravilloso.

-Eso es porque el también te considera maravillosa- replica mi amiga- Es evidente que no te guarda rencor por la forma tan absurda en que le dejaste plantado en un momento crucial- me encanta cuando Sakura lanza sus diatribas sin pelos en la lengua. Si no fuera por mi curso de autoafirmacion; ahora mismo me estaría encogiendo hacia abajo, intimidada por su mirada- ¿Por que no le llamas y le das las gracias?

-Lo haré.

-Lo que significa que no lo harás- concluye Sakura.

-No sabria que decirle.

En el curso, aun no llegan a la parte en donde se ocupa de la reconquista de novios potenciales abandonados.

Milagrosamente, hemos llegado al principio de la cola y entregamos nuestro dinero a cambio de ticket que nos procura una audiencia con Santa. Avanzamos arrastrando los pies a través de un centelleante iglu que provoca que Ryu, Ayami y Yumi abran sus ojos como platos y pasamos junto a otras escenas festivas con osos polares y pinguinos. Por fin, alli esta el hombre de barba blanca, Ryu retrocede preso del terror y trata de ocultarse detrás de mi falda.

-¡Feliz navidad!- Brama Santa con voz ronca y alegre, al tiempo que alarga su mano en dirección a Ryu.

Separo a mi hijo de mi pierna y le empujo hacia delante. Los niños ya no se sientan en las rodillas de Santa Claus, porque en los dias que corren podria ser un pederasta y aprovecharse de la situación.

-¿A quien tenemos aquí?

Mi hijo se ha quedado mudo, con una mezcla de éxtasis y terror.

-Se llama Ryu- digo yo.

Santa Claus, le dirige una sonrisa amable.

-¿Te has portado bien?

Ryu se mete los puños en la boca y asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres por Navidad, Ryu?

-Al tio Naruto- susurra mi niño a través de los dedos empapados de saliva.

Me hinco de rodillas a su lado.

-Este no es el tío Naruto- explico- es Santa Claus. Dile lo que quieres por Navidad.

Ryu se gira hacia mi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Quiero tío Naruto- insiste.

Deseoso de poner fin a semejante situación, el anciano de barba blanca rebusca en el saco y saca un precioso coche de bomberos.

-Bueno- dice- ¿que te parece?

Ryu cede al chantaje de inmediato: agarra el coche de bomberos y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Bien hecho, Santa Claus. Es evidente que te has licenciado en Psicología Infantil. En caso de duda, desviase la atencion con un soborno de peso.

En mi caso, resulta mas dificil desviarme la atención.

-Da las gracias- ordeno a Ryu antes de que se aleje.

-Gracias- masculla mi hijo, absorto por examinar su juguete.

Yumi, sin rastro alguno de temor, da un paso adelante y recita de memoria una lista de regalos sin los que, ha decidido recientemente, no puede vivir.

-¡Por todos los santos!- le digo a Sakura, aun boquiabierta por la actuación de Ryu- ¿Como se le ha ocurrido? Yo habria asegurado que ni siquiera se acordaba de Naruto.

-Pues parece que si se acuerda.

-¿Sera porque Mei lo ha mencionado hace un rato?

Sakura se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quien sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de los niños?

Puede que mis hijos estén tratando de decirme algo. Tal vez sienten que sus vidas serian mejores si Naruto estuviera con nosotros. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Se trata de una cuestión no resuelta, como diria mi profesor de estrategias de autoafirmacion.

-Prométeme una cosa- dice Sakura girando la cabeza- si el destino te ofrece la oportunidad de volver con Naruto, la agarraras al vuelo, con las dos manos.

Quiza no me resultaría dificil coger el teléfono, disculparme por haber actuado como una imbécil y decir que me gustaría intentarlo otra vez. ¿Tan complicado seria? Pues si. Ya he pasado por eso.

-¿Y a ti cariño, que te gustaría por Navidad?- Me pregunta Santa Claus.

Me quedo mirando al sonriente anciano de rostro barbudo y el muy pervertido me hace un guiño lujurioso. He tratado de portarme bien. A lo mejor, si se lo pidiera con educación, podria traerme a Naruto como regalo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x

La fina nevisca habia formado una capa de unos tres centímetros y, como siempre, en las carreteras se habia provocado el caes mas absorto. ¿Por que sera que unos cuantos copos de nieve eran capaces de arrastrar al pánico a los conductores mas sensatos?

Naruto miraba por la ventana, paralizado por el efecto hipnotizarte de la nieve caer. Por suerte, el armazón del nuevo edificio del concesionario se habia completado, lo que implicaba que los operarios podían continuar su trabajo en el interior, al resguardo de los elementos. Los dias de Naruto trascurrían ahora con el sonido de fondo de los martillos y el zumbido de las taladradoras mientras se daban los últimos toques a su obra maestras, conseguida a base de paciencia y planificación. Jugueteo con el pedazo de papel que tenia en la mano, en la que Hanabi Nakamura - la encantadora hija de la señora Hanna, divorciada y simpatizante del baile country- habia anotado su numero. Lo mas extraño de todo era que el mismo, Uzumaki Naruto, habia reunido el valor y el entusiasmo necesario para pedírselo. "Como cambian las cosas" pensó. Ahi estaba el, contemplando el embrión de su nuevo y mejorado negocio, con el teléfono de una atractiva mujer a la que tenia la intensión de llamar. Sentía una ligereza de espíritu que no habia experimentado hacia mucho tiempo atras. Iba a ser el ultimo invierno de la caseta prefabricada. Ademas eran ya las once de la mañana y aun no habia pensado en Hinata. Hasta ese momento, claro.

Había llegado la hora de pasar pagina, de entrar en el nuevo año con un cambio de actitud. Hanabi era guapa y divertida. ¿Que mas daba que sus respectivas y entrometidas madres les hubieran emparejado en contra de los deseos de ambos? El resultado habia sido positivo y Kushina se pavonearía del exito de su plan durante dias, meses, incluso años. El mismo se imaginaba en algún momento del futuro junto a Hanabi, alrededor de una mesa con amigos en comunes y comentado entre risas como se conocieron en una clase de baile country a la que sus madres los habían obligado a asistir. Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Tal vez no. Acaso deberían inventarse algo mas romántico, si se diera la ocasión. Se froto las manos, no solo para liberarse del frio, sino tambien como señal de emoción por lo que estaba por llegar. De ninguna manera pasaría Navidad a solas. Se le habia ocurrido un restaurante estupendo para llevar a Hanabi a cenar. A la romántica luz de las velas y animados por el espíritu festivo, quien sabe lo que podría ocurrir.

Cuando estaba apunto de descolgar el telefono para llamarla, vio a un joven con la cabeza afeitada que examinaba uno de los coches. El alma se le vino a los pies. Le quedaban unos pocos días antes de cerrar el negocio por vacaciones y deseaba pasarlos en un ambiente tranquilo, reflexionando sobre la maravillosa nueva vida que le aguardaba. No le apetecía la posibilidad de ser agredido por un cabeza rapada lleno de tatuajes.

Naruto se levanto, se enfundo en su cazadora y salio al gélido patio de exposición. El chico se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla de un majestuoso Volskwagen Golf GTI deportivo, la clase de automóvil que hacia las delicias de todo joven amante de las carreras. El desconocido no llevaba mas que una camiseta. Con las manos encajadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, tiritaba de frio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Naruto.

-Me gustaría probarlo en carrera, colega.

Naruto volvio la mirada hacia el cielo gris y las rafagas de nieve. El joven presentaba un aspecto patético y daba la impresion de que le interesaba mas protegerse de la nevisca que examinar la dinámica de conducción del vehículo. Sinceramente, ni siquiera parecía la edad legal de conducir.

-¿Quieres una prueba en carretera?

-Mi padre va a gastar una pasta en mi regalo de navidad.

-Ya, de acuerdo.

El chico tirito un poco mas.

-Iré por las llaves- dijo Naruto- Vuelvo enseguida.

Naruto regreso a la caseta prefabricada con paso pesado. Podría prestarle al muchacho una cazadora, tenia una de repuesto en el armario de la oficina. Pero eso resultaba mas propio de una madre. Si el chico ese era lo bastante estúpido para salir a la intemperie sin uno, alla el si se congelaba. Naruto cogio las llaves.

-Prueba en carretera- mascullo para si mientras regresaba al exterior, donde seguía nevando.

La adorable Hanabi Nakamura tendría que esperar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ryu ya esta atado a su silla del coche.

-Venga, deprisa- apremio a Mei con tono malhumorado.

Mi hija se desliza por la nieve del jardin con sus botas nuevas. Ademas, se ha negado a abrocharse el abrigo, por lo que no me extrañaria que muriese congelada. Lo que me faltaba. Me encuentro en pleno estres prenavideño. De momento a otro me veo volviendome de color verde y aumentando de tamaño hasta dejar mi ropa hecha jirones. La visión no resultaría muy atractiva, creo yo.

Cuando volvamos del supermercado, aver si consigo penetrar hasta las profundidades de la pila de cachivaches acumulados en el garaje y encuentro una pala para poder apartar la nieve de la entrada. En un par de días se habrá convertido en fango de color gris con sospechosos parches marrones y amarillos, cortesía del perro de los vecinos.

-No me apetece ir a comprar comida- señala mi hija con excesiva insolencia para mi gusto.

-A mi tampoco- replico yo- pero tenemos que comer. Y Ruy no es lo bastante mayor para dejarse engañar y hacer la compra el solito.

Ya le llegara el momento, igual que a Mei.

-Es un rollo.

-Tienes razon, pero asi es la vida. Un dos por ciento diversión y un noventa y ocho por ciento de tedio.

-¿Que significa tedio?

-Significa ser una madre trabajadora sin pareja y con dos hijos protestones.

He de decir que describirme a mi misma como trabajadora me proporciona una dosis de placer.

-La madre de mi amiga no la obliga a acompañarla a la compra.

-Es que la madre de tu amiga no trabaja. Tiene un marido muy rico y, por lo tanto, dispone de interminables horas de ocio que llena acudiendo sola al supermercado- justo despues de gimnasia y poco antes de su cita con la manicurista.

-Cuando sea mayor, pienso casarme con un hombre rico.

-Ni hablar- replico yo- Vas a esforzarte en el colegio para estudiar en la universidad y conseguir tus ambiciones por méritos propios.

Mi hija me mira como diciendo "ni soñarlo". A pesar de lo mucho que me desesperan sus arrebatos pre adolescentes, me alegro de que haya vuelto a ser la misma impertinente de antes. Se paso cerca de un mes, desde que Kiba se marcho, siguiéndome por toda la casa como una sombra. La preocupacion me consumia. Ahora no paro de regañarla, y se que me odia, de modo que, a mi parecer, al estatus quo se ha restablecido con cierto éxito.

La razón por la que se muestra especialmente rebelde es que acabo de rechazar su lista de 10 regalos favoritos para Navidad. A pesar de que le he dicho que Santa no va a atender sus peticiones, sigue insistiendo en incluir como tres regalos principales un percing en la tripa, un anillo para el ombligo con forma de delfin y un telefono móvil. Quiere hacerse mayor demasiado pronto, a excesiva velocidad, mientras que ami no me apetece que crezca en absoluto. Ahora podre ser una madre trabajadora, pero consentir todos sus caprichos no entra en mis planes.

-Venga, vamos- insisto una vez mas. Mi paciencia se agota- Solo dispongo de una hora para ir al supermercado y luego tengo que dejarlos en casa de la tia Sakura para irme a trabajar. A ver si me facilitas un poco la vida.

A regañadientes, Mei se mete al coche. Me subo de un salto y salimos disparados calle abajo, a pesar de que las condiciones climatologicas no favorecen las prisas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto agito las llaves ante el joven que tiritaba de frio.

-¿Quieres que te haga una demostración?

-No, colega- el chico sacudió la cabeza- Conduciré yo.

Cuando recogió las lleves, una mueca un tanto sádica le cruzo el semblante, lo que no ofrecia a Naruto ninguna garantía de la pericia al volante de su inmaduro cliente. No sin reticencias, se acomodo en el asiento del acompañante.

El motor arranco con un sonido efervescente y el muchacho- a quien Naruto empezaba a considerar un matón de corta edad- puso en marcha el coche de un brusco acelero. ¡Oh no, otro adolescente que se creía Jensen Button, el as de la formula 1.

-Tranquilo- advirtió Naruto. Incluso en sus propios oidos, el tono era de preocupacion- Tomatelo con calma.

El joven piso a fondo el acelerador y salieron disparados del patio de exposición con un sonoro chillido de llantas. Naruto se agarro del salpicadero " Asi que esas tenemos" lamento para sus adentros. Comprobó que llevaba bien abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, se reclino hacia atras en el asiento y trato de aparentar tranquilidad y dominio de la situación.

Los limpia parabrisas, traqueteantes, apartaban la nieve del cristal mientras el vehiculo se desplazaba por la autovia a velocidad de vertigo.

-Como ves- explico Naruto con tono mesurado- el acelerador se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. A lo mejor quieres probar los frenos.

El gamberro se echo a reir ante el sarcasmo. Naruto cerro los ojos cuando se estaban acercando a un camión a excesiva velocidad.

-Ya veo que no.

Deberia haber comprendido que una persona que no lleva consigo un abrigo con aquel frio tenia que estar mal de la cabeza. Al final de la autovía la carretera se estrechaba y serpenteaba a traves de una zona residencial. Naruto se vio forzado a admitir que el energúmeno que tenia alado habia reducido la marcha hasta alcanzar una velocidad que, peligrosa, ya no era suicida.

Doblaron una esquina demasiado deprisa, lo que provoco que los peatones que cruzaban el semáforo en verde salieran huyendo despavoridos. El gambero se moria de risa. Naruto, aterrorizado, miro hacia atras confiando en no encontrar cadáveres esparcidos por la calle. El asesino en potencia se carcajeo con mas fuerza. Su risa sonó un tanto hueca y, para mayor alarma de Naruto, también miro a su espalda para mirar los daños.

-Deberías considerar seriamente la posibilidad de reducir la velocidad- dijo Naruto, que lamentaba que el coche no dispusiera de doble pedal de freno.

Cuando ambos volvieron la vista al frente, un vehículo salia de la carretera secundaria que tenían justo adelante. Naruto y el joven gamberro soltaron un grito al ultrasonido.

-¡Frena! ¡Frena!- vocifero Naruto- ¡Pisa el puto freno!

El chico piso el freno. A fondo. Aun asi, la colision era inevitable. Se las habia arreglado para reducir la velocidad, pero el coche se deslizo inexorablemente hacia el otro automóvil. Se produjo un estrepitoso chirrido de llantas seguido de un pavoroso ruido sordo. Ambos se convulsionaron a causa del impacto. Naruto se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

El gamberro le miro ligeramente arrepentido.

-Los frenos funcionan bien.

Naruto suspiro profundamente.

Entonces se produjo una segunda colisión de mayores proporciones; un tercer vehiculo les habia golpeado por atrás, propulsandolos hacia adelante.

-Si- respondió Naruto-, pero por desgracia los de ese coche de atrás no son tan buenos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X

Si no me encontrara tan aturdida, la cólera me cegaría. Mi giro hacia Mei y Ryu. Milagrosamente parecen sanos y salvos, lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo el lateral del coche ha quedado hecho una lastima.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

Mei asiente con un gesto aunque la noto un poco conmocionada. El labio inferior de Ryu tiembla de manera intermitente. Le entrego a Doggy a modo de consuelo.

-Quédense aquí- les digo- Vuelvo enseguida.

Salgo del coche, cierro de un portazo y avanzo con furia. Me dispongo a averiguar quien es el idiota que acaba de destrozar mi pobre y vetusto vehiculo. El conductor es un vándalo de piel tatuada que ni siquiera parece tener la edad legal para tener permiso para conducir. Esta de pie en la carretera pegando gritos al conductor que acaba de golpearle por detrás. ¡Joder, valla lio! La aleta delantera de mi coche esta abollada y el faro cuelga de los cables como si fuera un ojo de una pelicula de terror. Empieza a formarse un atasco y suenan las bocinas, pero, francamente, me importa un carajo. Solo quiero cantarles las cuarenta a ese par de lunáticos. Se van a enterar de lo mucho que he aprendido en lo que a autoafirmacion se refiere. ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que llevo niños abordo?

Se abre la portezuela del lado del acompañante y un hombre con el rostro desencajado sale dando tumbos. Reconoceria ese cuerpo alto y desgarbado en cualquier parte. Por un momento me quedo paralizada. Entonces, respirando con dificultad, acierto a pronunciar su nombre:

-¡Naruto!

Me precipito en su dirección y el levanta sorprendido la cabeza. Esta blanco como una sabana.

-¡Hinata!- exclama.

Tambien le cuesta respirar. Me mira con inquietud y frunce el ceño.

-¿No te has lastimado?

-No- sacudo la cabeza- Aunque ese imbécil por poco me mata.

Naruto se frota la frente.

-Ese imbécil esta probando uno de mis coches.

A pesar de que mi propio automóvil esta hecho una ruina, no tengo mas remedio que sonreír.

-Ya.

-Puedo arreglar los desperfectos.- se ofrece.

Ambos dirigimos la vista hacia mi medio de locomoción y entendemos que no tiene remedio. El ambientador con olor a pino que cuelga del espejo retrovisor debe de valer mas que el resto del coche.

-Da igual. De todos modos, tenia que comprarme uno nuevo.

Pero ¿que digo? ¿Uno nuevo? ¿Con que dinero? El cerebro se me ha debido dañar del golpe.

-Ademas, seguro que mi póliza cubre los gastos.

En realidad, estoy convencida de que los del seguro me recomendaran que los despeñe por el acantilado mas proximo.

-Dentro de poco abriremos un nuevo concesionario.

A pesar de su evidente malestar, se nota que lo dice con orgullo. Ahora los dos nos mostramos un tanto azorados. Varios conductores se han unido a la escaramuza que se desarrolla junto a la parte trasera del coche de Naruto. El trafico se ha detenido en ambos sentidos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que el gambero de cabeza afeitada propina un golpe a uno de los automovilistas, que se desploma en el suelo. Un par de hombres se le echan encima y empieza una batalla.

-Bueno, confiaba en "tomarme" contigo alguna vez- bromea Naruto, que trata de aligerar la tensión.

-Pero no de esta manera.

-Pues no- corrobora el.

Me aliso los vaqueros con las manos. Los puñetazos vuelan a diestro y siniestro en la bronca que se desarrolla a nuestras espaldas. Clavo la mirada en mi encantador ex jefe. Se le ve bien, en forma y feliz.

-¿Que tal estas?

-Bien, muy bien- responde- Aunque mañana se me resentirá el cuello.

Se escucha el sonido de una sirena de policía y una patrulla se detiene al otro lado de la carretera. Dos policías jovenes y de buena estatura se bajan de un salto del vehículo y tratan de separar al tipo afeitado y al otro conductor, que se pegan empujones entre si y se asestan puñetazos un tanto comicos.

-No me refiero al accidente- hago un gesto en dirección a mi coche, gravemente herido- si no a todo lo demás ¿Como te va con Shion?.

-Bien, muy bien. Bueno, nos hemos divorciado. Nos concedieron el divorcio hace un par de meses. De mutuo acuerdo. He vuelto a recibir filetes gratis de parte de Chouji, el carnicero. Y yo he vuelto a casa de mis padres, provisionalmente.

No se que decir ante esas noticias. Naruto se da una palmada en el estomago y añade inmediatamente:

-Tengo que mudarme antes de que mi madre me convierta en una persona con diabetes y obesidad. Voy a comprarme un apartamento fabuloso en el edificio de Sasuke.

-Estupendo.

Naruto se remueve inquieto.

-¿Como te va a ti con ... como se llame?

-¿Con Kiba?

Naruto asiente en silencio. Los policías se esfuerzan por devolver a todo el mundo a sus respectivos automoviles, pero fracasan en el intento. Se escucha otro chillido de frenos y un coche que circulaba en sentido contrario colisiona con el vehículo policial.

-Muy bien- respondo- Se ha marchado definitivamente.

Por descontado, Naruto ignora lo que semejante circunstancia supone para mi.

-¡Ah!

Vuelvo la vista para mirar a los niños, que permanecen en el coche.

-¿No les habrá ocurrido nada? - Naruto contorsiona el rostro preocupado.

-No- respondo- Estan sanos y salvos. A su edad parecen de goma- que comentario mas estúpido- Los dos te echan de menos.

-Ah, eso esta bien. Bueno, puede que no este tan bien.

Es mi gran ocasion. El destino me ha devuelto a Naruto y Sakura me ha echo prometer que agarraría con las dos manos, cualquier oportunidad que se me presentara. El caso es que me encantaria hacerlo, pero no se como empezar. Y aquí estoy, incapaz de articular palabra y en actitud patética, aunque se podría culpar de ello al accidente.

-Bueno- voy a probar con un enfoque desenfrenado- ¿Como va el archivo de documentos?

-He hecho lo que he podido- responde Naruto- pero sigue siendo un desastre.

Me armo de valor.

-Quiza ... Si quieres, podría ir a organizartelo.

Naruto adquiere una expresión de seriedad.

-Veras, Hinata, no podria soportar que regresaras a la oficina, volvieras a poner todo patas arriba y despues te marcharas sin mas. Acabo de conseguir un cierto orden, así que, si no te importa, preferiría arreglármelas sin ti.

-Entiendo.

Se produce un incomodo silencio y ninguno de los dos es capaz de moverse. El caos sigue reinando a nuestro alrededor, pero en cuestión de segundos, en cuanto hayan puesto fin a la pelea y hayan interrogado al hombre que embistió por detrás el coche de Naruto, los policías se acercaran a nosotros para preguntar que papel jugamos en todo este lio. Mi ocasion habra pasado. Tengo que decidirme.

-¿Y si te prometo que no me marchare?- me aventuro. En mi voz se distingue una nota de pánico y los ojos se me empiezan a cuajar en lagrimas. -¿Y si te prometo que no me marchare nunca, que esta vez me quedare hasta el final?

Naruto me mira fijamente, pero no consigo descifrar su expresión. Esbozo una sonrisa llorosa y me acerco a el.

-Naruto...

El desbarajuste mas absoluto nos rodea, pero me importa un bledo. El griterio, la disputa y los bocinazos se van apagando. Entonces los dos policias, con libreta en mano, se acercan en nuestra dirección. Naruto desvia su atencion hacia ellos. Mi ocasion ha pasado.

-A ver, Señorita- me dice el mas fornido- ¿es este su coche?

Y me conduce a la parte trasera de mi monton de chatarra. Naruto, por su parte, es escoltado hasta automovil. Vuelvo la vista atras y veo que el tambien me esta mirando.

-¿Están bien los niños?- pregunta el policia mientras mira a través de la ventanilla.

-Si, muy bien.

-¿Y usted?- prosigue- ¿Esta herida?

Si, estoy herida. Profundamente.

-No. Estoy bien, gracias.

Pero no estoy bien. Ni mucho menos. Me siento desolada, rota y se que es mi culpa, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. He perdido a Naruto, tal vez, para siempre.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡Hola! Les traigo el penúltimo capitulo :D.

Ya casi termino con esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya tengo casi listo el final, aunque no se cuando subirlo, no quiero subirlo enseguida, me parece que hay algunas cosas que quiero modificar, pero no estoy muy convencida. Me lo pensare mejor. Pero realmente espero que les este gustando. Lo que no quería es que sea como muy típica la historia. Verán, quería darle esa faceta de realidad, no es que sea pesimista pero, es una realidad que en la vida real no todo es color de rosa. Como ya he explicado anteriormente, quiero que los personajes conserven su humanidad. Que sufran, que sientan amor, desilusión, temor, etc. Comento esto por algunos comentarios que me hacen, donde me dicen que soy muy mala y no junto definitivamente a Naruto y Hinata. Pero es que así es la vida realmente, las cosas no son tan fáciles y aun cuando lo son, lo cierto es que nos complicamos las cosas. xD

En fin, no desespereis ( jajaja)

Por cierto, ¡Uf! Parece que mis exámenes han llegado a su fin. Pero no pase todas mis materias :(

Debí una, y tengo que ponerme al corriente. xD ( es que las matemáticas y yo no damos una) Pero me esforzare. ¡Lo prometo! :D

Creo que ya es todo xD.

No se cuando subiré el capitulo final. Posiblemente el viernes. :B , gracias por seguirme de cerca.

¡Un beso! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

-Eres un completo imbécil ¿lo sabes?- Afirmo Sasuke.

-Si- Naruto se echo hacia atrás en el sofá, tiritando a causa del frio- He llegado a la misma conclusión que tu.

El sofá de cuero negro habia sido adquirido en eBay. Se trataba de un mueble tan sensual como varonil, y ahora se encontraba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta que Naruto habia tomado prestada para trasladar sus escasas posesiones destinadas a su nuevo departamento. La furgoneta estaba aparcada a las puertas del bloque de apartamentos de forma curvada que pronto pasaría a ser su nuevo hogar.

-De modo que Hinata te hace una generosa oferta, tu le respondes que no vuelva y ahora la echas de menos como un loco porque has caido en cuenta demasiado tarde de que eres un tonto del culo.

Naruto asintió con un breve gesto.

-El resumen no esta mal.

-Es una lastima que un hombre guapo como tu tenga el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante- prosiguió su amigo.

Sasuke tenia razón. Pero ¿como podía explicarle que le asustaba tanto volver a perder a Hinata de tal forma que era incapaz de arriesgarse a otra decepción? Su corazón era una flor delicada y herida que necesitaba protección. Ademas el encuentro con Hinata le habia pillado completamente por sorpresa. Si hubiera tenido unos dias para pensárselo, tal vez habria tomado una decision diferente. ¿Tal vez? ¡Pues claro que habría tomado otra decisión! Podía estar magullado y apaleado, pero su vida nunca seria completa sin esa mujer. Para llenar ese hueco, el riesgo tenia que merecer la pena.

-No se que hacer.

-Por ejemplo, llámala- propuso Sasuke.

- ¿Y como?

Sasuke levanto en alto su móvil.

-Es una pieza tecnológica asombrosa: pulsas las teclas, Hinata contesta y entonces hablan.

-Haces que suene muy fácil.

-Es que lo es, amigo mio. Tu eres quien hace una montaña de un grano de arena.

Naruto paso por alto el comentario.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es decirte que no.

-¿Como lo hice yo?

-Si quieres, la llamo yo.

-Ni hablar- respondió Naruto- De ninguna manera. Lo que menos me apetece es que te entrometas en mi vida amorosa.

-Permiteme señalar que careces de una vida amorosa en la cual pueda entrometerme.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, es verdad- respondió Sasuke con un suspiro- Por eso me preocupo por ti- aparto su movil de la vista- Se por lo que estas pasando, colega.

-No lo sabes.

-Sigo echando de menos a Sakura- admitió Sasuke en voz baja- Que no me ponga a hablar de ella cada diez minutos no quiere decir que me duela menos que a ti -asesto un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo de Naruto- Puede que aveces de la imagen de un cabrón sin sentimientos ...

-La mayoría de las veces.

-Pero he acabado por aceptar que las cosas son asi. He pasado de pagina. No he tenido mas remedio. Tu, en cambio, estas estancado, a pesar de la maravilosa oportunidad que el destino te ha puesto en bandeja de plata.

-No se si pueda calificar de maravillosa una coalision en cadena de diez vehículos.

-No quieres volver atras, pero tampoco avanzas hacia adelante.

-Es que a lo mejor no estoy preparado.

-Y mientras tanto tu vida se te escapa de las manos, junto a una fantástica oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Ya lo se, y no creas que no me duele- replico Naruto y lanzo al aire gélido un suspiro que formo una nube de infeliz aliento.

Antes de que pudieran concluir la conversación, a la hora señalada, Yamanaka Ino, llego en su BMW de la empresa.

-Aqui esta- dijo Naruto.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se bajaron de la furgoneta de un salto. Ino se acerco a ellos con paso firme, y con la carpeta llena de papeles en mano. No cabia duda de que era una mujer muy atractiva, pero Naruto nunca habia aceptado su oferta de llamarla. Le avergonzaba admitir que tampoco habia llamado a Hannabi, a quien habia conocido en la clase de baile country. Le faltaban ganas y no soportaba dar falsas esperanzas a una mujer ni podia fingir que se la pasaria en grande con una cita cuando lo mas probable es que no fuera asi. Daba la impresion de que estaba destinado a pasar la vida rechazando las escasas ofertas que recibía por parte de mujeres apetecibles. Sim embargo, a su madre no le habia hecho ni una pizca de gracia que sus planes de casamentera hubieran sido en vano. Tampoco le hacia gracia que Naruto abandonara definitivamente su dormitorio infantil, pero para el suponía una enorme liberacion. Ahora podia empezar a recuperar su cintura y su independencia.

Yamanaka Ino agito frente a el, las llaves del departamento.

-Enhorabuena- le felicito con una sonrisa distante. Se notaba a legua que estaba resentida por la ausencia de llamadas telefonicas privadas por parte de Naruto, aunque todo el tiempo habia mostrado una actitud de lo mas profesional en las relaciones comerciales que ambos habian mantenido referentes a la compra del departamento.

Cuando Naruto cogio las llaves se percato de la trascendencia del momento.

-Gracias.

Su amigo le aparto a un lado de un codazo.

-Sasuke- se presento- Soy colega de Naruto. Le estoy ayudando con la mudanza.

Sasuke estrecho la mano de Ino y, como no, la retuvo un tiempo excesivo. Naruto sospechaba que de un momento a otro el mismo pasaría a convertirse en mal tercio.

-Hola Sasuke- de pronto la sonrisa de Ino se torno mas cálida- Subiré con ustedes asegurarme de que todo se encuentre en condiciones- anuncio, y, tomando la delantera, entro al edificio.

Sasuke se situó al lado de Naruto "¿_Esta es la que te dio su numero de teléfono?", _pregunto en silencio, solo moviendo los labios. Naruto asintió con un gesto. Sasuke abrio los ojos como platos y soltó un silbido para si_. "¿Y no la llamaste?". _Naruto nego con la cabeza.

-¿Es que eres gilipollas o que?- pregunto su amigo en voz alta. En voz muy alta.

Ino dio la vuelta y lanzo un sensual mohin en dirección a Sasuke.

-o-

El apartamento parecía mas grande y mas luminoso que la primera vez, aunque debia de ser por la ausencia de muebles. Aunque Naruto trataba de disimularlo, le invadía una oleada de emoción. Ahi estaba su hogar, su nuevo hogar.

Ino termino con su breve inspeccion de vivienda.

-Todo parece en orden- concluyo- Confió en que seas muy feliz entre estas paredes.

Naruto abrigaba la misma esperanza. Y estaba convencido de que asi seria. El apartamento era fabuloso.

Sasuke se apoyo con aire despreocupado en una pared, junto a la puerta. Lanzaba la mas potente de sus sonrisas en dirección de Ino, quien al parecer no resulto inmune al ataque.

-Vivo en el piso de arriba- Sasuke levanto la cara hacia el techo- En el atico de lujo.

No se trataba de una descripción exacta, pero la vivienda era mas grande y de mas calidad que el de Naruto, de modo que este le dio un poco de cancha.

-¿En serio?- La noticia parecio entusiasmar a Ino.

-Si te parece, puedes subir y echarle un vistazo. Quizas prodrias hacerme una tasacion profesional.

-No sabia que estabas pensando en mudarte ...

Las palabras de Naruto se fueron desvaneciendo. Por descontado, Sasuke no estaba pensando en mudarse.

-Tardaremos diez minutos- dijo Sasuke mientras Ino se dirigia a la puerta- Puede que quince.

Naruto estaria de suerte si Sasuke se acordaba de volver esa misma tarde.

-Creia que me ayudarias con la mudanza- siseo a espaldas de Ino.

-Y es lo que pienso hacer, dobe- Respondio Sasuke, también entre susurros- Tardare media hora. Como maximo.

Si, claro. Naruto vio como su amigo rodeaba la cintura de Ino y atravesaban el umbral. La unica esperanza de Naruto residia en que ella tuviera algo que hacer y no pudera quedarse mucho tiempo ahi arriba.

Se sento en el suelo de roble, en la zona que pronto ocuparía una romántica mesa para dos, y se pregunto como iba a subir el solo dos pisos cargando un sofa y como, ademas, iba a conseguir que Hinata regresara a su vida. Contemplo el espacio a su alrededor y se pregunto si cabria una mesa para cuatro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Cualquier idiota se daria cuenta de que esta loco por ti- Sakura me lanza una mirada de desesperación- Excepto tu, claro esta.

Su comentario no hace que me sienta mejor. Estoy en casa de mi mejor amiga contándole por septima vez, mas o menos, los detalles de mi accidentado encuentro con Naruto y su parachoques delantero, y me explayo apoyándome en su negativa a mi oferta de volverme a arrojar a sus brazos.

-No quiere que vuelva, Sakura. Lo ha dejado bien claro.

-Le hiciste mucho daño- replica mi amiga, como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta- Dale una oportunidad al pobre hombre.

-Quiza no consiga recuperarlo nunca, y entonces ¿que?

-Inténtalo al menos. Acababan de tener un accidente de trafico y sus emociones habían sufrido un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Por eso, lo mas probable es que Naruto se encontrara conmocionado. ¡Ya sabes como son los hombres!

Es cierto que parecía un poco aturdido y confuso.

-Debo irme- digo yo- La nevera esta vacía y tengo que dar de comer a estos dos.

-Quédense a comer- propone Sakura- Hay espaguetti a la boloñesa con salsa casera y de postre tarta de limon horneada con mis propias manos.

-¡Caramba!- exclamo yo- ¡Vaya si que has mejorado, Sakura! Espero que Gaara sepa valorar tu esfuerzo.

Mi amiga se encoge de hombros.

-¿Que tal van las cosas? - le pregunto.

-Bien- responde ella- No son una maravilla pero tampoco un horror. Los milagros no se producen de la noche a la mañana, pero, paso a paso, vamos mejorando.

-Me alegro.

Mi amiga me da un abrazo.

-Ojala vuelvas con Naruto. Si así fuera, pensaría que todo lo demás, ha merecido la pena.

-No digas que no lo he intentado.

-Pero a lo mejor digo que no lo has intentado lo suficiente.

-o-

Por fin me las arreglo para meter a Mei y Ryu a la fuerza en el coche, que tiene el aspecto de haber sido atacado con un abrelatas por un maníaco demente. Desde el accidente, mi hija se muere de vergüenza cada vez que la ven a la luz del dia con semejante cacharro. La verdad es que no me sorprende. Tambien me debería avergonzar a mi que me vieran al volante. De modo que comprendo a mi hija perfectamente.

-Mama, este trasto es un peligro.

-Ni hablar-

Lo cierto es que tiene razón. El faro esta sujeto con esa cinta marrón de embalaje que se pega a todas partes y que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un espanto. Ni siquiera se si esta prohibido por el codigo de circulación, pero me enfrentare a eso en su debido momento.

-A lo que te refieres es a que, aparte de que esta oxidado, le falta un toque de diseño,un reproductor de CD, calefacción y aire acondicionado.

Por no hablar de los agujeros originados por la herrumbre, claro esta. A pesar de la pretendida preocupación de mi hija, se que le interesa mas la estética del vehiculo que la seguridad del mismo. Al fin y al cabo es digna hija de su madre. Y es verdad que este armazonte carece de ambas cualidades.

-Se que el coche de tus sueños haría que tu vida mereciera la pena, pero no nos lo podemos permitir.

Mi hija no parece convencida.

-Pero, mama, ahora que trabajas puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Entramos traqueteando en el aparcamiento del supermercado y, mientras me meto a un hueco libre, se me enciende la bombilla en la cabeza. Mi hija tiene razon. No va desencaminada en absoluto. Reparar este monton de chatarra no me va a salir nada barato. Podria comprarme un coche nuevo; bueno a lo mejor. En este momento no me lo puedo permitir, pero ¿quien puede? ¿Acaso no se compra todo a plazos hoy en dia? Estoy en condiciones de pagar una pequeña entrada y, gracias a mi nomina, me concederían un credito para las mensualidades. Lo que necesito es una buena oferta- y se exactamente donde conseguirla.

Noto que una sonrisa ilumina mi semblante. Entonces tiro de Mei hacia mi y la estrecho entre mis brazos.

-¿Que pasa, mama?- espeta ella.

-Acabo de decidir que voy a invertir en nuestro futuro- respondo.

Lo hare mañana mismo, antes de que las fuerzas me flaqueen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No hay rastro de la desvencijada caseta prefabricada que antes era nuestra oficina y, no se por que, su ausencia me entristece. Lo que encuentro en su lugar es un flamante edificio mucho mas grande y lujoso. El barro y los charcos tambien han desaparecido, remplazado por amplias extenciones de exquisito pavimento de granito. Hileras de vehiculos impolutos ocupan el espacioso patio delantero. Noto una ligera falta de aliento. El nuevo concesionario de Naruto es fabuloso.

Me he puesto un traje de chaqueta para la ocasion. Se trata de un elegante tweed de Chanel que adquiri a precio rebajado en una tienda. Hace que me sienta como si fuera una modelo. He abandonado a los niños en casa de Sakura, para variar, y en estos momentos me encuentro aferrada a mi bolso de la misma forma en la que mi hijo Ryu se aferra a doggy, ahora remendado. Me siento trasportada a otro momento, a cuando vine por primera vez a la entrevista de trabajo. Igual que entonces, tengo el estomago encogido; los nervios hechos trizas, y la confianza en mi misma, por los suelos.

Sin embargo ahora soy una persona diferente y recordado lo que aprendi en mis clases de autoafirmacion, respiro hondo y avanzo a grandes pasos a la puerta giratoria de cristal que da acceso a la sala de exposicion.

El interior climatizado es un oasis de tranqulidad y eficiencia. Unos cuantos arboles de Navidad de color blanco, estrategicamente situados, dan fe a la epoca festiva con un discreto sentido del buen gusto. Los relucientes automoviles nuevos, exhibidos como trofeos, giran a ritmo lento sobre sus respectivos pedestales. Son vehiculos de ensueño, sin el menor rastro de avolladuras. ¡Que maravilla!

Plantada en medio de la sala de exposición, me alegro enormemente de tener una excusa legitima para haber venido. Soy una genuina consumidora. Me puedo permitir un coche nuevo. Soy una clienta, claro que si.

Llevada por el entusiasmo, paso la mano por la aleta del coche mas cercano. La superficie es suave como el vison y carece por completo de bultos, o muestras de oxido. Dispone de una antena de radio en condiciones, no una percha para la ropa robada. Es elegante y tiene estilo, justo como yo en este momento. Este coche me sentaria como un guante.

Una pareja y su hijo recién nacido ocupan orgullosos el asiento delantero de un monovolumen; dos niños de mas edad se pelean en la parte posterior mientras la vendedora recita su discurso. Apartada en un rincón, lejos de los vehículos deslumbrantes, se ve una zona de juegos infantiles. También me fijo en un concurrido mostrador de atención al publico y en una sala de espera donde los clientes pueden sentarse y disfrutar del cafe que proporcionan una maquina expendedora de ultima generación. Deduzco que Naruto ya no se encarga de preparar las infusiones.

Los destartalados archivadores brillan por su ausencia, al igual que el arcaico hervidor de agua y el moho de las paredes. La trasformación es radical. Me alegro de que Naruto haya conseguido todo esto; debe sentirse muy orgulloso de si mismo. Me viene a la cabeza el vergonzoso accidente en el restaurante japones, cuando le corte el filete al señor Jiraya y me da la sensación de que ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Un joven independiente de rostro lozano se acerca a mi.

-¿En que puedo servirle?

-Quiero hablar con Uzumaki Naruto, si es posible.

-Por supuesto- responde el- ¿Me dice su nombre?

-Soy Hinata- respondo- Dígale que ha venido Hinata.

El joven se aleja con paso energetico.

A falta de algo que hacer, abro la portezuela del coche que tengo alado. Resulta ser uno de los modelos mas pequeños de la gama Hivanti, por lo que encaja en mi presupuesto. Me agacho para sentarme al volante. Humm... La sensación es de lo mas agradable y hasta mi hija, tan difícil de complacer, le daria el visto bueno.

Pasados unos instantes, la portezuela del acompañante se abre y Naruto toma asiento a mi lado.

-Hola-me dice con timidez.

Los dos cerramos las puertas del coche y nos quedamos confinados en el estrecho habitáculo, aislados de la sala de exposición que nos rodea.

-Todo esto ha quedado muy vistoso- comento.

Naruto ataviado con un traje azul oscuro y corbata a la moda, también resulta vistoso.

-Se te nota que eres el jefe.

-He prosperado bastante desde los tiempos de la caseta prefabricada- responde con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo- suelto las manos del volante- Me alegro de verte.

Se gira para mirarme.

-Y yo de verte a ti.

-He venido a comprar un coche- explico con voz animada- Me dispongo a hacer uso de mi riqueza y mi independencia recién adquiridas.

-Eso esta muy bien.

-Ademas, Mei me advirtio que si no me deshago de mi monton de chatarra, me repudiara por mi incompetencia como madre.

-En ese caso, no tienes mas remedio que obedecer- Naruto recorre el Hivanti con la mirada- ¿Le interesa a la señora este vehículo en particular?

-Puede ser- respondo- Sufri un desafortunado accidente con mi automóvil y ahora vale cincuenta peñiques, eso en caso de que alguien se apiade de mi.

-¿Seguro que no te paso nada?- Pregunta Naruto- Cuando termine de hablar con ese policía te busque, pero te habías marchado.

Opto por no decir que permanecer ahí, carecía de sentido.

-Debería haberte llamado para interesarme por ti... - la voz se le va apagando.

-Los tres salimos ilesos- digo yo- pero desde entonces mi coche se ha ido cayendo en pedazos y ahora se encuentra en un estado terminal.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad buscas un coche nuevo?

-Si.

-Ya veo- dice el- Confiaba en que hubieras venido solo para verme.

-Puede que esa sea otra razón- admito yo- pero también quiero comprar un coche.

-Pues has venido al lugar correcto- dice Naruto.

Intercambiamos una mirada.

-Estoy segura.

-Sin embargo, he de decir que no tengo una prisa alucinante por llevarte a probarlo en carretera-Prosigue- Aun sufro de estres postraumatico, lamento lo del choque.

-No fue culpa tuya- respondo yo.

-Pero eso no impide que me sienta culpable.

-Veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado- digo en plan de broma.

-No- coincide Naruto- sigo siendo un blando.

Y me pregunto si su corazón también se habrá ablandado con respecto a mi.

-No podria haber soportado que te hubiera ocurrido algo malo. A ti o a los niños.

No se que responder.

-Y te echo de menos en la oficina- confiesa en voz baja mientras el pulso se me dispara- Tengo una nueva ayudante, pero no es como tu.

-Yo diria que es un punto a su favor.

-Es de una eficiencia sorprendente.

Siento una punzada de celos.

-Y fea como un demonio.

Me echo a reír.

-Asi me distraigo menos- confiesa- La contrate expresamente por esa razon. No puedo permitirme distracciones ahora que estoy acargo de todo esto- señala con un gesto la sala de exposición que rodea nuestra acogedora burbuja.

-Tiene un aspecto fabuloso.

Naruto se sonroja de orgullo.

-Yo también tengo un empleo- anuncio- Y he conseguido dominar la clasificación de documentos de una vez por todas.

-¿Y el ordenador?

-Hay dias en los que sigue ganando, pero he logrado ciertos progresos- me siento incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos- He cambiado. He organizado mi vida. Ahora se lo que quiero y estoy dispuesta a conseguirlo. Me encanta mi nuevo trabajo, aunque no tanto como el antiguo- le brindo una sonrisa melancólica-, pero he recuperado mi independencia- ademas de mi orgullo y mi autoestima.

Naruto me coge de la mano.

-Para serte sincero- me mira a los ojos- fuera de la oficina te hecho aun mas de menos

Justo lo que deseaba oir.

-¿En serio?

-Pero jamas volvería a mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

-Ah ¿no?

-No- insiste.

Me atrae hacia si y me besa con ternura. Sus labios sobre los mios se nota calidos y suaves. Me siento en la gloria. Este es el lugar que me corresponde, al lado de Naruto.

La pareja del monovolumen, que ha empezado a bajarse del vehículo, se detiene en seco. La madre tapa los ojos de los niños, abiertos como platos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe alguna de las maravillosas características de este coche?- pregunto Naruto- El dispositivo automático para reclinar los asientos delanteros resulta particularmente util.

Le dirijo una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, me gustaría probarlo.

Naruto pulsa dos botones de aspecto inofensivo situados junto a la palanca de cambios y, con suavidad, nos echamos hacia tras al mismo tiempo. Una vez tumbados sobre los asientos, Naruto me atrae hacia el y me mira cara a cara:

-¿Estas segura de que quieres un modelo nuevo y reluciente?- pregunta- ¿No prefieres otro diferente, un tanto magullado y maltratado? Uno que ya tengo unos cuantos kilómetros recorridos, que haya sufrido golpes y abolladuras, pero que siga siendo de absoluta confianza. Un automóvil que tenga el carácter y el encanto necesario para recorrer hasta el final de la autopista de la vida. Uno que necesita desesperadamente cariño y atención.

-¿Seguimos hablando de coches?

-No.

-En ese caso, acepto- levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Naruto- Quiero uno de esos, por favor.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dice el- tan feliz que a lo mejor te llevas de regalo un vehículo a estrenar.

-Te quiero- le digo entre risas.

-Y yo a ti, no tienes idea de cuanto.

Me besa los labios con suavidad, y no sin cierta vacilación. Entonces se escucha un sonido metálico.

-Cierre centralizado- explica Naruto mientras me rodea con sus brazos- Otra prestación de gran utilidad.

-No la necesitas para que me quede- digo yo- Sere una nueva propietaria absolutamente fiel- le acaricio los labios con el dedo- Te prometo que nunca, jamas, te voy a cambiar por otro modelo.

-Eso es justo lo que este monton de chatarra deseaba escuchar.

Naruto enciende la radio y suena una melodía tierna y romántica. Nos acomodamos el uno en brazos del otro. Los asientos de este coche son comodisimos, y menos mal, por que me parece que vamos a seguir así mucho, mucho tiempo.

**-FIN-**

¡Hola! Estoy muy, muy emocionada, se ha concluido esta historia. Realmente quiero agradecerles a todos por haberse tomado el tiempo para leerlo y apoyarlo. Han sido unos meses maravillosos trayéndoles este fic y espero que, al igual que yo, hayan reído, emocionado, enojado, pero mas que nada disfrutado, cada capitulo al igual que yo.

Espero que podamos seguir compartiendo de la maravilla de la lectura en el futuro. Ya tengo una nueva historia para los que no lo han notado. Asi que seguimos juntos desde ahi. ¡Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, de verdad, les mando todos mis buenos deseos.

Y como siempre :

¡Nos leemos pronto! :)


End file.
